Good Intentions
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Everything starts out a Good Intention, but as you go along, it gradually becomes more corrupted, so slowly it isn't even noticable until it's too late. Too late for her, and far too late for you. Kagome Nagata is one of the only survivors of the legendary clan, and one of the most powerful. How will she cope when the Akatsuki realize her special talent? R&R!
1. Kagome Nagata

Song: David Guetta - Turn Me On (feat. Nicki Manaj)

Food: Giant Chocolate Bunny!

Drink: Water

Obsession: Fire & Lava'

Watching: The Abridged Series...

Ok so I think this story could go very Very Far! I hope you agree and I would really REALLY appreaciate your support! I want to be an author so I want you guys to review to tell me how I'm doing... really tell me if you like it, hate it (Don't be to mean and give me a flamer though), think its okay, anything (But a flamer ;P)

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I really don't own Inuyasha or Naruto! Oh and this will be my only Disclaimer so... I really REALLY only own the plot and everything I'm making these characters do... XD

Kagome age: 12. Sasuke: 13 Sakura: 13 Naruto: 13

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

There is always a Cycle. I call it 'The Cycle of Life'. The cycle begins with a good intention.

Every path is foretold and we follow it obediently, even if we do not believe so. My name, you ask? I'm Kagome Nagata, younger sister of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Nagata.

Yes, I come from that all powerful clan. The one that has lived for millennium, with every new generation more powerful than the last. But that is not all there is to it.

If you remember our history, there was a massacre of my clan 10 years ago... when I was only three.

I cannot tell you much for I don't remember a whole lot about it...but I do know that my brothers and I ...

_**...were the only survivors.**_

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with blue-black hair, electric blue eyes, and a toothy grin stared at an older boy, while another boy sat behind her. Both had long silver hair and amber eyes though the elder of the two had a slightly darker color adding an orangish tint.<em>

_"Daddy!" The little girl cried. "Big Brother! Where is daddy?" Sesshomaru sighed. "Father is fighting Kagome."_

_"Oh..." There were a few blissful moments of silence before..._

_"Big Brother..." The little girl whispered to the elder boy. "When's daddy coming back?..." He turned to stare at her with those piercing eyes._

_"... Father will come back when he's finished Kagome."_

_"But when is that?"_

_"Leave it. Father will return soon."_

_"But Sesshomaru! What's going on?" Kagome cried._

_"...We are being attacked. Father is merely dispersing the threat." He shrugged._

_Kagome's face darkened. "Oh... okay then...where's Yasha?"_

_"Here!" the younger silver haired boy in the room said. His name was Inuyasha, but his younger sister just adored calling him 'Yasha' or 'Yashi'._

_He calmly walked over to Sesshomaru and whispered so that only said boy could hear. "Dad told me to help protect Kagome."_

_"She does not need protection, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru murmured, looking at the little girl, who was now playing with matches._

_Inuyasha turned to Kagome and grinned. "Cheer up Kagome! Dad will be fine! Just you wait and see."_

_"But Inuyasha! I don't want to wait!" She yelled desperately._

_"Hn. You have no choice in this matter," Sesshomaru replied in that emotionless voice of his. She said and sat compliantly in a far corner away from her brothers and coincidentally right next to the door..._

_"Well, well. If it isn't the brats of the king! Where's daddy's little girl?" A voice snarled calling all of their attention to the door._

_A kunai knife sliced through the air and directly toward her. "I don't see what everyone's so afraid of..."_

_It got closer and closer and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion ... but then at the last possible moment, something red and black appeared and blocked the blade._

_It struck a smooth black wall that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere._

_The male ninja who had thrown it stared for a few moments before saying. "The daughter of the Nagata clan really is a freak, it would seem... Hm...how to get around that shield of yours..."_

_But it was too late... much too late. The wall turned into lava and sprang towards him disintegrating him on the spot._

_"I'm ...sorry mister," She whispered before her eyes glowed red and there was a loud, shrill bang._

_She and her brothers fell unconscious... and all was dark._

* * *

><p>When I woke up everyone was dead... enemy and ally.<p>

Sesshomaru took over as head of our clan and of the Village Hidden in the Flames, I stayed in my village for three years learning to control my powers before I was transferred to the Hidden Leaf Village when I was six.

It was a peace treaty of sorts, the ultimate act of trust, to have the Princess of the Hidden Heat Village train in the Hidden Leaf Village.

So I've trained here to become a Genin for six years. After I was sent here, I began living with Naruto Uzumaki who later became my best friend.

Plus, I'm the only girl that Sasuke Uchiha can actually stand! Isn't that... um... fun?

Anyway, let's just start my tale alright?

* * *

><p>Kagome Nagata strode into the sorting room wearing her new headband with pride; it was crimson and wrapped around her upper left arm.<p>

She was dressed in a fighting kimono that was similar to her classmate Sakura's; the main difference was instead of white, her kimono had black and instead of a circle hers had a black and red flame.

Her kimono was a dark red almost maroon it had slits up the sides that went all the way to her hips and she wore black shorts that went down to about mid thigh.

On Kagome's left leg, she had a pack of tools hooked on to the shorts. (or as I've taken to calling it her 'ninja pack) She had gauze wrapped from the bottom of her knees to just above her ankle. And around the bottom of her elbows to just above her wrists.

Her hair, a delicious blue-black, was tied back in a high pony tail and some of her bangs came down to frame the left side of her face, her eyes an electric blue.

She wore a black sash around her slim waist that seemed to float out to the side of her, there was a single sword tucked under the sash.

To top of the look she wore dark red sandles and a cheeky grin could be seen on her pale face. "Kagome." A familiar voice called.

She turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, who she got along well with waving her over to the seat next to him. His hair was a bluish black and it was spiky in the back.

He wore his headband on his forehead and a blue shirt with the symbol of his clan on the back. It kind of resembled a fishing bob...

He added to the look with white shorts and white and blue arm bands.

The finish was gauze that wrapped from just above his ankle to just below his knee, and blue sandals.

He sat with a cool expression on his face and a slight smirk was thrown in her direction. "Sit by me." He replied in a smooth voice.

Kagome grinned. "Sure!" She sat down next to the boy just as two other girls came in.

One had long pink hair and a pretty big forehead, her face held a look of defiance which was clearly shown in her pale green eyes. She wore a red and white fighting kimono and used her headband as a hair band.

She like Kagome wore dark shorts under the kimono that helped hold up her tool case and had navy blue shoes that matched her headband. Her name was Sakura.

The other girl, Ino, wore a purple half shirt and had gauze wrapped around her stomach, her navy blue headband used as a belt, and she wore a skirt that had a slit on one side from hip to the end (It ended just above her knees) and she wore gauze underneath.

White and purple arm guards and blue sandals along with a pouch containing her tools on her right leg completed the outfit.

She had long blond hair stopping at her lower back and a few bangs that covered her right eye, which was light blue and pupil-less.

They were pushing and shoving their way through the door trying to be the first to enter.

"SASUKE!" They yelled at the same time.

Kagome almost flinched from the shrieks, but was so used to it she was able to suppress the urge.

"YOU MOVE! I'M SITTING THERE!" They both cried shaking a finger at her before turning on each other.

A bunch of other random girls started to fight about it as well.

Kagome sweat-dropped while Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Hey." He said coldly, demanding attention.

Immediately, all attention was on him. "I asked Kagome to sit by me; go find someone else to bother."

The girls started crying running away heart-brokenly.

"I hope I'm not on a team with any of them..." Sasuke nodded. "Ditto..."

"What is it with girls?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, you're not even cute!" A tick mark appeared on the side of Sasuke's head. "Hn."

"Oh, and when you say 'Hn' you're so annoying!"

"Hn."

"Oh and..."

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." They sat there in silence for a few minutes before...

"So Kagome... I've been wanting to talk to you about something..."

"Yeah?" She encouraged.

"Why do you hang out with that dork Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." She warned.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that you'd be much better off with me than him. He's a bad influence for you." Sasuke inturrupted rolling his eyes.

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah right! Sasuke, he's a really good..."

"He's an idiot and a loser, a combination of that degree spells trouble."

"SASUKE!" He shrugged and Kagome sighed when said idiot-loser waltzed into the room.

Naruto had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and he wore an orange jumpsuit. His 'ninja pack' was tied around his right leg and he wore the blue sandels almost every ninja did.

"KAGOME!" He cried tackling her -if you could call it that as she was sitting down- in a hug. "I finally graduated!"

"Good for you," She replied giggling at the hyper look on his face not noticing Sasuke's eyes narrow.

'Damn it!' He thought. 'He's always getting in the way!'

Naruto put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Well, I better go find a seat!"

'Yes!' Sasuke thought victoriously. 'Leave and never come back! We don't want you here!'

A Junin Walked in. "Hello, Genins! You are now about to be grouped in squads! Listen for your listed name. Squad 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka. Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and ... Kagome Nagata. Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka. Now squad 8 members meet your Junin superior in classroom 123. Squad 7: room 162. Squad 10: 325. Thank you for your time and have a nice day."

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE ON HIS TEAM!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke accusingly. "You think I want to be on the same team as a loser. Sit down and shut up dork."

Shikamaru sighed. "Why'd I have to get stuck on the top floor... man this is such a drag."

Kagome giggled at her friends attitude. "Oh, come on Shika! It could have been worse!"

Shikamaru was a moderately tall boy with black hair held up in a spiky ponytail by a black hair-tie and narrowed brown eyes.

His choice of clothing was a Mesh T-shirt with a white jacket with green lining and some symbols on it along with some gray cargo pants.

His blue headband was wrapped tightly around his left arm, while the standard blue ninja shoes adorned his feet.

The last part of his outfit was the bandage wrapped around his right thigh that helped keep his ninja pack in place. "... you could have been in the basement!"

Shikimaru sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I hate how it smells down there. It makes my allergies act up."

Kagome grinned cheekily. "See! Told ya sooooo!"

"HURRY UP KAGOME-CHAN!" Naruto yelled making Kagome realize that she and Shikamaru were the last ones in the room.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "See ya Shika! ... remember you're lucky..."

"That kid's attitude is such a drag..." Kagome giggled and whacked him in the arm before exiting.

"You've got it all wrong, Kagome..." He whispered when he knew she was out of hearing range. "... the reason that kids attitude is so troublesome isn't because he's a dork; it's because he always interrupts my time alone with you..."

Shikamaru sighed. "These ...emotions I have for you are so troublesome... Oh man, this is such a drag!" He growled before walking out of the room with another sigh. "I guess there is no controlling it now..."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**In room 162**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**"Don't do that**_Naruto!" Kagome groaned. "He will never fall for it! You will only get us in trouble!" Sasuke casually put his arm around the distressed girl. "She's right idiot." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura was twitching. 'Why is his arm around her? Why does that stupid girl think she's so superior to me? Just cause of those stupid powers of hers and her stupid family name (1)...'

Kagome whacked him in the arm, which quickly retreated from around her shoulders.

Naruto laughed. "You show him, Kagome!" Everyone quieted when they saw a hand on the door, before it slid open.

The eraser that Naruto had placed perfectly on top of the door fell and it a silver hair Jonin on the top of his head. The Jonin had his left eye covered by his headband and the bottom of his face covered by a mask and wore the standard uniform.

Black shirt with red swirls on the arms and black pants with a green vest. Gauze wrapped around his right thigh and he had black sandals on.

Naruto burst out laughing. The man calmly studied the group. "My first impression of this group... A bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof." And he disappeared.

Naruto stopped laughing. "Thanks a lot, Naruto!" Sakura muttered.

They all walked up to the roof with Sakura lecturing him the whole way, finally Kagome snapped. "Just shut up, Sakura!"

Said girl glared at Kagome. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Shut your trap! Naruto is not inferior to you. Your problem is that you don't want to admit how awesome he is and how annoying you are!"

They were on the roof now and their Junin was watching with a raised eyebrow. "Okay everyone let's get to know each other a little better."

At the silent looks he was getting he sighed. "Just tell me your name, what you like, what you dislike, and what you want to accomplish. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things. I don't feel like telling you what I dislike. What I want to accomplish? Haven't really thought about it. Now let's start with you, Blondy."

"All he did was tell us his name." Sakura muttered.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and Kagome! I dislike the three minutes you have to wait when making ramen... My dream is to become Hokage! Then, everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

Kakashi nodded. "Pink, you next."

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. "...someone. My dreams for the future..." She looked at Sasuke and giggled again. "... marrying someone. My dislikes Naruto and Kagome!"

"...okay then..." Kakashi turned his eye to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like Kagome, but barely anything else... I dislike a lot of things. I'm going to destroy a certain someone..."

"...um...okay..." He turned to Kagome.

"Well, my name is Kagome Nagata..." Kakashi's eye widened. " ... I like Naruto and Sasuke, I also like training! Oh and Ramen is awesome, but my favorite is Oden! I dislike a lot of things, including Sasuke obsessed fan girls. My dream... the same as Sasuke's."

He nodded. "Well I never expected you to be on my squad...it's a true honor Kagome. I've always wanted to meet you!" He actually seemed...happy.

'Finally, I get to test the girl's powers...' He thought.

"Now your test will be tomorrow morning don't eat breakfast...you'll puke it up." Kagome grinned. "Well, then I'll eat enough for two!" She bowed and disappeared.

Naruto groaned. "I hate it when she does that! I can never find her!"

He barely noticed Sasuke disappear and Sakura walking away. "See ya Kakashi-sensei!"

As he ran away Kakashi groaned. "Great... I have a lunatic on my squad..."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Next Morning**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"He's late!" Sakura yelled. "Two hours late!" Naruto clarified.

Kakashi appeared behind them. "Sorry I'm late! Got lost of the path of life... kidding just receiving orders from the Hokage..."

"YOU ARE SO LATE!...Oh its okay then." Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Why don't we just get this over with." Sasuke murmured causing Kagome to grin. "Let's have some fun!"

Kakashi sighed holding up three bells. "You need to get one of these bells. Each one of you who doesn't get a bell by this afternoon will not get lunch, and will be sent back to the academy..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, he can Naruto!" Kagome snapped back. "He's our trainer and if he finds us unfit to be ninja he can send us back."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura started throwing a tantrum. "All you need to do is take a bell..begin."

"BUT THERE ARE ONLY THREE BELLS!"Sakura screamed. Kakashi shrugged. "One will fail..."

Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome darted into hiding places while Naruto started shooting his mouth off, and getting his butt kicked by Kakashi... who just happened to be reading a book.

Kagome sighed. "I can't watch this anymore!" She muttered coming out from her hiding place among the bushes. "You know what I can't stand, Kakashi-sensei? When people beat up Naruto..."

"Hm..." Kakashi put the book away. Naruto growled. "I don't need you taking care of me Kagome! So just..."

"Shut up, Naruto and stay out of this!" Kagome stated coldly.

Kakashi lunged at her and as he stretched a hand to hit her across the face... a barrier of lava shot up and cooled to a black rock. Kakashi's hand slammed into it and he started at the broken limb in shock.

"It's true then..." He said in awe. "Your powers...are truly amazing."

She sighed. "I'm sorry...it just..."

"Does it on its own right? I've been told. You also control it, don't you? Yet, you can't control its protectiveness..."

She nodded. "The Lava rises to protect me. However, I have learned to calm it down so if there is not intent to harm it will stay put."

Kakashi nodded stiffly. "So you're saying if I don't intent to harm you it won't act?" He asked obviously trying to find a loophole.

Kagome smirked. "Actually, I'm not trying to control it now. It requires all of my control to make it only act on intent." Another nod.

Naruto stared in wonder. "So that's what you can do? Is that why whenever you're mad you tell me to go away?"

Kagome nodded. "If you were to come anywhere near me, you would die. The extent of my power is nonexistent... I have no limits."

Suddenly, the stone transformed back to its original state and shot towards Kakashi. He tried to dodge, but the red liquid appeared out of nowhere and formed shackles around his wrists. Turning to rock around them, yet the lava that strayed to the ground and attached there stayed on red alert. It yanked forcing him to his knees and his legs were shackled in a like wise fashion.

Kagome walked toward him quickly and took all three bells and gave one to Naruto, threw on to Sasuke or from Kakashi's point of view a bush and muttered. "Clone Jutsu!"

Passing the new bell to Sakura, she turned to Kakashi. "There none of us will fail, right?" Kakashi half-smiled beneath his mask.

"Yeah you pass, though his exercise is supposed to be about teamwork..." Kakashi chuckled. "You're something else..." He shook his head. "Let's hope it's a good thing... Now let me out of here..."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**With the Hokage/ One month Later...**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"All I'm saying is I want a real ninja mission!" Naruto complained.

The Hokage sighed. "Very well. You shall be escorting the bridge builder back to the Land of the Waves. However! This is a team of three Genin and their Jonin's assignment. So I want Kagome to stay behind and train."

"But Lord Hokage! Kagome is just as much a part of my team as the others! She's a valuable..." Kakashi was cut off by Kagome herself.

"No Kakashi-sensei. It's fine... I will do as he asks."

"Kagome, you don't have to..."

She cut him off with her and on his arm. "It's fine, Kakashi-sensei. I'd like to get some training in anyhow!"

Kakashi sighed. "Very well..." The Hokage nodded approvingly. "Gather the necessary supplies and leave immediately."

And so the team of four left, leaving Kagome by herself.

They didn't even say goodbye. 'It's better that way' her comrades thought. 'Because goodbye means you will never come back.'

When at last she and the Hokage were alone a faint smile drew its way to his lips. "Kagome what I didn't tell the others is ...

I will be training you until they come back."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**2 months later...**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

Naruto ran through the gate and grabbed the nearest guard. "Hey! Where is she?" He yelled accidentally spitting in the guards face.

He wiped the spittle off of himself before replying. "Do you mean Lady Kagome?"

Naruto nodded furiously. The guard grinned. "She's with the Hokage. Sorry, no interrupting their training... they will kill you." He added.

Naruto groaned. "I don't care!" And he took off.

Sasuke and Sakura were right behind him. (Sakura only because she was sure she was now Sasuke's favorite...) as Naruto ran he managed to hit a brick wall...

"OUF!" He grumbled as he was knocked to the round. "Sorry." He muttered when he realized that the 'brick wall' was actually a person.

He got up only to be grabbed by his collar. "Watch where you're going punk!" A guy snarled as he lifted Naruto off the ground.

A rock hit him in the hand. "Drop him," A voice commanded just as the boy did so.

The guy was wearing a long black shirt with a picture of a circle. One half of the circle was red the other, yellow.

He also wore black hamaka with his ninja pack on his right thigh (2) he wore black shoes and a mummy type thing on his back the finishing touch was the headband on his forehead signifying his as an outsider... a sand shinobi.

He also had strange purple markings all over his face... Next to his stood a girl with her blond hair in for ponytails and an evil smirk on her face.

Her teal eyes shined maliciously and her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with Mesh shorts and a Mesh T-Shirt underneath complete with black sandals, a red obi around her waist and of course her sand shinobi headband (Black) around her neck.

"What was that?" Naruto exclaimed. "I said I was sorry didn't I?"

But the guy wasn't paying any attention to him. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled, looking at Sasuke who was acting cool in a tree and currently was turning a rock to sand with his bare hand.

"Stop this," another voice said calmly. It was a boy with red hair.

He had dark circles around his sky blue eyes and wore a black hamaka and hiori with a Mesh T-shirt underneath. He had a snow white sash wrapped around him. He had a gourd on his back and had the symbol for 'love' written over his left eye.

His headband was wrapped around the brown strap that held his gourd in place. "You act like an incompetent fool Kankuro."

"I agree," Kagome said appearing from seemingly nowhere, like the redhead had.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" She asked grabbing his by the scruff of his neck and raising a thin eyebrow, not caring that everyone was now staring at her.

"Kagome? ...I didn't... I was looking for you..." He tried to explain blushing. Her eyes softened and she let him go. "I understand... what about you Sasuke?"

"I was helping Naruto."

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't ... but he's a comrade. Besides, you'd kill me if something happened to him..."

"Good to know you're still aware of my capabilities."

"Hn. I'm not so sure if you could still beat me." Kagome giggled. "So sure of yourself. Anyway, I apologize for my teammates behavior." she said turning to the foreign Ninja.

"You are here for the Chunin exams, right?"

"Yes..." The redhead said hoarsely as he appeared beside the boy and girl.

"I'm curious as to what your name is..." She smiled kindly at him. "I'm Kagome Nagata. These are my comrades. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura kept waiting for her to say 'and Sakura Huruno' before. "What the hell Kagome! I'm a comrade too!"

Kagome shrugged. "You are not important, but if you must." She sighed dramatically. "This is Sakura Huruno, Sasuke's fan girl!"

Sasuke smirked, while Naruto started laughing and Sakura's face turned pure red. "I swear Kagome! I'll kill you one day!" She growled.

"So, anyway who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand. This is Temari and that's Kankuro...they're my siblings."

Kagome nodded. "...the sand?...hm was I suppose to do that too?" She pondered aloud.

Naruto couldn't help it he laughed. "Kagome..." He choked out. "You aren't from ... the Sand Village!"

"She was talking about the Heat Village, you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed. "She was just wondering if she should have told him she wasn't from the Leaf Village either! UGH YOU'RE SUCH A PEST!" She was about to go into lecture mode.

"Sakura..." Kagome warned causing said girl to pale. "That's why I don't say you're a comrade... anyway have you been lecturing him the whole mission?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Don't you worry, Kagome! I'm used to it now!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ignoring our guests in order to argue with one another, it would seem the tenacious two are back at it again..."

Sasuke smirked. "I say we ditch the losers..." Kagome whacked him.

"Sasuke..." She warned in a deadly voice, before... "Dude, you're whipped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry Kagome-sama!" She offered a sweet smile to the sand ninja. "Gomen! Really I'm truly..."

"Hey Kagome will you hang out with us later?" Kagome sighed. "No, Naruto. The Hokage's keeping me very busy... I don't think he wants the 'Troublesome Triplets' getting back together again...after, all Shikamaru can't stand you if I'm not around..."

Naruto pouted. "That old fart is always messing everything up!" He grumbled as the sand shinobi walked away. 'That girl...' Gaara thought staring at her one last time. '... is very familiar... she's special.'

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**I luv niki4444**_

_**XD This chapter was beta read by Tune and Loke! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHH! 0_0**_

yay! Well unfortunatly thats all I've got right now! (litterally the rest of the pages are in my locker...)

Sorry about all the character descriptions but I want it to be a _**Good**_ story ( I like having my characters described in my good stories) but anyway Read, Review, and Enjoy! Oh and in that Review PLEASE VOTE

1. Kagome/Gaara (Leaning towards that one)

2. Kagome/Sasuke

3. Kagome/Shikimaru

4. Kagome/Kiba

5. Kagome/Negi

6. Kagome/Ataksuki (Itachi or Deidara preferably)

7. Kagome/Choji

_(1) _I tried to go with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship for Kagome and Sakura. Eventually they will be really good friends, but right now in Sakura's opinion Kagome is a boyfriend stealer and in Kagome's opinion Sakura is a waste of her time. (Naruto is jealous Sasuke has Sakura and Sasuke doesn't care. Sasuke thinks of Naruto as a waste of time (in beginning)) See the similarities?

(2)... what is it with the right hand! XD I'ze left handed!

Ja Ne

~ Niki ~


	2. Squad 4!

_"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."_

_- Brandi Snyder_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_The Next Day_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

"Now why don't we get onto serious matters?" Kakashi asked. Kagome's eye twitched. "You're the one that called this meeting, yet you're the only one LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"He was probably reading one of those pervy books of his... he's a closet perv..." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Kakashi immediately rose to defend himself. "Now, wait a moment..."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, definitely a closet perv..." Kagome grinned. "So, what is this all about?" Kakashi sighed. "Because you are not from the Leaf Village... you cannot take the Chunin Exams on a Leaf Village squad. Therefore..."

Kagome's eyes widened, "But Kakashi-sensei! They can't just forbid me to take the Chunin Exams because..."

"Let me finish, Kagome." Kakashi sighed. "Therefore, you will be transferred to a Fire squad." Kagome's eyes widened. "Which one?" She asked.

"Squad Four of the Heat Village. Your teammates are Inuyasha Nagata, Bankotsu Yamamoto, Hakudoshi Onigumo." Kagome perked up immediately. "Yashi, Banky, and Haku!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "But isn't Sesshy the captain?" Kakashi sighed. "I don't know who you are talking about, but the captain's name is Sesshomaru."

"But ... I thought they had replaced me by now..."

Kakashi nodded. "But she isn't ready to take part in the exams. Her name is Kaguya Onigumo."

"There's quite a few of them now, aren't there? Naraku, Onigumo, Byakuya, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kaguya, Muso, Juuroumaru and Kageromaru... the twins." She explained to a wide-eyed Kakashi.

"10 kids..."

"They loved each other very much..." Kagome said grinning. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Onigumo Onigumo?...seems kinda..."

"He has his mother's maiden name. Naraku... yeah they were running out of choices..." She laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?" Kagome grinned. "Hama and Hachi love each other like crazy! That's what we're talking about... Anyway when do I get to see them?"

Kakashi chuckled. "They will be here any moment..." He murmured just as two men walked over to them confidently. "Haku! Banky!" Kagome squealed running to hug them. "Kagome..." One sighed tiredly.

He was a relatively handsome young man. Long silver hair that looked lavender in the right light and eyes to match reflected off his hiori and hamaka which were a pristine white. The silver was distorted much like his normally calm expression. His choice of footwear was of course blue sandals. "How many times must I warn you to stop calling me 'Haku'?"

"Yeah!" The other said, grinning. His tan face shone with childishness and he had a long black braid that reached his lower back. He also wore a royal blue and white hiori and pure white hamakas his silver and royal blue armor was held up by a crimson red sash. (1)

But the most noticeable thing about him was a large weapon on his back, the blade covered by a purple sheath, and the purple cross on his forehead. (2)

"You're ruining my reputation; 'Banky' isn't a manly name at all! I'm Bankotsu!" He put an arm around her waist. "And you're mine!" He started laughing manically.

"Oi, wench!" another voice yelled. "Where is Kagome!"

"Are you blind Inuyasha? Or are you just retarded?" Kagome grinned, but smacked Bankotsu for the comment never the less. He looked just as she had remembered him; silvery hair and strange dog ears on his head. Curious golden eyes, and he wore a special rob of the fire rat their mother had given him when he was young. He'd had it tailored every year so he would never have to take it off. He walked barefoot, saying sandals only slowed him down.

His current expression was comical; bulging golden eyes, gaping mouth, priceless. "k k Kagome?" He then glared at Bankotsu.

"Damn it! Get your damn hand off my sister!" He lunged at Bankotsu who quickly dodged. "Huh, you're so pathetic it's hard to believe you're the older brother of Kagome."

"Shut it, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha hissed. "Calm yourselves." Kagome interrupted coldly.

Both boys froze. "... Kagome you haven't gone Sesshomaru-sama on us again have you..." Bankotsu whispered, freaked out. "Someone has to be the bitch..." Inuyasha growled.

"Thought Hakudoshi does a nice job of that already..."

"Quiet, you stupid dog."

"Haku..." Kagome warned. "You're right. Forgive me, Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha is but a puppy. No dog would act so incompetent."

"Why, you!" Inuyasha growled. "Sit, Inuyasha." Immediately his nose was in the dirt. "Thank heavens I asked Kikyo if she'd give me that rosary..." Bankotsu was grinning like a madman, which he was...

"Well, well! Didn't Yasha say he was going to get that rosary off before we came here?"

"Keh, Shut up." Inuyasha growled sulkily as he got up.

Kagome chuckled. "Yashi!" She squealed hugging him. "Yeah, yeah. How ya been, kid?" Kagome glowed, causing Inuyasha to take a step back.

"Great! I've made so many friends. There is Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and ..."

"Hold on; you actually made friends!" Bankotsu said with wide eyes. "But doesn't everyone like hate you?"

Kagome's grin faded. "That's in our village, you idiot!" Inuyasha growled before turning back to the now quiet girl.

"Go on, Gome. Who else?" He asked gently, causing Kagome to beam at him. "Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino! Naruto's my best friend though and I think Sakura's starting to like me, but I'm not sure because she likes Sasuke and thinks I'll st..."

"Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe!" Kagome nodded taking a deep breath.

Sakura smiled slightly. "I like you... I mean you're okay I guess..." Kagome's eyes widened girlishly. "Really?" Sakura nodded.

"Well, that's good because I thought you were angry about me sticking up for Naruto. Oh well! It's in the past now. So, how have you been Yasha?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I've gotten a lot stronger. How about you, Kagome? Have you gotten stronger?" Kagome blushed.

"The Hokage... he's been training me... for about a month now..."

Inuyasha grinned. "That's my sister! Ya hear that, Bankotsu! The Hokage's training her! I bet the Hokage wouldn't ever even consider training me!" He said warmly.

Kagome blushed modestly. "Ya...sh..a"

"Why don't we go train together? Just you and me?"

"Really!" She quickly turned to squad 7. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving!" She ran towards the training fields.

"Come on, Yasha! Last one there loses their dignity!" Bankotsu smirked. "Oh, I've got to see this!" He mumbled, watching as Inuyasha ran after her. Hakudoshi nodded in silent agreement.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Getting To The Third Floor_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi stopped outside the door when they saw some other Genin getting beat up. Kagome snorted when she watched Squad 7 butt in. "Let's go help." She growled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size... Jonins?" Kagome said softly as she approached them. "No offense, but maybe next time you should use a better genjustsu." The two stared at her in shock before morphing into older versions of the kids.

They smirked at her. "So, we do have someone worthwhile joining the Chunins." They said getting into fighting stances.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Don't even try challenge me, I don't have the time to waste playing with you right now..." She snapped her fingers and the sign that said '301' turned to '201'

"Pathetic." She murmured. Sasuke smirked, watching the Jonins seeth. "Why you little..."

"Who are you?" A boy with colorless eyes asked. He also wore a tan short sleeve shirt and dark grey shorts. Gauze wrapped around his leg to keep his ninja pack in place and of course his blue sandals.

She stared at him a moment before. "A Hyuga huh? Well I'm Kagome Nagata." She answered with a friendly smile.

"Assuming you're strong and seeing you're male... you're Neji Hyuga aren't you? The Rookie to beat last year. But you want to know something?"

She leaned in close "...watch your back. There is a new genin to beat. Gaara of the Sand. Careful Neji, I wouldn't want to fight him in the final rounds if I were you."

With that, she and her fire colleagues walked through the doorway.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_With the Squad Leaders_**

**_With 00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

The squad leaders were told to wait in front of the room that held their squads to give a final goodbye.

They had started disappearing as early as nine in the morning and now it was down to just three. Sesshomaru, Kakashi... and Gai. Sesshomaru had long silver hair that reached the bottom of his feet and he wore a white hiori and hamaka.

The sleeves of the Hiori had red sakura blossoms and there were hexagonal patterns on the right side by his neck.

He also had a ... tail over his shoulder that trailed behind him. While Sesshomaru appeared graceful and reserved Gai was... well Gai.

He had a short of just-chopped off haircut going all around his head, large black bushy eyebrows and a competitive smirk (Which he currently wasn't wearing) large black eyes and he wore a green leotard of sorts.

His green vest, symbolising that he was a Jonin, proudly displayed over his red headband that was used for a belt. Baggy yellow socks that went all the way to his knees and black sandals completed the look.

"I hear you trained Kagome before me." Kakashi said, finally breaking the silence. "Hn."

"She was quite skilled when I first met her... is it true that she became genin..."

"Yes. She had to re-graduate at the Leaf, as they couldn't believe she had mastered all techniques in so little time. They also wished to train her in their ways."

Kakashi nodded. "In your village, you have to master all techniques, but in ours you have to go through the academy for at least three years before you can graduate. It didn't help that they didn't trust Kagome, keeping her in for twice as long. I feel it holds students back. After all she did graduate at age 5. She would have gained much more experience if they had just kept her a Chunin."

Sesshomaru almost swelled with pride, but he could hold it in his emotions until he got back to his hotel room.

"I agree with Ka-ka-shi one hundred percent. If we just let them out when they were young, they'd be much better off, especially if they had the stubborn resolve like my Lee." Gai replied, flashing his signature smile.

"Sesshomaru-onii-chan!" A feminine voice screamed before arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. "I didn't... I hoped..."

Sesshomaru turned around and hugged her softly. "I know. I requested you to be put back on my team Imouto." He murmured.

"So, I'm really in!" Sesshomaru nodded, causing Kagome to grin. "Aniki is so cool!" She cried, unaware of the pained onyx eyes on her.

"Go on in now." Sesshomaru said gently pushing Kagome toward the dorm. "Good luck Imouto." Kagome nodded and gave a confident smirk. "I'll make you proud, just you wait and see!"

She walked into the room behind him with her head held high and her teams behind her (Squad Seven, Leaf. Squad Four, Fire).

The entire room was filled and everyone turned to stare at the newest competition, sizing them up. Inuyasha grinned. "Sup."

Kagome whacked him. "What is it with you and hitting!" Inuyasha said in an exasperated voice. "Abusive little... OW!" Kagome had kicked him in the sin and was currently squashing his foot. "Shut up, Yasha." She mumbled quietly.

She spied the sand ninja and that group of leaf that had beaten Sasuke up...

Kagome frowned when Neji looked at her. "Come on, Yasha." She murmured, noticing Squad 7 had left and was talking ...well Ino was on Sasuke's back.. .with little hearts in her eyes. Kagome walked over, "... he's mine!" Sakura finished.

Kagome gasped in fein hurt. "Sasky, haven't you told them about us yet?"

Kagome pouted. "I've been dating Sasuke for a year. Right, Sasuke?" Said boy smirked.

"Yeah. Go bother someone else."He added addressing Ino and Sakura who went over and began talking with Shikamaru.

"Well, well; looks like the 10 rookies are back together eh?" A snide voice commented. "KIBA!" Kagome cried, hugging him.

Kiba was relatively tall, taller than her by about 2 inches. He wore a gray coat with a black fur hood. His pants were a dark grey and the standard blue sandels.

His face was sharp like a canine's and he had a red triangle on each cheek. "How's my woman?" (3) You want a personality trait? He's possessive.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How's my favorite puppy?"

"Well I've been..."

"I was referring to Akumaru!" She snapped as the puppy jumped down from his head and hopped into her arms.

"Woof!" Kagome giggled. "Hey, Akumaru! How have you been?"

"Woof! Woof! 'sniffle' Woof!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "He said I don't feed him enough..." Kagome's eyes widened. "Kiba have you been?.."

"NO!" He growled defensively. "My mom just has us training harder and it doesn't help she has us both on a diet." Akumaru started whimpering at the word, causing Kagome to giggle. "Poor Akumaru! How about I go on a diet with you huh?"

Kiba gasped in feign horror. "No way! Kagome, you don't eat enough as it is!" Kagome rolled her eyes in an offended manner when Akumaru barked in agreement.

"I eat what I want, when I want it!" Kagome growled. "Of course..."

"Who are you?" Hakudoshi asked crudely, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka..." He gestured to the two behind him. "My team. Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga."

"Hakudoshi." He replied back stiffly. "Inuyasha Nagata."

"Bankotsu." Kagome took notice that everyone in the room was staring at them.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw Gaara and Neji's team standing right next to each other.

No one really noticed when she and her team walked off, after all a weird guy with silver hair, square glasses, and a purple and white outfit had just showed up.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_With the Others, Kabuto's Cards_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

"Why?" The silver head asked. "You got someone in mind?" Sasuke glanced over. "Yeah. Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, Hakudoshi Onigumo, Bankotsu Yamamoto, Inuyasha Nagata... and Kagome Nagata."

**_00o0__**0o0**0o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

_**I luv niki4444**_

_**This chapter was beta read by Tune and Loke. Thank you, I suck at grammar especially -_- it's a proven fact... ;P**_

Sorry if you were expecting a longer chapter! I usually don't make chapters like the first one but don't worry I try to keep them relatively long. I also hope to have the next chapter or two out today so if you're reading this today keep an eye out for another update! XD I really appreicate all your votes they are a big help in my quest for the correct pairing (I'll eventually right a story for every one of them...)

(1) Yep people in Naruto are definately not suppose to wear armor... slows ninja down but let's just _say_ he did have his armor..

(3) He's going to be a lot like Kouga... don't worry Kouga will still be in here! XD It'll take some time but I can't replace him easily with Kiba.

Ok so I'm narrowing down the choices a bit...

1. Gaara

2. Akatsuki

3. Sasuke

I know Sasuke only got one vote but believe me he's a very good pairing choice for the way this is headed. (I'm not gonna tell you that quite yet.) In fact him and the Akatsuki are probably better choices than Gaara, but I love Gaara to peices...

(Now I've got you curious as to what is to come XD) It's why I'm going to leave the voting on till I absolutely need the correct pairing, because with the way the story is headed you can't make an accurate choice just yet.

Also that's why I'm allowing you to vote once every chapter! (why am I doing that? I'm sure it'll cause problems... man this is such a drag...)

You can still vote for other people as her pairing but it'll just be harder for me to get it into the storyline. ( it won't seem as natural a choice..)

Anyway the main reason I'm letting you vote once every chapter is because if you've already voted and you're like " I shouldn't have chosen that .. dang it!" well now you can just say " I think it should be ..."

I still count your original vote but this way there's one more in the favor of your new Kag/pairing or you could vote the same one every time... I don't really care besides it wouldn't be fair if I just let the people who had changed their minds revote(why is everything so complicated with me...) But keep in mind in the end I'll still get my vote! XD Yay if there is a tie I get to decide... oh man that would be a bother...

Lastly! Sorry its taking you so long to read this! XD I'm sorry for the swearing that comes from Inuyasha and Bankotsu's mouths (Next chapter and a little this chapter.) It just seemed accurate from said characters... And tell me if I choose my quotes right please!

Ja Ne!

~ Niki


	3. An Interesting Development

_If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend I hope I should have the guts to betray my country._

_-Edward M Foster_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**After Lee's card (Sorry can't remember...)**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Ok, Kagome Nagata." He spun the card, infusing his chakra in it. "Level Genin... says here she graduated the academy at age five and became chunin two months later. Missions. 5 C Rank. 4 B Rank. And get this, 11 A Rank and amazingly she's even got 3 S Rank! Every mission she's come out of without a single scratch on her." Kabuto murmured.

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "No way..."

"Impossible..." Sakura murmured.

"Why didn't she tell me she'd already been a Chunin once?" Naruto muttered.

"You're right. It is , says here her clan was destroyed nine years ago. Her older brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Nagata, were the only other survivors. She came here when she was six and they put her back into the academy, not believing she could pass while being so young."

Sakura growled. "What were they thinking! She's got better credentials than some Jonin!"

Kabuto shrugged. "Says here she should have graduated in our academy when she was seven, but she mysteriously disappeared for three years, after that the Hokage did not trust Kagome enough to let her graduate and has kept her back..." Naruto nodded. "I remember that, she was just gone one day and she did not came back..."

"Hm... her team was Inuyasha Nagata, Bankotsu Yamamoto, and Hakudoshi Onigumo. She originates from the Village Hidden in the Flames...hm strange it seems her village operates in squads of four." Sasuke nodded.

"Ok. Inuyasha Nagata... I told you about the massacre. He's a genin rank. He's been refusing to take the Chunin Exams without his baby sister for Six years... he's got 21 C Rank. Thirty-two B Rank. 1 S Rank. And 12 A Rank, barely injured on the first 11, but on the 12th fatally wounded. He's taken anger management classes seven times... His team is Kaguya Onigumo, Hakudoshi Onigumo, Bankotsu Yamamoto, and Kagome Nagata."

"Don't mess with him." Kiba murmured. "Inuyasha scared Akumaru... and that Hakudoshi guy made him hide in my shirt."

"Hakudoshi Onigumo. Same missions as Inuyasha. He was also wounded fatally on the last A rank and called for reinforcements..." He's got nine other siblings. Now Bankotsu Yamamoto. Again, same credentials as Inuyasha. He wasn't injured very much in the last and completed the mission. From what it says here, I think he has a girlfriend named Banryu. Calls her his 'Baby' and has six older brothers that call him 'Big Brother'."

Sakura sniffed. "Weird. Why would they call him Big Brother if he's younger..."

Kabuto shrugged. "Ok. Gaara of the Sand. He's the youngest son of the Kazekage. Been on 8 C Rank. 1 B Rank, not a scratch on him... like Kagome. His team is Temari and Kankuro." Hinata started blushing. "Maybe they have the same jutsu!" She stuttered.

"Or maybe they have the same Kekkei Genkai." Ino said mysteriously. Kiba murmured. "Akumaru says he smells something... similar in both of them.."

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are her only rel..."

"So! The Hyuga and Uchiha have very similar Kekkei Genkai! I said similar, not exact!" Kiba snarled.

Sasuke didn't respond. "Look at them." He muttered instead of watching Kagome laugh and talk to Gaara who actually seemed... not murderous.

"Cocky ba..."

"Kagome would hit you for that comment." Naruto grumbled.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**With Kagome**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Why are you so secluded?" She asked him, smirking when she saw her brother flirting with Gaara's sister. "I think those two might hit it off."

Gaara turned to look at them, watching Temari laughing her head off at some stupid thing Inuyasha must have said. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called running over to her and whispered in her ear gesturing for her to complete whatever he had commanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hup! That's all folks!" She said in Goofy's voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes again as Temari and Kankuro openly laughed while everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

She sighed. "Really? What wouldn't I do for you. Oh well, at least everyone has stopped looking at Naruto like he's a piece of meat." She grumbled in annoyance before turning back to Gaara as Inuyasha ran back over to Temari.

"But seriously why are you so secluded?" She asked softly. "I want to know!" She murmured when he wouldn't answer. "Please tell me..."

Gaara stared at her. "What makes you so friendly? Tell me and I'll tell you."

Kagome thought for a second. "Well in my village, The Village Hidden in the Flames... everyone ran away from me, they wouldn't go near me; it... hurt. My brother made a truce with the Leaf Village and ...everyone here was so nice. They talked to me, we played together. I made sure no one knew about my Kekki Genkai, but then one day they saw it...

"... I was so scared. I thought, "They're going to throw stones at me too...aren't they?" But they laughed and said I was the coolest person they had ever met, hugging me. But I always remembered what it was like to be alone..." She paused.

"... to have everyone staring at me with those eyes, those cold hate filled eyes. I still have nightmares... that's why. I don't want anyone. Anyone. To have to feel like I did."

Gaara looked thoughtful for a minute. "We're very similar. Everyone ran; no runs from me as well. No one had ever stopped to think I wasn't a monster. Eventually I gave up trying to prove myself to them."

"I don't think you're a monster..."

"You wouldn't..." Kagome hugged him. "No one here does and they never will! If you ever need somewhere to crash, might as well come to the Leaf Village for vacation."

'...is she hugging me?' Gaara thought in shock. 'No one...has ever hugged me before. Why isn't the sand...?' He remembered what she had said about her talent.

'I wonder... I'll have to watch out with her around...'

Kagome watched the sound ninja attack Kabuto and Inuyasha block a harsh punch.

"You shouldn't start a fight..." He snarled, punching the guy in the face and causing him to break though the wall.

"... with a lady watching." He finished gesturing to Kagome.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Some Dark Place Far Far Away.**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Why did you call this meeting... Itachi?" All nine members of the Akatsuki stared at him with either irritated or just bored expressions.

"Yes, why did you call us here?" Sasori asked. "I have little patience and you've already used it up."

"There is a girl, Leader-sama." Itachi murmured.

Pein's eyebrow raised. "Oh has the emotionless Uchiha finally fallen?"

"No. This girl is special; she may be a Jinjuriki. If she is not... I think it would be wise to recruit her."

Pein immediately turned serious. "Special? What are her abilities?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "That I cannot answer however, the Hokage has taken her under his wing, and the copy ninja is her sensei."

"Hm... did Saratobe not vow to never teach another student? This is an interesting development indeed. Itachi and Kisame, you will take care of this understood?"

"I do not think it is wise to send one team out, Leader-sama. I request Sasori and Deidara come as well." Itachi said smoothly.

Pein thought for a moment, watching Itachi skeptically. "Very well, but this is your mission Itachi. Do not fail me." Itachi nodded, disappearing with this three comrades.

His final words carried through the wind. "Yes Leader-sama." With that, the rest of the Akatsuki disappeared to different nations.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_With Itachi_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Deidara was immensely curious... "What's the girl's name, Itachi?"

"Kagome Nagata."

"Why didn't you just tell Leader-sama she's from the Nagata clan? He would unquestionably recruit her... is she cute un?"

"He did not ask."

"But is she cute?" When Itachi didn't answer, Deidara sighed. "I'm beginning to question your..."

"She's beautiful." Itachi cut in, giving a sigh. Deidara smirked. "So you got a crush ya?"

A tick mark appeared on the side of Itachi's head, immediately Kisame's 'shark sense' sensed danger and he took charge. "How long must we travel Itachi?"

The tick mark disappeared. "We will get there in time for the Final Exam. She will be taking part in the Chunin Exams and there is no doubt in my mind she'll make it to the third round. I wish to see her abilities before striking."

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_i luv niki4444_**

**_Ok so this chapter has now been Beta read by Loke and Tune! Thanks guys! XD_**

Yay alright 2 chapters in one night! XD Though this one isn't nearly as long... anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! XD Remember...VOTE!


	4. First Exam and Graphite!

_Love is a game that two can play and both win."_

_- Eva Gabor_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**A guy with**_ a few long scars on his face suddenly appeared. "That's enough! There is no fighting unless you get permission from your proctor. I'm your proctor and I don't remember giving anyone of you permission."

He wore a long black trench coat and used his black headband as a bandanna.

Underneath he had a long dark grey shirt that went past his waist, which he had a belt around and matching pants, along with some nice black ninja sandals.

The sound ninja shrugged as if the rules didn't apply to them and the mummy guy that had started it stepped out of the wall debris flying everywhere.

"This guy was spreading rumors and making our village seem insignificant." The guy said in a hoarse voice pointing at Kabuto.

Inuyasha snorted. "I was just protecting my little sister from seeing bloodshed... it's the last thing she needs."

The man with the scars looked at Inuyasha suspiciously before noting no real damage was done.

"Don't do it again... I'm Ibiki and as I said, I'm your proctor and as of now. I'm also your worst enemy. If you will follow me, we can begin the written exam!"

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**...In some classroom...**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**"The rules are**_ simple. There are 10 questions. For every question not answered, one point is deducted. For every time you are caught cheating, two points are deducted. After you are caught five times, you and your group will be eliminated. If one person in your group has not answered a single question, your squad is automatically disqualified."

Kagome smirked. She sat in the 8th row; beside her to the right was Sasuke.

Two rows ahead and one person to the right of her was Sakura. Two rows in front of Sakura and 3 people to the left was Naruto.

Gaara was sitting right behind Kagome.

Neji sat one row in front of her, 5 people to the left. He was the first person in his row.

Inuyasha surprisingly was sitting on Kagome's left, Hakudoshi on Gaara's right or behind Sasuke. And Bankotsu was one row in front of Kagome 8 to the right.

"I feel like I have guards surrounding me." She thought, almost giggling, before she realized that was not a Kagome thing 'I hope I haven't been doing it... ugh I hate "Gigglers" '

She looked at the test that had been passed out. 'Seriously?' she thought. 'This is the same test I took in my village! Couldn't they change anything? Oh well... it's not their fault I have photographic memory; I could just write the answers down or... I could see if I can get away with cheating...again.'

She smirked. "This will be fun..." She murmured sadistically. She closed her eyes. "Begin." Ibiki said, starting off the exam.

She concentrated her chakra on the graphite in the person's pencil who was writing the quickest.

'Concentrate...' She told herself before the graphite showed up on her own paper.

With every stroke of the pencil, letters appeared on her own paper. '...that was kind of boring...' She shrugged, watching unenthusiastically as graphite kept appearing out of nowhere and showing up on her paper.

She heard Inuyasha snicker as he too watched her paper. "Damn, that's cool..." She heard him whisper, causing her to shrug and lean back in her chair with her hands behind her head.

'Time to watch the show...' She focused her consciousness on Inuyasha.

Her inner eye watched as he used his ears to pick up the individual scratching of a pencil and his own pencil unconsciously did the same thing.

'Nice ears...' She then focused on Sasuke who was using the Sharingon to copy the movements of the dude in front of him. 'Cool...'

She saw Gaara make a nice sand eye, get some sand in a random smart-looking dude's eyes, then create another eye to spy the answers for him. 'Sweet...'

She watched Hakudoshi using the shadow of ...the same guy that she was taking her answers from. Anyway that guy's paper and saw another shadow refocus on his own duplicating the letters and he began to smoothly trace the letters shadows disappearing one by one when the answer was written down. 'Nice...'

Shino's bugs were gathering the information, then acting out the answers. 'Cool...'

Sakura was using brain power. 'ATTA GIRL! Good for you Sakura!' suddenly Sakura slumped in her seat before straightening with a wicked smile on her face and Kagome heard a thump from behind her.

'Hm... seems Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu' Kagome smirked. 'Sorry Ino, but I'm going to have to stop this...' "Mind Colliage Jutsu" She whispered quickly invading Sakura's mind.

A hundred Kagome's started laughing in Sakura's mind and then pushed Ino -who was very confused (She sat in the row behind Gaara and 3 to the right.)...- out.

'K k k k Kagome?' Sakura thought in shock. 'Hey! Sup?' The inner Sakura just blinked at Kagome causing her to giggle.

'Sorry Sakura, but Ino was taking over you... I learned that from the Hokage, it's one of his favorites...Well, see ya!'

She left just as Sakura started thought ranting. 'Why, that no good Ino-pig! Then. Kagome having the ...'

Kagome was relieved she hadn't heard the end of that sentence; she might have gone into a blood rage.

After that, she decided to resume watching the Cheaters.

Neji was using his Byakugan to see through people to their answer sheets. 'WOW THAT'S SO COOL!' She thought squealed.

'...Wait a minute...' She suddenly thought, horror struck. '...can he limit that eye power?..'

A cartoon picture suddenly appeared with Neji watching her laughing with her friends, a smug grin on his face as Kagome was blissfully unaware that he could see her nude.

"You can't hide from me..." He whispered as Kagome, Sakura, and Ino pranced around while training... Kagome was completely pale by now.

'Neji...' She thought. '... you're really beginning to creep me out, but since I'm grading everyone... and the fact that you can see that guy's guts right now... I give you a WOW NEJI THAT IS WICKED AWESOME! Now... who haven't I scored?' She wondered.

Unknowingly she was looking directly at the person she hadn't commented on. 'I know his name is on the tip of my tongue! It starts with a 'B'.. but I don't know anyone whose name starts with a B!' She pondered this thought, trying her hardest to figure out who she hadn't scored... meanwhile...

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Bankotsu**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Bankotsu was resisting**_ the urge to break the tiny desk with just a flick of his finger, that's how frustrated he was.

Ever since the test had been passed out he had only one thought that kept repeating itself over and over... 'Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Oh man I'm gonna fail this test and then Kagome. Is. Going. to. Kill. Me. and Hakudoshi. Is. Going. To. Help. her.' With every word the imagined himself breaking the desk again and again.

'And Inuyasha is just going to stand there WATCHING!' The pencil in his hand snapped in two and Bankotsu, so caught up in panic, didn't notice until his hand was pierced from the pressure he had continued to put on the splintered ends.

Ironically watching his hand bleed soothed him enough to catch sight of something...he smirked staring at the girl in front of him. 'Damn, her skirt is short...'

His smirk widened when he thought. ' Bet I could get it off...' He imagined slicing Banryu and demolishing her clothes.

'Ok, that's enough!' He shook himself from his hentai thoughts, then sighed. 'What would Kagome do?'

He imagined her breezing through the test while cackling evilly. "Oh, Bankotsu.." She replied with a sweet smile as she finished her test. Suddenly the expression turned into that of an ugly witches "...Time for me to grade yours!" She finished with a sinister smile before laughing maliciously.

The thought bubble popped and a wide-eyed Bankotsu took her place. 'No ...no anything, but Kagome grading my PAPERS!...oh, it was just a dream... okay... um, how about Inuyasha.'

A picture of Inuyasha hitting his head continuously on his desk appeared. "Why. Did. It. Have. To. Be. A. Written. Exam!" He said in rhythm with the pounding.

'...Hakudoshi?' Hakudoshi appeared with an angry frown on his face. "You insolent filth." He hissed with narrowed eyes. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME WHAT 3*3 is!" Before Entei showed up and blew up the building.

'I wish I could do cool stuff like that! Hakudoshi blowing things up! Inuyasha getting to be in a room alone! And Kagome... um ... Getting to watch fear flicker in the eye of anyone who gets a question wrong!...I'm useless at this kind of thing! All I'm good for is killing things! ...with this...'

He put a hand on his weapon. 'Banryu...' 'What? You finally going to ask for help?' A gruff voice intruded his mind. 'BANRYU!'

'No it's Kagome! Of course it's me, dipshit! Now tell me the first question you baka!'

And with that, Banryu began giving Bankotsu the answers to every single question. 'I'm so glad I thought of this...' He thought smugly.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Kagome**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**'Well Inuyasha and**_ Hakudoshi both got a Nice! And Negi got a... oh cool, look at that Bankotsu's using Banryu!' She grinned. 'I never thought he was so clever!...guess even I'm wrong about people.' Her eyes suddenly lit up.

'THAT'S WHO I'M MISSING!' She thought in realization. '...Kankuro and Temari! I can be such a baka sometimes...'

She watched Kankuro come and pass Temari a tiny scroll. And then Kankuro went to his desk and began writing answers off of ANOTHER teeny tiny scroll.

'NARUTO!' She watched Naruto struggling with his test and sighed. 'poor guy...'

"TIMES UP! It's time for the 10th question. Now, there are some quick rules that are individual for this question I need to go over. If you don't take this question, you and your team will fail and can try again in six months. However, if you take this question and get it wrong, you can never take the test again! If you get it right you go to the next Exam!"

She saw Naruto getting antsy and hoped he wouldn't ruin it. People started raising their hands, chickening out before Naruto raised his hand and made a speech. After that no one really wanted to go anymore...

Ibiki sighed. "No one else... All right! You all pass!" He said with a smirk. 'Yep.' Kagome thought. 'This is the exact same test.'

Suddenly, kunai blades crashed through the window, a scroll attached to the kunai unraveled, and a woman followed through the window... all in like one minute...

"Hello, all you insignificant worms! I'm Anko and I'll be your conductor for the second test!" Ibiki was sweat-dropping. "You are early Anko..."

She shrugged. "Oh well! You guys ready for the second test?"

She looked around surprised. "There are this many? Usually there are only a few..."

Ibiki nodded. "We've got a good group this year." His eyes twinkled.

Anko nodded. "Cool. Well, most of you losers will not be making it through to the third rounds. In fact, a bunch of you will be DEAD" She laughed. "It's time to go to the location of the second test, if you will follow me..."

Kagome raised her hand. "Oh um... yes ...girl?" Kagome let out a musical laugh. "Oh I was just wondering... is this test taking place ... in the Forest of Death?"

Anko froze before nodding dumbfounded. "How... did... We don't tell... Okay how did you know that?"

Kagome shrugged. "We have one in my village too..." She said mysteriously, though Anko just shrugged it off. "Oh well, follow me to the Forest of Death!"

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**I Luv Niki4444**_

_**Offically beta read by Loke and Tune yay! XD **_

Hello everyone! So there's a reason that though I had planned to update on Tuesday I couldn't. Here are my weekly excuses! XD

Tuesday: Had LOODS of homework :(

Wednesday: Was sick AND had a bunch of homework (More than Tuesday) :(

Thurday: When I came home from school it said 'Internet Cannot Display This Webpage' Everytime I tried to login.

Friday: Same as Thursday and I felt so bad about it I considered leaving a review on Good Intentions just to let you guys know why. ...Then I realized "Wait what would they be doing looking through the reviews?..."

Ok so right now the Voting score is all are ...

Gaara of the Sand: 9

Akatsuki Members: 7

Sasuke: 8

Kiba: 1

Shikamaru: 2

Kakashi: 1

Keep Voting! And as I said before while I would prefer the votes to be the first three up there I count others to so... if you really want it to be of a different pairing like REALLY BAD! ... then vote for that. You don't HAVE to vote for Akatsuki, Gaara, or Sasuke I just think I'll be able to write it best with those three...

_**ALSO FRONT AND FORMOST!**_

_This Idea is not mine it comes from the 'The REAL Life of Kagome' by Ashleigh 131...__**READ IT IF YOU LIKE Kag/Gaara PAIRINGS AND HAVEN'T ALREADY!**__... am I spamming my own story?... why am I still talking in italics... I think I'll stop now..._

Ok so anyway! XD I'm going to have a little contest... So I want you guys to figure out where

Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. And Gaara and Ino are sitting Just the Row and the Seat. Like this

Ex... Shikamaru is sitting Row 3 and he's sitting 9 seats from the Left. Oh and it's gotta be from the Left to the Right so I can mark it right.

I think I made it pretty easy but just in case. Yes I did make sure it was do able by randomly selecting the seats and doing it myself on a REGULAR sheet of paper...

You can just find one or you can find more the prize is the same. But you have to be the first to find the person... Actually just try to write down one person you found...

_**WHAT YOU GET**_?

This is the thing I got from Ashleigh 131.

The prize is that you get to have your own character featured in the story with your own descriptions, names, and you can choose from a list of guys, or girls (if your character is male) that I have no idea what to do with...XD

XD Yes I know "That's an OC character but hey I've never done it before! 'shrugs' so thank you Ashleigh cause I really did not understand what everyone was telling me about OC characters before I saw yours and said "Oh..."

Ex: You can have Kakashi... or Naruto... or Orochimaru! ... or Tsunade! or Sakura.. or ...um... Tenten! anway just tell me where you think they are sitting.

Just leave me a PM me or Review that tells me and I'll give you a list of people you can have your character be paired with.

Now also tell me if they have older siblings say like

Ex: Second Born, First Born, Third Born... (It'll make sense later...)

What Village they are from, status, a few personality traits... Oh and if they are a ninja or just a 'commoner'

Well that's pretty much it!

Ja ne

~ niki


	5. Bittersweet Goodbye

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. _

_- Ingrid Bergman_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

_**Anko was finishing **_up explaining the rules outside the gate of the Forest of Death.

"So basically we need to get the earth scroll if we have the heaven scroll and the heaven scroll if we have the earth scroll." Sasuke said after Anko was done with a long-winded speech, causing her to purse her lips.

"...I guess, but it doesn't sound as cool. Plus you for..."

"And" Sakura interrupted.

"There are 44 gates, have to pick from to get in, after we get the other scroll we try to avoid getting killed while going to the middle of the forest to the tower?"

"Yeah... that's pretty much it..." Anko said sulking as she watched many confused faces clear up.

"Oh..."

"Hey Bankotsu." Kagome murmured as he came back from getting the scroll.

She had fallen asleep when Anko began to talk enthusiastically... so pretty much as soon as they made it to the Forest of Death and had woken up during the middle of her speech and exclaimed.

"Boring!"

Causing Anko to throw a kunai at her and Kagome to stick her tongue out childishly when Hakudoshi caught it.

The conflict had ended when Bankotsu said to stop before he started swinging Banryu around, causing Kabuto to turn green.

"Please don't!" He had begged and nine of the rookies looked nauseous... anyway back to what's going on now.

"Fill me in."

Bankotsu smirked. "Well as I'm sure you know there are two scrolls. Heaven and Earth. We need to take the Heaven scroll by any means necessary and get to the tower."

Kagome smirked. "Nothing new then. We got Earth?" He nodded. "Let's go wait at a gate...Naruto!" Said boy looked over at her.

"Good luck!" She called causing him to grin and give her the thumbs up. "I'm going to win! Believe it!" He ran off after Sakura laughing.

Kagome saw Sasuke looking at her...

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up later..."

Inuyasha smirked. "On one condition."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tell him if he lays a hand on my little sister, I'll skin him."

Kagome hit him. "YASHA!" She yelled as he ran away with Bankotsu and Hakudoshi not far behind him.

"Coward..." She suddenly became very aware that she and Sasuke were in the field...alone.

"Sasuke..."She murmured as she walked up to him staring into his eyes as an emotion flickered in them... it was so brief she couldn't help, but be curious as to what it was...

'Why does he look so sad?' She wondered. "Promise me something." Sasuke growled.

"Anything..." Kagome whispered staring into his mesmerizing eyes trying to find a hint of the emotion she had briefly seen.

"Promise me that you will stay alive."

She laughed sadly. "Why ask me to stay safe? ...when you know I can't?"

"Come on!" He said instinctively grabbing her hands tightly as if afraid she'd disappear right then and there. "Please Kagome!"

She pursed her lips. "I'll try..." Kagome gasped as she saw... a real smile on his lips. A genuine one, "That's as good as a promise coming from you..."

"But Sasuke I can't promise anything! There's dangerous stuff in there! I can't possibly know what'll hap..."

She was silenced when he walked closer to her and she finally noticed the lack of space between them... He kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

"Good luck..." She murmured instinctively watching him walk away in the direction his teammates had without even glancing back at her.

She made her way back to her own comrades in a daze wondering what had just happened. 'Since when...'

"Oi Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled calling her attention to the fact that she had almost walked past her own teammates.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked shaking her lightly when she just stared in front of her not really seeing anything.

'What was his purpose? Is he trying to throw me off my game?' She wondered. 'No! Sasuke wouldn't do that, but what...'

"How did it go with Sesshomaru's twin?" Bankotsu asked bitterly. If not a bit harshly causing Kagome to snap from her daze and hit him as hard as she could.

"He's not Sesshomaru's twin! Sesshomaru and Sasuke are nothing alike!" Bankotsu left a nice crater in the earth and Kagome resisted the urge to grin cheekily.

He pulled himself out of the hole and dust himself off before he muttered something only a completely dense person would...

"I didn't know you had brother issues."

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome's eyebrow twitched. 'Dude why'd you say that? And so mockingly too...'

"I don't have any issues! Just butt out of it Banktosu!" She yelled as she again shoved him into the ground with her fist.

This time she put a small amount of her chakra in it, causing the earth to crumble beneath her fist.

"Let the Second Exam BEGIN!" Anko's voice yelled and it sounded like she infused Chakra in her voice.

...or maybe she just had a megaphone...

Kagome grinned a bit grudgingly, obviously not over the fact Bankotsu had said she had brother issues.

"Let's go see if we can break my record..."

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I Luv Niki4444_**

'starts crying' I'm so lonely... DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY ALERTS I JUST GOT! COME ON REVIEW PEOPLE!

Just tell me if it was ok or good or SOMETHING!

**p.s. thank you to ulzzangcindy57,xX May Taniyama Xx,** **and** **living for anime for reviewing that last chapter... XD ****This chappy is for you guys! **

Akira comes out of nowhere. Akira: ... 'flicks Niki' quit being a diva... it doesn't suit you...

'pouting' fine. Sorry if I offended those of you who planned to review if you liked the next chapter or something... Anyway keep voting! Sasuke is now in the lead with Gaara and the Akatsuki close behind him and I can honestly say... I don't know who I'm going to vote for if it does come down to a tie! 'starts nerviously biting nails'

Akira: 'smacks hands away from mouth' Niki...

Fine fine, man you're such a drag! Have a little fun, better yet help me write another chapter speedy fast!

Anway I've been neglecting to say this for the last few chapters...

**R**ead, **R**eview, and above **All** else **E**njoy! XD


	6. Imperfect and Impossible!

_Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly."_

_- Sam Keen_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Her team snickered as Kagome shot through the gate. "Man I love that girl..." Bankotsu murmured as they all followed Kagome's lead, running as fast as they could to keep up with the girl.

"Kagome slow down! Look at them!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried his hardest to catch up with the over enthusiastic Kagome. Hakudoshi had turned back and was currently watching, Bankotsu... who was on the ground and breathing hard.

He pumped his fist in false enthusiasm. "I hate stumps!" He groaned pointing accusingly at the tree stump that he had obviously tripped over.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bankotsu this is why ninja don't wear armor..." She said in an exasperated voice finally realizing how painful getting smashed into the earth must have been, after all he did have armor digging into his sides...

"You guys are kidding right? I'm just trying to get to gate 23 before they leave! Those guys have the closest Heaven scroll."

Bankotsu snickered. "You've got a good nose..."

"It isn't my nose!..." She groaned before motioning for them to follow. "Come on you guys, they are getting away!"

Hakudoshi sighed. "I'll take care of that..." He did a few hand signs that ended with him making a fist. "Shadow Jutsu; Shadow's Clutch!" He nodded to Kagome. "Let's go they are about 20 paces north.."

As they got closer they began to hear struggles. "What the Hell!" Someone yelled. "What is this!" He growled, Kagome watched as he tried to escape Hakudoshi's Kekkai Genkai.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said in a shy voice. "...but I have to take your Heaven Scroll..." She smiled at the angry guy sweetly, before Kagome held her left hand out.

The guy and his teammates watched in horror as lava began dripping to the ground and just settled there steaming.

It finally began to lazily crawl over to one of the teammates and wrap itself around his leg, once there it began traveling up regardless of his screams until finally it had wrapped itself around his entire body.

Kagome began to smirk evilly at the sound of the man's cries until... "Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled. "Let him go now!" He took a hold of her arm. "Stop this," Hakudoshi hissed. "You are losing control Kagome!"

Bankotsu just watched wide-eyed as Kagome finally released her hold on the man and the lava disappeared, revealing ugly flesh half burned off, eyes that sagged out, and a still chest. He had been dead for quite a while.

Bankotsu shuddered. 'What the...' The girl of the team was crying and the man that had first spoken was staring at his old friend in shock, which quickly turned to anger. "You monster... LOOK WHAT YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU!"

The woman began glaring at her hatefully. "You will pay for this..." She said in spiteful voice, causing Kagome seemingly snap from a daze.

"What?" She looked at the marred body then back at Inuyasha. "Please...Please tell me I didn't..." Inuyasha wouldn't look at her, but she had already figured out that she was the only one who could have done it.

"I'm sorry... I didn't... I wish I could pay for it. You have no idea how much I wish I could..." She murmured before walking off in seemingly caught in another daze.

Inuyasha caught Bankotsu's arm as he attempted to go after her. "No...she'll catch up when she's ready.." He plucked the scroll out of the woman's pocket.

"She needs to be alone right now. That is what happens when Kagome is upset and fights anyway."

"So it's my fault! For saying she..."

"Yes, that man is dead because of what you said to her." Hakudoshi said coldly.

"AND" Inuyasha interrupted not wanting to make Bankotsu feel bad.

"Because Kagome rushed into the fight knowing that she was angry. Let's just let her do whatever in the forest, she'll come to the tower after she's cooled down."

Bankotsu nodded still looking pretty guilty.

Inuyasha turned to the grieving team. "Gomen, for your loss. Kagome does not usually act that way. She's a very sweet girl..." They seemed to stare at him in disbelief.

"Sweet." The man said coldly. "She's a monster, a freak! The devil in disguise. She'll be the death of us all."

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Kagome_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Kagome was just walking not really seeing anything. "Why?" She wondered out loud.

"Why can't I just be normal? Why does this thing always take control of me? Why do I even have these powers!"

She slammed her fist into a tree, before lifting her face and yelling to the canopy. "WHY!"

Kagome fell to her knees crying, her face in her hands. "I try to be good, I try to do what Sesshomaru-sama and the Hokage say but...I can't...I just can't ..." She broke off with a sob.

"You can't what?" A familiar silky voice asked. "You can't fight us anymore? Then, don't..."

A misty figure appeared behind her. "Stop playing this game Kagome..." The figure said stroking her hair.

Kagome's head snapped up and she stared in front of her with terror filled eyes.

"We all know you want to see blood..."

"Blood..." Kagome repeated.

"Yes, blood. But not just any blood. You want InuTaisho's blood..."

"Father's blood..."

The figure laughed. "Father? That man was never a father to you Kagome, you know who your real father was. He was never flesh and blood, but he was more of a father to you than InuTaisho ever was..."

"No that's not true! InuTaisho is my father! Not that man, no not him!" She started clutching her head, causing the figure to laugh.

"You can't escape us Kagome, you can never escape us. And you can never escape the truth."

The figure grabbed her and spun her around, taking her head in its hands. "He locked you up Kagome. He hid you from the world, no one even knew you existed."

The figure began cackling evilly. "Is that what a father does Kagome? How a father acts..."

"He just wanted to protect me, he..."

"He hated you Kagome..."

"NO NO NO! Father LOVED ME! STOP IT STOP MESSING WITH..."

"He hated you! You killed his wife, you killed Izumi. He hated you as much as everyone else did..."

Suddenly someone shot out and sliced the figure in half. "You can never escape us Kagome...never.." The figure said coldly before disappearing into mist.

"Are you alright?" Kagome jumped up and hugged the person not caring who it was, sobbing.

"It's not true. It's not true. It's not true..." She whispered over and over again, shaking in the arms that had wrapped around her

"Kagome?...Are you alright?"

Kagome froze and looked up. "NNNNNeeeejjjjjiiiiiii!" She stared at him for a few minutes, before.

"Thank you Neji! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" ...she started crying again, hugging him fiercely... not even noticing the slight blush that made its way onto his cheeks.

Kagome suddenly froze again and backed up, blushing fiercely. "I was wondering the other day Neji..."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Um...how do I ask this?... Can you... limit your Byakugan?"

He tilted his head. "Limit? How so?"

Kagome started blushing fiercely. "Um... never mind..." She choked out, Neji looked curious for a moment before deciding it was better to drop it. "What was that thing?" He asked instead.

Kagome immediately looked ready to cry again. "It was...me. My inner consciousness, my Evil Inner consciousness." Neji looked around, before nodding to himself. "There is a slight mist here, it most likely brings your greatest fears to life."

"Like an illusion?"

"No...I said to life, not to vision. If it had been an illusion from your mind I would not have been able to see it."

"What about Byakugan?"

He stared at her with a strange expression on his face. "I'm not using my Byakugan..." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh..."

Kagome began blushing at her thoughtlessness. 'I'm acting like a complete idiot... Get it together GIRL! He just saved you!'

"Thank you Neji, I..."

Neji cut her off. "You were not ready to face that. Though I have discovered that you seem to have a very low self-esteem. Who was the man your Inner claimed is your father?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You were listening the whole time?... WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL IT EARLIER!"

Neji shrugged. "I was intrigued. However, then it started getting personal."

Kagome's eye twitched. "IT WASN'T PERSONAL BEFORE!"

"Stop shouting..."

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO JUST..."

"Please?"

Kagome froze. "Did you just... Oh I see you came here alone because you had a headache right?"

"Migrane. Lee and Tenten are arguing again..."

Kagome's eyes softened. "Here.." She dug in her ninja pack and pulled out some tablets. "These work like a charm, it'll be gone in two minutes maximum." She put a pill in his hand.

Neji stared at it suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust?..." His eyes widened when she took one too.

"There! Now my headache will disappear too! ...besides you saved me Negi, it's the least I can do!" She smiled at him reassuringly.

"It'll all work out, just tell them to shut up! That's what I do with Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Speaking of which..." She glanced over her shoulder. "They are probably already at the tower... See ya Neji." She kissed his cheek. "Like I said it'll all work out!" She then just turned around and seemed ...to disappear. (1)

**_00o00o00o00o_****__o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Kagome_**

**_00o00o00o00o_****__o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Kagome was getting closer to the tower a few more minutes and she'd be there.

"... I don't care." A familiar voice replied. "They looked at me the wrong way... so they are gonna die."

Kagome walked into the clearing in time for her to see the guy that was about to attack Gaara pause upon seeing her. "Hey where's your team little girl?" He asked.

Kagome watched with emotionless eyes. "My team? I had to leave them..."

"And why is that?"

She smirked. "Cause I had the overwhelming urge to kill something, it creeped them out..."

She turned to Gaara "You can understand that...right?"

He nodded a little surprised. 'She feels it too...'

She grinned cheekily. "Thankfully everybody survived... well not that one guy... but that means I'm making progress!"

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I gotta go now!"

She smiled at Gaara running up and hugging him. "See ya Temari! Kankuro!" She called as she began to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute." The big guy with the umbrellas snarled. "Why don't you stay a little longer, I'll deal with you after I'm done with the brats!" She froze.

"You...did not just call my friends brats." She said in a sickeningly calm voice, she sucked in a shaky breath trying to control the urge to kill him for having the nerve. "Gaara. Kill them for me." She growled before walking off.

**_00o00o00o00o_****__o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_With Squad 4_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Hakudoshi sighed._** "We've already been waiting 37 minutes... to add to the time it took around 5 minutes to get the Heaven scroll. In all we've been here 42 minutes. Inuyasha we'll finish with a better time than Kagome did the last time; stop worrying."

They had made it to the tower around 23 minutes before and had waited outside for the remainder of the time.

Inuyasha had asked how long they had been there at least 30 times... in the last 2 minutes.

He was pacing up and down worried for his sister. "SO WHAT! THIRTY MINUTES IS PLENTLY OF TIME FOR HER TO HAVE GONE INSANE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE SHE COULD HAVE KILLED BY NOW!"

Hakudoshi sighed. "37.." He muttered, not being able to resist the urge to correct Inuyasha. "THAT'S SEVEN MORE MINUTES TO..."

"Hey Yasha!" Kagome yelled running up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I took so long I ran into someone..."

Inuyasha's widened. "You didn't..."

Kagome stared at him horror stricken. "No! He's a friend!"

"Thank goodness!" He said extremely relieved. Bankotsu had the urge to say 'It wasn't Sesshomaru's twin again was it?' But refrained knowing that was the best way to keep his head attached to his neck...

"Shall we go in?" Hakudoshi asked, causing Kagome to smile at him happily. "Yes please... wait how long have we been in here?"

"42 no 44 minutes." Kagome squealed. "We did it Yasha! Banky! Haku! We made it in time!" She started laughing as she walked ahead her team following behind her.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

_**With Anko**_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Anko was sitting with her face in her hands."This is turning into a real mess, but there is no way we can cancel the test."

"What do you mean?" One of the two ANBU in the room asked.

A man with a gotee walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

Anko turned angry eyes to him. "What do you want! We are talking about something important."

"Uh I'm sorry, but it's this tape! You have to see it." The man said nervously.

"What is it?" An ANBU asked impatiently as the man put a tape in a nearby player.

"Ok now when you watch this pay special attention to the time."

They watched for a few minutes as Gaara came on the screen, the time was 16:07. "wha, but that means!" Anko whispered in surprise.

"That's right Anko. This was recorded from inside the tower. It's unbelievable. Those ninja finished only an hour and 37 minutes after the test started. They completely destroyed the record for finishing the second test."

Anko gasped. "What! That's impossible!"

"It took just 97 minutes. Nothing like this has ever happened before! No one has even come close. Those ninja from the Sand Village and Heat Village are way above Genin level."

"I'm afraid it's not just that."

"I don't get it, what do you mean?"

She walked unsteadily to the window on the far side of the room. "It's 10 kilometers from the test entrance to the tower and in between are ferocious animals and poisonous insects not to mention the other ninja! Could they have really avoided all those things?... Especially the red haired kid in the front."

"What's so special about him?"

"You mean you didn't see?" Anko asked as the man played the tape back.

"Interesting." "That is quite a surprise!" Were the responses of the two ANBU operatives.

"I still don't get it! What am I suppose to be seeing?"

"It's what you are not seeing. Look closely at his body." He played the tape again inspecting the boy closely. "I see it now."

"Not one single scratch. And I haven't even been able to spot one little speck of dirt on his clothing." Anko growled.

"He must have some _special_ ability."

"It's been a long time since we had such a promising candidate... but his eyes are pure evil." The ANBU commented.

Anko suddenly caught onto something. "Wait... you said the Sand Village and the Heat Village."

The man nodded. "That's the even more astonishing thing." he played the tape further back.

A picture of Kagome and her team appeared the time was 15:12.

Anko choked. "That's! That's just not possible! Look at the girl! She... just like that redhead! Not even one speck of dust..." Anko trailed off.

The man nodded. "I hadn't noticed it until you pointed it out with the boy, but it's the same for her. It took her and her team only 44 minutes to get inside the tower. Forty-Four minutes, the Sand Ninja took over twice as long!"

Anko stared at the picture for a few seconds before..." ALRIGHT! WE HAVE A NEW PRORITY! I WANT EVERY SPECK OF INFORMATION WE HAVE ON THAT GIRL ON MY DESK BY TOMORROW!"

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I Luv Niki4444_**

**_Am I or am I not being the greatest updater ever! XD LOL kidding!_**

**_boakuriko: Thank you! XD I wasn't really lonely it was just that my dad and brother were out of the house working and I was all alone... they came back at like 8pm though and I started talking to some friends! I appreciate that you care enough to hit me! 8D_**

**_yue moon: This Kagome/Neji moment is dedicated to you! And Living For Anime and Death marininja! Thank you for Voting Neji! XD (Negi awesome!) Fun Fact I learned: Neji is spelled Nenji in the anime... take that Fanfiction!_**

(1) LOL I love how oblivious she is! Like half the characters are crushing on her...

Now you have a nice mystery to find out! :D Who is this man that her sub conscious feels is more of a father than her real one?

Also 1 person left for the Challenge so find** Ino**! XD Come on you can do it! Congrats to EverRose808 I'll try to get her into the story **_very_** soon... in fact she'll be close to mentioned next chapter...

_Well I hope you like it! I'll try to update again for you REALLY soon! XD_


	7. History

_We are not makers of history. We are made by history._

_- Martin Luther King, Jr._

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**Bold: Interrogator speaking**

_Italics: Sesshomaru or Inuyasha speaking._

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Anko was pacing around the Hokage's office. "Didn't you hear me! It took 44 minutes for this girl to make it through! Forty-Four MINUTES!"

The Hokage's eyes widened a little. "44 minutes? I thought you said 44 hours! You have to forgive this old man's ears Anko. Who is this girl?"

Anko sighed. "I have no idea, I told them to get her information ready for me I wish to present it to you and Ibiki. We have to find out what to do about this Hokage-sama!"

Ibiki suddenly walked into the room. "Why did you call me so early in the morning?"

Anko again began her rage of how short of time it took the girl, causing Ibiki and Saratobi to sweat drop.

The door suddenly opened and a short man walked in. "My apologies Hokage-sama." He said with a quick how before he held out a large scroll. "I've brought the information Anko requested."

Anko quickly ushered him in.

"What did you find?" Ibiki asked with a sadistic interest. "Well first off, the girl's name is Kagome Nagata."

"Of the legendary clan?"

"NO! There's another clan called 'Nagata'!" Anko snarled sarcastically before gesturing him to continue... unfortunately they were interrupted.

"Grandpa, what is the Nagata clan? Is it famous like the Uchiha?" A little voice piped up.

Konohamaru the 'honored' grandson of the third Hokage. A boy who wore a yellow shirt with a messed up version of the leaf symbol, gray pants, green goggles that kept his brown hair sticking straight up and nice blue ninja sandals.

The Hokage smiled slightly at his grandson. "The Nagata are the most famous clan to ever live, I'm surprised you haven't studied them yet Konohamaru."

Konohamaru blushed. "Well... um..." Ibiki sweat dropped.

While the short guy that came in earlier decided he wanted to get on the Honorable Grandson's good side. "They won't study clans for another few weeks."

The Hokage sighed. "Let me explain Konohamaru, how the Nagata clan came to be known as the most powerful of all. Long ago there was a time of war and dispute all across the great nations. The most powerful clans were often called upon by other smaller clans to protect them. In all the nations however, there were the top two.

"These two nations created villages. The Hidden Leaf Village, for example was created from a truce between the Uchiha and Senju. The Village Hidden in the Flames was created from a truce between the Nagata clan and the Onigumo. These two clans were said to be able to harness their inners."

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Inners? What is an Inner?"

"Inner Beast. We call them Demons. The Kekkai Genkai of both of those clans is to become a Demon. Though the Nagata clan is much more complicated."

"THEN TELL ME GRAMPS!"

"Well it's like this Konohamaru. Say you are a member of the Nagata clan and you have two children. The first born child Always has one Kekkai Genkai which will always be to turn into a demon. However, if you are the Second born you have two Kekkai Genki and as like the first born one will always be to turn into a demon. It continues like that to however many children they had."

"So if they had like ten kids the tenth kid would be pretty much invincible? But weren't there disputes or something? I mean that's what we heard in class..."

The Hokage sweat dropped. "I thought you said you hadn't studied them yet?"

"Well... I just didn't get..." Konohamaru sighed. "Okay fine, I fell asleep, but I heard that there were all kinds of problems between the Heat Village and surrounding villages because of it." The short man's face burned when he realized that meant he had been wrong and made a fool of himself in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded. "More specifically the Village Hidden in the Darkness and the Village Hidden Under the Moon. They threatened the clan with war if they didn't come to an agreement. And so the law was set. For a Nagata to have more than two children was punishable by death."

"Death..."

"Two children were needed in case the heir died. More than two were deadly for other villages, the two villages feared that the Heat Village would try to take control of them with their weapons."

The Hokage shook his head. "They only created more problems when they didn't trust the Nagatas. They were such honest and true people. Loyalty was what they were known for the most, not power."

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Anyway. InuTaisho, the current head of the clan, and his mate Izumi were gifted with two fine twin girls. Ai and Aiko. Unfortunately that meant there were no heirs to head the next clan.

"Their desperation grew even larger when they realized their two children had no known Kekkai Genkai. The other villages took pity on him not having a heir they decided he could have two more children so long as his daughters Ai and Aiko were wed to the heir of the most powerful clan in each of the two villages.

"The two heirs quickly fell for the silver haired beauties and the girls asked to wed for their parents sake.

"When InuTaisho gave in to his daughters he and Izumi tried for another child. 9 months later their eldest son Sesshomaru was born, his three Kekkai Genkai kept a secret-as he should have only had one- because his sisters didn't have any- three years after that they had yet another son named Inuyasha.

"Born with four Kekkai Genkai, the villages thought him to be a bastard child with those strange ears of his never realizing they were just a part of his Kekkai Genkai. Then, four years later, when all was finally at peace the Lord's mate was pregnant once again.

"InuTaisho, though his heart ached to do so, knew he would have to dispose of the child after it was born. What not even Lord InuTaisho himself was capable of expecting was the black haired, blue-eyed girl named Kagome. All the rest of the clan had silver hair.

"As soon as he saw her the great Lord fell in love. Izumi died giving birth to Kagome and InuTaisho couldn't hurt her. Kagome was hidden until the attack on the Nagata clan"

"Why would they want to destroy them? I mean just cause they were powerful doesn't mean they couldn't be trusted." Konohamaru asked curiously.

"A Kekkai Genkai came out of Kagome that most of the Village Hidden in the Flames feared. Although it's unknown to this day. A man told the Village Hidden in the Darkness and the Village Hidden Under the Moon in hopes they would help destroy the girl while leaving the clan and village intact. He said she must have hypnotized the clan and he was the only one who saw the monster she really was... I'm afraid that is all I know of her and her clan."

Anko nodded. "Yeah the scroll said that was pretty much it for Nagata history. However, Kagome's big clan massaccre is told right here from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Nagata's own lips."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What did they say?"

Anko looked down and started reading. "The report is complete with his questions and word by word answers from Inuyasha."

" '**Inuyasha-sama tell me about the attack.' **'_Oi! Where's my imouto teme!'_ **'You will see her after the interigation.' **_'I'm not telling you anything teme!' _**'Listen Inuyasha-sama we have reason to believe your brother Sesshomaru was in league with the attackers.'** _'Yeah right! Dad told me never to trust a guy in a suit.' _**'So you don't care that your brother is responsible for the death of your entire clan?' **_'Listen here! Sesshomaru is a lot of things, including an emotionless teme, but he would never betray a comrade! If you say one more word against my brother it'll be your last!'_ **'How do you expect to protect your sister from a prison cell Inuyasha-sama, if you don't cooperate you will be a suspect yourself and threatening me isn't helping your cause. She'll be eaten like Ichiraku Ramen!' **_'...we didn't even hear them coming, they attacked the clan before we could even try to explain. __They had secretly been developing some kind of poison that coud suppress Kekkai Genkai and made it into poison gas. Some even had it on the tips of their kunai. Half the clan was powerless in less than five minutes. __Most didn't even know how to fight, they trained with the Kekkai Genkai their entire lives never believing something could take it away from them. __Only the elders, Lord InuTaisho, and their children knew how to fight without their Kekkai Genkai. That was Seventeen people. S__eventeen against a nation that had teamed up to defeat them. If that wasn't enough Sesshomaru and I were ordered to protect Kagome, our older sister's murdered." _

"What does Sesshomaru's report say?" The Hokage asked hoping for more details. Anko sighed. "This is the report the interigator gave again complete with his questions." She cleared her throat.

"**Sesshomaru-sama tell me about the attack.' **' H_n.'_ **' Listen Sesshomaru-sama we have reason to believe your brother Inuyasha-sama was in league with the attackers.' **_'Hn.' **'You don't care that your brother organized a murder of your entire clan?'** 'Hn.' **'How do you expect to protect your sister from a prison cell Sesshomaru-sama? If you do not cooperate you will be a suspect yourself. She'll be eaten like Ichiraku Ramen!' **'...The __attack began around midnight. They were soundless like the ANBU attacking on the spot. They didn't want an explanation that much was apparent, they wanted our noble blood. They held a poison capable of suppressing our Kekkai Genkai as well as jutsu. With no one able to transform and protect themselves most of the village was helpless in a single minute. All it took was one breath and you were completely defenseless.' _**'What happened to your** **sisters?'**_ 'My two elder sisters Ai and Aiko were murdered in cold blood, their husbands died trying to protect them.' _**Why didn't your clan know how to protect itself from attacks such as these?'**_'No poison has ever been able to suppress a Kekkai Genkai of ours.'_ **'So your clan was irresponsible?'** _'Hn.'_ **'Help me understand Sesshomaru, how were your attackers defeated?' **_'Kagome' "_

Ibiki sighed. "There's something else that has been bothering me..."

"Oh and what would that be Ibiki?" The Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first of all there were a lot of things that you shouldn't have been about to go into detail on that you did, and secondly the Nagata clan was said to hold immense demonic powers, as everyone could become a demon, so how did the sisters die? They were said to be born without a Kekkai Genkai. However, that would be impossible for a Nagata."

The Hokage's brow wrinkled. "InuTaisho was my best friend Ibiki, and I took some drama classes back in the day. You have my permission to confiscate the diary of Ai and Aiko Nagata as well as InuTaisho and Izumi Nagata's personal journals from Sesshomaru." "Thank you Hokage-sama... but Sesshomaru is the Nekki Kage, you can't..."

"Tell him it will bring us a step closer to the ravine. He will understand." Ibiki nodded.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Again!

**Bold: Interrogator**

_Italics: Sesshomaru or Inuyasha_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_i luv niki4444_**

**_Time to list my excuses! ;P _**

**_4-21-12 ... Had to see my mother_**

**_4-22-12... was still recovering from seeing my mother_**

**_4-28-12 ... Yesterday was my brother's birthday!_**

**_4-29-12 ... Got food poisoning from something I ate on my brother's birthday! (Which is why though I'll try to get another chap out today might not be able to.)_**

LOL Don't ya love my excuses, they are so bad! 0_0

Well I'm really REALLY excited... can you guess why? Huh! Well CAN YOU! Ok ok I'll tell you! There are 2 reasons...

1. I've never had this many reviews on a story! 'hugs' thanks guys! It makes me really happy that you like it!

2. Well it's pretty obvious I FINALLY figured out what to do with the pairing, but it's to long to put down here you'll just get bored and stop reading so I'll have an author's note explaining in a couple of minutes! XD

Lastly:

Congrats to Living for anime who found Ino! XD She will be paired with Negi before we know it! ;P

And Congrats to EverRose808 who found everyone else! XD Very good job Rose! XD We're at a bit of a dilemma on the pairing and I hope we can sort it out really soon!


	8. Author's Note! Pairing!

Ok I found a way to (hopefully) make everyone who voted on the main three (Sasuke, Gaara, and Akatsuki) happy.

I'm not good at explaining it so bear with me!

So I write two other stories with the exact same chapters up till the Chunin Exams end, because after that is when the pairing is going to kick in. After that NOTHING is the same. Kagome is paired with say the Akatsuki in one story, Sasuke in of the stories, and Gaara in one of the stories.

I'll finish Good Intentions first, so whoever gets the most votes will be paired with Kagome in that one, BUT

Let's say in Good Intention Alternate P. She's paired with another person with a major change of events and such in the other story.

There are 2 reasons for this!

1. I'm pouring EVERY idea I have into Good Intentions instead of saving ideas for a different story like I usually do. This means I probably won't have much fuel left to start another Inuyasha/Naruto crossover for a while after I finish Good Intentions, but it also means I won't have a lot of plot bunnies hopping around in my head and distracting me from writing Good Intentions.

2. I really don't want to disappoint you guys. I mean almost every one of you probably has one of those three options of their I HATE list and will be really sad and it's such a let down that your gloomy all day (I've been there hate when I've read like 20 chapters of a story before the pairing FINALLY comes out and I just can't stand the two together)

So That's what I'm most likely going to do. I hope you guys are fine with it!

~ Niki


	9. Nature

_When friend dies, something of you dies as well. _

_-Gustave Flaubert_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Kagome was waiting_** quite impatiently against a cold steel wall. "I want to go outside!"

Inuyasha groaned. "No Kagome"

Kagome pouted. "Oh come on! It's boring in here!"

"It itsn't a playground out there!"

"But all my friends are there!"

"KAGOME!"

"Bankotsu!" Kagome whined turning to Bankotsu with watery eyes and a pouting lip. "Sorry Gome." Bankotsu said sadly.

"HAKU!" She turned the insufferable look on him. "Hn, No."

"UGH! You guys are so mean!" She yelled before running off. "If you follow me, I'll fry you!" She called back threateningly.

"... little pipsqueak was gonna kill him!" Kiba's voice growled. "It's like I said, there is nowhere else to go!" Kankuro's voice shouted agitatedly.

"We've already waited half a day, how much longer are they going to make us wait?" Temari's voice asked with a hauty sniff.

"You." Gaara's voice suddenly cut in. "You are a friend of Kagme's are you not?"

"Me?" Hinata's voice stuttered.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Kiba growled.

"I simply wish to know if she and this girl are friends." Kagome was sure Hinata was blushing like crazy.

"Listen here!" Hinata finally said without stuttering. (0_0) "Leave Kagome-chan alone! She did not do anything to you so don't go..."

"HOLY BUCKET OF FRISBEES! Hinata I've never heard you talk so much in one turn... and not even one stutter..." He poked her forhead. "You feeling all right, I mean I was just listening to it and I feel faint."

"Kagome-chan is my friend and I'm not gonna let this guy beat her up!"

"Well said Hinata." Shino interjected mysteriously.

"Ohhhhh !" Kagome suddenly giggled. "Hinata!" She squealed walking forward so she could see her best female friend as well as hug her. Though it was more of a glomp...

"I wwwwwove you sooo much!" She stressed watching with twisted amusement as Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Kagome!" But at least she was kind enough to hug her back.

Hinata is a shy girl with the trademark colorless eyes of the Hyuga clan, she's from the main branch of the clan, but isn't to strong.

Her outfit consists of a large tan hoody with white fur on the bottom,and a red leaf symbol on the sleeve surrounded with a yellow circle.

Blue pants that cut off just under her knees and her ninja pack wrapped to the usual spot, along with the normal blue ninja shoes plastered to her feet and her blue headband draped around her thin neck.

Her hair was the same bluish black Kagome's own hair was and a near constant blush was on her cheeks.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Kiba asked and Kagome made a point to go hug Shino and grab Akumaru before walking over to Gaara...

Akumaru whimpered and tried to hide in Kagome's arms. Cuddling under her chin and into her hair. "Oh Akumaru don't be scared! You're stronger than me, so who's gonna protect me if you're all bunched up like that?"

Akumaru stopped whimpering and his ears shot straight up. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder and began barking savagely at Gaara. "No boy, it's alright Gaara is a friend."

He stopped barking. "Woof Woof?" She turned to Kiba. "Kiba..." "He said you sure?" Said boy replied back grudgingly.

"Course I am!" Kagome said happily.

"Woof Woof?" "Can I still get him?"

"No!"

"Woof Woof 'sniffle' woof..." Kiba began sweat dropping. "You've been hanging around Shikamaru way to much boy..."

"WOOF!" "Alright alright. He said 'Man choosing who to protect you from is such a drag.' Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks my dog has gone insane!"

"I think it's cute, Shikamaru is awesome!"

Kiba snorted. "Please next you'll be saying Sasuke is attractive."

"Hey!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"... No! Not you too. Oh man I thought you and Hinata weren't like that! I can't believe your a fan girl!"

Kagome's eye twitched. "I'm not! But he's my friend so don't make fun of him!" She shoved Kiba to the floor teasingly. "Oh you'll regret it." She added seriously.

Hinata sighed. "Kagome-chan is so protective, but Kiba just cause I don't like him doesn't mean I.. WE don't appreciate..."

Kiba gasped. "Hinata! Since when do you say stuff like that?"

Kagome giggled. "She's unda MY influence!" She said with a strangishly french accent. "Look out world cause won't take me and hell is afraid I'll take over!" (1)

Kiba snickered. "I'm sure it'll quake in it's boots..."

"Oh shut it Kiba, it doesn't even have boots!"

"Don't they say people with fire chakra are reincarnated from a flame that burnt out?(2)"

"Why?" Kagome asked suddenly immensely curious.

"Oh I'm just trying to find out if hell KICKED you out..." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I've never actually tested my chakra nature..."

Shino randomly pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here. Concentrate your chakra into the paper, the result will tell you your chakra nature." ...Ok maybe it wasn't so random after all...

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra into the paper hearing a couple gasps. "What the..." She opened her eyes staring at two halfs of ... Rock paper? "What happened... wait why do you even have this paper?" Shino didn't answer.

"Well first it set on fire, then it got soping wet with water, then it got hit by lightning, AND then it just split in half..." Temari shrugged having no idea what the paper was even for, though Shino had just explained it.

"Here take these." Shino handed her five slips.

Shino hmm... what to say about Shino... he wears a long white overcoat, brown pants, a ninja pack, standard blue ninja shoes and black glasses.

The collar of the coat covers the bottom half of his face and he wears his blue headband on his head.

Kagome channeled her chakra into the sheets again and got the same results. "This is strange. You have all five chakra natures, and you seem to be unconsciously combining them simultaneously creating that." Shino gestured to the paper.

"What is this Kekkai Genkai you have Kagome?" Kiba asked curiously. "I mean Hinata and Shikamaru are the only one's to ever see it and they won't spill."

Kagome sighed. "I don't have one Kekkai Genkai..."

"Then why does everyone say you have some amazing Kekkai Genki?"

"I come from a very special clan..." Kagome paused. "In my clan the first born sibling has one Kekkai Genkai, the second born has 2 and so on. It's impossible to not have a Kekkai Genkai. I'm the fifth born of my siblings so I have five."

Kiba's eyes widened drastically.

"Um... Kagome only ever showed me one so why don't you explain that one to Kiba?" Hinata asked shyly ducking her head when Kagome beamed at her.

"Great idea old pal!" Her eyes sparkled merrily before she got deadly serious.

"The Kekkai Genkai Hinata is talking about is my elemental control. My 3rd Kekkai Genkai gives me the ability to control heat, so pretty much the weather, fire, lava. Just try to hit me." Kiba sighed, but he threw a punch.

"OW! Kagome you broke my hand!" He growled gesturing to the black rock in front of her. "I thought you said heat!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I did say lava didn't I? When lava cools it form igneous rock. All I have to do is take the heat out of the air around me and I get a rock wall.

"This shield surrounds me when someone tries to attack me... whether I tell it to or not. In fact, when I was young people couldn't even touch me, but I've learned to control it enough that if there is no intent to harm or kill me it doesn't act."

Kiba looked suspicious as her reached out and touched her with his good hand, the rock turned to lava and disappeared. "That's wicked awesome Kagome! You are so cool!"

Shino sighed. "I'm dead."

Kagome blushed when Kiba hugged her. "I thought I'd never be able to do that again!... you got any healing Kekkai Genkai by any chance?"

Kagome blinked comically. "...you aren't scared of me..."

Hinata giggled. "Told you I wasn't the only one it wouldn't matter to Kagome-chan!"

Shino just shrugged offhandedly. "I've got bugs living inside of me Kagome, nothing scares me anymore. Just don't abuse that ability of yours."

"Please I didn't even want it in the first place." She muttered back.

"You sure you don't have a healing jutsu?" Kiba asked turning her attention back to him.

Kagome sighed putting her hand over his and whispered. "Hot, cold, icy fist heal." Another personality trait for you Kiba screams like a little girl. "HOT HOT HOT HOT! COLD COLD COLD COLD COL- oh that feels nice..."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Thanks Kagome, wow that jutsu feels like an arm massage!"

"... your bones are fixing themselves and moving back into the correct places..." Kagome muttered.

"Don't try to ruin this for me Gome, dont' even try." Kiba said blissfully.

Hinata was giggling at her friend's antics and Shino was... well doing whatever Shino does. The sand shinobi were staring in awe. (Yes even Gaara)

Kagome took her hand away, but Kiba grabbed it. "Please Gome, promise you'll do that after we are married."

"He's a lot like Kouga." Inuyasha's voice suddenly interjected causing Kagome to jump and then sadden at the mention of the name.

"Kouga..." She murmured. "Who is Kouga?" Kiba asked cautiously trying to discover any data about the boy so he could determine whether or not it was an insult.

"He was bretrothed to Kagome. Kouga Nagata, wolf of the wind." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome smiled. "He was an elder's son. And though I was only three he always referred to me as his little woman. Stupid territorial five year olds..." She sniffled.

"Oh don't worry about it Gome. You probably would have killed him by now anyway." Inuyasha said grimly. "In fact I'm surprised this guy is still alive."

"Well Akumaru would be really upset..." Kagome sniffled and held the puppy close.

"Ah so you aren't a wolf? You're a dog! That makes it much better!" Inuyasha stated happily.

"What's he talking about?" Kiba asked looking at Inuyasha like he was insane.

"You have the spirit of a dog demon." Inuyasha shrugged like it was something normal to hear. "In our clan dog is the highest rank."

Kankuro looked kind of impressed. "What about me?"

Inuyasha concentrated. "You're a Common Fox... Temari is a Golden Lion and that red head is... a Black Dog."

Kagome froze and heard Inuyasha curse. "Oh shit..." He groaned.

"Wait you called him a Black Dog, so what color am I?" Kiba asked wanting to know his fur color.

"You are a common dog." Inuyasha siad stiffly.

"What does that even mean?"

"There are 4 levels in each youkai group. Common, Royal, Golden, and Silver. Silver are the most powerful."

"But you said he was..."

"But there is a myth in our clan of a fifth. The Black Dog, so powerful it's a wonder how it even existed in the first place." Inuyasha said spookily. "Before now there was only one confirmation of its existance."

"That discribes Gaara alright... so who was the other one." Kankuro asked.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "I'll give you a hint she was the only one in our entire branch of the clan without silver hair."

He looked pointedly at Kagome, who began whistling innocently her hair changing to the color silver and you could almost see the mischief in her eyes.

"... and blue eyes." Eyes turned golden. "Youngest sibling." She aged 10 years. "Name's Kagome" A name tag appeared saying. 'Not Kagome.'

"It's her!" Inuyasha finally yelled. Grabbing her as to keep her from running off.

Kagome immediately turned back to normal. "Knew traveling around here would be a drag, thanks Yasha."

Inuyasha twitched. "You were the one that kept skipping around!"

"And you let me, what kind of a brother are you!"

"The still living kind!"

"I can fix that mistake..." Kagome started to threaten waving a fist at him only to have Ibiki suddenly appear and interuppt her.

"ENOUGH! Come I'll escort you to the meeting place, once there you'll sit still for the remainder of these days."

"What if we get hungry?"

"There is food in the cafeteria."

"And in the forest!" Kagome said with an upbeat attitude.

"No leaving the tower." Ibiki sighed.

"But that's not fair!" Kagome whined.

Ibiki growled obviously frustrated. "The rule is you stay either here or in the cafeteria."

Kagome banged her head on a nearby wall. "WHY!"

She fainted and then woke up a few seconds later, because everyone was so busy sweat dropping they couldn't catch her...

"HEY!" She hit Inuyasha on his noggin.

"Why didn't you catch me!" She complained.

"I forgot?" Inuyasha squeaked nerviously.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stupid Yasha!" She muttered before walking over to sit by Kiba.

"Oh don't be like that Gome." Inuyasha exclaimed while Kiba grinned at her. "I'm glad you decided to come sit by me."

Kagome huffed and sat by Gaara instead. "Hmph." Gaara almost smirked.

"Oh come on! Why him?" Bankotsu groaned.

"Don't tell me you're going ot be like this for the rest of the wait Kagome-chan." Hakudoshi murmured.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

_**3 and 1/2 days later**_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Everyone was tired by know. People had started filing in the third day and the ackward silence was enormous. It wasn't just old friends camping out anymore, there were dangerous enemies here.

Kagome had been using Gaara's shoulder for a pillow and Gaara was in turn using her head.

"They are cute aren't they?" Hinata whispered to Inuyasha who was glaring hatefully at Gaara. "I'm gonna kill him..." Was his response.

Hinata edged over to Kiba. "Don't you think they're cute?" "I'm gonna kill him..." Kiba growled hatefully.

She squeaked and ran over to Sasuke. "Don't you think they're cute?" "How dare he go near what's mine..."Sasuke murmured spitefully.

She sighed and sat by Neji, as everyone else she knew now hated her, except the sleeping Kagome and Gaara. "What do you think Neji, are they cute?"

"I think if any of them hurt Kagome while pursuing her heart, I'll murder them all." Neji replied stoically.

"...She's from the main branch Neji-kun, doesn't that make you hate her?"

"I do not care for that, besides with only three members of her clan surviving there is no branch."

"So it'll branch out..."

"Yes, in the next generation." Hinata looked curiously over at Kagome. "She won't..."

"Exactly. She'll oppose the idea. She won't allow them to be categorized and that will be her downfall."

"You are right." Hinata sighed giving in.

Kagome yawned looking strangely like a pomeranian, her blue eyes open sleepily. "What's goin on?" She slurred out seeing her guy friends and brother glaring at Gaara.

"Sasuke!" She cried getting up and waking Gaara in the process as his pillow disappeared. He blinked comically watching as she rushed over to Sasuke.

"How the hell did you get hurt in there?" She asked staring at his wounds in shock, before trying to figure out a possible jutsu.

"Nice to see you alive too." He gave her a once over. "You seem unscaved."

Kagome blushed. "Um... yeah. Now hold still."

Her hands began glowing emerald green. "Healing jutsu." She explained as she began healing all the cuts and bruises he had aquired, along with the larger wounds, she faintly noticed something on his neck...

Kagome tried to look closer, but Sasuke quickly covered it up. "I'm fine Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head. "Are you sure... you seem kinda stressed out..."

Naruto giggled. "Hear that teme! You got irritated."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied back more by instinct than anything else.

Kagome sighed before glaring at them both and wordlessly walking back and sat by Gaara, who had masked his features accordingly.

"What did we do?" Naruto pouted causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Don't worry about it Naruto, she's in a mood." Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome shot a glare at her brother and said glare was interrupted by a cough.

"Ok everyone line up and follow me." A guy named Hayate said coughing once again. Everyone did as he asked and followed.

Kagome's eyes twinkled when she saw Sesshomaru in his uniform -which was identical to the Hokage's excluding the fact where the Hokage had light red, Sesshomaru's was a maroon and black.- He had his shield up, looking intimidating was her brother's strong point.

"This is the Nekki Kage, Sesshomaru Nagata." The Hokage replied joyously before explaining the point of the Chunin Exams and the fact that they were going to be taking part in preliminary rounds before the third exams.

"The pairings are matched up randomly by that screen. Let's begin..." The screen started flashing before two names appeared in bright yellow. "Sasuke and Yaroi!"

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_i luv niki4444_**

**_Hello all you wonderful people reading this! XD_**

(1) That isn't my saying it belongs to whoever thought it up, in fact you can find it on my profile. "Heaven won't take me and Hells afraid I'll take over"

(2) People now say that! XD I don't think that was in the original storyline...

Ok so the Voting is REALLY CLOSE TO BEING DONE! (Only like 3, 4 more chapters and I'll stop the voting.)

Sasuke: 16

Gaara: 12

Akatsuki: 10

Kakashi: 2

Shikamaru: 2

I'd put in Neji's votes to but he's taken! ^_^

Response:

Anna: Thanks for commenting, however I've decided that I will be doing that. Don't worry it won't get in the way of updating. I won't even think about starting the other 2 stories until I've finished this one (Good Intentions) I forgot the third reason!

3. I really want to test my imagination and I'll be bored once this story is over... ^_^ So you'll still get your one pairing! However, I didn't get the vibe from the original anime that Kagome was the type to go on dates. In fact she seemed to be avoiding them like the plague, and only fell for one guy- Inuyasha, the never ending complete loyalty thing is one of the character traits that this Kagome shares with the original Kagome.

Well This Kag/ Garra sleepy moment was brought to you by Niki's problems. Ahhh yes things get strange when Niki has bigger than normal problems...

~ Niki


	10. Inuyasha VS? The Living Dead!

_Death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely._

_~ Buddha_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

**_I'm only going to write the fighting scenes that I'm creating... cause I'm new at battle scenes..._**

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Inuyasha Nagata and Kagura Onigumo!" Kagome looked around comically. "Kagura's team is here?" Suddenly a rather seductive voice whispered "Did ya miss me Kaggy?" And she began to realize there was someone standing dangerously close to her...

_Where have I heard that voice before?_ Kagome tried to pinpoint the source of recognition as she turned around and stared into the boy's face. "Who are you?" She asked.

He wore loose leather shorts that stopped just above his knee and his legs were wrapped, a ninja pack plastered firmly to his hip. She blushed as she realized he wore no shirt, only a chest plate and some fur...

His long black hair was tied in a high ponytail and reached mid back, and his black headband signaled that he was a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Flames, so why didn't she recognize him...

Beautiful sky blue eyes that were lit up in obvious excitement... _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ She wondered trying to see through the age and into the past. Her eyes suddenly opened wide. _No way..._

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Flashback**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Hey Kagome!" A two year old Kagome turned to see a friendly boy around 4 who seemed especially excited to see her... She blinked her large blue eyes cutely. "Do I know you?"

The boys blue eyes twinkled and a cocky smirk planted itself onto his lips. "Not yet, but you're mine!" He boasted energetically.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's eye twitched. "Listen here dude, I don't belong to anybody much less a jerk who thinks..." Kagome stopped as the boy moved toward her lightning fast and grabbed both of her hands. "You're feisty, I like that."

"Why are you bothering me?" Kagome was fast loosing control of her temper. "Why I'm your fiancee of course! Kouga Nagata at your service, my little woman."

**S**MACK**!** Kouga held his now red cheek soberly. "What was that for Gome?"

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Kouga?" Kagome turned large round eyes to the exceptionally familiar boy in front of her. He grinned in confirmation. "So ya remember me after all, that's nice."

Tears filled her eyes. "KOUGA!" She hugged the poor guy as tightly as she could, fearing he was just a dream. "How can you be alive..." She whispered against his neck. His soft breath tickled her ear as he whispered. "It's easy Gome, even easier than dying. Life is so fragile isn't it..."

Kagome nodded before burrowing further into his neck. They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat rudely.

The man looked around 14, his long black hair was turned up in a high ponytail like Koga's except his reached his knees. Long black lashes lay proudly above large dark brown eyes, almost looking black.

He wore a large violet shirt and black hamaka, though had no shoes. He stood there with one perfect eyebrow raised and is arms crossed, causing the belled out sleeves to rush out behind him. "Well don't you want to watch our sibling fight Kagome-san?"

Kagome squealed excitedly. "Naraku!" She cried pouncing on him. His eyes softened warmly as he gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. "Aye Kagome-san, you've grown so tall."

Kagome giggled before looking at him in such a worshipping way that Kouga decided it was time to break them up. "Oi! Get your filthy hands off my woman!"

Kagome giggled before grabbing the hands of both boys and rushing over to the edge of the balcony they stood on. "Let's watch Naraku-kun!" They watched as Inuyasha said something cocky, to which Kagura laughed and Kagome just knew he was saying something inappropriate... again.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

Inuyasha grinned at Kagura as they heard Hayate tell them both it was time to start the fight.

Kagura was a girl who wore a beautiful red and white stripped kimono, with little butterflies in such a light purple color they almost looked white stamped all over in elegant patterns. Her black hair was bundled up on the top of her head by a short ponytail that couldn't be more than two inches long, two little feathers and a green pin lay strapped to the white hair band that trapped the fragile locks.

Her eyes were a light green, her ears were each pierced with a 5 beaded earring that matched her eyes. A single red and white fan lay under her glistening golden obi and seemed to tease the onlookers. Her feet which were planted firmly on the ground, were as bare as her older brother Naraku's.

Inuyasha's ear twitched to the side and he jumped to avoid a large collection of air that took a chunk out of the wall behind him.

Kagura smiled sweetly. "Come on Inuyasha, let's dance... Inner awaken!" Her green eyes turned blood red and her manicured fingernails turned to fearsome claws. Kagura's rounded ears became elven before she grew fangs and smirked at Inuyasha, now possessing an inhuman beauty that screamed dangerous.

She took out her fan and flipping it open in one fluid motion. The wind immediately began to rush faster. "Dance of Blades!" A spiral of bright white wind blades flew from the fan and toward Inuyasha who dodged before yelling. "Inner Awaken!"

His nails became claws and he grew fangs and he possessed the same inhuman beauty as Kagura which was heightened by the fierce scowl on his face.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He yelled as his claws began to glow yellow, he rushed toward Kagura and swiped his hand to cut her, taking a nice piece out of the floor._ She dodged, but where..._

His head snapped up just as Kagura kicked him under the chin causing him to fly back and hit the steel wall. _Damn it!_ Kagura took a feather from her hair and threw it up in the air, it took seconds to grow to a huge size.

Kagura jumped on it simultaneously swiping her fan out, the cool brass melted through the air and she yelled. "Dance of the Dragon!" A tornado surrounded Inuyasha who growled and took out his sword.

Inside the tornado Inuyasha's mind was racing. _What can I do? Damn you Kagura! If I don't win Sesshomaru is going to kill me! ...How do I get out?_ Slowly but surely Inuyasha was being cut to pieces by the excess debris that was being picked up by the funnel of wind that surrounded him.

Outside the tornado Kagura was watching with twisted enjoyment and Kagome was having a hard time not running to her brother's defense, Naraku looked on with a knowing look on his face. Kagura suddenly gasped. _What the..._

"WIND SCAR!" A yellow glow left a huge scar in the floor and caused the wind to dissipate revealing the bloody Inuyasha who was gnashing his teeth and the finally after several seconds he smirked. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled not liking the smirk one bit.

Inuyasha hopped on top of them one by one until and finally leaped straight at Kagura.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He cried causing long red sources of power to come out of his claws and hit Kagura directly in the chest, causing her to fall 20 feet off the feather and land on her back unconscious the feather became small again and landed on top of her.

"Inuyasha Nagata will go onto the next round!"Hayate announced. Inuyasha grinned before picking Kagura up bridal style. "We need the emergency team!" He yelled seeing that Kagura had gone back to human form.

Kagome immediately jumped down and rushed to her old friend. "Ah there you are!" Inuyasha said in an amused voice as Kagome began to heal Kagura.

"Next contestants!" Hayate said as the medical ninjas gently pushed Kagome aside and told her she'd have to fight soon, before they took Kagura away.

Kagome watched in disbelief as first her name showed up and then... "Kagome Nagata and Kouga Nagata!" Hayate yelled._ No way..._

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

Kouga growled as he charged up to the Hokage. "I can't fight Kagome!" The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why not?" "She's my woman, I can't hurt her."

In the background Kagome's eye twitched. Sesshomaru almost smiled at the coincidence, his little sister needed to put the wolf in his place. "This boy has been stalking my sister since she was a child." Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"What! We're betrothed dumbass!" "Your betrothal was canceled the second I became her guardian wolf." "Doesn't change the way we feel teme!" Kagome's eye was twitching rapidly and her left fist was clenched. _He did not just call my brother a teme..._

"You feel wolf, my imouto feels only friendship for you, and even that is enough to question." Sesshomaru said in the same monotone voice. Kouga growled ready to lunge at the man. "Let's do it!" Kagome said trying to sound cheery.

It was stupid really the last time had been just five days ago you'd think she'd learn, but Kagome Nagata was once again rushing into a fight with bloodlust buried deep in her blue eyes.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I Luv Niki4444_**

**_**_Sup people! XD I'm updating on a Saterday!_**_**

Man alive you guys are totally the best! I can't believe how much you're reviewing! 0_0 ...not that I'm complaining or anything...

Everytime I read that you guys like it I just get so happy! I love writing this and it's really great to know that you guys love reading it!

**_ALSO!_**

This is my first REAL battle scene how did I do?

Like the new format? Should I go back to the other one where there's WAY more spaces and only a few words per line? This is easier for the battle scenes, but I want you to tell me which way is easier for YOU to understand! ^_^ Plus I also changed the thoughts stuff so I hope you can understand who's thinking what... If you can't I'll switch back.

Right now in this chapter thoughts are in Italics.

_____Italics: Thoughts._____

**_**_**_**_**_**_Love you guys from the bottom of my heart! Oh and guess what I'm a cancer! (Zodiac Sign) _**_**_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_~ Niki_**_**_**_**_**_**_**


	11. Wrath part 1

_Beware the wrath of a patient adversary. _

_~ John C. Calhoun_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Start!" Hayate yelled before backing away from the 2 opponents. Kagome and Kouga faced each other. "You going to tell me how you're alive?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, where would the fun in that be?" Kagome growled at him predictably. "I hate guys like you." "Thanks, you gonna come at me babe, or do I need to go over there?" Kagome wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

She growled. _I'm going to kill this baka!_ She decided before standing perfectly straight. "Hn." She turned into the mirror image of her eldest brother in less than 0.5 seconds, that's a new record.

Kouga growled, but lunged at her ready to kill, at the last possible second he saw the shield that had sprung up and positioned his feet. He bounced off her shield and did a flip landing perfectly on his feet.

"Pretty." He sneered, "But it isn't going to save you." "Let's make a deal Kouga_-kun_, you win I'll marry you. I win, you tell me how you're alive." Kouga grinned confidently. "Prepare to be beaten down to size babe."

He lunged again only to jump back when the lava didn't become solid._ My senses are telling me not to touch that stuff... What the hell kind of jutsu is that?_ A low grumbling started coming from his chest. "Inner release..." He hissed.

His ears immediately turned elven, he grew the fangs and claws of a demon, not to mention the looks. But there was something different about his transformation than Kagura and Inuyasha's... his leather shorts turned into a brown fur skirt... and sprouted a matching tail which began to wag dangerously behind him. He got into a fighting stance and Kagome began blushing furiously for some **_unknown_** reason...

Meanwhile up on the balcony Inuyasha's eyes were bulging out of his head. _What the hell! Is that a skirt! Dude that is so... Ayame is going to die when she finds out she missed it... _

"OH ME GOSH!" A girl with red hair evenly divided into two pigtails with an Ayame flower in her hair squealed. She had emerald green eyes and wore a white pelt as a skirt, much like Kouga's brown one. Her chest armor was black and red, and she wore furs around her shoulders that looked like they could be a cape. Along with long white pelts that wrapped from her ankles to just below her knees, that almost looked like leg warmers.

_Oh no..._ Inuyasha groaned. _She's seen him..._ "Kouga-kun is sooooo smexy!" The girl squealed with little stars in her eyes. "Shut it Ayame..." Inuyasha fussed already getting a headache from Kouga's fangirl.

Ayame's only response was a brief glare before turning back to Kouga. "Why is he even bothering with that no good slut? ...Who is that anyway?"

Inuyasha fumed. "That's my little sister..." "Well she's a whore!" "She isn't interested in Kouga." "What a lovely girl... wait why isn't she interested! There's no reason for her not to be! She's such a bitch!" "She sees him as a friend!" Inuyasha retorted. "Besides you don't know her, stop spreading crap around!"

"SHE'S A BITCH!" Ayame screamed back before huffing and turning back to her beloved Kouga. Further down the line of people Kiba raised an eyebrow at the red heads behavior. "Oi! Shut up you stupid girl." He snarled after deciding he didn't like her.

Ayame glared at him fearlessly. "Oh and what are you gonna do about..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my...you. are. so...Hot..." Inuyasha began choking behind her and Kiba was stunned to silence. "Ex ...Excuse me?" Ayame stared at him growing stars beating in her eyes. "You are... You are like a younger Koga-kun!"

She ran over and hugged his arm. "What's your name?" She asked in a seductive voice. "...I'm Kiba..." She squealed. "It even sounds like Kouga! Anything ya need, you just tell me kay!" She replied winking. Kiba was starting to get freaked out. "...kay?..." He said though it sounded more like a question.

Back on the battlefield (Because absolutely NOTHING happened during that long intervention, yep they just starred at each other...) Kouga was staring at Kagome who was having a hard time not blinking, but she wasn't going to lose this little game JUST because of the need to wet her eyes.

"You'll regret challenging your alpha..." Kouga snarled. "Sesshomaru-sama is my only alpha." She hissed back before sticking her right arm out elegantly watching as lava slipped down her arm and toward her palm.

Even up in the stands Sesshomaru recognized the stance, after all he had taught it to her._ If the boy is smart, he'll run... fast. _

Kagome started chanting, she swiftly moved her left arm and positioned her fingers accordingly. Her pointer and middle finger stuck straight up, pinky and ring where pointing at the right arm, and her thumb was pressed against her palm lightly. She smirked slightly. "Hidden Jutsu; Light Whip!"

A red whip sprouted from her her pointer and middle finger on her left hand. She quickly maneuvered her hands so her right hand touched her light whip and another whip sprouted from her left hand, the lava from her right arm mixing quickly with both whips. "Hidden Technique; Deadly Cat-O-Nine Tails!"

Both whips split into 9 pieces. Red and black moving in an unnatural way. Kouga backed up with narrowed eyes. _What is that thing... something tells me I don't want to find out..._ Kagome smiled sinisterly at Kouga who had backed himself into the wall.

"I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar Kouga-kun..." She smirked. "Now it's punishment time..." She snapped both the whips up in the air and they each grew to be about 100 yards long, more than enough to reach anywhere that Kouga could run to. Hayate grew wide eyed._ How does she plan to control those things... _

The Hokage gasped. "How did she... it's to long, she'll kill herself!" Sesshomaru decided it was time to intervene before the Hokage called off the fight. "Nonsense Hokage-sama, Kagome knows what she's doing." "How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru smirked. "You've never seen her... use a Cat-O-Nine tails whip before." _She's handled a much longer one... She insists to go to the extreme, she'll need more control for this, the calling is in order..._

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "**_Kikoete kikoete nariyamanu no nara, shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo, namida no omosa de kuzuuresou ni nattemo, mou ichido mou ichido, kao o agete_**." She sang in a soft voice. Kouga stopped looking scared and just stared. "What the..."

"_**Sekai ni senaka o muketa toshite mo jibun ni tsujinu uso ni kurushimu**_." The whip started glowing and Kagome began spinning. "_**Kikoete kikoete ariyamanu no nara shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni nattemo mou ichido mou ichido kao o agete**_." She began spinning fater... The whip reached further and began to look like a twisted version of a hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Is she really..." Ayame looked peeved. "She's trying to woo him isn't she!" She asked completely pissed. Inuyasha started yelling. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

Kiba intervened quickly. "What's going on? Why is Kagome singing? Kagome hates singing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently. "That is the ancient song of our clan, it's aid to have enormous powers. It controls..." Kiba frowned when he didn't continue. "Controls what?" Inuyasha smiled slightly, bitterly and choked out.

"The tailed beasts themselves."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**I luv Niki4444**_

hehe... good girl Kagome, start your song...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Listen to One Story" By Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki, Bleach does...

Oh and I'm gonna spam you guys ;P JK but you should listen to the song, with the translation on YouTube. I didn't include the part with Byakuya talking...

Ask yourself this! Why is the song so powerful? Why is Kagome singing? (Be angry about that... ;P Wait... why am I making her sing?) Why doesn't she just kill him, why is she going to such extreme measures? Well... it's gonna be a while til you find out, I'm not gonna reveal ALL my precise little secrets at ONE time... XD

**_Well Hope you guys like it!_**

Plus... wait what was I gonna say...Okay nevermind, I'm to lazy to untype that... OH! Okay what I was gonna say is... I actually kind of LIKE Ayame... so why am I being so mean to her? ?_? Well she'll be a good girl when I'm done! XD She and Kagome will be BFFL!

Okay this is the other thing I was gonna say is, I thought the time skip would only be a couple more chaps but then I realized I'm making a LOT of battle scenes because I haven't had Bankotsu and Hakudoshi and Naraku and Ayame... and Everyone else I haven't let you guys know are there battle it out yet. So be patient with me! XD Please I give you cookie! 'holds out hands innocently'

Response:

Anna: I think I've taken to answering you... ;P Don't worry in chapter 9 I was hinting that Kouga was dead because there are only 3 survivors of the Nagata clan and he IS a Nagata... so now the question is raised Why is Kouga alive right now? He'll explain, but I think you might have already figured it out... Anyway he'll live happily ever after with his unknown pairing... AKA He'll live! YAYA!

**TO** **EVERYONE! **

I'll be spending ALL of today and trying to spend everyday until Friday working on chapters for this story because (Unfortunately) I'm going on Vacation from Friday (The 11th) to Sunday Night (The 13th should be back around 8 PM.) Personally I'd rather stay home but... family time is in order! XD So until like... 3 hours from now when I try to have another update out...

_**Ja Ne**_

_**~ Niki**_


	12. Wrath part 2!

_But the child's sob curses deeper in the silence than the strong man in his wrath.  
><em>

_~ Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
><em>

.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Last Time!_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Kiba intervened quickly. "What's going on? Why is Kagome singing? Kagome hates singing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently. "That is the ancient song of our clan, it's aid to have enormous powers. It controls..." Kiba frowned when he didn't continue. "Controls what?" Inuyasha smiled slightly, bitterly and choked out.

"The tailed beasts themselves."

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Now_**

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Kiba's jaw dropped. "You... you're kidding right! How can a song..." Ayame snorted interupting Kiba. "Please, you are so stupid Inuyasha! There is NO way that stupid little song can call a tailed-beast here."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "The tailed beasts were originally elders from our clan." He spoke in a calm voice not even hinting to the fire that burned in his soul at the insult to his imouto.

"They were driven into a blood rage when Midoriko, wife of Kyuubi was murdered. She was the elder sister of Shukaku, the sand spirit. And best friends with the two tailed cat demon Matatabi, as well as Hachibi the eight tailed octopus. All of the 9 elders held her very dear, and every single one wished for the death of the one who had killed her.

"But the Nekki Kage didn't know who it was, they put the blame on him and murdered the man in cold blood leaving InuTaisho, his son, to prove himself and become Nekki Kage, which he did. But it is said that Midoriko sang and wonderful song that she had written herself, and when the song is sung by one with pure intent, the 9 beasts will rise to her defense and do her bidding."

Ayame laughed. "That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard! Do you really expect tailed beasts to just pop in out of no where and save that girl from Kouga?" Ayame laughed harder falling to the floor. Kiba though looked very serious. "How true is this legend." "100% I've witnessed it myself." Kiba noticed the haunted look in Inuyasha's eye and decided to drop it.

Back on the floor Kagome continued to sing... "**_Kesenai itami wa kakuseru keredo, kanjiru soko ni aru kioku to tomo ni_**" The whip began hitting the walls and the hand reached toward Kouga who jumped over the thing.

"**_hikatte hikatte mabushisugiru kara, terashite mezashite kokoro no ari ka wo namida o moyashite chikara ni kaetara mou ichido mou ichido kao o agete_**." The whip broke through the walls in all place and reached outside, still Kagome kept twirling.

Suddenly Naruto gasped in pain and leaned on the railing for support. "...oh man what's going on..." He threw up. Over on the other side of the balcony Gaara was in the same condition, except he had just thrown up on Kankuro's sandals and Kankuro seemed to be in worse wear than Gaara. "She has the voice of an angel..." Gaara murmured before feeling the bile rise in his throat again, weirdly enough he bagan glowing gold.

"**_Tatoeba ikuse no kanashimi ni deai, karamaru omoi o furi hodiote yuki, namida no omosa de tomarisou ni nattemo_**." Gaara was on the floor now, not able to support himself, one of his eyes were black and yellow, signaling he was about to loose control.

Naruto was being helped by Sakura who had no idea that the red eye meant Kyuubi was about to take over. Below Kagome's closed eyes had become a glowing red as well.

"_**H**_**_**i**totsu no kokoro o sumase kikoete kikoete nariyamanu no nara shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo_**." The song was becoming slower and Kagome was slowly retracting her whip. Both Gaara and Naruto had completely sucomned to their respectable tailed beasts and both were listening intently to the song, with their eyes closed.

"**_Namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni nattemo mou ichido mou ichido kao o agete_**." Kagome finished, her closed eyes snapping open and both Kyubbi and Shakaku howled, getting weird looks from everyone in the vasinity. They jumped down from the balcony and in mid air transformed, though they were a lot smaller than they were suppose to be...

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair confused. _Was her goal not to use the song to help her control the whip, or was she manipulating the whips to pull the demons out of their hosts? _

The Hokage sat with wide eyes as well. "Why... how... Sesshomaru-sama, you have a lot of explaining to do..." Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "When I get my answers you'll get yours." He said thinly still leaning forward in his chair this time in anticipation. _What have you been doing all these years my little imouto? _

"Shakaku I need you..." She jumped onto the beast's head. And whispered something in his ear. Kyuubi was glaring at Kouga who seemed to have gone into shock.

_How could Kagome be able to do this?_ Kouga wondered, in fact it was his only thought at the moment. _How could sweet little Kagome be so powerful? _That's when he decided once and for all... _I'll win this fight, and Kagome will be mine!_

Determination clouded his sane mind and drove him to charge at Kagome blindly. Kagome simply shrugged him off. _Even if he gets past Shakaku and Kyuubi there's always my shield. _

What she didn't expect was to feel something connect with her cheek. Something _**hard**_. And it **hurt**, very badly. Kagome flew into a nearby wall, which was bearly standing the wall immediately fell on top of her. A shrill scream could be heard.

The Shakaku roared in anger and formed a ball of pure energy, shooting it straight at Kouga, but as Wolf of the Wind, he easily dodged the massive object.

Kouga stared at the crumpled mess that he knew Kagome was burried under. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Kagome." He called. "Give up! Don't make me hurt you!" He was begging and he knew it, but he was convinced that Kagome was going to die if she continued.

There was a shaking from the pile of steel and rock before it flew all over the place and an angry Kagome stood in it's wake, her skin was red in a mixture of blood and anger. _How the hell did he get through my shield! _Kagome was so mad she was practically spitting at him.

Her head was down so her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. Her fists were shaking in barely concealed anger. "Weren't you ever taught..." She started voice shaking in rage. Her head snapped up and glowing gold eyes greated the world. "...Not to hit a lady!"

Kouga stared at her a moment before he blurted out the only words that his brain could understand at the moment. "Shit... Gome's angry..."

Kagome in responce formed the necessary symbols and called her light whip before screaming "HIDDEN TECHNIQUE; DEADLY CAT-O-NINE-TAILS!"

The whips split once again, and Kagome yelled. "Left! Right! Circle! Right! Up! Down!" Each of the ends went a different way, until Kouga was completely surrounded by 18 different whips. (I don't know what they call an individial whip on a Cat-O-Nine tails...maybe a tail?)

Kagome once again began to spin, and everytime Kouga tried to move in any direction a whip hit him in seconds he was covered in gashes some deep some bearly a surface wound.

The whips suddenly stopped attacking him and Kouga up from the spot on the ground to which he had fallen to see Kagome jump at him and before he knew it she'd punched him straight in the nose, knocking him unconsicous.

Kagome panted touching the blood that was dripping from her own nose and winced when she touched her bruised and bloody cheek, which proved he had hit her with a lot of force, much more force than necissary.

But that was the past now, she had to look to the future. Yes that was the past, for Kagome Nagata was the victor, Kagome had proven that Kouga was not her alpha.

Sesshomaru smirked. _I knew it, there was no chance of her failing. Good job little one, let us hope that your teammembers make it through as well... _The Hokage was smiling weirally. "A fine sister you have there Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn. Have you not been teaching her yourself Saratobe?" He smiled faintly. "Yes... but she did not display such powers to me."

"Kagome is a mystery, one that will stay unsolved for a lifetime." _But after that... I will solve the puzzle that is you little one. _Sesshomaru was so sure of this that he almost whispered it aloud. He had no idea that the Hokage was thinking the exact same thing.

Inuyasha had watched the show with baited breath, wondering why Kagome had not used even a small percentage of her power. _Kagome isn't usually like this... somethings up. _Kiba was grinning from ear to ear. "Atta girl Kagome... damn she knows how to take a punch."

He grinned at Inuyasha. "Did you see how she got back in the game! Such an entrance!" The admiration could be heard to even Inuyasha's nieve ears. He nodded absently. "And the way she managed to force a tailed beast into Naruto's body like that! Amazing!" Sakura whispered.

Inuyasha almost smiled. _That's what they'll tell everyone, that Kagome forced the tailed beast into Naruto and that it left as soon as she had willed it to, no person under the age of 20 will ever know that Naruto Uzumaki is a jinjuriki! _

Ayame snorted. "Please it wasn't even that cool! It was just that stupid song of hers. I could do that anyday!" Inuyasha snorted. "I'd love to hear you stay on key with that shrill little voice of yours." Ayame seethed. "DUMBASS SHE SOUNDED TERRIBLE!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I think she sounded great." Ayame immediately became warm and caring. "You are so right! I've never heard anyone so wonderful right Kiba-kun?" She squealed hugging him around the neck.

As soon as the whips disappeared from Kagome's hands Naruto and Gaara turned back into their normal selves, except Kagome noticed both boys skin had turned a firey red and they both seemed quite swollen.

Kagome immediately began fusing over them and Kouga, having no idea who to help first, finally she sat down confused holding her head, the blood loss was making her to dizy to think.

A slight breeze beside her made Kagome aware that someone was standing next to her. She looked up... "Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered. He held a hand out to her. "Come child, you must go to the emergancy room." Kagome shook her head. "I haven't gotten to see Haku and Banky fight yet."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on the nicknames she had given her teammates. "Very well, but at least let me guide you to my seat imouto." He picked her up bridal style carefully before she could object and jumped onto the balcony back to the seats where he and the Hokage sat.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I Luv Niki4444_**

I have a really cute scene planned out (And a little written) For next chapter.

**_Chapter 13; Namesake_**

I really hope you guys will like a Chapter filled with Sesshomaru and Kagome Sister brother cuteness ;P

Responses:

The Third Time: Thank you! 'blushing'

Sorry it took so long! I kinda got interupted by my dad, who decided it would be fun to cut down a tree that could smash through my wall -_- Long story short my brother came in screaming about how if I didn't get outside I was going to get crushed... it went the other way... I spent an hour and a half worrying about my poor computer who I brought outside so I could continue working, because it died and erased the ENTIRE chapter even after I'd saved it for nothing! 'eye twitches' Then my brother had the nerve to tell me "Hey Niki don't you know that that kind of laptop isn't suppose to be in the sun? It damages it..." ... No shit sherlock, it always turns off and erases my saved files! -_- XD ok I didn't say that to him but I really wanted to... XD

I lead a very interesting life... 'says after reading all of her excuses...unfortunately every single one is true...'

Weirdly enough I was actually planning on having Kouga defeat Kagome... but then I changed my mind...

Until next time!

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~ Niki_**


	13. Namesake

_I do not know much but I do know that thy brother is not modest._

_~ Unknown_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

He sat down gracefully and positioned his little sister on his lap so that her head was in the crook of his neck. Kagome smiled slightly as she watched the medical team carry Naruto, Gaara, and Kouga out on strechers. "You used to do this all the time, remember big brother?"

"Hn. Do what?" Sesshomaru asked. She smiled. "You'd sit me down and read me a story... tell me a story Sesshomaru-sama..." Sesshomaru took note that her eyes were glazed over and she probably wasn't able to see right now...

"There was once a young girl, a cizilian who loved her mother, and her grandfather, and her little brother. She was so normal yet everyone loved her, because she cared for everyone." Kagome smiled. "Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. But one day on her fifteenth birthday she was pulled down the well of the shrine she lived at by an evil centipede demoness, the demon wanted a strange pink orb that lived inside of the girl."

Kagome's eyes widened childishly. "What was the girl's name?" "Her name was Kagome." He tapped her nose lightly. "Just like you." Kagome giggled. "What happened?" "Kagome met a hanyou, and after she woke him from a deep sleep, he saved her life." "That's sweet."

"But he did it only to have the orb that the centipede demoness had torn out of her." "What was the hanyou's name?" "Inuyasha." "Bad Yasha..." Kagome murmured. "Yes bad Yasha." "Then what happened?"

"Kagome put a rosery around Inuyasha's neck and when she said 'Sit' he fell to the ground at her feet. Kaede an old woman told Kagome all about the orb, which she called The Shikon Jewel. But it was stolen by a crow, Kagome trying to get it back, shot the jewel and splintered it into small fragments." Kagome's eyes fluttered. "Fragments?"

"Yes fragments, and Kagome and Inuyasha went on adventures to find the fragments." He brushed Kagome's hair back smoothly noticing she had a fever. "It was on these adventures that Kagome met Shippo, a young fox kit who had lost his family." Kagome sighed. "Poor Shippo."

"She helped him avenge the death of his father, and then later on another mission met Miroku, who kidnapped her." "Poor Kagome..." "Yes poor Kagome. Miroku was a perverted monk who loved to grope woman." "Bad Miroku."

"Yes, then she met Sango and Kirara. Sango was a young woman who watched her little brother kill her family, he was being controlled by the spider demon Naraku." "Bad Naraku."

"Yes, and Kirara was her loyal two tailed cat demoness. But the best of all their friends..." Kagome looked at her brother with big eyes. "Who? Who was the best big brother?"

He smirked at her slightly. _She's so cute... _"The best was the valient warrior Lord Sesshomaru." "Was Sesshomaru-sama a good person." "The best..." The Hokage who had been listening chuckled.

"He wanted a sword that his father had left to him, but his half brother Inuyasha stole it from him." Kagome gasped. "Bad Yasha!" "Yes bad Yasha." "Kagome-chan should sit him!" "WAHHHH!" They heard a crash in the background as Inuyasha went through the balcony floor and hit the main floor. Everyone was now to busy listening to Sesshomaru's story to even think about fighting...

"She didn't, because Kagome had fallen in love with Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? But why would she do that?" "Kagome cared for everyone, and she believed that somewhere deep inside that horrible HORRIBLE creature was a geniunely kind person." Kagome gasped. "Kagome-chan was so kind."

"Yes, but the hanyou betrayed Kagome, he told her that he loved her, and her alone yet she found him that fateful night with her very own incarnation... and together Inuyasha and Kikyo killed Kagome." Kagome started crying. "No... poor Kagome!"

"But not all was lost. When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo noticed that Kagome hadn't come back with Inuyasha they began to get worried, they went looking and found her body, lying to rot. They knew who had killed her, as Inuyasha had said he couldn't smell her and Shippo could.

" They went searching for the brilliant, fearless, noble, amazing Lord Sesshomaru knowing he would help them." The Hokage was now offically laughing his ass off in the seat across the way, and many were chuckling around the room. Kagome took absolutely no notice. "Then what happened."

"When he heard about the murder of his closest friend Lord Sesshomaru went looking for Inuyasha and found him and Kikyo... doing_ something nasty..._" (Get your mind outta the gutter!)

Kagome looked horrified. "What were they doing?" "The most dispicable thing they could think of..." "WHAT! Please Sesshomaru-sama..." "They had killed a demon... and were eating it_ raw_..." Kagome screamed.

"Shush shush, don't worry Kagome, they can't hurt you." Kagome started crying. "That poor demon!" "Yes yes that poor demon, anyway back to what the amazing Lord Sesshomaru was doing." "Oh right..."

"The bold, gallant, gracious, great, simply magnificent Lord Sesshomaru killed the two terrible people and using his father's other sword Tenseiga which was also given to him by his father, he brought the beautiful Kagome back to life and took her for his bride."

Kagome clasped her hands together happily. "What a guy." "The best..." The Hokage fell off his chair and began to choke.

Kagome's eyes widened to an alarming rate. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" She cried and rushed to his aid. "What's wrong! Are you okay Hokage-sama?" "What story was that Sesshomaru?" The Hoage asked as he got up.

"It's an ancient story in our clan, it's also where most clan members get their names from. Kagome. Inuyasha. Kouga who was the man that stalked Kagome" Sesshomaru resisted the rediculous impuse to shrug. Kagome sighed and placed a hand over her heart sadly. "Poor Kagome..."

"Yes poor Kagome. There is also the valiant Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome giggled and hugged her older brother. "You are so cute!"

Hayate finally cleared his throat. "Um... the next pairing is Hakudoshi Onigumo and Sango Kotara!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango's team is here?"

She started squealing and dancing around. "WE CAN DO GIRL THINGS!"

Kiba grinned. "Academy girl dorm things?" He quickly recieved a punch to the temple that knocked him unconscious for the comment.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I Luv Niki4444_**

**_...as I said a purely Kagome/Sesshomaru brother/sister chapter... ;P Isn't Sesshomaru SO modest! XD_**

**_Well I don't have much else to say except sorry for the shortness of this chapter! ^_^_**

**_Ja Ne! _**

**_~ Niki_**


	14. Never Give Up

A_ woman's mind is something that can never be penatrated, changed, or understood. _

_-Unknown_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Hakudoshi, student of the Killing Perfection. Sango, daughter of the Demon Slayer... and they were facing off? A dream, it must be, they'll both surely die in this situation.

Kagome sat down in Sesshomaru's lap again, and fell asleep quickly._ She's lost to much blood. _Sesshomaru thought, staring at her face. _She'll be disappointed that she missed it. _

Sango was in the arena, facing a stoic Hakudoshi, she slowly put her Hiraikotsu on the floor, all the while glaring at Hakudoshi. They both seemed to be doing a fantastic job of creeping out Hayate. "Start." He squeaked, before rushing backwards.

"Demon." Sango growled coldly. "Slayer." Hakudoshi acknowledged. They stood still, sizing each other up for a few short moments before... "Forfeit woman, I have not the time nor the will to raise my hand to such a weak opponent."

"You stupid jerk! I'm not weak!" Sango raised her katana, and swung at him angrily, becoming further enraged when he simply shot into the air and landed gracefully a few feet away.

"My point is proven." Hakudoshi murmured, causing the fiery girl to get even more riled up. "Do not let your emotions control you, widen your abilities." He hissed. "Do not let your feelings overcome your mind!"

He suddenly pressed forward, and hit her across the face. Demon and Slayer stared into each other's eyes, though it only lasted a moment, they both seemed to understand something... neither was weak.

Sango did not even wince as she was struck, taking it as if it were a mere fly had landed on her cheek. After all her own best friend and sensei was Kagome Nagata. Who would win? The one that carried the knowledge of a 19 year old Sesshomaru, or a 5 year old Kagome? _I won't let him spoil Kagome-sensei's good name!_

Sango suddenly charged straight for Hakudoshi, who didn't seem to understand why the slayer would put herself in danger in such a way, therefore confusing him, though he did manage to dodge the attack.

_Demon Slayers are said to be patient, thoughtful human beings that are never reckless, so why is this one acting in such a way?_ He wondered, before coming to the conclusion that she was simply crazy.

He quickly shot forward, and aimed a fist at Sango's abdomen, however, the slayer caught the attack and swung herself over the young man's shoulder, carefully pressing her right foot to the middle of the man's back. **CRACK! **

Hakudoshi fell forwards onto his stomach with Sango landing on top of him.

The kunoichi grinned sadistically, before putting her left foot firmly on the ground and turning a full circle using the momentum to bring her right foot under Hakudoshi, so it connected with his stomach and kicking him in a way similar to how you would kick a soccer ball.

Immediately her foot hooked under him and brought him flying through the air. Sango picked up her fallen weapon and throwing it yelled. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango grinned as it hit Hakudoshi and sent him flying sideways into a wall.

Up on the balcony, many Genin stood watching awestruck, who would have thought the cute little brown haired girl would be man handling the scary silver head freak, that was always watching them with Hawk eyes.

The young people grimaced thinking, it no longer was appropriate to flirt with her, but wait how awesome would it be if one of them actually got her to go out with them!

Many of them decided to raise their game, while the wise just decided to lower their standards and find another girl to gaze upon.

Sango charged forward once again, only to jump back swiftly, staring at the shadows that were swiftly crossing the floor to meet her.

Sango jumped 10 feet in the air and grabbed the handrail, she swiftly placed the heels of her shoes of the top of the steel bar, and threw herself off so far she managed to hit Hakudoshi in the face with the bottom of her boots.

Hakudoshi grumbled and got up, as Sango did a few backflips and ended up on the far side of the room, careful to watch out for shadows. Sango's brown eyes glinted._ He's done for. _She smirked "Are you ready to give up yet Hakudoshi?"

Hakudoshi grimaced and stared at her with hateful eyes." You really expect me to give up that easily?" He chuckled darkly, "We haven't even started little girl." He made a few short handsigns. "Wall to Wall; Jutsu!"

He spread his arms wide and his fingers seemed to clutch at something... invisible. Hakudoshi swiftly, but gracefully brought his hands together and a resounding clap was heard throughout the tower. Sango gasped, and blood poured from her lips, there were multiple places in her normally flawless skin that had thin slices that blood dripped from.

Her fingers were coated with the sticky substance and Hakudoshi watched unceremoniously as Sango's form slumped before falling to the floor with a painful slap. He walked toward her slowly staring with pityless eyes at the woman who dared to defy a direct order.

"I warned you." He murmured staring at her body before nudging it lightly with his toe. **_PUFF! _**Hakudoshi watched in shock when her body just disappeared, leaving behind... a small rock? _What the...A substitution justu!_

A hand came out of the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" Hakudoshi already knew what was about to happen as he felt himself being pulled underground, until only his head was visible. _Great. Now I'm stuck and she'll..._

Sango stood proudly over her work, she hadn't thought taking down a certain silver haired jerk would be so easy. She was mistaken. Sango grinned cheekily. "What was that about warning me Hakudoshi-_sama_?"

She abruptly turned serious and growled out. "Lights out." Before kicking Hakudoshi in the face so hard his head snapped back and he lost consciousness.

"Sango Kotara is the winner." Hayate said with obvious surprise. Sango stayed still for a few seconds before... "OHMEGOSH I ACTUALLY WON! NOW GOME-CHAN AND I CAN DO GIRL THINGS TOGETHER!"

Kiba, who was up in the stands carrying a nice red hand print on his cheek groaned. "What the hell are girl things?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand on his shoulder sympathetically and said, "A male is not capable of understanding the female mind... so we'll ask Kagome when she wakes up." Kiba smiled. "Yeah Gome will explain!... I still can't believe she hit me!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I would have hit you!"

Kiba sighed. "You **_DID_** hit me! Really what was the point of slapping me when I finally woke up? Dude that wasn't cool!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Hey Kagome was unconscious, if I hadn't done it for her, she would have killed me!"

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_I luv Niki4444_**

_**I got a pocket, got a pocket full of Sunshine, I got a love and I know... HI! I'm very hyper today. ;P**_

Well I now have a YouTube Account, however since I've never had one before and I'm completely hopeless with Technology I have a few questions for anyone who knows and is willing to answer them.

Question 1) I have Dropbox, however I have no idea how to download and store video clips (Which I need for the YouTube video I wish to make.) So I can't even start until I know this vital peice of information.

Question 2) What website can I use to download the videos in the first place?

Question 3) The video I'm making is in fact a Trailer for this fanfiction "Good Intentions" I was wondering which of the ... programs (Like GoAnimate, Editor, ect.) would be best suited for the video?

**_Most importantly... I think at least- May 29, 2012_**

LASTLY: Do you have any idea how much I got worried! Fanfiction took this story down for almost an hour last night, and told me I wasn't following the rules. 'twitches' then about 40 minutes later they told me it had been a mistake and apologized... am I the only one who would have been REALLY upset if I could no longer write this story for your entertainment?

okay okay, that wasn't the most important thing! XD The most important thing is ...

**_This Is the LAST Chapter You Can Vote On!_** Soyou can vote right now... but in Chapter 16... No! No! Voting!

So I'm going to wait like 1 day! ONE DAY! (Cause I'm almost done with chap16) To update... So here are the results, freshly counted...

Gaara: 18

Akatsuki: 14

Sasuke: 24

Shikamaru: 3

Neji: 4

Kiba: 1

Kakashi: 3

Okay so I'm giving you this for a few reasons... If the pairing you like is behind, and there are a bunch of chapters you didn't vote on Well I said you could vote EVERY chapter so you can go back as you please and vote on the chapters you didn't. Now if your pairing is in the lead you'll probably be glaring at me for pointing that little fact out right about now... 'shrinks away from digital glares' And if you're pairing isn't you're probably (Okay I'm guessing here...)

A) Deciding if you should or shouldn't go back

B) Figuring you'll just wait until the original story is all the way completed and I start the second

C) Thinking you won't vote cause... it's such a drag (That one's me! XD)

D) Feel like telling me you already knew that.

E) Staring with wide eyes at the screen and you keep murmuring "Why didn't I think of that"

'sweat drops as she looks at her guessing choices' Keep in mind I don't know any of you (except for those of you I talk to on a regular basis!XD Hi friends!)

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~ Niki_**


	15. The Sun's Life!

_Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things that escape those who dream only at night._

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_It was evening._** The night was alive with the sound of the crickets chirping, the fireflies were swarming about and every once and a while a light would suddenly black out, never to be seen again, proof of this fact was the chirp of a small bird that was so dark it was unknown to the life that surrounded it.

On one side of the dark sky the moon lay large and glowing white. On the other side, the sun had just started to rise, the large star was peaking orange over the edge of the earth, between these two immense objects the sky was littered with stars, some glowing brightly, others so dim they could barely be distingished.

Yes the clearing underneath the sky's piercing gaze was indeed alive, the grass was so green, who could have guessed that inside these miniature stalks life pulsed so freely?

A stream ran nearby and small animals such as squirrels and raccoons would sometimes appear to take a quick drink, or to wash their paws, chittering as they did so.

The scavangers of the night searched every nook and cranny for food, not wishing to be around when morning came and the hawks came out to play, but the night was a dangerous time too.

A hoot could often be heard and the large eyes of an owl could be seen glowing against the darkness. With every hoot all small critters scattered, and often a shrill squeal was heard as a rodent became prey to the larger animal.

Yes, this was what life looked like in all stages, only one thing stood out in the clearing. There stood a single dead tree it's branches spreading high as if to reach out for the sky, on one of these branches sat a figure, red eyes watched the scenes playing out with not a flicker of emotion.

These eyes were skeptical, and seemed to dig deep into the soul cutting off all outside influence, once the eyes were seen, nothing else could be spotted. These eyes could only belong to... Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi often would leave camp and find a comfortable tree to sit in and watch the sunset, as well as watch it rise. The gesture soothed him, calming his soul as well as his racing thoughts.

He seemed cool and collected on the outside but on the inside... the prodigy was a ticking time bomb.

He showed absolutely no change in emotion as the sun began to raise itself higher and higher into the sky, the beautiful colors it created in response twinkling ever so slightly.

A soft sigh escaped the prodigy's lips. _This is how it should be. _He should be carressed by the warmth of the sun, the darkness should reflect off his pale skin, the moonlight should make his Sharingan eyes flash.

He should be at peace... yet he was not. He stared at the life around him. _What is the use of all this hurrying? Why do they waste their lives worrying over useless nothings, it all ends the same way. Death. What does it matter what happens in between, even if you survive when all odds are against you, death will eventually come. Life is a strange thing, how can you live when you know you're dying, with every thought you have, you are dying. _

_Every little thing we do, is done only to make us live a little longer, but what is the point? To this life there is no reason, no rhyme, what is one's true purpose? Is this question to be answered? Or must we follow the path we are given and never understand just what it is we are searching for? Is it not possible for us to understand?..._

"What are you doing out here." Kisame's exasperated voice suddenly cut in, interupting his train of thought. Red eyes focused on the shark-like man. "Sitting."

"Why?" Kisame asked with an arched eyebrow. Itachi looked towards the sky, as if it was obvious. "Oh, you're watching the sun rise again." Kisame replied in a patient voice.

Itachi simply stared at the object that always amazed him. "Why do you always come out to watch the sun come and go Itachi?" Kisame asked with a sigh.

Itachi stared at the sky silently for a brief moment before replying. "The sun is a dangerous thing Kisame. If you watch it to much in the long hours of daylight, it consumes you, blides you. How can such a beautiful thing be so dangerous?"

Kisame looked at the sun. "Look Itachi, I don't know what you see with those eyes of yours but all I see is a big orange thing, and I've never been particularly fond of_ orange_. What do you see when you look at that thing!"

Itachi's eyes stared dimly at Kisame. "I cannot teach you to see Kisame, you must learn on your own."

Kisame suddenly appeared cautious. "What is that suppose to mean Itachi?"

"Even before I obtained the Sharingan I could see, the life that flared under the surface of that giant orange thing." Itachi murmured distantly.

Kisame's eyes twitched. "Life! That is a thing, how could it be alive?"

"This earth we press our feet against, that we claim to be ours. Only with a combination of the Earth, The Sun, and The Moon can we live. A mother cannot have a child with a dead man, nor can a living man create life with a dead woman."

Kisame smirked. "So what, we talking about a threesome?" When Itachi glared, Kisame sighed. "Okay fine, maybe I don't understand. So you're saying the Sun is alive?"

Itachi nodded. "One cannot give life without having life."

"So the big orange ball is alive? Is it a girl or boy?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Neither." Itachi replied smoothly.

Kisame smirked. "So it plays hard to get right, we can't figure out if it's male of female cause we've never seen it _in action_!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "Kisame, it doesn't create life, _that way_."

Said man blinked childishly. "What other way is there?"

Itachi resisted the impulse to slap his forhead in frustration. "I can't believe I'm trying to give the talk to a 20 year old man..." He muttered.

Kisame folded his arms like a pouting child. "Hey I'm 28 get it right!"

"Didn't you pay attention in Science class!"

Kisame blinked. "There was a science class!" Itachi sighed, as Kisame suddenly began to outright laugh.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" Deidara asked as he came upon the scene.

Sasori stared at Itachi in agitation. "I never took you as the kind of man to be out late telling jokes Itachi-san."

Meanwhile the howling of Kisame's laughter caused him to snap. "What the hell are you laughing about at 3 in the morning!" He snarled.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What I want to know is why I wasn't invited."

Kisame suddenly got up still laughing and started making weird hand gestures. "What does that mean?" Deidara asked already annoyed.

Kisame sucked in a deep breath before exploding. "Volcanic Eruptions! Earthquakes! It all makes sense now! HAHAHAHA!" Itachi sighed and let the back of his head hit the tree trunck. Sasori and Deidara stared at Kisame briefly before turning to Itachi. "What was the joke." They asked plainly not getting it.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_Hello Everyone you are on the radio with I Luv Niki4444, I make science fun (I also make it up ;P)_ **

I don't know if any of the science stuff was true... but I had fun typing it so... 'shrugs'

I'm gunna let you vote this chapter, because... well I said I wasn't going to put it up until tomorrow but for some reason I couldn't help myself! 0_0

Speaking off which my sense of humor is kind of twisted today so please don't hate me! ^_^

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~ Niki_**


	16. Introducing OC XD

_Nothing leads to heartbreak faster than a word unspoken. _

_-Unknown_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

2 Figures walked calmly down the road, both of average height though the one on the left was slightly taller. Both blue eyes and green eyes sparkled against the sun's warmth.

The taller of the two suddenly asked, "Tsumetai-chan where are we going?"

The girl had long red hair gathered in a high ponytail, her kimono was a black version of Sakura's and her right arm was bandaged from shoulder to wrist, black sandaled feet took small but steady steps down the dirt road.

Blue eyes sparkled slightly as the shorter replied, "We are heading west Kurai."

This girl seemed a little more complicated. Her ebony hair was streaked with blue, red, purple, silver, and neon green, and gathered into a series of braids with black ice roses woven in.

Her black kimono had ice colored roses on it, an Icy blue dragon when from mid thigh to rest it's head on her shoulder peacefully. Her blue ninja headband wrapped around her waist almost covering the icy blue sash on her waist, which had two steel hand fans with a icy blue dragon on each.

The sleeves on her kimono went past her fingers by at least three inches and billow out. Icy blue lipstick and silver eyes shadow made her moon kissed skin seem to sparkle.

Curiosity entered the eyes of Kurai. "Oh really? May I ask why Tsumetai-chan?"

Tsumetai thought for a moment. "I'm following the voice."

"The voice?" Blue and Green eyes collided for a mere second before Tsumetai raised her head and let the sun warm her cold face.

"Yes, the voice." Her voice slightly darkened and her eyes began to turn purple.

"Tsumetai-chan what voice are you talking about? I can't hear it..." Kurai added quickly not liking the way her friend's eyes seemed unfocused, she silently observed as Tsumetai's eyes turned from purple to white, to black, to green, and finally they settled on an electric blue color.

"Kagome Nagata." She murmured quietly. " I hear the voice of Kagome Nagata." Anger turned her eyes topaz. "She loves _him_."

Kurai gasped. "_Him_? How could anyone love_ him_!"

Ignoring the question, Tsumetai turned back toward the way they had previously been heading. "Come, Kurai, we must head west." Kurai huffed, not liking the fact that Tsumetai was techniquely bossing her around, but she obliged never the less.

As they walked further down the path Kurai's thought's began to stray. _What is it Tsumetai-chan hears? Is she using her Kekkai Genkai once again?_

Meanwhile the girl of the topic abruptly stopped. She glanced at the sky. "The rain is coming. Kurai, we must find shelter." She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she began walking Northwest. "There is a cave not far from here."

Kurai followed without protest, and not long after they came upon a small cave just large enough for them both to lay in without getting wet.

It wasn't long before it began to get dark, the clouds rumbled and rain began to sprinkle down. Kurai began to fall asleep as the sky got darker and darker, night was coming quickly.

_Am I so insugnificant to her, that she allows me no freedom, that only she is allowed to make simple decisions? _Kurai wondered as she fell into the dark abyss, noticing how once again Tsumetai was staring out the entrance of the cave, knowing that her friend would not sleep tonight. _Maybe she wishes she could leave, but has no where to go. _

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_i luv niki4444_**

Ok so REALLY sorry for the ultra short chapter but I just wanted to officially CLOSE the VOTING and Announce the Pairing AND the scores so...

**_Gaara: 21_**

**_Sasuke: 25_**

**_Akatsuki (Most votes are Itachi) : 45_**

**_Shikamaru: 3_**

**_Kiba: 1_**

**_Kakashi: 3_**

**_Neji: 4_**

So this is indeed now officially a **Itachi/Kagome **fanfiction. The next version of Good Intentions (Which will **NOT** be started until this story says completed next to it...) will be **Sasuke/Kagome. **But do not fear! Gaara/Kagome may be last but hey isn't suspense AWESOME? And meanwhile you can see how Kagome's relationship with Itachi unfolds...

In the meantime don't give up on me because of this INCREDIBLY short chapter! 0_0 It's exceedingly hard to make two cold introverts to communicate...

I hope you guys keep reviewing, even without the voting open though! I really like to hear what you guys think! XD Plus I'll probably update way faster if I know you guys like it, because I tend to get A) Writers block Horrible HORRIBLE writers block or B) Get Really uninspired...

LASTLY!: **I have a deviantart account.** Why did I bold that? Ok so before I wrote the first chapter of Good Intentions I drew a picture of Kagome Nagata as she is seen in the first chapter and based my description off of that so if you want to know what she's SUPPOSE to look like ...

my username is of course: iluvniki4444

There are ... I think there are 14? But there might be 13 or 12. It's the same picture, but has different views cause my camera kind of sucks (LOL) so i was trying to put the camera closer so it wouldn't make it look AS back but the lines are still pretty dull in the pictures so ...yeah.. anyway if you want to see her I'll just have the title as

Title: Kagome Nagata1

Kagome Nagata2

and so on...

So here's the link to my profile (notice how I told you my username just in case this doesn't show up...) And you of course have to take the spaces out...

h ttp:././iluvniki4 antar m /

I put a LOT of spaces in because I have really poor luck with links! XD

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Niki! **_


	17. Sesshomaru's Plotting!

_You must look and see the truth now, not later. If you fail to be suspicious of the right person, you lose not only the game, but your life._

_-Unknown_

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

Sango's face held a grin that went from ear to ear as she ran straight for Sesshomaru's chair. _I did it! Kagome-chan must be so proud!_

A light snore reached her ear. Sango sweat dropped when she noticed that Kagome was indeed fast asleep in Sesshomaru-sama's lap. "Sesshomaru-sama was she..."

"Yes, she slept right through it." The stoic lord replied.

Sango pouted, before sighing. "Well she did fight right before me..." Sango poked Kagome in the arm, and laughed half amused when Kagome immediately grabbed her finger and held it to her chest.

"I thought she was going to bite you..." Sesshomaru said in an amused voice.

Sango nodded, holding in a laugh when Kagome started muttering about her 'best friend'. Does she recognize me even in her sleep? Sango was immensely pleased by this prospect.

"Naruto-kun..." Kagome murmured before she sneezed adorably and woke up, dazed eyes focused on Sango...

"SANGO-CHAN!" She squealed and tackled her in a hug. "SHE'S HERE, WE CAN DO GIRL THINGS!"

Sango shrieked and started bouncing in agreement.

Inuyasha growled in irritation. "She's going to tell me what girl things are..."

Hayate sighed and plugged his ears to protect them from the irritating screeching, he glanced at the screen hoping for a distraction. "Miroku Sato Vs Ayame Fukui!"

Ayame cracked her knuckles grinning. _This should be funny..._ She started laughing in a crazed sort of way.

Many contestants watched curiously as a man in a dark purple robe with black sleeves walked slowly down to the arena in normal wooden sandals.

Dark violet eyes darkened as he grinned slyly. Two golden earrings could be seen in each of his ears looking a lot like smaller versions of the golden rings on the staff he proudly carried with him, black hair was gathered in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head.

Ino started blushing. "Look how cute he is... such a dark personality..."

Shikamaru sighed. "How do you know his personality?"

She giggled. "Just look at him..."

As if he could hear her the man looked up at them and his eyes focused on Ino as he grinned, eyes twinkling. Ino gasped, and blushed cherry red. "It is meant to be!" She squealed.

Sango meanwhile had turned to the direction he was staring, and was now growling. "Miroku..." She hissed, while Kagome shook her head, and said in an exasperated voice "Stupid lecher..."

Kagome watched with little interest, as Ayame hopped down and she silently hoped that Miroku would win. _Getter Miroku!_

"The fight begins..." Hayate started, though he was quickly interrupted by Ayame. "Actually I forfeit. If Kouga-kun and Kiba-kun aren't in the finals neither am I!"

She grinned noticing the shock on Miroku's face, before she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Kouga-kun!" with this she walked away swiftly obviously about to do as she had promised.

Hayate blinked. "...Ok, winner Miroku Sato."

Miroku slowly walked back into the bleachers turning to a fellow teammate he whispered. "What just happened?" The teammate shrugged. "Why ask me, it's not like people tell me anything."

"I can't stand this..." Another one hissed, his green eyes flashing. "We'll all probably end up fighting someone we can't defeat..."

"Ok then!" Hayate yelled. "Next challenge Bankotsu Yamamoto... Vs Naraku Onigumo!"

Both men walked down to the arena, quite surprised to be fighting on another.

"I would have thought there would be a warning against the two of us fighting." Bankotsu stated disbelievingly.

Naraku just shrugged. "They did say it was the computer."

"Aren't computers suppose to be smart?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk, causing Naraku to do the same. "Yes, yes, they are."

Hayate stared at the two friendly guys as if he was deciding if interrupting them was safe, before he said in a loud voice. "Fight!"

Immediately Bankotsu reached behind him and took Banryu off his back. He did so, so swiftly that the purple sheath flew off as well.

Naraku grinned before his eyes turned crimson red and he developed the features of a demon... sort of?

He grew about three inches, his clothes became what would seem to be parts of his body and he had...an eye in the middle of his chest! (1) And look at the spikes, and tentacles that were growing out of him!

Bankotsu smirked, loving this already, but dreading the outcome. _I'll never defeat Naraku... but I might as well injure him..._

Sango and Kagome were acting like cheerleaders in the stands. "L O V E! We Love BANKOTSU!" They cheered blowing kisses his way. Bankotsu sweat dropped. _Great cheer guys... geesh they could have at least put some thought into it!_

He tried to ignore his screaming fans (girls) and concentrate fully on his mission. _Scratch Naraku..._

Determination settled in his mind as Naraku's tentacles flew towards him at an incredible speed, he raised Banryu and yelled "Dragon Hammer!"

Raw power rushed out of his halberd in the form of a purple attack. There was so much smoke nothing could be seen, everyone watched with bated breath for the dust and smoke to settle.

The other genin watched in awe as the dust cleared and the tentacles were gone. He destroyed them all.

The handsome fiend was smiling devilishly clearly satisfied with himself.

"OH ME GOSH! BANKOTSU JUST TOTALLY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH NARAKU-CHAN!" Kagome screamed, Sango laughed. "Yeah! Go Bankotsu!"

A shadow flickered into existence behind Bankotsu who swiftly cut the thing in half, noticing it shed no blood as it crumbled to the ground.

"...Puppet!" He hissed, looking in all directions to find himself completely surrounded by puppets wearing baboon pelts.

Bankotsu hissed in annoyance. "Dammit!" Tenticles darted toward him and Bankotsu met each one slicing them in half effortlessly. "Come on Naraku! Come out and fight me! DRAGON HAMMER!"

Once again the attack shot out and once the dust cleared it showed that even the puppets were destroyed.

Bankotsu was starting to get more than a little annoyed at Naraku, the coward had deemed him unworthy to be dealt with directly. Therefore, Bankotsu was being disrespected.

He shot a glare at Hayate, "Dude take cover NOW!" He snarled, "Kagome shield everyone up there."

She nodded, before he spun Banryu, and lifted it over his head. "DRAGON HAMMER!" This time the attack was directed at the ceiling, which he destroyed quickly.

Many of the genin girls (such as Sakura and Ino) were screaming and running backwards until they noticed the debris landed on top of something pinkish, then it was hefted out of the tower completely and fell into the forest of death. Meanwhile Bankotsu was expertly dodging the falling steel that came his way.

Bankotsu nodded in gratitude. "Keep it up Kagome, use a stronger wave this time!" He spun the halberd over his head before plunging it into the floor.

A wave of energy plunged out of it as Bankotsu pushed his feet off of the ground.

He then moved, so he was directly above the halberd and used the force, he had gained to push the halberd out of the ground and send them high up into the air, past where the roof used to be, directly under the clouds.

Once there he flipped, so he was floating right side up. Immediately the clouds darkened, and began to swirl around the top of the arena.

The thunder rumbled and the lightning crackled, as many people, genin and guards alike, gasped in shock. The lightning came in contact with Banryu charging itself up to release the largest amount of volts possible.

When his halberd was glowing gold, the lightning stopped charging and Bankotsu yelled. "DRAGON THUNDER!" as he plunged his blade upward and watched as the lighting shot from Banryu back above the clouds, into a large ball of pure electric energy.

He laughed from above, before giving a malicious smile at Naraku, who was staring in pure shock at Bankotsu. "Even I can't predict where the lightning will strike!"

Lightning bolts began shooting from the ball and into the arena.

The spectators watched in awe as the shield allowed the lightning no entry into the balcony, but left the arena to be overtaken by the overwhelming currents.

After the last lightning bolt fell, they observed as Bankotsu was slowly placed back onto the ground. He walked patiently toward Naraku who was lieing on his face.

Bankotsu felt his pulse. "He's unconscious!" He yelled in surprise as he met Hayate's questioning stare.

"Bankotsu Yamamoto is the winner!" Hayate yelled, as Bankotsu jumped back onto the balcony.

Kagome squealed and hugged him tightly. Bankotsu hugged her back with one arm, while petting her hair with the other, her face nuzzling under his chin.

Bankotsu stared off into the distance and began to wonder. _How did I defeat Naruaku? I shouldn't have stood a chance... unless he wasn't trying._

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _Now that I think about it, Sango shouldn't have been able to touch Hakudoshi, much less harm him! What's going on here? Why..._ "Sesshomaru." He murmured in realization.

He glanced at the older brother of his friend. _Sesshomaru trained both Hakudoshi and Naraku. They admire him and would do anything he asked. He must want them out of the finals... but why?_

He was now obviously staring at the young Kage, Sesshomaru looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need Bankotsu?"

He shook his head. _I can't be sure of anything until the last of his trained fights... but if he does have them staying back... what's his purpose? What's he planning?_

Not far away a green eyed boy was groaning. "I'm so dead! I'm stuck fighting _him_."

While another boy slapped his forehead and closed his red eyes. "How am I going to make it look like Shippo is stronger than me?" He sighed.

"Shippo Kita Vs... Ryuura Nagata!" Hayate yelled as he eyed the screen.

**_00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_**

**_i luv niki4444_**

Hello my pretties! Glad you stuck with me THIS long and I really hope you are all still here! XD

Now in case some (most, one, however many there are) of you don't know who Ryuura is. He's from Inuyasha the Move 4: Fire on the Mystic Island (Think that's what it's called) You can look him up on Google Images if you want or if you haven't seen it already you can look it up on Youtube and there are a few users who have it in REALLY good definition! XD

I think I've said it before, but things won't be very interesting until after the Chunin exams end, that's when the magic happens! ;P

(1) Naraku's final form... you know blue coat thing, yellow obi, spikes everywhere.

Now I'm curious... do you guys want me to kill Saratobi? I mean I could have him just plain old retire, maybe spend a few weeks in a nursery home getting fed by Asuma... that would actually be pretty funny to see...

"A-Asuma...I-I w-want t-th-he p-peas!"

'clears throat' Anyway, hope you like the fight and I'll give you a little sneak peek of chapter 19! YAY!

_**Preview**_

_"Sango!" Bankotsu hissed grabbing said girl's arm. "We need to talk." _

_"So what you're saying is Sesshomaru of all people **LET** me win!" Sango snarled._

_"This is bigger than the exams!" _

...Ok so it's a lot more dramatic when you see it in a camerical. You know how it flickers to scenes and leaves out a bunch of stuff?...Kay I'll try finish this...

_dun dun dun... "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!..." _

Obviously I suck at previews. BUT I did finish reading the Hunger Games series. (I've been far to busy to read!) My father drove my uncle to surgery in a place about 300 miles away so I had a LOT of reading time on my hands! (Especially with all the time in the hospital!)

So it turns out I'm only giving you those 3 lines... Um so yeah you can think over and use your imagination about what'll happen next chapter, then I'll tear it apart when it's nothing like that... ;P I'm just messing with you! XD

LASTLY! I posted my first story on FICTION PRESS! YAY! Don't worry, I'm still sticking with my weekly updates no matter what... unless my uncle gets in worse condition...

Read, Review, and above ALL else Enjoy!

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	18. Foolish Ryuura

_Anger dwells only in the heart of a fool_

_-Unknown_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

"Shippo Kita Vs... Ryuura Nagata!" Hayate yelled as he eyed the screen.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

Two boys started down the steps almost looking depressed. Strangely enough they looked like complete opposites!

One of the boys -looking around 16- Had long blue hair gathered into a thick braid that stopped around the back of his knees. His crimson eyes were narrowed in concentration.

His white cape fluttered after him, as he walked gracefully forward, black boots on his feet. His outfit consisted of a white shirt and Hamaka, covered by a blue breastplate with his family crest in the middle.

Green arm bands went from just below his wrist to just below his elbow, and he had the two front feet of a dragon grasping onto his shoulders. Two large swords were crossed on his back threateningly.

The last thing noticeable about this man, was the blue diamond on his forehead and the blue headband wrapped around his waist. A Heat Ninja. Overall a very threatening character.

The second man-boy looked to be around 7. His auburn hair was in a ponytail that reached around his lower back, held up by a white hair tie.

His outfit consisted of a pair of black Hamaka and dark blue Hiori. He wore no shoes, revealing little feet, his blue ninja headband was wrapped around his left arm.

With the fact that there was no visible weapon on him, and how it seemed he was only 2'5", (1) it goes without saying the boy did not look intimidating in the least.

The blue haired boy sighed as he glanced at the spot on the balcony where Lord Sesshomaru was seated. _He'll definitely be pissed if I win this. Damn it! Why, Shippo! He's not even demon!_

Ryuura sighed once again as he glared at Shippo. _I hate my life._

Shippo was casting nervous looks Ryuura's way and -when he realized Ryuura was now glaring at him- started to panic. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_

"Go Shippo!" Kagome's voice called out. "Use that special technique I taught you alright!"

Shippo froze. _Does she mean..._

"Well! Are you gonna just stand there all day talking to mommy or are you gonna fight me?" Ryuura said arrogantly deciding the best way to cover up his doubts would be to overcome them.

_Let's hope you've gotten a lot stronger than you were the last time we fought kid. _Ryuura seriously doubted that he had, after all they'd trained only a week before.

He swiftly charged at the young boy not expecting in the least for Shippo to yell "Inner AWAKEN!" And the boy to turn into a demon. A _Fox Demon _to be precise.

_Great now I have a trickster on my hands! _Ryuura groaned, closing his eyes and putting his face in his hands before he heard a pop and a slurping sound.

He opened his eyes to stare at Shippo like he'd gone insane. _The kid... is that kid... THE RUNTS DRINKING SODA! _

Sure enough said runt was slurping away at a can of ... Mountain Dew? _What the- _Shippo suddenly started laughing insanely. _-HELL! _

Shippo's now red eyes glared at him, with a malicious grin on his face. _... It's like Chucky..._Ryuura thought in awe, half expecting the younger boy to pull out a knife or a club... or** something**.

Which he did, no surprise there. A half a dozen Shippos came out of _nowhere_ and started beating him with various items. A baseball bat, a knife, a stick, a rock, a shuriken, a kunai...

In no time Ryuura was on the ground cursing as the little Shippos ran away just in time to dodge his wind sword, which he had drawn in an attempt to pulverise the 'little bastards'.

The Shippos laughed pointing their fingers at him.

Ryuura spun in a circle as he tried to figure out which one to target first, but as he decided and started to charge toward one of the little suckers something hit him on the back of the head and dropped to the ground.

He looked down and glared at the offensive object, before glaring at the Shippos that were behind him twiddling their thumbs.

"All right.." He said in a deadly voice. "Who the hell threw that acorn!"

Two little Shippo's stared at him through wide eyes before pointing at one another. "It was him!" They cried.

Ryuura was practically smoking at the ears as he brought his blade down only to... miss? What!

No he was sure the little f... I mean sucker couldn't have gotten away! He was too close and his blade was brought down so swiftly, but there_ it _was laughing away like this was some game! "Why you..."

**Bonk! **If it was possible his eyes became even more red as he turned back and delivered the death glare at another Shippo.

"What are you..." He snarled, now foaming at the mouth. "... SQUIRRELS!"

He shot forward with his blade, and tried to strike the little kit, which turned into a flurry of attacks until... **Bonk! **

He turned around ready to give the same treatment to this Shippo **Bonk! Bonk! **His eyebrow twitched. _They're changing it up a little bit huh... well I can change too! _

The maniac seemed to have completely forgotten that Shippo was _supposed_ to beat him.

He lifted his thunder blade from its sheath and crossed his swords before lifted his thunder blade to the already open roof and watching as a large pink aura surrounded it before the orb grew smaller and absorbed into the tip.

There it became a pinkish-purple power and the already irritated sky began flashing the same color. "DRAGON LIGHTNING!"

A single lightning bolt rained down from the sky and enveloped a Shippo before moving to another one as it went **PUFF!**

_What!_ Ryuura's brow ticked. _The thing wasn't real! Then, what the heck am I up... Genjustsu! That stupid little runt is using GENJUTSU ON ME! _

**Bonk! Bonk!** Oh how Ryuura just wanted to skin the little fox, take the prized pelt that was so often spoke-**Bonk! Bonk!... Bonk! Bonk! **

The acorns now hit him on the back of the head like a sink continues to drip water, hours after it's turned off, a steady drip! Drip! Drip!

**Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! **Ryuura turned around and viciously charged forward once again, now ready to commit the sinful deeds his evil mind was conquering up.

**Bonk? **He once again turned around. "WHO THE HELL...Wha?"

He felt something furry grabbing on to the back of his head. _Could it be one of the little monsters threw another one? _This was his last thought, as the Shippo on the back of his head pressed a pressure point in the back of his neck. Within a few seconds Ryuura fainted.

Now this entire time most of the genin were wondering why he was attacking nothing, such as that powerful lightning attack, he'd aimed at the statue.

Why waste such a powerful attack when the enemy was standing right next to him, grinning like the fox he was.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _So this is what my Imouto taught the fox. _

_Clever, clever indeed. He'll never have the physical power to do much, no matter his skill in Taijutsu, with no muscle and no mass to back it up, there would be little to no force behind his blows._

_Ninjutsu, Kagome has told me he despises and refuses to learn because it killed his parents._

_Now Genjutsu. A fox is a natural born trickster, so the art of illusions comes naturally to them, to excel would be a very easy task and this would enable any ninja to get by very easily. _

_She taught him how to unlock his inner, something only a Nagata or Onigumo should be capable of... interesting. _

_But with his fox nature it brought him more strength because he's a child, she makes him carry caffeine to give him more energy. _

_Once the enemy is caught up in the Genjutsu and the fox is done playing with his meal, he simply knocks the prey unconscious. Or he could kill him, but that would be highly frowned upon. _

Kagome giggled. _He remembered every point! Poor Ryuura! _

"Very good job Imouto. Mind telling me how the fox unlocked his inner?" Sesshomaru asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru proudly. "A good ninja never gives away their tricks!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome..." Said girl pouted. "Alright, we made a blood bond, Shippo's my adopted son!"

Sesshomaru almost face palmed... for once in his life he actually _wanted_ to face palm! _Why would she do this... _He decided he'd just sigh, yes sighing was good.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he heard a noise beside him, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Bankotsu walked up to Sango. "Sango!" He hissed as he took her by the arm. "We need to talk."

Sango rolled her eyes, but followed as they walked a short way down the hallway. "Hm..." Sesshomaru voiced aloud. _What could he want to speak with her about? _

Around the corner and down the hall Sango's eyebrow twitched. "So you expect me to believe that, Sesshomaru of all people, is ordering his students to LET us win. Why the heck would he do that!"

Bankotsu sighed. "I don't know Sango, maybe because if all Kagome's students lost to Sesshomaru's she'd cry?"

Sango snorted. "Please Kagome idols Sesshomaru, she's probably thinking the same way we are."

"So you DO believe me!" Bankotsu said obviously pleased he'd gotten through to her.

Sango nodded. "I was a little suspicious to begin with, but then you won against Naraku, who barely even put up a fight..."

Bankotsu nodded. "And Shippo.."

Sango grinned. "Oh no Shippo won that fight fair and square. Ryuura looked like he was trying to fry his little head!"

Bankotsu snickered. "That's because he **was** trying to fry his little head."

Sango giggled, before growing serious once again. "Bankotsu, Sesshomaru knows something we don't. This is more than the Chunin Exams. The only thing he'd get this extreme with is..."

"Wow, wow, wow, extreme?"

"He's keeping them out of action! He wants them to do something else. That something else probably involves fighting!" Sango said urgently, not liking speaking of the lord when he might be able to hear.

"So this has something to do with Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, knowing how far Sesshomaru took things for his sister.

Sango nodded. "He's probably trying to keep them as Kagome's personal guards for some reason, he knows something we don't!"

Down below Hayate was blinking. He didn't call out the winner, he just stood there...** blinking**. _How did a runt that size defeat that scary looking dude!_

He cleared his throat, finally ready to stop blinking at the display, and announce the winner. "The winner is..."

"Hold on jackass..." Ryuura panted finding it hard to stand. "I ain't done with that damn brat yet."

Shippo stared at Ryuura like he was a monster. "H-How are y-you awake right n-now!"

Ryuura snorted. "You think a little blood problem's gonna keep me down! I'm a Nagata! I will not be defeated by a puny..." He sniffed. "...Nagata? Why do you have the scent of a Nagata! You're a Kita!"

Shippo's lip trembled. "Mommy adopted me..."

Ryuura groaned. _Kagome Nagata adopted him, this is just perfect... I can't believe the little squirt actually gave me a run for my money... wait a minute I'm supposed to let him win... Why didn't I stay down again? _

Shippo sighed, lip trembling, and looked at Ryuura with watery eyes, before letting a crazy grin light up his face one more. _What's the kid so happy abou-_ **Bonk!**

Stiffening Ryuura turned around and once again found himself the target of a rogue acorn. His eyebrow twitched. _Little sucker got me in a genjutsu again!_

There, behind him, was an army of Shippos all grinning insanely. _I was wrong, I'd much rather see Chucky's face... _He shivered as the little abominations started laughing once more.

"Now guys..." Ryuura said lifting his hands in surrender. "Why don't we just talk this though?" **Bonk!**

He started waving his arms. "Com-" **Bonk! Bonk!**

"Pl-" **Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! Bonk? **

Recognizing the sound that had come from behind him he reached back to tear the little fuzzy rat off, only to yelp and take his hand away fast. _He bit me! _**Bonk? Bonk? Bonk? Bonk?**

He gasped_ oh no... why are they launching themselves onto me!_

The little foxes began pressing various pressure points in his body in a frenzy. "Come on guys you're all-" **Bonk! Bonk!** Oh right they were in front of him to. Great, just peachy!

He once again gasped as he fell into the dark abyss. "...Damn Squirrels." He muttered.

Shippo laughed as Ryuura fell and his genjutsu dropped. "Declare me winner NOW!"

Hayate gulped. "Um... Shippo Kita is the winner!"

The Hokage stood and cleared his throat. "That is the last of the challenges." He called.

"Now let me tell you about the Final Exam. In the Final Exam you will go head-to-head with your competitor. You will fight till one either is unconscious or forfeits. We ask that you do not kill your opponent."

A couple disappointed sighs were heard throughout the room.

"The Final Exam will not start for A month. Use this time to train and learn new tricks. Keep in mind every one of the people in front of you has seen you fight. Have a good month!"

With that a large scroll opened and with a pop they were at the village gates. The Hokage began to walk away with his guards, while the Nekki Kage walked over to his sister.

Putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning in to whisper in her ear, he said. "Be cautious little one." Before he followed the Hokage, with his own guards in tow.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**i luv niki4444**_

_**Hello there! This chapter is dedicated to Lady Musa. Because I was going to wait till next week to write the chapter, but I wanted to respond! XD **_

**_Response: _**

**Lady Musa:** Oh Itachi will be here _**VERY**_ soon! XD

You know I was having problems logging in at around 1pm on 6/11/12 I couldn't get in till I cleared my cookies. And then on FictionPress it took me forever to get the chance to even post my profile cause it wouldn't let me in for about a week! 0_0

**_Thank you to xX May Taniyama Xx, Lady Musa, EverRose808, shikonwishes, and cheerysmile! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!_ **

As well as everyone reading this! Hopefully you are enjoying it, and I look forward to making you happy! YAY!

(1) This Shippo is aproximently 1 feet taller than in the series... if I'm sources are correct.

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-Niki**_


	19. Loose Tongues!

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**Kagome and Naruto**_ walked side by side laughing about how easy it was for him to win his fight against Kiba... even though they were both fully aware he had barely accomplished the task.

Suddenly Naruto cleared his throat. "So... is it true what everyone's been saying Kagome-chan?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "Kagome. Just Kagome! Anyway what have they been saying?"

He grinned. "Some people are saying you taught that green-eyed kid how to fight, and other people are saying he's your SON!"

Kagome giggled. "He is my son silly! And yeah I taught him, we're both going to train together in secret the whole month!" She sighed. "I need to teach him how to throw kunai and other weapons. Everyone knows he's good at Genjutsu, so they'll all have found some way to get out of it."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Kakashi-sensei says it's really hard to get out of a Genjutsu."

Kagome laughed. "Not for someone who's good at Genjutsu. If he were to face-off against Sasuke he'd be dead two seconds flat, it could very well be the same with Neji-kun."

Naruto frowned. "Oh, but what about his Ninjutsu?"

"Shippo refuses to learn any Ninjutsu, because Ninjutsu killed his parents."

"But I thought you were his mom?" Naruto said, now completely confused.

"I'm his adopted mom, we made a blood bond, so technically I am his biological mother NOW, but before we were just good friends."

Naruto's eyes saddened. "Oh... so what happened to his parents?"

"A horrible jutsu. Shippo's parents were paid to test new jutsu's, one day they tried a jutsu... and they... t-they just..." She made hand gestures as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Shippo was only 2 years old, he didn't understand why he didn't have a mommy and daddy..." She sniffled. "We met when we were four. We ran into each other and he said sorry like it was his fault. After that we were around each other all the time... I guess it was the fact that neither of us had any parents, no real place to call home that brought us together."

Out of nowhere a man came running towards them and grabbed her arm. "Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" He started panted and making strange hand movements.

Kagome's sadness turned to confusion. "Umm... yeah?"

"Sess... Sesshomaru-sama has ... requested your presence in Hokage-sama's office!"

"Why?" Naruto asked, as the man finally caught his breath.

"He said the Hokage is curious about that stunt she pulled in the preliminary rounds." The man said in a now bored voice, as he placed a senbon needle in his mouth.

Naruto looked curious. "What did she do in the preliminary rounds?"

"She.."

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Kagome interrupted before grabbing the man's hand and running off. "Bye Naruto!"

Far behind her Naruto raised his eyebrow. "That was kinda weird." He shrugged, before walking towards the Uchiha District. "Might as well go find Sakura."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The man next<strong>_ to Kagome, now identified as Genma knocked on the office door of the Hokage. "Enter." Saratube's voice boomed.

Genma opened the door quietly and held it open for Kagome, as she ducked under his arm and walked swiftly into the room.

Genma walked over to stand by Iruka-sensei, who was sitting in a chair in one of the corners.

As soon as Kagome entered she noticed the Hokage sat behind his large wooden desk and her brother stood in front of it, facing her. Two chairs were sitting next to each other a little behind her brother. (or a little closer to the desk.)

She tried to smile at Sesshomaru, though it turned out as more of a grimace.

"Imouto."

"Aniki."

They stared at each other a few more moments before the Hokage cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have important things to discuss."

Both siblings turned their attention to the Hokage and nodded.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair on the right. "Sit Imouto." He replied in that stupid half amused voice of his.

Kagome grudgingly plopped down in the chair next to him and turned to the Hokage. "What news do you have?"

He nodded to Sesshomaru, who stood up once more. He began to walked back and forth to gather the attention of the room's inhabitants.

"It was reported to us not long ago that the Akatsuki are on the move. If my informants are correct they are after the tailed beasts, two of which are currently inhabiting this village." He spoke in a cool collected voice, not wanting to cause panic.

Danzo's eye narrowed. "Do you doubt our ability to guard the village Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru being the delightful person he is, completely ignored the idiot. "Because this village is so large and holds such skilled ninja it is speculated that they will come after Naruto last. However, Gaara will soon leave for Suna once again, and we cannot prevent this.

"Originally I had intended to have my sister travel with Gaara to protect him, however! As it was revealed with her little stunt in the arena, Kagome can summon the tailed beasts.

"If she were to be captured by the Akatsuki, they could force her to summon the beasts, I will not allow my sister to be put into danger like that. She will stay here in Konoha away from Gaara."

The Hokage nodded. "I would have done the same thing."

Danzo shook his head. "That doesn't matter Sesshomaru, Gaara needs a protector and that girl is the best chance we have. She'll look like a normal acquaintance of Gaara's because of their age and they could even be mistaken for lovers!"

Kagome blushed, quickly deciding though she didn't like it, this Danzo character had a point. However, he was arguing with her Aniki, this was a stupid thing to do.

"Are you really so blind?" Kagome's malicious voice interrupted before her brother could go off on an angry tirade. "If the Akatsuki get me it's all over, I could summon every single tailed beast to me, to them and their long hunt would be cut short."

Danzo hissed in anger. "Listen here little girl..."

"Why would I listen to an insensitive idiot? What would be the point in letting my mind be corrupted?" She hissed back.

Fury overtook the man's features. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to!"

Sesshomaru smirked, as Kagome scoffed. "Obviously you don't!" She stared at him coldly.

"Besides, you aren't anything important, you could be easily replaced from whatever job you have around here with a much brighter, stronger, younger person. That is if you were to mysteriously disappear."

Danzo bristled at the obvious threat in her voice.

"No matter who you think you are," She continued. "You are not above the Nekki Kage and therefore you shall not act as though you are, understood?"

As Danzo was about to answer, the Hokage interrupted. "Yes Kagome, you have my word that Danzo will not step out of line again." Grudgingly Danzo did as he was told and shut his trap.

Satisfied, the young female, who had gotten up close with Danzo's face, backed down to stand behind her brother.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to gain back the attention that had been lost."As I said my sister will not be going to Suna. As her guardian I have every right to keep her where I please and as the Nekki Kage I have every right to decide the outcome of a citizen of my village. However, there is a young one who could have the same effect."

Kagome stared at her brother curiously, not entirely liking where this was going. "Shippo Kita. He is highly skilled in Genjutsu, and could make an excellent guard for Gaara. The arrangements have already been made."

Shock settled over Kagome's features. "No...no..." She whispered obviously upset.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had known this would happen. "Imouto..."

Her eyes glared up at him as she finally snapped out of her shock, making it very clear who the enemy was. "No Sesshomaru, I will not allow you to take my son!"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Her son?" He asked Sesshomaru, who nodded. "He's adopted."

"He's still mine and I refuse to allow you to take him from me!" Kagome snarled, as she grabbed onto the front of his uniform.

Sesshomaru glared at his sister. "It's what he wanted Imouto, I will not go against the fox's wishes." That shut her up, but tears still proceeded to gather in her eyes.

"Genma, if you would escort my sister out." He replied, desperately trying to make the knot in his throat clear up, he had to get her out, before he gave in to her teary eyes.

As Kagome was 'escorted' away she stopped at the door and growled out, "What kind of Uncle are you? You're putting him in unnecessary danger, there are many more ninja much more suitable for this task." She then, ran out the door, before he could say a word.

Sesshomaru sighed, if he had Inuyasha's dog ears they would be pressed against his skull right now. "Onto other matters, during the Final Exams and there after Kagome will be guarded by my own students. Naraku Onigumo, Hakudoshi Onigumo, and Ryuura Nagata."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Ryuura Nagata? How is it that two Nagatas were discovered during the preliminary exams Sesshomaru-sama? I was told only three had survived."

"Only three did survive. However, my father left a sword behind, Tensaiga, this sword has the power to bring back 1000 lives in one slash."

"Then why aren't all the Nagata's back?"

"I know not how to control the sword, and therefore cannot use it to its full potential. The sword also has a mind and soul contained inside it, it chooses if it will bring back the dead you seek. The sword rejected my father's life."

The Hokage sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that Sesshomaru, your father was a good man."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Danzo finally spoke up. "What makes you think your sister is in danger?"

"The Akatsuki may know of her powers." Sesshomaru concluded.

Danzo snorted. "Her mouth will be more than enough to protect her."

"Her mouth will get her killed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome ran from<strong>_ the room. _I can't believe Shippo agreed to this, I won't believe it! _She ran to the only place she knew she could find her son.

The park.

There he was sitting with his back to a tree like her brother so often did. He was staring up at the clouds soberly. He knew she would come for him.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask if it was true, but found only one word would come out. "Why?"

Shippo flinched, as he turned to face her. "Sesshomaru wanted you to go, but I pointed out how unwise that was... and offered to go in your place."

Kagome bit her lip. "Why?"

He looked up at her for a moment before muttering out. "Just because."

Kagome sighed and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him when he leaned into her shoulder.

He glanced at her hair in anger before reaching up and pulling the end of her ponytail. "Why don't you take your hair out of that thing? It looks so much better!"

She giggled. "When I'm fighting, I don't want to get my hair in my eyes!" She explained, and her lips twitched, when he merely rolled his eyes.

"Well we aren't fighting, so-" He tugged her hair tie. "- take it out."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm too lazy!"

He rolled his eyes once more, and muttered. "Must I do everything?" Before jumping onto her shoulder, and taking the hair tie out, then proceeded to fan out her hair. "There."

Kagome chuckled as he leaped down to sit in her lap. "So there's your sudden fascination with my hair, you just wanted an excuse to sit in my lap!"

He huffed, "Did not!" But cuddled into her stomach anyway.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "My little boy's gotten so big and strong." She murmured, kissing him on the top of his ponytail.

Shippo blushed. "I'm not that big, and I'm not strong either!"

Kagome scoffed. "Please, the way you took on Ryuura yesterday..."

Shippo grinned proudly. "I did do good; didn't I?"

Kagome smiled, hearing the pride in his voice. "Developing an Ego aren't we? But you know there are people out there that aren't affected by Genjutsu, and you can bet every single member of the Akatsuki will be able to break it no matter how strong the spell is."

Shippo groaned. "Mom, please don't try to talk me out of this. I have to do it!"

Kagome smiled hollowly. "I knew I couldn't talk you out of it, I was merely pointing out we'll have to train a lot harder than I'd originally intended. Now we aren't playing around for the Chunin Exams, we're talking life and death. I won't lose my baby to those criminals!"

Shippo turned around and jumped, so he could wrap his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you. That's why I have to do this, I have to protect you... I can't lose you, not again."

She knew that by now he wasn't just referring to her. He was now speaking of both his mothers, herself and Airi Kita. He couldn't lose her like he'd lost Airi, and he was just making sure he wouldn't.

"Why don't we go get some ramen?" Kagome asked, putting on a fake smile for her son's sake.

He looked at her, his green eyes wide, and excited. "Really?"

Kagome nodded, laughing. "Ichiramu's ramen is the best in all of the world."

He glowed. "Really? I thought ramen couldn't get any better than yours!"

Kagome blushed. _How does he do this, he can be an adult one moment and the next it's like he's remembered his age! _"Yeah I did to, but hey I don't think Inuyasha is the best food critic in the world! Come on!"

Kagome jumped up, and ran as fast as she could to Naruto's favorite food stand. Once she got there, she was surprised when Teuchi was telling a man he had to pay his bill, or he would not be able to leave.

The guy stood at around 5'5". He had long blond hair in a high ponytail, his bangs covered his left eye and fell well past his chin. His visible eye was a greenish blue color. The cloak he wore was black and had red clouds outlined by white, scattered around in various places.

The guy sighed. "I have to wait for a friend of mine, he's the one who has money on him." The man started muttering about teammates not willing to trust him with money.

Kagome was half confused, half amused as he sit down at the stand grudgingly, she didn't see a forehead protector.

She giggled at his antics, the guy reminded her of Inuyasha. She sat down next to him, and put Shippo in her lap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deidara was aware<strong> _of the little girlish giggle that came from behind him, as a woman sat down next to him, but chose to ignore it.

_Dammit! Sasori didn't give me a red cent! I'm supposed to meet them at sundown! Sundown! Even if by chance I run into one of them before that only Sasori coul-_ "You know... I could give you the money." A female's voice rang out from beside him.

Surprise entered Deidara's mind, causing his eyes to widen a fraction of an inch. Why would an unknown onna want to help him?

He glanced at her through the corner of his covered eye. No this girl had a ninja headband. Why would a kunoichi want to help him?

He looked up at her fully. Long black hair, a relatively attractive face, very young... _Probably a genin, there's no way she'll take the Chunin Exams at that age._

He caught a movement out of the bottom of his eye, and glance down to find a little boy staring at him with contempt, his green eyes flashing, and red hair smoothed back because of the females petting.

_Must be on a D rank mission to take care of the little brat._ Finally, he decided he should speak. "I'm sure you don't have the..." She shooed of the coming no.

"Please, I can afford it. Teuchi!" She called, the old man turned around momentarily swayed from his task of washing the dishes.

His eyes brightened upon seeing her. "Ahhh Kagome! It's been a while."

He leaned in slightly more serious. "I heard you were doing a splendid job in the exams!" Pride entered his voice, and Deidara watched in amusement as she blushed. "It's just the Chunin Exams, I've passed them before!"

His eyes widened slightly. _What does she mean she's passed them before? _

"Anyway, could you tell me the bill for my friend here?" She asked, gesturing to him.

Deidara blinked, he hadn't known they were friends.

The old man chuckled. "Oh nonsense Kagome, you need not worry about the boy." He turned to Deidara. "You're free to go, but only this once!"

Deidara once again blinked. "I don't have to pay?" Teuchi smiled at the boy's hesitance to leave without paying. "No, it's on the house."

He turned to Kagome, and sternly said. "But you still have to pay, now what can I get you Kagome?" "2 Chicken ramens, with extra sauce please!"

He nodded. "I'll have that ready for you in a jiffy."

Deidara sighed, and grudgingly muttered. "Um... thanks."

She turned glowing eyes on him. "No problem, you look like a man who has somewhere to be." She shrugged. "Oh! Sorry, you must be wondering who I am!"

She blushed, as she realized her lack of manners, and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Kagome." He took her hand numbly. "Deidara..."

Without further ado he let go of her hand, and began to walk to the meeting place.

They had a deal, before they had separated Itachi handed out a kunai to each member, and told them if they found the girl come back to the meeting place, and touch the hilt.

If you didn't find her you were NOT to touch it, lest you face punishment from Itachi.

He gulped._ I'm 60 percent sure I just met Kagome Nagata, that's 40 percent of a chance that I'm wrong... but if I'm right and I don't tell Itachi..._

He sighed and took a leaf off the ground, curled it up until it had some weight to it, and wouldn't glide, then carved and H on one side and a T on the other.

"If it's Heads I don't touch the kunai if it's Tails I will."

He threw it into the air and watched it hit the ground. Deidara sighed. "Never did have any luck." He muttered as, he touched the kunai's hilt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi felt the<strong>_ kunai in his pocket jerk, and dig into his waist, quickly he put his hand into the pocket and checked, sure enough the kunai was glowing red. Someone had found the girl.

He moved swiftly out of the weapons store he had been in, he'd come back later.

They didn't intend to capture the girl, no, they just wanted to keep tabs on her, maybe stick around for her training. As he arrived in the park, he noticed Deidara with his head in his hands, sitting in the park.

Kisame appeared beside Itachi as did Sasori. "You found her." Itachi asked flatly. Deidara looked up at him and gulped. "I think I did, I'm 60 percent sure."

Itachi sighed. "Lead us to her." Deidara nodded and they walked a short way before Deidara stopped.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?"

Deidara stared at the ramen stand. "She was right there! Where could she have gone!" He sighed and turned to Sasori. "Come on!"

All four walked up to the ramen stand, and watched as the old man turned around.

He eyed the blond. "Oh. You're back." He said in a displeased voice. "Let's get something straight boy, I don't like you, and the only reason you didn't have to pay is because of Kagome-sama."

Deidara nodded. "That's why I came back, I want to pay the bill, and then give Kagome-chan a little thank you as well."

The old man's eyes softened, as he handed over the bill and took the money Sasori offered. "Kagome doesn't need money." He spoke quietly. "And she doesn't want it either, but you seem set on finding her so when you do, tell her Teuchi says: "Hello" alright?"

Deidara nodded.

Teuchi's lips set in a grim line. "I don't know where she went, but she was talking to the son of hers, said something about buying him some weapons."

Itachi immediately thought of the weapon store he'd been forced to abandon. "I think I know where we can find her."

As the four men walked away, none noticed Teuchi sigh and whisper. "I wonder what Itachi Uchiha is doing looking for Kagome?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome was looking<strong>_ through the weapons store that was proclaimed to be 'the best in the village' and she had to admit. This place had everything.

Shippo watched with a sweat drop, as his mother squealed, and ran around like this was a clothing store. He froze as he felt a familiar aura. _It's that guy from the ramen shop._

There was something off about the guy, Shippo didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

Immediately the little boy ran to the back of the store where he knew his mother was, and began to tug on her dress. "Mommy we need to leave, Now!" He whispered.

Confusion set into her facial features, before worry took its place. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Shippo shook his head. "The creepy man is here, the one we met at the ramen stand."

Kagome stiffened. She too had felt something off about the man, but she couldn't help feeling amused by him at the same time.

"He's brought friends with him." Shippo murmured, feeling the four aura's coming their way, he started tugging her skirt to the side more urgently. "Please mommy we have to get out of here!"

Kagome nodded, she put her hair back into it's normal ponytail, and picked her son up, before walking down an isle pretending to look at different kunai.

She kept her eyes down, as she passed a tall man at least 5'8" with black hair and black eyes. He wore the same outfit as Deidara had.

Despite her hesitance she met his eyes, feeling oddly bare as she did so. Like he could see into her very soul... it was alluring, but she was sure she could get away from him without any problem... until Shippo growled.

He just flat out growled at the stranger, who narrowed his eyes and starred fully at the kit she had been trying to hide in her arms. Shippo's fierce emerald eyes glared right back at the man.

"Hey Itachi..." Deidara's voice trailed off when he turned the corner, and saw who his friend was staring at. "Oh Kagome! I didn't think you'd be here! Well, thanks again for..."

She wasn't paying him any attention, she was far to busy looking like she was going to tear the head off of Itachi.

Deidara suddenly felt very awkward. "Umm... Kagome?"

She seemed to have snapped out of a daze, as she looked at the boy in her arms. "Stop glaring will ya?"

Shippo sighed. "But mom..."

"No buts!" She said in an exasperated voice

Shippo glowered. "Alright, but I warned you."

She sighed, before putting on a fake smile for Deidara. "Sorry bout him, he's not fond of the male species! Speaking of which-" She turned to Shippo "- try not to scare of too many of my friends. Please!"

Shippo smirked. "I can't help it, Sesshomaru-sama told me men were a bad thing for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru doesn't know what he's talking about."

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "You were the one who told me Sesshomaru-sama is always right!"

Kagome shrugged. "Fluffy-sama is always wrong about me!"

Her son burst out laughing. "Fluffy-sama?"

"Have you seen his true form? Once you have you'll understand."

Shippo snickered. "I have got to ask him to show me that form..."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Alright, now what did you want Deidara?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I just felt like thanking you for what you did back there wasn't enough, so I wanted to ask you if there was anything you might need."

She blinked. "Umm..."

"Guys I can't find..." A deep voice trailed off.

Kagome turned around. _Damn it's like I'm cornered! _

This guy was ... a giant? He had to be at least 6'6"! His hair was black and stood straight on end, his features were that of a shark. Blue skin, gills on his cheeks? No way!

Even his teeth were like razors, and they could be seen so well with that evil smirk on his face! Small piercing yellow eyes pretty much glared at her. He carried a giant sword that was wrapped up in bandages, the thing was almost as tall as he was... in fact it might have been as tall as he was!

It was quite obvious he was with Deidara and the other guy, he did wear the same cloak._With my luck they're all a part of some criminal group or something!_

"Um... hi?" She squeaked, she had expected four men, not a giant, who knew what the last member of the group looked like.

"This is trying my patience." A new voice called out, and she turned to where Deidara had showed up, fully prepared for anything... anything except of course what she saw.

The boy looked around 15, same height as Deidara, as well as the outfit. What surprised Kagome was his face... it was quite lovable!

His maroon hair sparkled in the dim sunlight, his red eyes glistening, but it wasn't his features that made him adorable maybe it was the shape of his face?

He was just utterly adorable... that look didn't match his hollow eyes at all. She almost felt... like she was looking at a being that wasn't truly alive.

"Deidara?" She asked quietly. "Are you a ninja?"

Deidara paused for a moment. "Yes, my comrades are as well." He was kind of curious as to why she kept glancing at Sasori.

Kagome smiled at him in relief. _I need to figure out what that man is..._ "Really! That's so great! Do you mind helping my little Shippo? We have a month to train for the exams and I'm afraid he already showed off his tricks in the preliminary rounds."

Deidara's eyes bulged. "That squirt is a ninja?"

Shippo sniffed holding out his arm. "Read it and weep." On his little headband was of course the symbol for the Heat Village.

Kisame smirked. "So, you're Heat Village ninja?"

Shippo's brow furrowed. "What's it to you?"

Kagome sighed at his attitude. "Yes, we are Heat Village ninja, sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him."

The blue man grinned. "Ah well, it doesn't really matter that much does it?"

Kagome pouted. "It does to it's bad manners! Sesshomaru would have his head for that!"

Shippo stuttered. "Well, what about them! They haven't even told us their names!"

The blue man once again grinned. "You can call me Kisame."

The redhead sighed, adorably if I might add. "Sasori."

The last unknown man, the one with the alluring eyes, spoke in a voice that would make Sesshomaru sound like he was happy. "Itachi."

Kagome froze. "Itachi." She murmured, as if trying to be reassured she'd heard the correct name, he nodded stiffly.

Suddenly she saw something she hadn't before, his eyes were exactly the same color as Sasuke's. She was staring into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha, the man who murdered his entire clan. She never did have good luck.

"I have to go." Kagome spun around and tried to make it past Kisame, who decided to block her way. "Go where?" He said smirking slightly.

Her eyes held hidden fire. "Move." She snarled.

She had to get out, she had to get away. Before she killed_** him**_.

The man who had ruined her friend's life was so close, his own life was hers for the taking... **No. **She couldn't kill him, she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she'd done it because she hated him. **Hated him. **

Kisame's smirk lessened as he watched the young female's eyes, they kept flashing between blood curling rage and panic. "Why should I?" He asked, ignoring the side of him that told him not to mess with her.

Kagome's eyes were turning crimson, the color she knew the blood from _**his**_ veins would be, she couldn't wait to tear his head from- "Kagome-san!" Who's voice was that? Should she recognize it?

She turned to see the man who had practically raised both her and Naruto running toward her. Iruka-sensei shouted something... what was it? What had he said? By the time what he had said finally registered it was too late.

Shippo had jumped out of her arms._** "Shippo! Control her!" **_That's what he had shouted. _Control me? Why do I need to be controlled?_

Shippo looked at his mother in shock, he'd never seen her so livid before. "Mommy?" He murmured.

"Inner Awaken!" Immediately he turned into his fox demon self, and took a Mountain Dew from his pocket, opened it and took a slurp.

Deidara and his comrades were now immensely confused. What the hell was going on here? Shippo stared at his mother, who was staring right back.

He imagined her covered in blood. However, he was greatly surprised when she seemed unfazed.

"Did you really think-" She murmured her voice sounding rough as gravel did, and her face shadowed. "- You could beat the person who taught you Genjutsu?"

Her flashing eyes were seen even through the dark shadow that encased her face. "That's enough Imouto." Sesshomaru's monotone voice interrupted.

Shippo whimpered and hid behind him. "Your aura's going wild, if you're not careful you'll destroy this entire place."

She smiled at him. "That would be nice wouldn't it Aniki, it's always so much fun to break things."

She turned to Itachi. "I'll break him. I'll break him into little pieces, so no one will be able to recognize the bastard." Even Sesshomaru was chilled by the ice in her voice. "Imouto you will not lay a finger on that boy, are we clear."

"Blood..." She hissed in response, she was suddenly clutching her head. "I need blood!"

"Kagome!" Her brother yelled, as she was forced to her knees.

Didn't he see it? Why didn't he kill it! Neji killed it; that thing that spoke to her in the Forest of Death, and it was back... so why didn't Sesshomaru see it? Why didn't he kill it!

"Sesshomaru-sama... w-what's w-w-wrong with my m-mommy?" That was her son's voice! Why was her baby crying? Why did he sound so far away?

That thing was making her say such terrible things! She needed to get free, Kagome had to get away!

One of her eyes turned slightly blue. "Sesshomaru." She choked. "Get me out of here!"

Realization entered his own eyes, as he swiftly picked up his sister and took her out of the shop.

As he did this the first thing he noticed was the further he got from the weapons shop, the more the red receded from her eyes._ Imouto what is wrong with you? Why are you so angry?_

The only thing he could come up with was one of her friends in danger, but Shippo was the only other person she knew in the entire building, and he was defending the man against her.

_**"I'll break him. I'll break him into little pieces, so no one will be able to recognize the bastard." **_

The only explanation for those words was that she knew that man and she hated him... but how did she know him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome was in<strong>_ darkness, there was nothing but darkness surrounding her, even the place she now sat was pure black. Like an endless abyss.

"That boy, he is the one who killed your friend's family? Is he not?" The voice once again asked Kagome's spirit.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling.

A trinkling laugh came from all sides. "Who am I? I am you, I am the reason you are strong! However, if you are looking for a name, you may call me Akane. As for what I want, I wish only the best for you."

"You don't know what's best for me, let me do things my way." Kagome said, bravely narrowing her eyes.

"You want his head don't you? Let me take it for you." Akane replied, back soothingly.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not a murderer, I don't wish for his demise. I just want to know why, he did it."

The voice laughed once again. "I doubt he'll tell you."

Determination set in Kagome's voice. "Then, I'll figure it out on my own, everyone has a reason for doing what they do."

Akane appeared in front of her, an exact replica excluding her crimson eyes, and black fighting kimono streaked with red... the exact opposite of her own. "He enjoys killing, isn't that reason enough?"

Kagome froze. "I told you, I will do this my own way."

"Very well, but do not underestimate his power, or how far he will go." Akane's image dispersed, as well as the blackness.

As Kagome's eyes opened, she was faced with a blinding light. She hissed, and closed her eyes quickly. _Where am I? _There were all sorts of noises she'd never heard, such as the beeping beside her.

In a nearby room, she heard someone yell "She's awake!" Before footsteps began to quickly make their way toward her. Several women in identical outfits rushed toward her, and began to cry in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" "I thought we'd lost her!" "What's she doing awake?"

Kagome blinked. _Am I in... a hospital? _She sat up, and gave an irritated huff, when she noticed a tube of sorts sticking into her nose, and mask covering her mouth, forcing oxygen in. Annoyed she tore the tube out and took the mask off in one fell swoop.

Carefully, Kagome set her feet on the floor, and became even more upset when she noticed how unsteady she was. _Ugh, I hate this recovering thing! I didn't even fight..._

Immediantly, the nurses began to fuss over her.

"Where's Deidara?" She asked, completely ignoring their pleads to lie back down. When they continued to fuss and seemingly ignore her question, Kagome decided there was only one way to get their attention.

She sighed and picked up a nearby lamp, ignoring the confused faces, she threw it at a vase that wasn't too far away. Watching slightly interested when it broke and scattered across the floor. _Hm... that actually kinda felt good... _

She shook her head to clear the impulse to throw something else. "Where's Deidara?" She asked, once more ignoring the gapes... which turned to furious expressions as they began to chastise her behavior.

Kagome sighed and picked up a rocking chair. _Might as well get some enjoyment out of this._

Without hesitation it went flying through the window.

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**3 hours later**_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**The hospital was**_ an absolute wreck, nurses were heard screaming about finding this Deidara character before the young female destroyed the building.

An intercom went off at the front desk, wincing Ino answered the thing, why did she have to pick today to ask for a job?

"What's happened now?" She asked, not expecting the Surgent's voice to scream back at her. "This is an emergency that devil has set room 630 on fire!"

"Sir there isn't much we can do at this t-"

"LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T! WE HAVE A PATIENT UNDER IN THAT ROOM! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" The Surgent screeched back.

Ino sighed. "Sir we have no one named Deidara on record, therefore it's very hard to locat-"

"I don't care how hard it is, find the guy or you'll be the first person fired!" The doctor was now deadly calm.

Ino sighed as she said. "Yes sir." And ended the call. Resting her head on the palm of her head she sighed again. Why hadn't she waited until tomorrow to ask the hospital if they needed help?

Surely after this chaos they'd need a lot of new employees. She rolled her eyes. _You'd thing she'd ask for the Nekki Kage, but nooo everything has to be so complicated with her... _

Sighing she put on her jacket. "I'll go find him." She ran into the middle of town, where she knew the fountain would be found and stood on the side of it. "HELLO PEOPLE I NEED YOUR ATTENTION."

Slowly one-by-one, people stopped and focused on her. "Do any of you know someone named Deidara or have any information on him?"

A woman smirked at her. "Oh and what if we do? What'll happen to this Deidara character?" Ino shrugged. "I honestly don't know. The thing is, we have a hospital crisis and until we've located him everyone inside is in danger."

A man gasped. "My daughter's in there!"

"What room is she in?" Ino asked, now hoping for a response.

"Room 174!"

Ino thought for a minute. _One little tall tales not going to hurt anyone. _"Seriously? I heard that room just went up in flames!"

The man took off running toward the hospital. "No no!" Ino said as she jumped in front of him to block his way. "No one besides employees are allowed inside the hospital at the moment. It's too dangerous."

"Why do they need Deidara?" Another man asked, she turned to see a blond haired man, in a black cloak. "Do you know him?" The guy nodded.

Immediately Ino grabbed his shoulders. "Where the hell is he!"

"Why do you need him?" Ino looked around her at the civilians. "Um... that's ...umm... confidential?"

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

Ino watched slightly peeved as the pink haired girl stopped running and grabbed her hand. "Ino come on we have to find him!"

"This guy might-" "Ino if we don't find him we are the first ones fired, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET ME FIRED!" "-know where he is."

"I DON'T CARE IF- Wait what?" She turned to the blond male. "You know where he is?"

"Why do you want him?" The man asked once again.

Sakura sighed. "We have a patient going insane, she refused to stop... um doing some pretty bad stuff... until we find him!"

"Why hasn't she been contained?" Another villager asked accusingly, Sakura blushed. "No one can get close enough to knock her out, and many fear war will break out if we touch her."

Ino decided Sakura wasn't going to get all the talking time. "One would have to be at least Chunin level to get anywhere near her. Right now most of the Chunin and Jonin are in other villages inviting people to attend the Chunin Exams."

"Why would war break out?" The same villager asked, clearly confused.

Sakura cleared her throat importantly. "Well, this is Kagome Nagata, we're talking about if the Nekki Kage found out we did anything to her..." She trailed off.

Rumers began to spread throughout the crowd. Finally, one brave man stepped forward and said. "The prodigy?" The crowd stiffened at the words.

"Haven't those damned prodigies done enough damage to this village already? They took the Uchiha Clan, now they want our hospital!" The man shouted.

Sakura groaned. "No! Kagome-chan isn't anything like that, she-"

"How many were killed? How many more must die because we refuse to put those abominations to justice? I say we go to that hospital, and give that thing a piece of our minds!"

Ino tried to wave him off as the people began to nod their heads. "No, you're wrong! All you'd do is cause more problems, Kagome hasn't hurt anyone. She simply wants this Deidara guy!"

He scoffed. "So she's destroying our hospital? Children throw tantrums, not ninja!"

Sakura looked around at the now angry mob and began to understand a prodigies point of view. "Don't you see?" She asked. "Or are you too blind? Kagome is a child, but being a prodigy has forced her to abandon the freedom a child is given!

"From what I was told Kagome lost her parents and clan when she was only three, then graduated and became Genin at five, six months later she became a Chunin. She must have started at the academy when she was four, maybe even three!

"So soon after her clan's demise gave her no time to mourn, no time to be a child! Don't you think she deserves to be able to act her age once in a while?"

A villager snorted. "She has the body of a child and the mind of an adult, she should be treated-"

"So she should be treated as a child? Is that what you're saying?"Another interrupted. "How do you treat a child who has destroyed a hospital and murdered a clan? I don't think a time-out will cover it!"

Anger erupted within Sakura. "You're bunching her in with Itachi Uchiha. You have no right to treat her as if she's him! Haven't you ever wondered, or even considered how she feels?"

A cold voice interrupted. "Monsters don't feel." How could that come out of a woman's mouth? How could someone even say something like that?

"Monster? How is she a monster?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

The woman glared. "She's destroying that hos-"

"She's destroying the hospital, and being extremely careful to make sure everyone inside is not injured." Ino interrupted. "Like before she set that room on fire, she took the patient out along with everything she thought they might need to stay alive."

Sakura nodded. "That's why we need Deidara, NOW!"

The blond grinned. "I'm Deidara."

Ino gaped.

"What the hell! Why didn't you just say that!" Sakura yelled, further infuerated when he merely shrugged.

"Am I allowed to bring my teammates?" He asked, gesturing to the three men behind him. Sakura nodded grudgingly, and Deidara smirked. "Now why don't we get a move on?"

Ino smiled. "Sure follow us!" Without any further words, she took off running toward the hospital.

As she entered the hospital Ino wasn't necessarily surprised to find the lobby now trashed, and angry nurses cursing.

The head nurse caught sight of her and snarled. "Ino! Get your ass in there, and contain her with that mind jutsu of yours!"

"Don't worry, we found Deidara!" Ino exclaimed happily, causing the nurse to blink. "What's gotten into you?"

Ino shook her head, and waved at the people behind her. "Come." She listened, as glass broke somewhere. "Room 364?" She guessed, the nurse nodded suspiciously.

They once again took off running, this time toward the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Have you found<strong>_ him yet?" Kagome asked in a bored voice, once again answered by a screaming nurse, trying to beat her with anything she could get her hands on.

Kagome sighed, and picked up a hospital bed, throwing it out the window, relishing in the sound of breaking glass. A nurse gasped and started trying to speak. "Ha...wha..."

"Don't worry, it's an improvement." Kagome said, voice now monotone. "You need new furniture anyway, this stuff looks like it came out of an 80s horror film."

The nurse glared at her, eyes flashing. "YOU CAME OUT OF AN 80S HORROR FILM!"

Kagome shrugged. "Cool. Have you located him yet?" She asked, ignoring the door as it opened, as well as the shuffle of feet.

The nurse twitched. "I'm not talking to you!"

Kagome stared at her with absolutely no interest. "Seriously? You're even more childish than I am, and I'm destroying a hospital."

The nurse lunged, and Kagome took a single step to the side, watching her connect with the wall. "You'll need to get that fixed."

She lifted her arm and the lights began to brighten to an almost blinding rate, before they all broke, glass spreading everywhere.

"Sooo, have you located him yet?" She raised an eyebrow, as the nurse once again attacked her, and easily dodged.

"I don't see the point of this, you'll only hurt yourself." Kagome said, as she stuck out her foot, and tripped the nurse.

The other nurse stuck out her hands, as if she were trying to calm a child, and said in a soothing voice. "Now Kagome, we are trying our best to find your friend, but we need time. And no one can concentrate with you breaking things!"

Kagome merely blinked at her lazily, before grinning sweetly. "Well, why didn't you just say that? I would have stopped if you had, you silly goose!"

Both nurses blinked. "You would have?"

Kagome stopped smiling. "Yeah, of course, I don't see the point in unnecessary destruction of property. Did you think I was enjoying myself?"

The nurses glanced at one another. "Well... you did look like you were having fun for a while there..."

Kagome shrugged. "That was until it got boring."

The nurse that had attacked her walked up to her, and boldly stated. "Now listen here young lady, you can't just destroy things because you want to get your way, we nur-"

The other nurse whimpered, as Kagome's expression darkened. "-es work very hard to create what you've been des-" Kagome stuck her hand out and the couch disintegrated. "-troying..."

The nurse blinked. "What the hell did you do that for."

Kagome started cleaning her fingernails. "You're annoying." She stated calmly.

If the other nurse wasn't so upset by the destruction of the couch she might have actually laughed at the younger female's bluntness. "Stop talking to her Hiroko you're just..."

The evil nurse snapped."Shut up Hiroshi!"

Kagome stared at them blankly for a moment. "I think you should listen to Hiroshi, you've got some serious problems." Kagome seemed to go into a deep thought.

"Oh I know!" She squealed. "You need a therapist, here I could help!" She sat down on the floor. "How do you feel right now?"

Hiroko started snarling. "I need help? You need help! You practically tore the hos-"

"I'm sensing some hostility here." Kagome said pointing out the obvious, resulting in Hiroko lunging for her throat.

"You know" Kagome continued as she rolled across the floor. "Violence is never the answer... or a good answer that is."

Someone cleared their throat. "Ummm Kagome?" Sakura's voice asked. "We..."

Kagome looked over. "So you did find him!" Sakura nodded shrinking away.

Ino smiled wide. "Actually I found him."

Kagome stared at her for a few seconds. "... You did?" She asked pointing at Ino.

Ino nodded proudly. "Mmm Hmmm!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay... thanks?"

Ino squealed. "Now, we are best friends right!"

Sakura choked. "What!" Kagome merely stared at her like she was insane. Sakura shook her head and took a hold of Ino's arms. "I'm really sorry about that Kagome-sama!"

Even after they had left Kagome continued to stare at the door silently, before she finally burst out. "What's with the Kagome-sama? Yesterday, Sakura was calling me a pest."

The nice nurse- Hiroshi was it? Decided now was a good time to inform her. "Well, you scare people Kagome-chan, it's only natural that she'd address you like that after you tried to demolish the hospital."

Kagome pouted. "Did not! And even if I had, I don't see how that qualifies as something she would need to respect me for."

Hiroshi shrugged. "You scare her." She said simply, gesturing to the room around her.

Finally Kagome decided to look at the mess she had created. "Holy Bucket Of Frizbees..." The side of the room that had once been a giant window was completely destroyed, the remaining three walls were cracked and in some places had either holes or dents. All the furniture was either missing, severely burned, or a pile of ashes lying on the floor.

Speaking of the floor, the once spotless white floor was now either burned, covered in soot, and there were even some portions that had long cuts or cracks. The ceiling was completely ruined as well, the lights broken, covering the floor in a sheet of glass.

Kagome sweat dropped, and turned to the nurses sheepishly. "Yeahhhh... sorry bout that!" She faked a laugh. "But hey, I was right, black is definitely an improvement, it's way too hard to keep white looking white anyway!"

At the glare she got from mean nurse Hiroku, she sighed. "Okay fine I'll fix it, but you'll be begging me to tear it apart again once it's better."

She did a few and signs and muttered her jutsu before plunging her hand onto the floor. Immediately the floor began to heal, the black turned bleached white, furniture reappeared before their eyes, the floor healed itself, the glass picked itself up and became one with the lightbulb as it had been originally, and the window fixed itself.

Hiroshi gasped. "How did you do that!"

Kagome blushed. "I used a simple jutsu that turns back time, check the clock. It'll be before I started murdering the room. It's the same with everything else I vandalized."

"So, it never happened?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, it happened and everyone is still aware it happened. However, messing with time is risky, if I'd been trying to pull off any other jutsu that messed with time, none of us would remember what happened."

Deidara stared around him, confused. "Where did you learn a jutsu like this one?"

Kagome shrugged. "The Hokage let me go through his library a week after I came here, I saw the jutsu and remembered that, Naruto is really messy, I needed to find a jutsu that would clean up the mess, cause believe me... you don't want to touch any of that stuff... "

Kagome shivered. "It's funky. Though it wasn't so bad when Naruto and I cleaned it together!"

She glanced over at the four men. "You mind giving us some privacy?" She asked the nurses, who exchanged some looks before nodding at her, and escaping from the room.

Immediately silence hung in the air. With all four men staring at her Kagome felt like a piece of meat. _What do I say? I can't just tell them I have some kind of split personality disorder! Damn it I didn't think this far ahead... Eh I'll just wing it._

"So... sorry about calling you a bastard." She laughed nervously. Itachi nodded back silently. _This sucks... Couldn't he have at least said something?_

"Okay..." Kagome's body was tensed, waiting for an attack from the guy. "You are Itachi Uchiha right?"

Deidara scoffed. "You thought he was Itachi Uchiha!" He snickered.

Kagome blushed. "Well isn't he?" She asked stomping her foot.

Deidara full out grinned. "No! This is Itachi Akiyama!"

Her anger at being mocked dispersed. "Akiyama?" Kagome muttered, Itachi nodded.

She groaned. _Why did I have to jump to the wrong conclusion! I should have known there are plenty of Itachi's out there! ... but there's just something about this one that screams Uchiha... _"Oh well really sorry about then!"

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "Why do you hate Itachi Uchiha so much anyway? You can't be into that clan murder, you don't seem like the kind of person who judges by that sort of thing."

Kagome pursed her lips. "First of all I don't hate him, my inner self does. Second, Sasuke Uchiha is one of my closest friends naturally I'm taking his side at the moment."

Deidara frowned. "You're leaving me with more questions than answers. My first one being, how do you make friends with a jerk like Sasuke Uchiha?"

She smiled back at him in false sweetness. "Then let's leave it with this, you have your mysteries I have mine."

Deidara nodded, clearly not satisfied. "Fine, what was so important that you had to destroy a hospital just to see me about?"

Kagome sighed, she seemed to be doing this a lot lately. "Is your offer to help me still open?" He nodded. "I still need someone to help me prepare Shippo for the Final Exam. I don't want him getting hurt."

Deidara smirked. "So I get to help the kid learn how to be a better ninja, I'm alright with that."

Kagome smiled. "Really!" He nodded and turned to his companions. "How does that sound to you guys?"

Itachi and Sasori nodded simultaneously while Kisame suppressed a groan. "Sure whatever you want Deidara."

Kagome immediately tried to reassure him. "You don't have to help, none of you do if you don't want... I mean, I'm not going to try anything!"

Kisame smirked. "Like you could do anything against us."

"That's why I said try, you don't have to be so mean about it!" She looked around at them and sweat dropped. "I don't see how five people are supposed to train one kit."

Deidara smiled coyly. "They aren't four men are going to train two kids."

Kagome scoffed. "Please! I don't need any extra training! Shippo's the one going to Suna."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "You're sending a kid to Suna alone? Why would you do something that stupid, you want him dead?"

Kagome stiffened. _Me and__ my big fat mouth..._ "I suppose I should tell you. After all you should know, why I need him to be as strong as possible."

She glanced around the room, before opening a small part of the window. "Come, I do not believe it's safe to speak here."

She jumped out landing on a nearby rooftop as she began to head to her favorite place in the city. As they arrived Kagome once again began to glide through the trees.

"Why are we in the park?" Kisame asked, as Kagome finally stopped in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome raised her face and let the wind caress it. "The park is the place in this city with the least amount of security, the greatest threat we have of being overheard are the ears of a young child, no one will believe."

Deidara's eyes widened. _That's why Itachi chose this meeting place!_

"Oh!" Kisame said dully. "So why's the kid going to Suna?"

Kagome smiled hesitantly. "Gaara. It was confirmed not long ago that the Akatsuki are now after the tailed beasts, and since Gaara's a Jinchuuriki he's in danger. Aniki wanted to send me... but I ruined it."

The four males glanced at each other for a short moment. "Ruined it?" Itachi asked, the first time he'd spoken since Kagome had met him, she noticed how deep and rich his voice was. "How did you manage that?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that, the point is Shippo is now going back to Suna with Gaara to protect him."

Deidara wrinkled his brow. "Why would they send a kid to protect someone from S ranked criminals?" Kagome just shook her head in response.

Sasori, having grown impatient asked. "What is it he needs to improve on the most?"

Kagome once again shook her head. "Because of his size he's not good at Taijutsu, and he refuses to learn Ninjutsu. He's amazing at Genjutsu, but I just need him to get better with handling weapons."

"Why would he not want to learn Ninjutsu, isn't that what most of the kids look forward to?" Sasori asked, for once his logical mind being half way curious.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo believes all Ninjutsu is evil, it ki-" She stopped short.

Kagome's head swiveled to the left, hearing something no one else could. "Shippo come out!" She sighed, watching her son emerge from the shadows. He looked at his feet. "How did you know I was there?" He asked quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've played hide-and-seek with you Shippo, I know when you're with me... how long were you standing there."

"Long enough to inform you-" He looked up at her with determined eyes. "- I talked to Sesshomaru-sama, and I want to learn Ninjutsu!"

Kagome gasped. "What did he say?" She'd been trying to convince Shippo for years and he'd never listened to her.

Shippo froze. "He just made me realize the best way to protect my current mother is to get stronger, and to let go of my former one. I need to learn something new. Besides, that song jutsu you pulled in the arena was wicked. I want to learn it, then I can be just like you!"

Kagome smiled. "I think that song jutsu is strictly for girls!" She replied pulling him into her arms and hugging him.

Shippo grinned back. "Well, then I'm going to be the first guy to pull it off! Believe it!"

Kagome chuckled. "I take it you've met Naruto?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. "I approve of your choice Okaa-san!"

She raised an eyebrow. "My choice?"

Shippo nodded again grinning ear to ear. "Well ya! He's your boyfriend right, I mean he told me you're always together, you even LIVE together! I can't wait until you get married and I get a little brother or sister!"

Kagome blanched. "Where did you learn all this? And who said I'm even with Naruto!"

Shippo grinned slyly. "Oh come on, you know you're with him! I don't think the rumors about you and that kid Sasuke Uchiha are true!"

She huffed her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "W-what are people saying about me and Sasuke?" She asked. "You know... just out of curiosity..."

Shippo touched his chin and seemed to think. "Well that brown haired kid Kiba said they caught you two on video snogging... what's snogging?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know about little sisters and brothers and not about sno- Wait a minute... WE WERE NOT!"

She blushed even further, her face now matching fine red lipstick. "Seriously, where do people come up with these things?" She shook her head. "I'll kill Kiba later."

She turned to the four observers two of which were grinning and snickered because of the gossip that was spread around. "They decided to teach you."

Itachi nodded. "Show us your Genjutsu skills." Shippo twisted his head at him and calmly smiled a chilling grin, really.

He hoped down from his mother's shoulder and turned to Deidara. "I think I will do it to him..."

Kagome sighed, "Shippo don't play."

He smirked. "Inner Awaken!" Turning into a demon, he once again took a soda and popped it open.

Deidara watched in complete confusion when the kid blew him off for a soda. _What's he doing! Shouldn't he be trying to get me in a Genjutsu?_

Shippo stared at him through red eyes, grinning, showing off little fangs. _What the hell! That's just twisted!_

"Hey Jerk! Turn around!" A snide voice called behind him.

Deidara blinked. Where'd the one in front of him go, he turned around. "How'd you get over there so fast?" The kid was up in a tree staring back at him, with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Oh I just used my speed. I'm a demon." The kit said proudly, his little chest puffing out. He suddenly appeared on Deidara's shoulder.

Staring into Deidara's wide eye he let out a sinister laugh. "I think you'll be fun to drive insane..." He leaned in so he was nose-to-nose with Deidara, who was sufficiently creeped out. "But ya know, I won't have to do that, if you promise not to mess around with my Okaa-san. I know your type and I don't like you, no I don't like you at all."

Deidara gulped. "Listen, kid I don't-" Without further conversation Shippo bit his neck. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shrieked putting a hand on his bleeding neck.

Outside the Genjutsu, Shippo's grin widened maliciously and Itachi said. "I think we've seen enough."

Kagome shook her head. "No, we have to let Shippo finish it's wiser if he gets his frustration with Deidara out now, and not later..." Itachi watched her schooled expression a few seconds before nodding.

She crossed her fingers. "Don't go to overboard Shippo." She murmured.

Back inside Deidara was trying to fight off the now many Shippos that kept coming from nowhere. _Why can't I break this Genjutsu! I've tried every possible way and yet... I can't do it!_

He tried to fend off a Shippo that was chewing the back of his ponytail like it was a pacifier.

**Bonk!** What was it with this kid and nuts! First Acorns, then peanuts, and now finally Walnuts, what the heck! "OW!" He yelled when a walnut hit him in his visible eye. "THAT'S IT! I'M BLOWING YOU UP!"

Kagome sighed on the outside. "Please Shippo, you have to stop this before he does something! You don't know how powerful he is!" She called to her son urgently.

Shippo acted as if he hadn't heard her, causing Kagome's brow to furrow. "I guess I have no choice." She muttered, she closed her eyes, before they opened once again, her eyes were pure black, with three red tomoe inside. (1)

Itachi's own eyes widened. _What is that? It looks like the Sharingan, but it..._

Kagome stared at Shippo a moment, before the boy suddenly gasped in pain and collapsed.

Deidara blinked. "Wait... where did all my blood go?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Genjutsu." He said simply gesturing to the boy lying on the ground.

Deidara sighed in relief. "I tried everything I know, but it's impossible to escape that kid's Genjutsu!"

"I am sorry Deidara, he took it to far." Kagome replied, looking as though she had seen a ghost.

Deidara looked up to tell her it was alright, only to stop short when he saw her eyes. "Um... Am I still in a Genjutsu?"

She watched him curiously. "Why would you be in a Genjutsu?"

"Have you seen your eyes?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

He shook his head. "Nothin...So now that we've seen the squirt fight, what about you? You ready to fight me?"

Kagome sighed and nodded in a bored manner. "Sure, attack me."

Deidara frowned. "I'm aiming to kill, alright?"

Kagome nodded, with a slight smirk on her face. "Go head, I dare you." She taunted, confidently.

Deidara stared at her hesitantly, before charging at her. _He has no intent to harm me. _Kagome dodged him. "Come on, you have to aim to kill if you want to get anywhere near me."

Realization entered her eyes as she remembered when Kouga struck her. _Of course! I was careless, he had only the best intent for me! That's how he got through. _

Deidara frowned. "So you plan to just jump away from me this entire time? That's no fun, it seemed like you knew some cool jutsus when you turned back time earlier."

Kagome quirked a brow. "So you want to fight with Ninjutsu? If so why are you attacking me head on, what's your jutsu?"

Deidara smirked back. "You want to see my jutsu?"

Kagome nodded. "You show me your power, I'll show you mine."

He grinned and put his hands in his cloak. "I'm an artist." He showed her the palms of his hands... or where the palms should be, instead of what she expected she found a mouth in each palm.

Kagome's eyes widened when a little pink tongue darted out. "Dude that's not normal..."

Deidara snickered. "I don't think you should be talking about normal."

A predatory gleam entered Kagome's eyes. "Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

A little clay spider flew out of each of Deidara's palms. Kagome gasped as they landed in front of her.

"Look at them, they are soooo cute!... Wait a minute, I hate spiders get them away from me!" Kagome yelled glaring at the little pieces of clay.

They merely launched themselves onto her arms, and Kagome watched with twisted amusement as they blew up. Deidara and his teammates watched as they waited for the smoke too clear. "You idiot, you could have killed her!" Sasori hissed.

Deidara sighed. "She wanted to see my jutsu." He murmured simply.

"I'm impressed." Kagome's voice said as she emerged from the smoke without a scratch on her. "However, if that's your talent, you couldn't be facing a worse opponent."

Deidara stared at her arms in confusion. "How is that possible? I swear they were on you when they detonated!"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Of course they were! They just couldn't harm me, a shame really."

She smiled and did a few hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!" A large mass of blue flames flew towards Deidara at an alarming rate.

"Shit!" He hissed barely dodging, Kagome appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

Kagome dropped to one knee and placed her hand on the ground harshly. The forest floor ripped open as lava began to erupt from the very core of the earth.

Deidara looked up just in time to duck out of the way. "What the... how can you be doing that?"

Shippo shook his head at Deidara as he got up from his place on the ground. "It should be pretty obvious. She's the Master of Heat. It's one of mom's Kekkai Genkai. It's the reason why explosions won't work on her. Try something cooler dude, you're just feeding her."

Kisame grinned. "Why don't I help with that?"

Making a few hand signs he yelled. "Water Release: Exploding Water, Colliding Wave!" A gigantic wave came out of absolutely nowhere and Kagome was forced to jump into a tree.

"Kisame." She growled. _Now I'll have to travel by trees... I really need to learn how to swim... wait a minute, what if I used my rock technique to create platforms for me to stand on? It's worth a shot! _

Kagome lifted her hand and took a deep break, before aiming her hand at the ground and slowly clenching her fingers before lifting her hand, which was trembling as if it was a struggle.

When she opened her eyes a perfectly round platform was right there in the middle of the water. _Now that I've done it once I should be able to accomplish it easily enough. _

Kagome jumped down onto the platform. "Why'd you tell them that Shippo?"

He grinned back cheekily. "Hey you're the one who is always asking for a challenge!"

Kagome shot him a teasing glare. "I hate it when you remember facts about me."

"I know, that's why it's so much fun." Shippo shot back, clearly enjoying himself.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Well Kisame? What do you plan on throwing at me?" She yelled, as he began to walk across the water toward her.

Grinning, he simply lifted that giant sword of his as an answer. Kagome cursed when she noticed she didn't have any fighting room._ I better adapt to creating a platform for every dodge quickly or I'll get beaten to a bloody pulp!_

Kisame suddenly charged toward her, Samehada raised sharply. _Something tells me I don't want to try to create a shield with that thing in the picture..._

Kagome stared at him coldly. "So you're just going to come at me... interesting technique." _Should I use my whips?_ She glanced at the sword on her hip. _He's too fast to dodge..._

Kagome sighed. "Dammit!" Quickly she unsheathed her favorite sword, and met Samehana head on.

Her sword wasn't very wide, despite the fact that it had a suitable length to it, its color was pure silver, a large pearl was embedded in its hilt.

Kisame and Kagome fought to gain dominance over the other, before Kagome quickly jumped from the platform.

She channeled her chakra into the ground once again, another rock platform appeared just in time for her to place her feet on it.

However, Kisame hadn't just stood by as this happened, he had followed her and she fought to keep the sword from biting her own neck.

Kagome once again jumped creating another platform simultaneously. _Strange the things you can accomplish when you have an angry shark trying to kill you._

Kisame charged once again, and Kagome, deciding meeting him head-on would do no good, jumped as he brought his sword down, she quickly threw her own in air, so she could flip the position of her hand.

Bringing it down on the back of Kisame's neck, that's if she hadn't realized a bit too late his neck wasn't there anymore. Instead, she found Samehana coming at her too fast for her to block or dodged.

Kagome let a growl escape her as she set up her shield and tried to roll away. Bad idea, not only did his sword go through the igneous rock like butter, but hit grazed her hip in the process.

Even worse Kagome fell off the platform.

Shippo's eyes widened. "MOMMY!" He tried to dive under the water, only to be caught by Deidara. "Where do you think you're going?"

Shippo began to struggle against him furiously. "You don't understand! Mom can't swim!"

Deidara's eyes widened. "She can't swim?" He asked incredulously.

Shippo nodded. "She never had time to learn, she was constantly training, so people wouldn't underestimate her."

"Underestimate her?"

"Her clan was murdered because they underestimated her, they wanted to assassinate her, now Kagome believes she owes it to her fallen clan to become stronger than any opponent. She never had time to learn how to swim." Shippo explained.

"Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" Kisame snarled, completely unaware that Kagome couldn't swim. He just wanted her to surface faster, who knew how long she could hold her breath under water.

"Kisame wait!" Deidara yelled, and he got the attention of his entire team. "The squirt says Kagome can't swim!"

Kisame stared at Deidara in shock. "She can mess with a sword, she can turn back time, she can master heat... but she can't _**swim**_!"

Shippo blinked. "Aren't you forgetting her song?"

Kisame's eye twitched. "What's that suppose to mean kid?"

Shippo's brow furrowed. "You know... her song jutsu?"

"Isn't that the thing you were going on about learning before you told Kagome she was seen snogging Sasuke Uchiha?"

The boy nodded. "Well yeah, but didn't she tell you?"

Kisame was about to shake his head, when Itachi interrupted. "Actually I think she did, but just to clarify so we know we're on the same topic, what song are you talking about?"

Shippo grinned at him, easily trusting. "Well I'm talking about that song of legends. When mom sings it she can summon the tailed beasts!"

All four Akatsuki member's eyes bulged. "That's why Sesshomaru-sama says she can't go to Suna with Gaara, he says that if Kagome gets caught she could be forced to sing the song and summon every single one of the tail beasts right to her!" Shippo replied happily.

Deidara began to smirk cruelly behind Shippo's back. "Really now, I do recall her mentioning that briefly earlier!"

Kisame grinned, and looked at the water longingly. "Yeah, I remember that, it's cool she can do it isn't it kid?"

Shippo nodded, glowing. "Sesshomaru-sama says no one else in the world can do it, there is something special about Mommy's voice!"

Suddenly, something shot out of the water and hit a platform with a **bang! **Kagome sat up coughing, she looked at Shippo with a grin.

"I think I finally got the basics!" She squealed, before fins began to circle the platform. "Oh come on guys, I thought there was room for both of us in there!"

She shook her bangs out of her eyes. "It's really bad manners to attack people when they're half dead."

She lifted her arms to her sides, before flinging them over her head. The entire 'lake' was engulfed in a blinding light before all the water transformed to Kagome's igneous rock. She coughed up some water.

"So... are we done here yet?" She asked, addressing Itachi, who nodded and called off Deidara and Kisame.

Kagome coughed once again. "Cool." And with that she collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"MOMMY!" Shippo yelled, running toward her.

She smiled and picked him up. "Remind mommy that she really hates water."

Shippo stared at her. "Umm... you really hate water?"

"I already knew that!" She cried back giggling.

He blinked and turned to Kisame. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Kisame shrugged. "Don't worry about her kid, she'll flare down in a couple minutes, she probably just drank too much water."

Shippo nodded, still looking upset. "Mom, what happened under there."

She pursed her lips. "Well, first I went under and I forgot to hold my breath, which was actually really funny, and then I couldn't breathe so that rock wall came out of nowhere and started trying to beat the water out of me, which made me swallow more, then all these really mean sharks started attacking me, but I made friends with one of them."

She flipped her hair. "I'm awesome like that. Then, I copied its swimming patterns, and got to this nice lily pad!" She started humming to herself.

"Mom..." Shippo said slowly, afraid she couldn't understand. "...this is a rock."

She looked around her confused. "What's a giant rock doing in a pond?"

Kisame walked over to her and picked her up. "AAAAAHHHHH! Put me down you jerk!" She cried, trying to hit him.

Kisame merely chuckled and carried her to the others.

Itachi stared at her a few seconds before speaking. "Kagome, you have excellent evasion skills, and you excel at Ninjutsu. However, you lack the ability to swim. Therefore, water is your major weakness. I saw no Genjutsu used so I'll assume you know very little."

"Actually she taught me everything I know." Shippo interjected.

Itachi nodded silently, before asking Kagome. "How are your sword skills?"

Kagome shrugged as well as she could. "Terrible, I've never actually had to use Sou'unga before. I just used moves I've seen some Jonins do when they were fighting with katanas."

"Interesting."

Deidara grinned at her. "Then we have Shippo, with that inescapable Genjutsu of his I doubt the Akatsuki will be able to get out of that." He told her reassuringly.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Really? Do you mean it Deidara." He nodded.

Shippo glowed. "That means we can actually have a little fun now and then... right mommy?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome rolled her own. "What made you think we would not do anything fun? I don't know when the next time I'll get to see you will be. Why don't we go home and I'll make some Oden?"

Shippo's eyes lit up. "YES PLEASE."

Kagome turned to the boys. "You want to join us?"

"Sure!" Deidara replied, it had been far to long since he'd had a home cooked meal.

The other's nodded in agreement, Kagome grinned and beckoned them forward. "Come on, my apartment isn't too far away." She paused. "Kisame, do you think you could put me down?"

He shrugged and put her down, watching Kagome take off, dropping Shippo in the process.

Sweat dropping the boy picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Naruto's a pig, Kagome's probably going to try clean up the apartment." He explained, as he gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Seriously!" She yelled<strong>_, seeing the apartment.

Naruto popped out of one of the small bedrooms. "Oh hey there Kagome!"

Her eyebrow twitched. "People are coming over, and it's a complete pigsty!"

He gulped. "Can't you do that time jutsu?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm exhausted!"

She looked around her before she and Naruto exchanged glances and shrieked. "CLEAN UP TIME!" Within five minutes the place was spotless.

Kagome and Naruto were both laying flat on their backs on the floor, gasping. "Oh Naruto how did you do that to the toilet?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but remind me to never do it again."

The door creaked open. "Mommy?"

"Damn the food in that fridge was all rotten." Naruto groaned patting his upset stomach.

"You do know, you didn't have to eat it, right? You could have thrown it out." Kagome said glancing at him.

He blinked. "Why didn't I think of that? "

Kagome shook her head. "You need to do your laundry more often."

She heard a little giggle, but decided to ignore it, in favor of breathing loudly. "I'll keep that in mind... you need to clean the house more often."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't even make the mess... speaking of which what were you doing in my room? Don't think I didn't notice you trying to clean it up."

He blushed. "Um... nothing?"

She scoffed. "Fine don't tell me, but onto more important what did you do to that bathroom? You'd think it would be spotless, after all I cleaned it like yesterday!"

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Um... mommy?"Shippo's voice squeaked.

"Yes, Shippo?" Kagome asked, tiredly.

"Aren't you gonna make Oden?" He murmured.

"...Let me get off the floor first okay sweetheart?" She reached in front of her about to get up. "OW! ... I think I have a broken rib." She glared at Naruto as she went back down.

"Sorry about that Kagome! I seriously didn't know you were in front of the shoe!" Naruto replied sheepishly.

Shippo blinked. "Shoe?"

Kagome nodded. "He threw a shoe at me."

Naruto groaned. "I didn't mean to!" A hand reached out and helped Kagome up.

She smiled gratefully at the owner. "Oh thanks Itachi!" She stared at Naruto, who was trying to get up as well.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard ya know!" Naruto said, groaning once again.

Shippo grinned. "Mommy hit you? Where?"

Kagome smirked. "That's not important sweety, what matters is Naruto-kun is never going to throw a shoe at me again, isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Never again." He hefted himself off the ground. "I've gotta go now, told Sakura I'd meet her at Ichiraku's."

Kagome stopped him. "Thank Sakura-chan for me will ya?"

He nodded looking curious. "Sure." He replied, before rushing out the door.

Kagome cracked her knuckles. "Now, I'll make some Oden."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**i luv niki4444**_

Well I've now exhausted myself! XD I've been working on this chapter nonstop for the past 4 days... okay I took a small break yesterday because my dad bought Avatar... speaking of which

_**I'm thinking of making a Inuyasha/Avatar crossover now... :D haha that could be very fun ;P**_

_Summary: Operation Avatar is underway yet again with a new adventure, a new crew, and a new mission. Kill the Navi and take perminant residence in Pandora. Will Kagome be able to destroy an entire race or will she betray her own?_

Do you guys think I should do it or no?

(1) Kagome's Kekkai Genkai will most likely be revealed after the time skip, sorry about that.

Well I hope you enjoyed my Mega Ultra Chapter, I had to divide it when I was checking spelling and Grammar so I hope it didn't end up being TO bad! :(

Now the reason for this Mega Ultra Chapter is it has FINALLY registered in my mind that I have 100 reviews... well OVER 100! XD Ever since I first started fanfiction my goal was "To get 100 Reviews!" So here's to you guys, I really appreciate all your reviewing! XD

**_This Mega Ultra Chapter is Dedicated to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you sooooo much guys! Love ya ALLLLLLLLLL! XD_**

_**Thanks to living for anime, randomcupcak, Azumigirl, Kira Neami!, EverRose808, Lady Musa, emeraldmoon14, and xX May Taniyama Xx for reviewing! Thank you!**_

New Goal: Get 200 reviews on one story.

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-Niki**_


	20. Repessed Memories

_I know not the importance of life, only the pain and suffering it has brought me. _

_-Niki_

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

Kagome smiled as she finished making the Oden. "Shippo-kun! Do you mind setting the table?" She called.

She heard a bit of a comotion from the dining room before Shippo stumbled into the room cheerfully. "Sure, mom!"

Kagome almost sighed. _He probably made a mess just now... _As Shippo to began to gather the necessary idems Kagome decided to start her interagation. "What did you break?"

Shippo chuckled nervously. "W-What makes you think I broke something?"

She raised an eyebrow in response, clearly annoyed. Shippo smiled with fake chearyness. "Well... um... I just tripped, on one of the floorboards... so, everything is perfectly fine."

Kagome nodded. "Now be careful with those dishes Shippo, we don't want you _tripping _again, and breaking everything."

Shippo nodded hurriedly and rushed into the other room to get the table ready.

Once he got there he was faced with a sudden dilema. "Um... mom. We don't have enough chairs, and I don't think the table is big enough for all of us."

Kagome blinked. Oh great! Well, she couldn't just kick them out with a 'sorry'! She'd promised the guys Oden, and she'd prepared enough for an army!

Kagome placed her face in her hand and began kneeding her nose. "Great... perfect." She muttered, before stalking toward the dining room, sure enough the table could only seat 4 people at the most.

It was understandable, Naruto rarely got guests and when he did it was only one or two people. Kagome usually ate out with her friends and only came home to sleep, before heading off for another day.

Never had this problem occured to Naruto. However, Kagome had thought of it when she had first come and prepared accordingly.

Kagome sighed once again and walked quietly over to the pantry, beckoning Shippo, who followed hesitantly.

She sighed again as she eyed the solution. "It'll have to do." Kagome couldn't believe she'd have to put her guests in folding chairs, and have them eat off a unfolding table!

She then glanced at Shippo and frowning she knelt down to him. "Shippo... do you think you can go to the market for something?"

Shippo eyed her suspicioulsy. "What is it?" Kagome leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

Hissing Shippo backed away in horror. "No. No way are you getting me in a high chair!"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "But Shippo, how else are you suppose to reach the table?"

He shook his head. "I'll sit on the table!"

Kagome pouted. "But Shipp-"

"Mom I'm 13! There is no way I'm sitting in a high chair!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, stop being a wuss!

" He glared at her and stated firmly. "I'm not sitting in a high chair."

She merely rolled her eyes and muttered. "Fine. Come help me with the chairs." Before grabbing the folding table and heading back into the dining room. "Shippo will you go get them from the living room?"

Shippo nodded cheerfully, as she began to unfold the chairs, and complain about finding a tableclothe. He walked around trying to find the correct door. _This is suppose to be an apartment, but it looks more like a house_

_! _Though he shouldn't have been surprised the Nagata clan was beyond wealthy, there wasn't exactly a limit to the money they were to spend at the moment.

She'd probably upgraded when she'd first came, and convinced Naruto to come with her. Shippo almost smiled. _Mom's so caring. _

He heard murmurs from the next door and opening it, found as expected the four teammates sitting on a few couches.

Deidara smirked at him as he glanced his way. "Oh, hey Shippo. We were just talking about how the furniture here must have cost a fortune!"

Shippo shrugged. "How should I know, mom's the one who bought it." He gestured behind him. "Come, mom's done cooking." With that he whipped around and walked calmly back toward the kitchen.

The four men blinked, finally Kisame muttered. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?" But, never one to pass up a meal he and his comrades got up and followed Shippo.

As they entered the kitchen, they were met with an amusing sight. Kagome was flying from here to there muttering about tableclothes.

"Um.. Mom?" Shippo interupted a sweat drop on his face. "At home you always taped the extra tableclothes under the table, you used to say there was no way it could get dirty there."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before leaning down and checking under the table. Kagome gasped loudly. "Hey Shippo! I finally remembered where I put it!"

She put a hand under the table, and a ripping sound was heard. "Haha victory is mine!" She squealed taking off the remainder of the ducttape from a pretty blue tableclothes with a white sakura blossom patterm covering it.

She grinned as she began to unfold it. "Sneaky little thing isn't it?" She coo'd.

Shippo began to sweat drop once more. "Mom's always been obsessed with tableclothes." He explained seeing two confused faces.

Kagome set the clothe onto the table, carefully smoothing out the creases, humming to herself as she did so. Itachi stared at her with complete focus.

He'd recognized the girl's name as soon as he'd heard whispers about her, while passing through the Village Hidden in the Flames, he hadn't been aware fo her skills or her features, -and had merely told Deidara she was beautiful to humor him.- but he was sure he knew her from somewhere!

He began to run over past conversations in his mind before his eyes widened. It was her.

No, there was no way...yet there was, and he hadn't really paid that much attention when her name was said. Kagome. Could that Kagome really be this Kagome? Could she really be a Nagata? If she had been, the predicament he'd been in would make a lot more sense...

He studied her. Long black hair, though when he'd known her it was loose and ran wild.

Piercing blue eyes, still holding some natural innocence, though not much.

Fair pale skin, she still had yet to get a scar on her.

Her expression was soft and welcoming, though he knew for a fact it could become very vicious, something that ha been quite adorable when she was a child.

He tried to think back to the fight she'd been in, had she been angry? No, she seemed calm through it all, much like him.

She wore red, a color he knew Kagome had always favored over all other colors.

And that strange control of heat her son had claimed her to have, had the young girl he'd once known had that ability? He blinked, the answer was yes.

The child he'd known had once told him she had five Kekkai Genkai, but only one had surfaced.

She'd then preceeded to tell him about how fire seemed to always be on her side.. and he had responded by trying to teach her the Katon Jutsu. She'd prefected it within two hours, she'd then grinned proudly at him.

He was not aware of the fond expression that was taking over his expression until Deidara decided to interrupt his recollection. "Dude, why are you staring at the table like that?" He muttered, watching Itachi's expression carefully.

Itachi blinked, glancing around him. Kagome had disappeared, probably to the kitchen to get the Oden, but not before setting out placemates, silverware and plates on the extra table, as well as putting two chairs up.

Kagome suddenly skipped back into the room a bowl of Oden in each hand. "Come on guys, sit down already!" She replied setting down a bowl of Oden on one of the plates, before doing the same on another plate.

"That's where I'm sitting." She added, pointing to one of the chairs beside the extra table. She then skipped back into the kitchen.

Shippo was about to sit down at the exra table when Kagome's voice suddenly called out. "Oh and Shippo, sit at the main table please."

Shippo pouted. "Mom! Why!"

Kagome's voice sounded slightly amused when she replied back. "Because I said so!

" In reply to Kagome's request for Shippo to sit at the original table Itachi sat in the other seat at the extra table

. Shippo sighed, but jumped into the table and sat down in front of a bowl.

Deidara snickered. "Dude you're to short to reach the table aren't you?"

In reply Shippo bared what would be his fangs if he was still in demon form.

Deidara merely snickered once more. _The kid is too much... he actually expects to be able to do anything against the Akatsuki?_

He was completely disregarding the fact that he'd been pretty much helpless against Shippo's genjutsu himself.

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame took their seats at the table, one looking emensely pleased. Kisame grinned happily. _My Oden's already here! _

He was simply delighted to have the first bowl in front of him... it smelled so delicious... maybe just a taste.

Shippo was staring at the Oden in front of him with the same expression of longing, but as they both picked up their forks ready to dig in, Kagome came through the door. "Really boys?" She chastised.

"Can't you wait a little longer?" She asked setting a bowl in front of Sasori, as well as Deidara; who looked ready to devour the innocent bowl of Oden.

Kagome rushed back into the kitchen, no longer willing to take her time. _I don't have long before they give in to their desires..._

Sasori rolled his eyes at the behavior that was happening all around him. Such as the low keening sound Kisame had begun to make in the back of his throat.

_I can't feel the pleasure eating this would cause... but I will act as though I enjoy it. _He glanced down at the bowl with a longing look of his own. _If only becoming a puppet entitled the pleasure of food._

The scent was simply mouthwatering, but then again if Sasori's mouth started to water, poison would come out. _Hm... I would have found this supstance very pleasing if I were still human._

Yes, being human did have it's small perks, but being a human puppet had far more.

Meanwhile Itachi was watching Sasori's facial expressions change from stoic to irritated, back to stoic then to longing.

It continued this way for quite a while before Kagome came back in with the last two bowls and set on down in front of Itachi before putting one on the other side and sitting down herself.

"Oh alright you can eat!" Kagome watched half amused and half taking pity on the Oden, was the three began to devour the dish within seconds.

Meanwhile, both Itachi and Sasori began to delicately eat the Oden.

"So... is it any good?" She asked curiously, having not prepared Oden in a while.

"Very!" Shippo's voice squeaked as Deidara and Kisame nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Sasori nodded as well. "It's very well prepared."

And Itachi replied. "Very enjoyable."

Kagome smiled and got up quickly, heading for the pantry once again. Once there she checked, and sure enough she had one extra table!

Kagome smiled happily before picking it up and bringing it back to the dining room, ignoring the confused expressions.

She set up the table before exiting to the kitchen and putting down some pot holders. Then going back to the kitchen, with the large pot of Oden and carefully set it on top.

Contently she took off the oven mitts and set them beside the pot. "What?" She asked, seeing the expressions she was getting from her guests. "I don't want to have to go back in the kitchen everytime."

She pointed to Shippo's empty bowl as it to say. 'How long did that take?'

Itachi nodded in agreement. "It makes sense." Kagome smiled at him happily.

"Thanks Itachi!" She squealed as she walked back to her seat, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went by.

Sitting she quickly tried her own Oden and grinned. _I still got it!_

Kagome started humming to herself once again as conversations started up at the main table, from what she'd seen this Itachi guy didn't particularly enjoy talking, besides he looked like he was pondering something.

Who was she to interrupt him?

* * *

><p>The rain fell down harshly, splashing the ground with fresh water. Two small children both looking around six were running through it, laughing as they went.<p>

One of them, a little girl with long black hair stopped suddenly looking nervously at her surroundings.

The boy grabbed the hand of the girl. "Come on Kagome-chan!" He cried tugging her hand forward.

Kagome glanced nervously, at the gate. "But Sasuke-kun... isn't that the gate to the Uchiha compound?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Come with me Kagome-chan! It's raining to hard for you to go back to Naruto's anyway. I'm sure Okaa-san will let you stay overnight!"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well if you say so..."

He nodded again and Kagome laughed before running forward, making him lose his grip on her in the process. "Race ya Sasuke-kun!" She cried running as fast as she could.

Sasuke laughed as well, chasing after her. "Kagome-chan this isn't fair!" He called. "How are you even suppose to find the house?"

Kagome stopped short. "You're right!"

Sasuke grinned in response. "Of course I am! I'm always right."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him into the mud. "Are not!" She stuck her tounge out at him childishly.

Sasuke huffed and lunged for her legs, dropping her instantly.

Kagome and Sasuke stared at each other a few seconds clearly infuriated, before Sasuke took notice of how close his face was to hers -he was still on top of her- and blushed backing off.

They glanced at each other both laying down side by side, before bursting out laughing. They picked up some mud and threw it at each other. In midair it connected and splattered all over the place.

They both erupting in a fit of little giggles, as they wiped mud from their faces. Kagome grinned at Sasuke before hugging the life out of him. "We're gonna be together forever and ever!"

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically once more, before grabbing her and and taking off running with her in tow. "I want you to meet my Tou-san!"

Kagome blushed. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Oh he won't like you. He doesn't even like me!"

Kagome grinned. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "But that's okay with me! Really!" He added seeing her doubtful expression. Kagome nodded, noticing he'd stopped in front of the largest house.

"Come on!" He urged once again.

Kagome nodded and they headed up the stairs before Sasuke opened the door for her. "After you." He murmured.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" They turned back to the room and found a boy around 11 staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke laughed nervously. "Aniki... where's Okaa-san and Tou-san?"

Itachi merely stared at him. "In a meeting, who's the girl?" He finally replied after a decent amount of sweat had dripped from Sasuke's temple.

Sasuke smiled, relieved to have something to talk about... besides the reason they were covered in mud. "This is Kagome! She's my best friend, right Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded smilinging at him, completely oblivious to the tension in the air. "So you're Itachi Uchiha?" She asked him innocently. Itachi nodded. Kagome grinned. "That's so cool, I've heard a lot of great things about you!"

Sasuke looked down dejectedly. _Please tell me she's not another of Itachi's fan girls..._

Itachi was watching her with a thought along the same lines going through his head. _So word of me has even reached Sasuke's class... _

Kagome laughed slightly. "Sasuke-kun talks about you all the time, I wish my older brother spent time with me like you do with Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi's eyes softened slightly. "Ah, so you talk about me in school Otouto?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Only to Kagome-chan!"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Cause Sasuke-kun loves me!"

Sasuke grinned. "Yep, don't you ever forget it!"

Itachi almost smirked when Kagome hugged him. "Sasuke-kun is the best guy ever!"

Which once again led him to the topic he was truely curious about. Why was his Otouto covered in mud, but how to ask it...

"Otouto? Why are you covered in mud?" Might as well say it bluntly, it's so much easier than trying to make a big conversation out of it.

Sasuke smiled nervously. "Um... about that. You see I kind of tripped, and ...um... I was holding Kagome-chan's hand..." He blushed. "... but only because I was dragging her behind me into the compound...and then... um... Like I said I tripped and we fell down and ...um... yeah."

Kagome tried to hold back a laugh... and she failed. "Why didn't you just tell him we both fell?"

Itachi thought this through. "I see."

Sasuke looked down anxiously. "When's Okaa-san gonna be home?" He asked.

Itachi stared at his face for a second before deciding to play with him. "Why, don't you like spending time with me?"

His Otouto gasped and started stuttering. "N-No... I mean Y-yes I like spending time with you! I mean..."

Kagome sweat dropped. "What he means is, it's raining really hard out there and he doesn't want me to catch a cold, so he said he wanted me to stay over."

Sasuke glanced her way greatfully. 'Thank you' he mouthed, Kagome merely shook her head.

Itachi thought it through carefully. "I don't see why Okaa-san would say no, she does enjoy female company. I'm sure you'll be allowed to stay over as long as you need."

In other words, he'd come to the conclusion that she had no home. Kagome blushed a little, did she look homeless. Okay don't answer that.

"Oh I'll only need to stay the night, unless Sasuke-kun would kindly allow me to go home." She added under her breath.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her afterthought. _She doesn't want to be here huh?_

The door opened. Kagome turned around to see a beautiful woman with long raven hair and a tall, masculine man with a hard face.

By hard face, I mean he looked ready to kill something and the glare he was currently giving was directed straight at Kagome.

She gulped. _Friendly dad you have there Sasuke-kun..._

"Okaa-san, Tou-san this is my friend Kagome Nagata." Sasuke said quietly.

Kagome bowed in respect. "It's great to meet you!" She replied warmly.

Mikoto Uchiha gasped looking at her with something akin to agony. _This poor girl... she's the last female of her lineage._

Meanwhile Fugaku Uchiha almost smiled, a plan beginning to form in his head. _A Nagata huh? _He glanced at Itachi. _This will work perfectly. _

"Fugaku Uchiha." He greeted with a kind smile, though it was forced. "This is my beautiful wife Mikoto." He added lovingly.

Mikoto's eyebrows knitted. _What's he trying to pull? _She noticed him glancing Itachi's way quite a few times... _He wouldn't!_

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "If you'll excuse me for a moment I wish to speak with my husband alone."

Kagome watched with curious blue eyes as they disappeared. "Wonder what that's about!" She replied cheerfully.

Itachi watched her intently. _What could father be plotting? _

Sasuke looked kind of offended. "Why did dad act that way? He's never that nice to me!"

Kagome shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't know."

Sasuke looked at her with envy. "Everyone likes you so easily."

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I wouldn't say everyone! Besides, you're the only person I need to like me!"

Itachi didn't let the word 'need' slip past him. _Does she have a crush on my brother? _

Sasuke grinned. "Don't worry, I'll always love you! One day, we'll be just like Okaa-san and Tou-san!"

Kagome gasped, hugging him. "You mean it Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled proudly. "Totally! Everyone will know you're my girl!"

Itachi almost shook his head, clearly amused. _Children are so innocent._

Mikoto and Fugaku walked back into the room. Mikoto looking defeated, while Fugaku seemed pleased with himself. "It's great to meet you Kagome-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mikoto asked kindly.

Kagome shifted. "Actually I was wondering if I could stay overnight. It's raining pretty hard out there and sSasuke-kun says I'll get sick if I go home!"

Fugaku smirked, clearly pleased. "Wonderful idea, Sasuke why don't you show Nagata-san to a room?"

Sasuke nodded eager to please his father. Grabbing Kagome's hand he led her out of the room.

Fugaku turned his grin to Itachi. "Come, we have much to disguss." They left to Fugaku's office, where he smiled contently, before becoming very serious.

In fact, Fugaku was now flat out glaring at Itachi. "Now, Itachi, you are the heir to this clan, therefore you are responsible for it's future."

Itachi nodded silently. "However, I am the current head of the clan and you must understand that you are to always obey me." Fugaku continued, Itachi nodded stiffly.

"Therefore, when Kagome Nagata comes of age you will marry her." Itachi merely stared at him, causin Fugaku to sigh. "I understand how upset you may be, but with her blood-"

Itachi's eyes snapped to his face. "Why not Sasuke?" He asked harshly.

Fugaku chuckled. "That boy isn't the heir and he isn't strong like you are. With your blood and her's we'll have the strongest Uchiha ever born, and he'll be my grandson!"

Itachi glared at his father. "But she loves him. Sasuke just promised to marry her."

Fugaku scoffed. "They are kids, they don't know what they're talking about."

Itachi simply continued to glare at him. "She's at least five years younger than I am! I will not marry a child half my age."

Fugaku decided to glare right back at him. "She'll come of age and you will marry her. I'm sure her caretaker will agree with me on this. Until then I order you to spend as much time with her as possible, you want her to be willing."

Itachi turned to his mother in search of help, but Mikoto shook her head. "I've always wanted a daughter." She whispered guilitily.

Itachi almost sighed. _I'm sorry Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned at Kagome as she walked around the room.<p>

He'd chosen it because it was between his room and Itachi's, so if anything happened they could both protect her.

Kagome sighed. "But Sasuke-kun what am I suppose to do? I don't want to get anything dirty!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Okaa-san will find something for you to wear, don't worry!"

Kagome bit her lip. "Okay, if you say so Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grinned. "Stop worrying so much Kagome-chan!"

Kagome thought for a second. "You're right, I shouldn't worry... but... it's just..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's just what?"

Kagome sighed. "Well..."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Didn't we promise to tell each other everything?"

Kagome gulped. "I don't like how your Tou-san was looking at me, it was like he was planning something... and I just didn't like the look!"

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Oh is that all you're thinking about? Listen Tou-san is always like that, having a hidden intention is how he works!"

Kagome smiled, reassured. "Okay! You're probably right, I mean you know him better than I do! Cause I just met him." She laughed nervously.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "You're still worried about it aren't you?"

Kagome nodded. "But it won't affect anything, so let's just drop it." Sasuke nodded, and realized they were doing a lot of that.

He bit his lip, in thought. "How about you change into some of my clothes?"

He glanced down at himself. "That way we can both change and play!"

Kagome gasped, grinning at the 'fantastic' suggestion. "Yeah, that's perfect! Then we can play all night, like a sleepover!"

Sasuke nodded happily. "Yep! Sleepover!" Kagome giggled in response and they headed over to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke opened his dresser and began to rummage through his drawer finding a pair of white shorts and a black top. He took out two sets of these and handed one to Kagome, who looked around. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke looked around him, "Um, through the kitchen." He pointed at the wall, as if to say 'down the hall.'

They glanced at each other before shrugging. _Oh well, who cares. _They thought at the same time.

Sasuke took off his dirty shirt and put on the new one and Kagome did the same, not caring about the gender difference. Besides it wasn't if they were going commando or anything.

They did the same with their shorts and socks before they turned to one another.

"So, what games can we play?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sasuke grinned. "Well, we could always play tag."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inside the house?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Okay maybe tag isn't the best idea, Tou-san would get mad." He seemed to go into deep thought before a smirked made it's way onto his face. "Okay, how about we play truth or dare?"

Kagome grinned mischeviously. "Truth or dare it is!"

They made eye contact. "But who will go first?" They started glaring at one another. "Rock, Paper, Siccers!" Kagome frowned when she said rock and Sasuke said paper. "That's not fair, I let you win!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I still won, now truth or dare?"

Kagome pouted. "Dare."

Sasuke grinned widely. "I dare you to break that vase." He pointed at a random vase.

Kagome gasped. "But... what if you're mother likes that vase?"

Sasuke shrugged, and Kagome sighed. "Consequense?" Sasuke leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Kagome gulped, before walking up to the vase, and throwing it to the floor. "Ops." She turned back to him crossing her arms. "Truth or dare?"

He grinned back. "Dare."

Kagome pursed her lips. "I dare you to... lick your hand."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and licked his hand. "Terrible dare."

Kagome scoffed. "Well sorry, I didn't want to make you do something horrible."

Sasuke grinned. "Thanks, Truth or Dare?"

Kagome grinned back. "Dare."

Sasuke smiled happily, before beckoning her over to him. "Next time, just have me do the hard dare." He whispered something in her ear.

Kagome groaned. "Oh no way! You can't be serious!"

Sasuke nodded proudly. "Yep!"

Kagome looked away. "Great, just great." She swiftly made her way to the room she had originally been in. _Ugh, he already left!_

Kagome sighed, and went in search of Itachi. She growled and started thinking about how stupid Sasuke was, daring her to do such a stupid thing, it was so... stupid. "How could he dare me to p-"

"Is something wrong?" A smooth voice asked, quietly. Kagome glanced up to find Itachi Uchiha standing right in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome bit her lip. "Um..." She gestured for him to closer. Itachi sighed but kneeled down to her level.

She started blushing. _I can't believe I have to do this... _

She smiled at him innocently, before randomly bringing up two of her fingers and poking him in the forehead. "Hi."

She then ran off the way she came, in search of Sasuke.

Kagome sighed when she finally found him. He was just sitting there. "Well, did you do it?"

Kagome nodded sharply. "What was the point of that anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, Itachi is always doing that to me and it's pointless."

Kagome's brow twitched. "So you had me do a pointless dare, just because Itachi does it to you all the time?"

Sasuke thought it over for a few seconds. "Yep, pretty much."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, Truth or Dare.

" Sasuke didn't like the way she was eyeing him with sinister intent. "Truth."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "You are soooo chicken!"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "But at the end of the day, I'll be a living chicken."

Kagome merely glared at him teasingly before thinking for a few seconds. "Um... Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep."

Kagome gasped. "No way, who?"

He shrugged. "I don't know her name, besides it was an accident!"

Kagome snickered. "What did you do, fall on her lips?"

Sasuke grinned. "No, I got dared."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How is that an accident and why would someone dare you to-"

"Truth or Dare?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Truth."

Sasuke nodded. "How much do you like Naruto?"

Kagome watched him unimpressed. "I don't really like him, I mean he's so childish, but he's also really sweet! ...What do you have against Naruto anyway?" He didn't answer.

Kagome sighed. "Okay fine, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Kagome smiled. "You have to put a worm in your brother's drink."

Sasuke choked. "What! He's not even drinking anything... I think."

Kagome giggled. "At dinner."

Sasuke sighed. "Consequence?"

"You have to... walk up to him and give him a big ol kiss on the lips!"

Sasuke blushed, gasping. "You want me to kiss my brother!"

Kagome nodded, proud of her suggestion. _Now he has to put the worm in his drink._

Sasuke pursed his lips. _It's worth it._

Sasuke sighed and exited the room coming back 3 minutes later with a solum look on his face. "That was taking things too far Kagome-chan."

Kagome broke into a fit of giggles. "You kissed your brother?" He nodded, causing Kagome to fall to the ground laughing.

"Is something funny?" Itachi's cool voice interrupted the otherwise enjoyable moment. Kagome gulped, turning to see him standing in the doorway. She shook her head frantically.

Itachi raised a brow. "Oh, so why pray tell, did my little brother just kiss me?"

Kagome blushed and looked away guility. "Sasuke?"Itachi asked skeptically causing his brother to look down sheepishly.

Sasuke gulped. "Well, we're playing Truth or Dare... and Kagome dared me to put a worm in your drink at dinner." Itachi looked at the now cherry red girl. "And if I didn't do it I had to kiss you."

Itachi nodded. "Hm, so you dared her to poke me on the forehead?"

Sasuke grinned. "You're always doing that and I don't know why! ...So I dared Kagome to poke your forehead."

Itachi nodded slowly as if considering something. "Why don't I join your game of truth or dare?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Would you!"

Itachi nodded, a tiny evil smile on his face. "Oh yes, I'd love to."

_**00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_Good Intentions _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo**_

_**i luv niki4444**_

_**Okay so this was suppose to be way longer, but I haven't updated in a week and figured you guys must be getting anxious. **_

_**I probably won't update again for a little while because I've got a lot of problems I need to deal with and I think I just made the one person who didn't hate me ... well hate me. So I'm going to try to sort that out. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my father, because I know I do a lot of things that he catorizes as stupid (including writing stories here on fanfiction) but I do love him more than anything in the world, and he just doesn't understand me. **_

_**Thanks to Kawaii Youkai Hime, wasabi lover, Kato, Azumigurl, southern pride, lovemiko1996, Lady Musa, Kira Neami, xX May Taniyama xX, and EverRose808. Thank you guys so much, I just want you to know how much your reviews mean to me. At this point they're the only things keeping me writing. **_

_**I really appreciate how much you guys are reviewing, and even reading. You're all brightening up my day everything I log onto my computer, so please keep reviewing and keep reading. You guys mean the world to me. **_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Niki**_


	21. An Author's Note, Hello Friends! XD

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	22. Punishments

_All actions have repercussions._

_-Niki_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled half heartedly to herself as she began to wash the dishes.<p>

Naruto had sprung into the apartment halfway through dinner and begged for some Oden. Before that however, the evening had been quiet... peaceful.

Itachi seemed to be somewhere back in time, while Sasori just seemed to prefer to stay out of the conversations.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Kisame were talking with Shippo animatedly about who-knows-what.

That was when Naruto had arrived and began telling her in detail about how mean Sakura-chan was being.

Kagome had nodded and let him tell her all about their night together as he stuffed Oden in his mouth.

A knock on the apartment door brought Kagome spiraling out of her recollection.

"Naruto!" She called.

"I'll get it Kagome!" He shouted back and she heard his racing footsteps go for the door.

The boys (including Shippo) were all in the living room disgussing numerous topics of interest.

Such as who would be the next Hokage (A topic in which Naruto had nominated himself), the greates ramen ever made, and of course fighting styles.

"Kagome!" Naruto's voice yelled excitedly. "You'll never guess who it is!" The boy ran into the room happily as Kagome began cleaning a large knife.

"Oh, who is it Naru-"

"Hey Kagome."

"Imouto." Two familiar voices repiled, one flirty the other stoic.

Kagome accidently tightened her grip on the blade of the knife.

"Shit!" She hissed, retracting her hand and noticing the deep cut that went diagnally across her palm reaching from her pinky finger to her wrist (by her thumb)... she could see her bone.

"Nii-san." Another, more welcoming voice replied.

"Kagome-san." A cocky voice greeted, this one almost seeming unfamiliar to her. "You seen Shippo-chan around." That solves the mystery.

Kagome whipped around, careful to keep her injured hand behind her back, clenching the side of the sink. "Kouga, Aniki, Yasha... Ryuura."

Fighting off a wince when she saw Ryuura's injuries. _'No doubt he's plotting revenge...' _"I didn't know you'd be here... I would have waited to serve the Oden!"

Sesshomaru merely waved the comment off. "We did not come here for dinner and idle chit-chat Imouto, we must disguss your earlier episode."

She looked at him confused and Inuyasha grinned at her deciding to clarify. "You know, when you went all loony and tried to kill someone?"

Kagome cast a fleeting glare at him, "I didn't go loony! I just had a bad reaction that's all. Can't we talk about this later, I have guests." She added turning to give Sesshomaru a pleading look.

"Hn. What happened at the hospital?" He replied, unimpressed by her excuse.

"I was looking for someone, and I cleaned it up! Sesshomaru, please don't be mad!" She whined, obviously afraid... as she should be.

A normal person wouldn't have been able to see it, but she was Kagome Nagata, she'd grown up with Sesshomaru and could tell his moods. When he was happy, or amused.

Saddened and disappointed, but right now all she saw was searing hot anger and a small hope, a hope that she had a good reason.

Because if she didn't have a good excuse... he would be obligated to take her out of the Chuunin Exams and back to The Village Hidden in the Flames, to give her a public punishment, most likely a whiping.

And because they were siblings he'd have to be more harsh on her to make sure it didn't look like faveratism, meanwhile his own reputation would be pounded because of her carelessness.

She flinched back at the thought of her own brother taking a whip across her back. "I had to know! I had to know, why I reacted so strongly to him."

None of the five family members (Plus Naruto) Noticed when Shippo and the others walked into the kitchen silently. "Something took over me back there Sesshomaru, someone took over me! She wanted him dead, she told me so." Kagome whispered turning her head away and closing her eyes. "I couldn't see anything, it was all darkness, and when I woke up... I had to know if it would happen again."

"So you created chaos in the hospital." Sesshomaru confirmed, Kagome nodded slowly, waiting for him to hand out her punishment.

Inuyasha groaned. "Come on Sesshomaru don't be so hard on her, she's our sister-"

"And as our sister she's expected to act accordingly. She should know these rules better than anyone." Sesshomaru snarled, letting a small bit of his fury show.

Inuyasha glared back at him. "She's been living here for a while Sesshomaru, she lives by their rules as well. She's gotten a bit rusty, so what!"

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, the fury slowly dissipating. "You're right."

Surprise was clear on Inuyasha's face. "I am?"

"Yes, Kagome will be removed from this environment immediately." Sesshomaru replied stoicly.

Tears entered her eyes, as she looked up at him pleadingly."But Aniki..."

"Enough Kagome!" She flinched back as Sesshomaru stared at her with malice. "You have not accomplished anything in this village! You have deminished if anything. You were Chuunin and could have easily made Jonin, but I sent you off to this dreadful city to show my trust in the Hokage. That was my mistake, and now I shall correct it."

He stood with an air of finality. "Kagome Nagata as your guardian and leader I order you to return to our home village with the party of citizens who came. I will use force to escort you back if necessary." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Once there you are not to leave the village until I order it, is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, fighting back her tears knowing the show of weakness would do her no good. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"You will take up your old duties as a Chuunin and in two months you will be tested for the position of Jonin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

His eyes softened and he took long graceful strides toward her, wrapping an arm around her, while gently cupping her cheek. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he murmured. "This is for your own good Imouto. You will stay by my side until the Chunin Exams have passed, we'll watch them together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Words: 1,539<em>**

**_i luv niki4444_**

Hey guys... sorry for the tearful thing that last chapter... hehe I just had a fight with my dad and I was feeling pretty down! XD BUT I'M BACK NOW! ... and guess what we made up! 'hugs'

Anyway, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I'll try to explain this from a copy and pasting (I put it on both Being Free and The Android when I updated them.) I'll put where it ends as well just so you can skip it if you want.

**_Starts here_**

I'm sorry for the way it was written (terribly) but my dad's really sick and he could die at any moment, so I've been really focused on that. That is also the reason why I haven't updated any of the stories. Now the hospital we are leaving for on Monday is around 10 hours away from where I live so I should be able to get some writing it, but if I can finish all the chapters I'll be cutting it REALLY close because it will be the 23!

The other reason for my lateness is because (and I've had to confess this more than one time on different stories! ^_^)

My computer has a virus that keeps making it turn off, then when I FINALLY get it to come back on it has erased EVERY single on of my files.

Now I don't know about you fellow writers, but I usually write my chapters on paper beforehand. Okay, I stopped doing that around the end of May, but anyway. Whenever I'm feeling really tired, or lazy I tend to just jump onto my computer (not literally) and type away until I either finish or am EXHAUSTED. 0_0

So back around February I wrote a chapter for EVERY single one of my stories and they all got deleted before I could post them.

This was a problem because I LIKED how I had it the first time and I don't know about you guys but when I write a chapter I am DONE! 0_0 I feel completely satisfied and have no intention of ever looking at the chapter again, I don't even reread them, bceause I've been looking at the things for so long I can't even go back anymore!

I always think I have them memorized but then when i try to go back and write the chapter again it's ... okay let's just call it super annoying.

See my rant is almost the size of my chapter! THIS IS SO WRONG! (I'm doing the flaming for you, please don't leave any mean reviews... 'looks around guilty' ... but I wouldn't blame you if you did. Or if you stopped reading this halfway through.

ANYWAY the point is I hate having to redo chapters, which makes me uninspired, which makes me uninterested in the story itself and then I just seem to forget the story exists! 0_0

Now I just copied and pasted that entire thing, because I'm to lazy right now to retype it. I have this on my official second chapter of "Being Free" So if you want you can go check that story out as well.

**_Ends Here!_**

_See I took this from 'The Android' which is why I only mentioned '__Being Free'_

So anyway that was last Monday and we've gotten back from the hospital, but he's still really sick.

And I'm trying to redo the chapters. (I didn't do any of them on the trip because I was so worried)

Here's what I put on 'Dragon's Breath' ... you might want to read this one.

**_Starts here_**

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter I'm SUPER DUPER BUSY so I don't have much free time.

However, when I do have time, I'm watching the new anime's people have been telling me I should watch and make fanfictions for. Or trying to find the anime my friends tell me they like... which can be really hard! ^_^

The last thing I've been doing is playing a Gameboy Advance game called 'Pokemon Ruby'. Now, are there any pokemon players here, if there are you must understand how addicting that game is! I've been trying to get off it for days! BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP PLAYING! ... I started a new game yesterday and already have a level 50 Blaziken... I stayed up until 4 am yesterday playing that game and till 2 am the day before that. That's probably because I have no time to play it during the day time! ^_^

So I'll be starting a Inuyasha/Pokemon crossover soon. Here's the summary and stuff...

**Dangerous**_** and Sweet- **_Kagome/Umbreon/Gary: _Kagome' Higurashi's world took a turn on her 15th birthday when she fell down her family well and landed in another dimension. A dimension where strange animals thrive, and trainers battle it out, but is this change for the better... or worse?_

Now I don't know about you guys, but I never really saw what was so bad about Gary (But then again, I didn't watch all the episodes because there are SOOOO many!) I know him and Ash are rivals and such but he didn't really seem like a terrible guy to me! Anyway, I've always loved Umbreon because of how cute and strong he/she is! Here are my top 3 pokemon!

1. Umbreon

2. Blaziken

3. Absol

Now if you like you can leave in the comments your faverate 3 pokemon as well. (I like hearing the difference in pokemon... because I probably haven't heard of half of them! XD Which means I could end up falling in love with yet another pokemon when I discover it! ^_^)

The title of this song is brought by the song called "Dangerous and Sweet" By Lenka. I've recently become addicted to a few of her songs. (I listen to music while I write... because I actually can't write if I'm not listening to music.)

So, when I get that published I'll tell ya! ^_^

_**Ends here!**_

... I guess that's all I have to say.

**_Ja Ne! _**

**_-Niki_**


	23. Orochimaru

It's kind of bittersweet. The human spirit is not measured by the size of the act, but the size of the heart.

_-Yakov Smirnoff_

* * *

><p>Kagome placed her chin in her hand, thoroughly bored. They were in a meeting with the Hokage. Well, actually Sesshomaru was in a meeting with the Hokage, Kagome was just along for the ride.<p>

The two (Sesshomaru and the Hokage) were caught up in what Kagome could only call the grunt language, as the Hokage tried to get a good read on Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru... well he was just being himself.

"Tomorrow, we'll be welcoming a new food court to the village!" Saratobe replied enthusiastically, eyeing Sesshomaru's reaction, or lack of one.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Hm..." The Hokage pursed his lips.

"..." Sesshomaru had now began glaring at said elderly human.

"When was the last time you were close to someone... intimately?" Saratobe asked bluntly.

"Hn."

"Hm..."

"..."

It went on like this for hours, each question getting more personal than the last. Things were asked that Kagome knew she'd never be able to be unheard, and she wondered in Saratobe had forgotten she was in the room.

After three hours Kagome began watching their faces, in some lights Sesshomaru looked funny!

Kagome's eyes lit up as she began to stare at Sesshomaru, who unbeknownst to her was glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Imouto. What are you watching so enthusiastically?" He asked, causing the poor girl to almost jump out of her chair.

Kagome's hair stood on end as she laughed nervously and replied, "Nothing..."

"I've come to a conclusion!" Saratobe interjected, interrupting the coming argument. "Kagome Nagata will be allowed to live in the Village Hidden in the Flames once more, with a condition that is. As long as she becomes an ANBU in the next three years, she'll be allowed to go back."

Kagome looked between the two men curiously. "How did anything you were saying..."

"Imouto." Sesshomaru murmured. "Quiet."

Kagome bit back a smart retort, and resumed her task of making their faces change.

The Hokage chuckled. "You can go to the forest behind this building and train-" Kagome squealed jumping up, and gathered her now favorite _uncle_ in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She then flew out the door.

Saratobe sighed, finishing. "-as long as it's okay with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation, showing he didn't mind that she had left. "Now, why don't we get serious."

The Hokage nodded, his face becoming serious. "You believe the safest place for Kagome is in the Heat Village."

"I believe the safest place is by my side."

"You know I care for her as well, Sesshomaru." Saratobe growled, his face darkening. "I would give my life to save that child. Are you insinuating you are more powerful than I?"

"Yes."

Saratobe sighed, kneading his temples. "Your overconfidence will be your end."

"Hn. Tell me why you called me here."

"I think I know the most efficient way of protecting her."

"And that would be?"

"Let her protect herself."

* * *

><p>Kagome wandered through the forest to her most cherished training area, unaware of the five sets of eyes following her.<p>

She hummed lightly as she departed from a shed that held extra weapons, and supplies.

She observed the targets scattered in various places as she stepped into the center of the clearing.

They were placed in places that were practically impossible to hit. You would have to have amazing patience, and accuracy to even have a hope of hitting them all.

Kagome closed her eyes, bringing out eight kunai, tossing two of them in what seemed to be an aimless direction, not even paying attention to them. They collided in mid air and began taking different courses, hitting dead center on two separate targets.

Kagome smirked, jumping high into the air and doing the same with the remaining six.

After she had finished, Kagome walked up to the targets inspecting each of them with a satisfied stare, until she noticed the last one.

Kagome's fist clenched as she inspected it closely._ 'I'm half of a centimeter off._'

"Dammit!" She hissed, looking for something to hit.

"Kagome." A smooth voice called out from behind Kagome, and she considered beating the carrier to a pulp.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She asked, her head turned in his general direction.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked, ignoring her question. He stepped out of the bush he had been hiding in, in preference of stalking toward her.

Kagome froze, her brow scrunched up, as if she was trying to remember the answer for that question. "... My older brother taught me."

Sasuke's eyes glared into her back, "Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied back, turning around to flash him a quick smile. "What are you doing out here Sasuke?"

"I was curious." Sasuke said, taking a hold of her arm and pulling her closer to him. "I've never seen you train before."

Kagome stared at his arm for a moment, before looking up at him, a faint smile on her face. "I haven't seen you since the preliminary exams." She wrapped her free arm around his neck and gave him a light hug. "How does it feel to be all powerful."

His arm snaked around her waist and held her there, when she tried to pull back. "It's worth it... if you come to cheer me on Kagome."

She forcibly pulled back enough to watch his face. "So you've heard?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course, don't tell me you do not know who you were going to fight?"

Kagome blinked, dumbly. "Don't tell me, I was going to fight you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That would be the obvious choice, but no. You were going to fight Gaara, who is now fighting me."

"Who were you supposed to fight."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled. "You should thank me! He would have killed you."

"You don't seem to have much confidence in my ability."

Kagome grinned, pressing her fingers on either side of his face and lifting, making a sort of smile. "Now, now, don't get all hissy. I just know Yasha really well. He would have creamed you. Or have you forgotten he is 16?"

"He's still a genin."

"Only because he wanted to take the test with me. Why do you think for the first time in 40 years, the Heat Village came to take the Chunnin Exams here instead of in our own village? Their Kage came?"

"They wanted to get out?"

Kagome smiled, looking amused. "Sesshomaru would only allow this kind of breach of conduct if I was involved. With all the Nagata's here, there is really no one to protect the villagers.

"What about the other ninja?" Sasuke asked, wondering if the three siblings were really the only powerful ninja in that village.

"They are all exceptionally powerful, as expected from someone who trains under Sesshomaru's control. But only the ANBU could hope to stand up to a member of the Akatsuki." Kagome's eyes widened, and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Ops."

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked, only to find the girl who'd been in his grip torn away from him. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I've said too much already. The village will inform you when they are ready."

"So you don't trust me!" Sasuke's eyes burned with sudden anger.

"Of course I trust you! My duty comes first, and I am not allowed to give away confidential information!" Kagome yelled back, hurt etched deep into her face.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered.

Kagome growled and bit out, "Why did you even come here!"

If you looked hard enough, you could find Sasuke was slightly pinker than normal, of course Kagome didn't notice his light blush. "Not important... look you don't have to tell me who they are alright. Just tell me... can you take them?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed, and she looked back at the target she had not hit perfectly. "No." Kagome smiled lightly, pulling him into another hug. "But I will get stronger, we will both get stronger."

Sasuke sighed softly. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Itachi's eyes narrowed from the tree he was currently residing in.<p>

He wasn't exactly _spying _on the two friends.

No, more like he and his partners had been resting in the trees when Kagome had ran into the clearing, Sasuke following close behind her, stalking her. When he saw her little stunt with the kunai, he had to smirk. _'She's improved.' _

Unlike her talent with most ninjutsu, Kagome wasn't exactly fast at learning new kunai tactics. She was... just at prodigy level, while with the ninjutsu she excelled far beyond that of a normal prodigy.

"... My older brother taught me."

Itachi frowned just a tiny bit. _'More like your older brother. Why didn't she tell him the truth?' _

He fought off a smile, when Kagome pulled Sasuke into a hug. _'I see they're still quite close.' _

Itachi began to feel a little awkward when the subject turned to the Akatsuki.

As usual Sasuke was easily angered when Kagome couldn't tell him about the organization. Itachi felt like sighing. _'He really doesn't understand the term gentle does he.' _

He began to silently move, wanting to get some air... in another part of the forest.

"Just tell me... can you take them?"

His ears perked up as he waited for the answer, longing to here the words... "No. But I'll get stronger, we'll both get stronger."

"Hn." Itachi murmured, hearing the same response from his younger brother. _'We'll see little girl. Just remember, when you are training **I **am training. As you grow stronger, **I** grow stronger... you will not be able to defeat me.' _

With that thought in mind Itachi silently floated through the trees, not even noticing a certain female's sapphire eyes on him. She'd known he was there the entire time.

* * *

><p>Kagome hopped through the trees, looking for the raven head she'd seen in the forest earlier. It wasn't long after she'd assured Sasuke they could get stronger that she'd excused herself, to go look for the person.<p>

Her brow scrunched up slightly. _'I have to know who was watching us.'_

Konoha wasn't necessarily the safest place in the world, and it had quite a few enemies, the possibilities of who could have been watching were endless.

An enemy of Konoha, Saratobe, Sesshomaru, or even someone who hated herself. _'Or **him** it could have been him.' _

She thought, a bitter sweetness wickedly clinging to her throat. She stopped short in her search, clutching her neck, and leaning heavily against a nearby tree. _'Orochimaru.'_

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Kagome ran through the forest sobbing quietly, she had no idea where she was, only that she was so sad. So very sad... "Girl." A voice suddenly called from her left side, she turned to face slitted eyes. "You shouldn't cry."<em>

_He walked toward her, his long, waist length black hair billowing in the wind, snake like eyes, stared her down making her want to shrink into herself._

_He was much taller than her, at least 5' 11"._

_His plain grey garbs were being toyed with by a light breeze that had picked up when he'd come near, along with a dark cloud overhead._

_He wore a black polo neck under it, along with some black pants and he had a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back._

_He smirked at her gruesomely, his hair moving slightly to reveal, blue tomoe-shaped earrings. "What is your name?"_

_Kagome gulped, trying to clear her now clotted throat. "K-Kagome. And you?_

_His eyes perked up, making him look all the more deadly. "Really now. You wouldn't be Kagome Nagata would you?" She nodded silently, not trusting her speech. "I can tell you little one."_

_He finally made his way in front of her and kneeled down, cupping one of her cheeks in his pale hand. "Whatever you are crying over, isn't worth it." Awe took the place of her fear as she watched his face soften, and his eyes close, a content smile on his face. A face she had now deemed pretty._

_She sniffled, tears beginning to gather in her eyes once more. "How would you know? How could you know anything about it!"_

_The snake like man's eyes opened, and they once again glared fiercely down at her. "Do no be naive girl. You are not the only one who has had a hard time . Do you truly believe only you have problems?"_

_Kagome gulped, "That's not what I meant." She muttered fiddling with her hands._

_"It doesn't matter what you mean." The snake murmured, as he began spin her a web of sinful lies. "I can make you forget all about what makes you sad. I can make you stronger, I can teach you how to become the one you truly wish to be."_

_He wrapped his arms around her hand held her tight as she began to cry once more. "All you have to do is come with me. Follow me, and I can give you happiness."_

_Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking up the the man she had yet to learn the name of. "I accept."_

_He once again smiled, it was the smile of a killer, but Kagome found herself liking the smile, for it was genuine. "Then my name is Orochimaru."_

_He took her hand and gently lead her to a new life, a place where she wouldn't have to replay the images in her head over and over._

_A place she could forget._

* * *

><p>"What now Tsumetai-chan?" Kurai asked as they checked into a hotel in Konoha. "You've lead us on some kind of wild goose chase after this Kagome person, so what now?"<p>

Tsumetai smirked slightly, looking oddly satisfied. "Now... we wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv niki4444<strong>_

HI! XD Sorry it took so long, it's hard to believe it's already been 20 whole days since I last updated this story! 0_0 Unfortunately, since school's starting that schedule may get worse. (Or it could get a lot better since I'm beginning to feel inspired with the story once more)

Now, I'll give you the only explaination I can think of, as a reason why it's taking so long to get all my stories updated. That ultra mega chapter took a lot out of me, and I imagine that if I hadn't done a chapter that long I probably would have been doing a chapter or two every week like I usually do. It's ANOTHER reason why I've been so uninspired lately, but I'm starting to get my juice back so... YAY!

To all my amazing reviews, favoriters, and followers! The 24th chapter of Good Intentions... sorry about how short it is.

_**Request:**_

Okay, I'm going to make a request. Can I get 10 reviews for this chapter? (Pretty please, I promise I'll update REALLY soon if I get them!) I'm so close to reaching my goal of 200 reviews on a story I can almost taste it! 0_0

So here's what I'll ask. On this chapter only, can EVERYONE that reads this chapter, review it? You don't even have to log it! You can just leave a review as a guest, or annonomus.!

I want to see how many people are actually reading this story! PLEASE! (Yes, I'm begging for reviews.)

I would totally LOVE all of you!

So constructive critism, or compliments, or tell me what I'm doing wrong! (but don't be to mean, please no flaming me!0_0) 'sucks in a deep breath' I'll take it like a man!

**_Ja Ne_**

**_-Niki_**


	24. SpiderWeb

_O, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practise to deceive! _

_-Walter Scott_

**_Good Intentions_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 25: Spider Web**

_'italize for long paragraphs and talking and other words.' That is a flashback._

_'Italize for a sentance with commas' This is a thought._

'Plain old writing inside a comma' This is a thought inside the flashbacks.

"Talking" ... Self explanatory.

"_Talking in a flashback" ... _

... I think I covered it all.

* * *

><p>The Snake Sannin was known for many things. His power, his bloodlust, but most of all his impatience. He had to get what he wanted, and if he wanted something he would have it. He'd get it now rather than later.<p>

"Kagome... you will be mine, just you wait." The snake hissed longing shining in narrowed yellow eyes. "Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled happily as she darted towards a mountain higher than most.<p>

It had been another week since she had began to suspect the Snake Sannin was in Konoha, but she would much rather believe it was just one of Shippo's trainers.

Maybe Itachi, his hair was raven. Or it could have been Sasori's maroon hair darkened by the shadows that surrounded him.

"Ah, Kagome!" A voice called out and the sound of rock cracking was heard.

"You called for me Kakashi-sensei?" Kagome asked quietly.

The excited twinkle in Kakashi's eye disappeared. "Yeah... follow me Kagome."

He began to tug her toward the side of the cliff, so they could make their way to the forest. Unfortunately for him, Kagome would not have it.

"Aren't you training with Sasuke?" Another boulder was heard splitting in two.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Today Sasuke will be training on his own. We agreed on this three days ago."

Kagome blinked, trying to find the boy they were talking about. "Oh, why'd you do that?"

"Doesn't matter, now come with me Kagome." He gestured for her to go first.

Rolling her eyes, she ran to the edge and jumped, causing the Jonin behind her to widen his eye.

Kakashi flashed over to the edge, trying to make sure she was safe. The sight that greeted him however, was quite humorous...

Kagome had made a platform mid air, she was sitting on her knees on the platform, her eyes tightly closed, and her shaking fists clenched hard enough to draw blood.

She made the platform disappear only to reappear after she fell about 12 feet.

The process beginning over and over again until she could reach the top of a tree.

Kagome sighed in relief, jumping on the pine as if it was a life line. "Thank Kami!"

Kakashi, who'd been walking down the mountain, using his chakra, raised an eyebrow, jumping to the treetop beside hers. "Why'd you do that?"

Kagome blushed, muttering something.

Kakashi sighed. "Speak up."

"I said I forgot how high up we are Kakashi-sensei!" She cried, glaring at her teacher. "You happy now?!"

"I'm not yet satisfied, come on." Kakashi replied back, earning another glare as he began the journey forward to the forest he had in mind.

Kagome rolled her eyes, jogging after him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He muttered back.

As they approached Kagome felt stupid for not recognizing the place, but who would have thought Kakashi would take her to-

"This is the Forest of Death, I'm sure you are well acquainted with it."

They had stopped before a rather LARGE gate, which seemed to be guarded by a certain black haired girl dressed in halfway inappropriate clothing.

Kagome stared at Anko. "Kakashi... why bring me here?"

"Anko wished to speak with you." He sighed his fingers through his hair again. "I haven't been a very good sensei to you Kagome. All the important missions we have went on you were excluded from, you trained under the Hokage instead. I hope one day I will get another chance to teach you, but until then I do not believe I'll see much of you." With that he disappeared.

Anko made her way towards Kagome a grave look on her face. "Kagome-sama, it is a honor to finally speak with you... alone."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What's this about Anko? You needn't use a honorific with me, I am nothing special here."

Anko chuckled, unlocking the gate and ushering her in, careful to lock it again afterward.

"What's going on Anko?" Kagome repeated, eyeing the escape route she could no longer use suspiciously.

The woman smiled, showing off fang like teeth, as she led Kagome deeper into the forest. "Were you ever informed about my past Kagome?"

"No Anko-sensei."

"Now, now, Kagome! If I'm not allowed to use a honorific neither are you... though I like the ring in that word. _Sensei_." She wagged a finger like a berating parent. "You see I was taken from my home when I was just a young thing. My clan was slaughtered."

Kagome nodded her head. "I'm sorry to hear that.

A wolf like smile crossed Anko's face. "But no surprised right? Orochimaru tends to mess with one's head, especially when you are but a child." Her smile faltered as she move the fabric of Kagome's kimono to see her neck. "I cannot help but notice he never gave you the curse mark... why is that Kagome?"

A pin could have been heard dropping because of the now tense aura flooding from the two women. "I don't-"

"Now now, Kagome!" Anko scoffed. "Do you really believe I don't know? The curse mark on my neck gives a person a connection with Orochimaru. I've heard your name mentioned several times. 'My little girl' that is what he thinks, there's _love_ in his words when he thinks about you. You seem to be his only weakness, Kagome-_sama_."

Kagome didn't like that she had added a honorific once more, or the way she said it. "Anko... you tread on dangerous ground. To insinuate that I would be in league with Orochimaru..."

"I've done my research Kagome, I've spent years trying to figure out what he wanted with you. You disappeared for three years, starting from when you were seven until you were 10.

"When you finally came back the Hokage ordered you stay in classes another two years, to be sure you could be trusted in the village. There is no history of where you were, even Ibiki and Inoichi could get nothing from your scrambled memories! They announced you as a traumatized child.

"What traumatized you Ka-Go-Me?"

Pain took over Kagome's features. _'Please do not make me...'_

"Was it Orochimaru? Or was it the one who led you to him?"

_'-Remember.'_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Kagome sighed, holding hands as they walked through the gate into the Uchiha compound.<em>

_"Sasuke-kun, don't you think we should hurry? Mikoto wanted us back before dinner!"_

_"Don't worry, Okaa-san won't be mad if we tell her we were training." Sasuke murmured a far away look in his eyes._

_Kagome bit her lip. "But we weren't tr- What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked suddenly, not liking the dullness in his eyes._

_He turned to look at her. "Nothing, why what do you think is wrong with me?"_

_Kagome pursed her lip, looking uncomfortable. "Well, this whole month you've been acting strange. You're so much more... reserved than usual."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he forced a smile. "Oh that! It's really nothing, Itach-" He froze eyes widening. "Something's wrong Kagome-chan."_

_Kagome looked around finding everything fine, things were in order, there wasn't a ruckus... in fact, there was no noise whatsoever._

_This type of thing only happened when it was raining, and even then there was chatter heard from the houses. Kagome's eyes widened fear clear on her face. _'This is just like what happened...'

_"Sasuke-kun! Run!" She cried, grabbing his hand -which had slipped out of hers- and running with all she had toward the main house._

_Dead bodies blurred past, and blood splashed on the ground when Kagome or Sasuke accidently ran into the puddles._

_The sky darkened rapidly, rain sloshing down on the two children who were steadily making their way toward the main house._

_Kagome cried out, stopping when lightning went of somewhere close by, tears coming out of her eyes. She cowered on the ground, but Sasuke did not stop running to help her up._

_He didn't know she was terrified of thunderstorms._

_She flinched, whimpering as the sounds got louder and louder, rain pouring down__. _

_Kagome darted into a nearby building, only to see the dead body of a child. His eyes were open, mouth open, blood oozed from the corners of both his eyes and his mouth, flys entering through both._

_His stomach was slit open, his insides flooding to the floor by his sides._

_Next to him, his older sister, younger sister and brother, and parents were lying dead in a similar fashion. Kagome choked on the terrible smell, darting back outside._

_Tears blinded her as she ran to the next house and was met with a similar sight, the girl did this several times, before lying down in the middle of the street sobbing, no longer able to continue. "Mikoto... Fugaku... Itachi! They... t-they're dead..."_

_"You're only half right Kagome." A stoic voice replied._

_Kagome looked up, even more tears flooding from her eyes and she pounced on him._

_Hugging him as tight as she could, as if begging him not to leave her... which she did. "Itachi-sensei, I was so scared. I thought they had..."_

_"They?" Itachi asked, his arm tightening around her tiny waist, bitter amusement flickered in his eyes. "Who are they?"_

_Confusion was clear in her own eyes as she looked at his face. "The ones who did this."_

_He smirked slightly. The child was too innocent, too foolish, she could never believe what was right in front of her. "Ahhh, but Kagome. There was only one man."_

_Disbelief, added to the list of things she was currently feeling, as well as an increase in fear. "One man..."_

_The thunder sounded once more and Kagome ducked away into the cover of Itachi's arms, shaking even harder than she had been._

_Concern overpowered Itachi's duty as he remembered how scared Kagome became when lightning struck. "Will you be Ok-"_

_"ITACHI!" Kagome tried to turn, but Itachi wrapped his other arm around her and placed his chin on the top of her head._

_"Itachi you bastard! Let her go!" Sasuke's voice yelled._

_Itachi's eyes zeroed in on his younger brother, who was holding a kunai. "Oh? And why should I Otouto? I am sure I'll be able to do a fine job-"_

_"You bastard! Kagome do something!"_

_Kagome was frozen, paralyzed._

_What was going on? __Why was Sasuke yelling at Itachi, whom he loved to death? __How could one person destroy the entire Uchiha clan? __Why would someone do it? _

_And that was when all the pieces of the puzzle fit together._

_How could one person destroy the entire Uchiha clan? You couldn't unless you were as powerful as Itachi Uchiha._

_Why was Sasuke yelling at Itachi whom he loved to death? Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire clan._

_Why would someone do it? Because Itachi was angry at his clan and had been for over a month._

_What was going on? Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire clan... Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire clan. **Itachi Uchiha** murdered the entire clan._

_Kagome's brain kept repeating the thought, trying to convince her heart that it was possible. Unfortunately, Kagome had a very stubborn heart._

_"Itachi-sensei... what's going on?" She asked, tears threatening to fall once more._

_Itachi moved his head to her head, his breathing tickling the small appendage. "I think we both know what happened Ka-go-me... I killed them. I killed all of them. And now... I'm going to kill you."_

_He pulled his head back so he could look her in the eye, and Kagome's hell on earth commenced._

* * *

><p>A single tear fell from Kagome's eye, as she fought to put her memories back into the tight little bundle she had once organized them into. "I..."<p>

Pity entered the brown eyes in front of her, as Anko realized she had just had a flashback. "I remember my time with Orochimaru well." She murmured grasping Kagome's hand. "I was tortured day in and day out until I was 20 years old Kagome. I don't' want that to happen to you again, but I can only help you... if you tell me what happened."

Anko had learned well from her former master, to get what you want you must lie to those who can give it. She spun Kagome a web of lies almost as convincing as the one Orochimaru had spun her years before.

But sometimes people change. They become stronger and smarter, they look naive when they are really cunning.

So Kagome spoke, she told a tale full of pain and suffering, misery and torture.

She proved to herself, that she too, could create a web of lies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv<em>** _**niki4444**_

MWAHAHAHAHA! I know what you're thinking. "25 chapters and you're only NOW getting into the real plot!" Yes, that is correct.

There will be more flashbacks than ever, so I hope you don't become overly bored, and I'm sorry if my description of the dead little boy wasn't very good... I've never actually described a deceased body before... :(

Anyway I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD It's a little shorter than my last chapter but I just started writing it today because I realized it had been a week since the last chapter. (Holy comoli!)

So thank you for reviewing... (Drum roll please)

_**WrenRenRem, living for anime, Tempest S., Guest, mikansakuraangel, Serena2205, xX May Taniyama Xx, Lady Musa, AngelofDarkness95, and Kyuubi's Lil Sis. Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOO much for leaving me those wonderful reviews! 'gives you cookies' **_

Guest.

Sorry! There were quite a few more votes in Itachi's favor, but don't worry Gaara will get his turn eventually! XD

**_ANNOUNCEMENT! (READ OR DIE! :D) _**

I have a new poll up on my profile page (For of those of you who want me to allow a Gaara next pairing instead of a Kagome/Sasuke)

If I get 10 votes in favor of just leaving it be, then I'm sorry to Kag/Gaara lovers, but you'll have to wait until I finish the Itachi and Sasuke pairings.

If I get 10 votes in favor of reopening the poll so you can decide if you want a Kagome/Gaara instead of Kagome/Sasuke then I'll let you start voting again.

But **remember!** If I reopened the poll it would be to compete over who gets her in the second version of Good Intentions. The original (The one I'm currently writing in) is a Itachi/Kagome no matter what.

Anyway! Thank you guys for reviewing so much!

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	25. Heart of Four

_Whatever we plant in our subconscious mind and nourish with repetition and emotion will one day become a reality._

_-Earl Nightingale_

**_Good Intentions_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 26: Heart of Four**

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed, the interrogations had not ended with Anko.<p>

She had been taken to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death by Anko, who'd once again introduced her to her _favorite_ people, Ibiki and Inoichi. Then, after forgetting to add some of the key points in her story, Anko realized she was full of it. (1)

Many times, she tried to get the truth from Kagome, and many times she received more horror stories, all different from the last.

She had eventually gotten so frustrated she'd screamed bloody murder and tied Kagome to a steel table, threatening her physical harm.

Thankfully this was when Inoichi came from the shadows, he said he was curious about her past, and then decided it was best... to dig deep inside her mind before she left.

"Kagome." Ino's father murmured, "I will need you to remain calm. I will soon be entering your mind, in an attempt to find your past. Do you understand?"

Kagome huffed once again. "You've done it before and got nothing. What makes you so sure you'll succeed this time?"

Ibiki shrugged, before Inoichi could answer. "Because it's our final chance."

He used a sleeping jutsu to put her in a trance. "It won't hurt you this way." He explained as her eyes drooped.

_'I don't... understand what's happening.' _With this in mind Kagome blacked out.

* * *

><p>Inoichi glanced around the first barrier of her mind, obviously surprised. He'd landed in a white area, more like the inside of a cloud than anything else. It was not the first time he had been in here, but it was different from all the rest.<p>

Usually even her first barrier was superior to his mind capabilities, which had led them to believe that someone else was involved, someone extremely powerful did not want them to know what her memories held.

In all these cases of trying to snoop her mind he hadn't even been able to penetrate her first barrier.

Today, this was not the case, in fact it was the weakest barrier he had ever encountered! He was suddenly was pierced by a strange giddy feeling, something he hadn't felt in a while.

His eye lids fluttered, and he resisted the urge to lay down and rest. It was so relaxing in this realm... _'The defense here must be to make you forget your goals and relax.'_ Easily he broke out of the trance he'd begun to be trapped in and into the second stage.

He was now floating in a black cloud, like a thunderstorm was happening all around him. Panic threatened to overwhelm Inoichi's very being and he let out an ear piercing scream.

An uncontrollable fear was welding in his chest, horror taking over all that he was.

Images of a dead Ino rushing into his mind.

Further panicking his already unstable nervous system. "Don't'... let her win!" Ferociously he tore through the defense, gaining access to the next level in her mind.

He did not want to be inside Kagome's head anymore, she was unpredictable... and creepy.

He was back on that white cloud again. The third level was something he never could have expected, something he'd never encountered before.

A rush of power flew into him and he felt superior to everything.

Confusion met his mind as he wondered why this barrier made him WANT to break it. Shrugging he did just that, cringing in wait for the next stage.

Now he was floating on a cloud of the night, pitch black and silent like the calm before a storm. Hatred flowed through him, he hated the cloud, the world, his _daughter_.

The feeling was stronger than even the fear he had felt minutes before. He wanted to **kill**.

Something, **someone** had to _die._ Inoichi focused the anger into destroying the barrier instead of a person.

It was fairly easy after all he hated that too.

* * *

><p>Wind rushed in from nowhere and he was no longer floating, now he was on the beach, his sandals sinking into warm sand.<p>

Inoichi looked at the ocean beside him, finding Kagome standing there... or at least a female who greatly resembled her. Her kimono was white, with pale red stripes replacing the black on Kagome's own kimono.

"Pure has become impure..." She sang quietly before turning to face him, violet orbs glowing with amusement. "Why are you here Mr?" She closed her eyes humming, "It's bee a while since I've had a visitor."

"I'm here to learn about you." Inoichi murmured, walking toward her cautiously.

Her eyes opened a fraction. "Me? Don't you mean Kagome?"

Inoichi's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stopped. "Are you not Kagome?"

She hummed again, letting her face be caressed by the sun. "I'm not, but I am."

"So you're a part of Kagome? I've heard that particular line before." He added, before she could ask. "Are there other segments of her? What are you called?" He asked, excitement entering his usually calm voice.

She smiled. "I'm Akira, Kagome's angel. There is also Akako, Kagome's devil. Hayate, Kagome's drive and Ito, Kagome's fear." She smirked. "We are her strongest emotions and influence the barriers around her mind."

He thought back to the last barrier with the unbearable hatred. "That last barrier... was a part of Kagome? I was not aware she was violent."

Akira snorted. "She is not. Akako was created from a combination of her clan's death, and being so close to So'unga. The sword she will not give up."

He looked around him. "And where are we? Why are you here?"

"You have not yet gained access to Kagome's mind, you must first have approval from all Kagome's segments. Angel, Fear, Drive, and Devil. You have my approval. "She bowed lightly, and Inoichi bowed lowly in turn. "Thank you Miss Akira."

She pointed down the beach. "Walk there my friend and prepare yourself for a girl you will never see the likes of again." Listening to her words he bowed one final time before starting down the beach.

"Watch out for Akako! She is a sly one!" Her voice whispered as the beach's scene faded appeared in awhite room, the walls were solid, and there was no door.

A sob tore from a corner of the room. "Impure has now become pure." A female's voice croaked.

Inoichi turned to face her.

This girl was dressed in complete black, rocking back and forth with her head in her hands, her dark hair fell around her in little waves of raven.

"You must be Ito. My name is Inoichi." He murmured, reaching down to stroke the distressed girl's hair. "Why are you crying?"

Ito looked up, sniffling. "Why do you care? Nobody cares about Ito!"

Inoichi looked down at the girl who appeared to be around seven, her golden eyes boring into her knees, greatly contrasting with her otherwise dark appearance.

"Who told you that?" He asked. "It's not true." S

he paused in her crying. "Do you mean that, do you care? He didn't, Mr. Orochimaru just wanted to take advantage of Ito. Ito fell for it."

He paused. "You remind me of my daughter, but no I cannot truly care for you. I've only just met you. However, if you let people come in this room, they will begin to care."

She looked up from her position on the floor again. "Let people in?" She murmured, a voice of fear. "But i I let someone in... they won't like me and it will hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore."

He placed a hand under her chin to force her to look into his eyes. "You have to take a risk."

She bit her lip, staring at the wall beside him. "I'm scared."

A soft smile made its way onto Inoichi's face. "You should be. Everyone is scared, but you need to fight that fear, fight it as hard as you can and if you fail... try again."

She blinked. "I never really thought of it like that, I guess it's cause that's not what I am afraid of."

She paused in brief thought as a sweat drop formed on Inoichi's brow. "Then why did you say-"

"You give terrible advice, but I will let you pass anyway. You have the approval of the scardy cat. Be careful around Hayate, or he'll nick ya!... and beware of Akako, she is one of the things that**_ really_** scare me."

She pointed behind him and Inoichi found a steel door where a wall had once been.

"Goodbye... Ito." He murmured about to step out.

"It will not be so easy this time!" She called in reply. "I wish you the best of luck!"

He stepped through the door, blacking out immediately.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444<em>**

_Thank you to..._

**Serenity Dinago, Azumigirl, WrenRenRem, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Serena2205, Kyuubi's Lil Sis, XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX, Kawaii Youkai Hime, Lady Musa, leslie2132! Thank you guys SOOOOO much! 'gives you all cookies... but not the bad kind that wreck your computer.' **

**(1) **Her photographic memory is lacking because she's exausted. Just like all memory she tends to forget things easier when she's tired. (This is based off my brother, who has photographic memory... LUCKY!)

I've actually gotten around 10 more pages of the NEXT chapter done but I'm not going to post it today because I've become addicted to the singing of Ryuichi Sakuma from the anime Gravitation... I'm thinking of creating a story for that. Inuyasha/Gravitation- Ryuichi and Kagome... 'heart enters eyes' I'm now going to go read some of that pairing!

NOW! I'm going to put up another poll, since I got my ten votes.

It is confirmed, I will **NOT** be reopening the voting to possibly allow a Kag/Gaara for the second story. You guys will have to wait till I finish both the Itachi/Kag and Sasuke/Kag pairings.

_**New Poll.** _

This new poll will be concerning my updating of Good Intentions.

The choices are relatively simple. Should I update sooner (every week or 2 weeks) and have chapters of 1,000 words to 2000 words or take a longer amount of time. (3 weeks to 2 months) and write chapters of 10+ words?

I like the way I'm updating now with these chapters that don't really have a word limit but I'm becoming VERY busy with school. I promised my father I wouldn't get so much as one A- this year in exchange for keeping my kitten. They all have to be straight A's for both semesters... wish me luck. Love you Akira, you'll be my kitten for-ev-er!

Sorry it's so short!

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	26. Daring New Friends

_The way is not in the sky. The way is in the heart._

_-Buddha_

_**Good Intentions**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 27; Daring New Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Laybrith.**

* * *

><p>Inoichi frowned as he surveyed the land around him.<p>

He was in a field of corn, a green sea, and try as he might he could not jump! How was he supposed to know which direction to go when he couldn't see over the corn?

A whirlwind flew from nowhere and a smirking man appeared, as the whirlwind dispersed. He was dressed in a traditional white karate GI, his skin was pale white... even his hair was pure white!

The guy- who appeared around 17- was jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't wait!" He cried, enthusiastically, completely oblivious to Inoichi's presence.

"For what?" Inoichi asked.

The guy's grin widened, as he turned to face him. "The grand race of course! You're competing right?" He laughed before Inoichi could answer. "Yes, you are. Of course you are! If you weren't what would you be doing in a place like this!"

The scenery changed, they were standing in front of a few large bushes. A maze to be precise. Inoichi's eyes narrowed, it would have been simple... if he could jump. Unfortunately even lifting his feet seemed to be a problem.

"Only a few daring people can compete! I've been training all year, I'm the best, that I am!" He swelled with pride.

"Who are you?" Inoichi asked curiously, there was absolutely no way...

"Hayate, that's my name! The grand race is my favorite game. And you good sir, what are you called?"

"Inoichi."

"I take it then you wish to play, let us compete in the endless game." He waved his hand toward the maze. "The goal is to get though the maze in three hours, if you cannot the thing most precise to you will be forever with the Goblin King."

Inoichi froze. His most precise thing... Ino. How had she been brought into this? "What's the goal of this? What is the point?"

Hayate smiled wolfishly. "There's no point, just fun and games. It's the easiest way to prove who is the best, that it is!"

Was this guy insane? What was the point of proving you're the best if you lose the thing you love the most? "You want me... to compete with you?"

Hayate laughed. "It'll be fun, fun! So much fun! We'll compete, but face it you must, I will beat you and you'll lose your special love!" He laughed in an insane manner.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes even further, taking a slow step toward him. "What is wrong with the gravity here?"

Hayate hummed in reply jumping up and down easily and called down from the top of the bush. "You my friend, will find in time, your feet will rise with the growing of tide."

Inoichi's brow furrowed. "What?"

Hayate clasped his hands behind his back. "Good has now become bad." He sang softly before darting into the maze.

Inoichi groaned heading in after him.

* * *

><p>Confusion, that is the word that best summed up Inoichi's feelings. <em>'Your feet will rise with the growing of tide. Stupid riddle! And it didn't even rhyme, the guy is an idiot! What could something like that possibly mean?'<em>

Inoichi sighed. "All I want is to help that poor girl."

Kagome Nagata was a mystery to him. Sweet, but nasty. Scared, but never afraid. Those were her four greatest emotions?

Impossible.

She never showed fear, or the evil that lurked within her. Perhaps that was what she was afraid of? Simply herself? "She needs to let go of whatev-"

"Inoichi? Will you talk to me already!" A girl's voice yelled, right next to his ear, he whipped his head around to get a look at the carrier of the familiar voice.

Kagome. She stood there in her usual attire, looking around in anger and confusion.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "I've been here the whole time silly! Why wouldn't answer me before? I've been yelling at you the last 30 minutes!"

Inoichi blinked. "The whole time?"

"Yeah, I was even talking to Akira before you showed up. Where are we?" She repeated

"Inside your mind." He took the time to notice he could jump again, though not very high. "How did you solve the riddle?"

"I knew that you idiot." She snorted, completely missing his question. "I mean where in my mind? I've never seen a place like- OH okay, I think I get it."

"Kagome how did you solve it?"

She gave him a look that clearly screamed, you're an idiot. "I didn't **do** anything silly. It was all you. Your feet will rise with the growing of tide. Do you really expect me to understand that?"

"It's your mind."

She sent him a fleeting glare, closing her eyes, and rubbing her temples. "Okay, um... Akira was standing by an ocean right? What if the things around my emotions reflect what they are like inside? What if the 'growing of tide' Means the better your character is?"

She sent him another look. "You didn't exactly have pure intentions when you came here. You will be able to walk if you have good intentions."

"Protecting my village is a good mission." He argued.

"But you weren't thinking about what's best for me."

Inoichi had to agree with that one, this was a part of Kagome's mind so she was probably correct. "Alright then smart stuff. How do we get through here?"

Kagome looked around them, "This looks like it could be from 'Labyrinth'. It's a book I read not long ago, but there's no race, the girl just got her baby brother back."

"So it's the same maze? How do we get through?"

She surveyed the area around her. "I don't know, this doesn't look like the same maze. It's just the castle, and the mention of the Goblin King."

It was true, the maze was nothing like the Labyrinth that was depicted in the movie or in the book, instead it looked like a jungle of some sort. And there was supposed to be a gate...

"Come on Inoichi, this way!" She tugged his hand and ran to the left, now they were faced with three new choices, an exit on every side.

Kagome shrugged and ran north, before turning right.

Inoichi sighed following her. "Shouldn't we stay together?" He called, as they first went to the right again, then north.

"Don't worry abo-" She paused, and Inoichi almost ran into her. "Wha-"

She grabbed his hand and looked over to him. "There's a trap up ahead, be prepared to do a lot of jumping around. I am thinking kunai from the walls, but I could be wrong."

He nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew, and they continued on, cautious.

There was quiet, before a series loud explosions went off behind them.

Inoichi whipped around, searching for the source only to be tackled. He took a roll before trying his best to throw off the thing clinging to him, holding him down.

"Don't move!" Kagome hissed, and he relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing?" Inoichi snarled, hearing a grunt from over his head.

"Kagome." A whimper met his ears, before she rolled off him, and dragged him forward by the ankle.

Noticing how slow she was dragging him, he used his hands to push himself backwards, helping her heave him from the disaster that was going on over his head.

He glanced up briefly at the place he ad once been standing and almost wished he hadn't. Kunai were** everywhere**.

Scattered around the spot he had been walking and everywhere around it. Kagome grunted as she let him go and Inoichi cringed.

He couldn't look, but he knew he had to. He looked over at her and flinched back. She had at least ten kunai lodged into her back and arms, two more in each of her legs.

She had taken them all for him.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" He whispered, he didn't like how quiet she was.

Kagome let out a deep breath and a faint sob reached his ears.

He didn't like the way she was crying either.

She was curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. "The bad men are coming. That's what Aniki said. Nii-san said I should hide, but where can I hide?" She murmured her eyes glazed over in a hypnotized way.

She cringed suddenly her knuckles going white as she clutched them, blood dripped from her nails.

"Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure, good has now become bad..." She sniffled, and her clear tears turned red. Blood.

"Kagome?" Inoichi hissed, but Kagome continued to rock back and forth, her eyes wide open.

"Sensei. Sensei, you'll never guess what happened to me!" Her voice sounded like that of an excited child, it didn't match her half dead appearance at all.

"Kagome Kagome, bird in the cage." She sang softly, her voice once more monotone. "Oh when will it come out. In the night of dawn, The crane and turtle slipped, who's behind you now?"

She started laughing darkly.

_'Kagome... what's wrong with you?' _Inoichi held out a hand to grab her shoulder, but cringed away when a faint light started to surround her.

"When will you come out? Little birdie in the cage, come and play, come and play. Let me-"

"Kagome."

"-Hurt you. Little birdie in the-"

"Kagome."

"-Cage, come and play, come and play."

"KAGOME!" Inoichi grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, hoping to somehow break her from her twisted thoughts.

"Let me-" Her eyes went back to normal, her tears once more clear as she muttered. "-Hurt you like you did me."

With that she fainted, and Inoichi was left to tend to a wounded child. One question stayed with him through all the bandaging and muttering of a girl in her sleep.

_'What the heck is going on!'_

* * *

><p>Founders of a new clan were powerful, but terrible creatures. That is what she believed more than anything else.<p>

Unfortunately the others didn't agree, how was she supposed to create the perfect killer when she had three against her?

Akako smiled gruesomely, "Easy, just catch the little bird all by yourself."

She watched the crystal ball in front of her with great malice, tormenting Kagome was like a dream come true, and he just had to take it way!

"That man is ruining all my fun!" She mumbled, watching Inoichi pick Kagome-who was now bandaged- up.

Akako smirked, "It's no matter all will be dealt with in due time."

Her eyes went from angelic to savage as she watched the ball, she'd make sure to add the man's name to the long list of people she would someday kill.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as consciousness returned to her. She was in a pair of arms, that was the first thing she noticed.<p>

Second thing, her wounds hurt like a female dog... and it felt like said dog was jumping on them as well...

"Inoichi?"

"Yes?"

She burrowed further into his arms. "I'm cold."

The Jonin sweat dropped. "I already gave you my vest."

"I'm still cold."

"It's at least 85 degrees out here."

"I'm dying."

He groaned quietly. "Kagome..."

"Hypothermia."

He slapped his forehead, somehow managing to not drop her in the process. "Kagome."

"Frostbite."

"Kagome."

"It hurts."

"Kagome!"

"What?" She asked, curiously looking up at him.

"You're wounded." He pointed out coming to a stop. "Everything is going to feel cold for a while."

She blinked up at him, "I know."

He looked down at her closely, his eyes squinting. "Have you ever been wounded before."

"...Kouga hit me." She replied, refusing to look him straight in the eye.

"I mean before that?" Inoichi asked eagerly.

Kagome's form burrowed even further into him, seeking comfort and she clutched his shirt between shaky fingers. "No."

"Alright then." He said back softly, tightening his grip on her. _'Liar. One day, you'll tell me, or I will find out when we get through the maze... then maybe. Maybe. I'll understand you a little better.' _

She responded with a soft, "Thank you," before murmuring. "I know you didn't have to help me."

He smiled at her, it was a slow, unsure smile. "And you didn't have to push me out of the way."

She huffed, "Not what I meant."

She spoke no further on the matter, and for once, Inoichi was content to _never _hear the answer.

* * *

><p>Kagome was grumbling, she absolutely<strong> hated<strong> being carried when she was perfectly capable of- "No. You're wounded Miss Kagome."

And what was with the 'Miss'? He had been adding it to her name ever since their earlier conversation! Kagome felt like stomping her foot as she growled back, "Stop that! I am perfectly capable of walking!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't true, but really! Who died and made him You-Can't-Walk-King!

Inoichi shrugged. "I'm still going to carry you."

"INOICHI!"

"Which way now?"

"LEFT!" She yelled back, satisfied when he winced slightly. He turned left despite what a pain she was being. How _sweet_.

Kagome huffed._ 'I know I'm being a brat, and I know I'm probably too injured to get far but...I've lived my entire life being alone, why should I be subjected to this?'_

It really did feel weird to know that someone cared enough to carry you, but it also raised the question...

"Am I fat Inoichi?"

He stopped dead and almost dropped her. "What?"

"You know! Am I heavy? Fat?"

He pondered the subject for a moment, knowing how his wife would react if he said the dreaded word... _fat._

Suppressing a shiver he shook his head. "No Kagome, you aren't fat. But you are heavy." He muttered as and afterthought, to low for her to hear... or so he thought.

Kagome gave a gasp of horror and struggled against him. "If I'm so fat then why are you still carrying me!" Her face contorted with rage and Inoichi gave a nervous laugh. "Your expressions are funny?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

He chuckled, a real laugh this time. "Jeez, I was only teasing!" He sobered. "The truth is you kind of remind me of Ino, the lot of you do. Akira, Ito, you. It's not really our personality." He added seeing the growing horror on Kagome's face. "Just your age."

She relaxed. "Thank goodness... no offense."

"None taken, I've noticed you're not exactly two peas in a pod."

Kagome shrugged slightly, and the traveled in silence for a few more seconds. "South. "She murmured, "Then take a right."

He could no longer keep his curiosity contained. "How do you know which way to go? Traps usually signal a dead end." He added, recalling the kunai they'd had an encounter with.

"On the contrary." She murmured, "I've found that there isn't a point putting a trap in a place it will not be used."

"To throw someone off. That's a good use." He replied back.

"I've made correct predictions so far, why are you doubting me now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because you're wounded, it could throw off your judgment, besides we don't know where you're leading us."

"To the finish."

"You said this maze shifted, what if we're being led back to the beginning."

"Then we're being led back to the beginning."

For the 16th time that hour he let out a sigh.

"Inoichi?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think we've been in here?" She asked, blue eyes blinking up at him curiously, her previous pouty mode was long forgotten.

A guilty look spread across his face. "Time either slows down or speeds up when in the mind... I have no idea how long we've been here. It could be a few minutes... or a few years."

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv niki4444<strong>_

Hayllo EVERYBODY! XD Sorry it took so long, I'll be trying to get another chapter out either today or tomorrow! (If I can't it'll definately be out next weekend!)

Sorry it's short! :( (And not my best) I was writing this and the last chapter when I was in the car for 6 hours trying not to fall asleep! XD

Words: 2,904

'anime tears' I'm SOOOOOO sorry I'm such a bad updater! 'hugs' There now it's all better... right?

Thank you to...

**_LadyMusa, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Serena Heartfilia, silvermoon, Azumigurl, mikansakuraangel!_ Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! 'Gives you cookies and chocolate' **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, Please review... wait a minute! Why do I put that at the bottom, 'rolls eyes' It's SUPPOSED to be this...**

**R**ead, **R**eview, and above _ALL_ else... **E**njoy. XD

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	27. Missions!

_A good traveler has no fixed plans, and is not intent on arriving._

_-Lao Tzu_

**_Good Intentions_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 28: Missions**

* * *

><p>It was early morning.<p>

The sleeping world was beginning to be interrupted by the sun peaking over the horizon and the birds chirping their colorful songs.

Kisame scoffed as he glared at the sun. "I still don't understand what you see in that thing Itachi. ... Itachi!" Kisame pouted as he found his partner already in stance and knew he was probably already talking to Leader-sama... and without him too!

Deidara laughed from behind him. "I hear ya Kisame, Sasori's already there as well."

Kisame grumbled to himself even as he got into position and his mind traveled to a cave very far away.

* * *

><p>The dark cave was illumated by the nine different shimmering shapes of humans.<p>

"What have you found?" The deep baritone of Pein, the leader asked.

"She took out Deidara's ego on her first try." Kisame murmured.

"Are there any immediately noticable weaknesses?" Pein asked looking to Itachi and Sasori for answers.

"She can't swim. Afraid of spiders as well." Sasori murmured, in thought. "She also becomes attached very easily. I doubt it would be hard to kidnap a friend of hers."

"No." Itachi interupted. "She would react badly, she won't trust us easily with me there." He met Pein's eyes. "She and my brother were once insperable creatures. I became her sensei for a short while."

Pein's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Why was this not mentioned before Itachi?"

"I had forgotten her last name. It didn't make a difference."

Pein ran a kunai over his hand in thought. "So what do you presume we do?"

"The girl isn't weak, and she has a stronge sense of pride. Let me take care of her."

"It was already your responsibility. If you fail, you are at fault." The leader's voice echoed as he continued. "We will wait until a time when we are prepared to take all the Byuu to recruit her."

"Leader-sama." Kisame started, "I've heard tell that the Hokage and Nekki Kage are currently having her mind probed for useful intel, perhaps we could get her now ehn she's weaker?"

Pein's eyes narrowed as his neck tightened. "Did you say... they are in Kagome's mind?"

Kisame nodded wearily and Itachi stiffened.

"The very same mind that layed eyes on you and your Akatsuki cloaks?"

Itachi's head snapped up. _'She's in danger.' _"The council will react badly, ignorance will not be a proper excuse."

"What do you suggest we do." Kisame asked, knowing his wise partner would probably figure something out.

Deidara snored. "The answer is obvious! We gotta get the girl out before they find out."

"Kisame? Where are they holding her?" Sasori asked, not really sure if the giant would have listened that long.

"Um... some tower in the middle of a forest."

"The Forest of Death." Itachi replied, "They have one in most of the villages."

"What an original name." Hidan replied snidely. "Leader-sama, why can't we go."

Pein's voice became irritated. "You will not be needed."

Kisame snorted muttering, "Yeah right, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Kisame."

"Just let me talk for five seconds please!" Kisame replied back defensivly. "The girl can _summon _the tailed beasts to her by **singing**! She's got five freaky kekkai genkai, which we only know one of and I saw her with a Red Sharingan!"

Pein's expression became that of someone intrigued. "A red Sharingan? She can call the tailed beasts?"

Deidara cleared his throat. "Yeah we were about to get to that."

"Sounds like Madara Uchiha." Pein murmured; deep in his own thoughts.

"She isn't an Uchiha." Itachi replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Are we sure about that? What was her mother's maiden name?" Sasori interupted.

"How would he know?" Deidara muttered back.

Pein -who had fallen silent to ponder the possiblities- decided now was the time to interfere. "Find out the mother's name."

Sasori nodded in tune with Itachi.

"What if she is part Uchiha?" Kisame asked, "Will it make a difference?"

Pein didn't answer.

* * *

><p>The Hokage rubbed his temples, annoyed. This explained why <em>he<em> never spoke.

"They've been in there six days. How much longer will this take?"

Saratobe sighed. "You agreed that we could check her mind Sesshomaru."

A 'keh!' was heard. "Why'd you have to listen to this bastard!"

Saratobe sighed again. "Inuyasha, it won't make much of a difference we just need to collect-"

A third voice interupted him. "You don't have any right to object Inuyasha! This is _my _woman we're talking about!"

"Why you-"

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you want me to deal with the nuisances?"

"Hn, thank you Ryuura."

Saratobe sighed again. The Nagata's certainly were a roudy bunch.

All five had shown up on his doorstep early morning to jabber on about Kagome.

Sesshomaru seemed deadset on knowning the exact moment she'd be back.

Inuyasha -wanting to be nothing like his brother- did the exact opposite, making it appear he didn't even care.

This brought extreme anger from Kouga who refused to accept that he'd never take Kagome as his bride and it now seemed Inuyasha wouldn't be allowed at their wedding.

AND this made Ryuura extremely annoyed, and he was practically _begging _Sesshomaru to let him kill the two morons!

During this entire exchange -which repeated itself over and over again- Shippo and Konohamaru, were playing the 'Who can Kill Granpa first!" game and both were trying -not really in Shippo's case- to destroy the poor old man!

He groaned. "Would you all just calm down!"

"Hn."

"Keh!"

"NO!"

"Sesshomaru-sama please!"

"DIE!"

Saratobe sighed _again, _dodging a poorly thrown Shiriken. "I'm trying to talk to the Nekki Kage Konohamaru! Go play somewhere else!" He muttered to himself, casting a stern glance at an angry 'honorable grandson' -honorable my butt trying to kill an old man like he was- and an amused Shippo.

Konohamaru grumbled but got serious and left, leaving Shippo alone to prank the remainder of the room's inhabitants.

Sesshomaru and Saratobe once more locked eyes. "Kagome will not be able to leave until the process is done. If it's interupted she could lose her memory forever."

"It may be better for her to forget that time." Sesshomaru growled back, eyes narrowing.

"I meant all of her memories, not just the ones she's already lost."

Inuyasha growled, the anger in his aura threatening to overwhelm poor Shippo. "You can't be serious!"

The Hokage rolled his eyes to meet the golden orbs of Sesshomaru. "You would have your sister forget you? Her own brother?"

Sesshomaru paused. "She'd also forget the song, she'd be out of danger."

He leveled his gaze with the Hokage making his intentions clear. "I'd do anything to protect my Imouto."

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444<em>**

HEYLOOOOOOOOO! XD It's Saturday! Lovely day right? ;P

Sorry for how short it is, and I'm not going to spell check it. :( I'm being lazy today. ;P

I don't really have much to say this chapter. ^_^

Thank you to...

**Serena Heartfilia, LadyMusa, Azumigurl, and silvermoon5033!** **Thank you guys so much for reviewing! XD** **'hands out more virtual cookies' **

Also thank you to...

_**All my followers and favoriters! Thank you guys so much! 'hugs' ... 'or not hugs in case you don't like hugs' **_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-Niki**_


	28. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	29. Into Darkness Preview

_Apparently when I removed an author's note a little while ago (Making chapter 31 chapter 30) it wouldn't let people review again because they'd left one for the other chapter 30 so I'm just going to have this in... so it'll work again... hopefully! XD _

**_Love_**

**_~Niki_**


	30. Ops that wasn't supposed to happen!

_Apparently when I removed an author's note a little while ago (Making chapter 31 chapter 30) it wouldn't let people review again because they'd left one for the other chapter 30 so I'm just going to have this in... so it'll work again... hopefully! XD _

**_Love_**

**_~Niki_**


	31. Into Darkness

_Into darkness_

_she does fall_

_and wishes to fall into endless sleep_

**_Good Intentions_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 30: Into Darkness**

**I know it's really boring to be inside Kagome's head but... just bear with me, she'll be out soon enough and then it'll be awesome but what happens inside her mind will be vital to the plot in chapters to come! XD **

**Now to you guys that don't like Flashbacks... I'm really sorry. To you that DO like Flashbacks.. you're about to have a field day. XD **

* * *

><p>Kagome gulped as Inoichi stood outside the pure silver castle. There was no door, but there were a few entryways without them. "The third. Go down the third one."<p>

Inoichi nodded, shifting her in his arms so she'd be more comfortable, this in turn caused Kagome to sigh in relief.

As they traveled Kagome gave directions and finally after several minutes they found Hayate. He stood at the center of the castle.

"HiYAAA!" He shouted waving at them frantically.

Inoichi slowed down and eventually stopped walking about 5 feet from him.

"Did you win then?" He asked, his eyes already haunted.

Hayate shook his head, a happy smile lighting up his face. "Ive decided the way I'll deal with you... duel me! Let us duel and discover who is truly the strongest!"

Kagome gasped, pulling at Inoichi's shirt. "No! Don't..."

Ino's father had stiffened, glaring at the teenager across from him. "I will not duel you. It's a waste fo time and energy better spent elsewhere."

Hayate stared at him, his face contorted in anger, the boy's fist clenched. "Are you saying... are you saying I'm not worth _your _time?"

Kagome shook her head at Inoichi, _don't say it! _she mouthed, of course he didn't even look at her.

"This Akako girl that you claim is evil... I believe I will need all my strength to fight her."

Kagome watched Hayate as he relaxed slightly. "I'm all white." He said suddenly. "Do you know why?" Inoichi looked at him quietly, giving a small shake of his head.

"I'm white because I only understand growing stronger. I don't know good or bad, nor which side I fight for. I'm reckless and I never give in, I don't know compassion and I am supposed to be incapable of fear." His eyes met with Inoichi's. "I have never feared because I have not yet met Akako."

He cracked his knuckles. "Pure has become impure. Ito was tainted by her own fear. Impure has now become pure, Akira was once Akako. Good has now become bad, I am incapable of knowing which side I stand so therefore I could be easily swayed to either side, my reckless behavior taints my light."

Inoichi and Kagome watched fascinated as color began to seep into him. Hayate's skin once paper white now held a heavy caramel tan earned from weeks of hard work, white hair now a sunkissed blond, white eyes turned warm and brown.

Yet he remained in his normal pale clothing. "I am now 3 dimensional, I can feel and understand things I could not before." He bowed. "You may pass."

Hayate cast an admiring glance Inoichi's way. "A real man must know when to walk and when to fight."

Kagome gasped finally realizing they had already begun to fade away. "Wait! What's the final verse? What's the last verse of the song?"

Hayate shruggged and looked at her sorrowfully as if it was the first and last time he would see her. "I have not met her, I know not what she sings."

Kagome briefly wondered what he meant before she had the sensation of being airborn. Kagome's eyes closed and she allowed herself to fall into the dark.

* * *

><p>Itachi entered the tower looking around suspiciously, waiting for the tinest noise. Kisame and Sasori were doing the same behind him, carfully looking around for servallence.<p>

"OH GUARDS! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Deidara yelled, his eyes clearly portraying his bordom.

Kisame cringed smacking him in the head. "Idiot! We were going to take them by surprise!"

"Ops."

Sasori sighed, his patience already wearing thin. "Just shut up you two!" It was quiet for a moment.

But only a moment.

"MISSING NINS!"

"ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Sasori sighed, _'Stupid guards.'_

Many other cries followed but the 'imbeciles' were easily taken out by a few well aimed explosive clay spiders.

Itachi slid open a door, nothing but a stipped down mattress and a few notebooks...

Itachi picked one up. _'Personal Journal of... InuTaisho No Nagata? (1) Amusing.' _

He quickly snatched up the remaining notebooks, which there seemed to be 5 of and headed out of the room, showing the other members his luck with a simple gesture to the notebooks. They coninued through the tower checking room after room and disapatching several more guards.

Finally reaching the very top they opened the final door and found to their extreme surprise... a peacefully sleeping Kagome.

Well she might have been peaceful if blood had not oozed from various parts of her body and her clothes had not been sliced in places.

She was strapped down, Inoichi laying beside her unconscious.

Itachi moved to her side as silently as a dark shadow, curessing her cheek with soft calloused fingertips. "Deidara, Sasori. We will enter her mind and protect her. Kisame, stand guard."

They all nodded, thought Kisame looked dejected.

Three of four began to make hand signs.

"When you must know which has and has not transpired, enter the mind." Deidara whispered as he recalled what his old master had taught him.

"Enter the Mind; JUTSU!"

Itachi couldn't help letting one eyebrow smoothly disappear in his hairline, not that anyone noticed anyway. Why had Deidara said something like that at a time like this.

They weren't really trying to understand the girl's feelings -not at the moment anyway- it didn't matter though they were already traveling, burrowing into the confines of Kagome's inner realm.

Itachi couldn't help but be amazed that most of her defenses had already been taken out. He saw flashes of a girl in pink as well as one in black and a boy in white.

That was all before he could see nothing but black on either side, were they in an abyss?

* * *

><p>The smell of moist coffee and hot air flowed throughout the room, Saratobe's secretary was a firm believer that no matter how warm she made the room the hokage would always be cold! She muttered to herself as she exited the room but cast a happy glance at her hokage anyway.<p>

At least he was still alive to tell her to warm the place up.

Walking into the hokage's office you would think it was a kind place where unicorns pranced and lepricons danced with its fine gold artifacs and cozy feel.

He also had an enormous library which just made you want to sink into one of soft brown chairs and read until your soul could take no more!

Unfortunately the Hokage's office was particularly chilly today.

Saratobe watched Sesshomaru, his eyes solemn. "So this is what you've planned."

"Hn."

The Hokage sighed, the responce was about what he'd predicted. "Listen to what I tell you Sesshomaru and listen now, one day I won't be able to say it again. Kagome **needs **you. She loves you and I think that if she knew she'd forgotten you, if you gave her a choice... she'd rather die."

Sesshomaru let out a scoffing sound. "She won't remember, she won't even know she's forgotten anything. We'll just have to take her back to the village and..."

"And then what Sesshomaru?" Saratobe asked, a hint of fury in his normally calm eyes. "Abandon her? Leave her with a random family and let her exciled for her skills? Or would she be douted upon because your entire village knows her?"

"She'd be safer either way."

Saratobe sighed. "Would you rather her be dead and happy or alive and suffering?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow furrowed just the tiniest bit, he chose not to answer not wanting to leave himself open for making promises, but he allowed himself to relax into the soft chiar. _'I'll wait for now.' _

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned sitting up. She was in a forest, a dark dreary, <strong>dead <strong>forest.

It was raining softly but there were no leaves on the trees to prevent the water from slashing her. Kagome shivered, twisted blackened trees. _'She seems to like creepy things, I wonder if she designed this part of my mind herself?'_

Forgetting herself for a moment Kagome tried to get up and a gasp of pain exited her lips as she fell back down. Her body trembled and she fought the urge to burst into tears like a newborn babe, her legs had begun to bleed once more.

On and on her legs gave up the sticky substance and Kagome fought to drag herself under a nearby tree.

Closing her eyes she wondered why everything just HAD to happen to her. Kagome's eyes widened. _'Why didn't my Kekkai Genkai protect me?' _

It had always worked before, even when she didn't want it to? A strange forbiding feeling tugged at her stomach.

Kagome suddenly froze. "Where is Inoichi?"

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up surprised, that didn't sound like Inoichi.

"I-Itachi?" A smile tugged at her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Another person snorted causing Kagome to jump.

She looked over to see Deidara and Sasori standing beside her. "You're injured." Deidara murmured throwing an uneasy glance at Sasori who remained impassive. "Your body outside of here was too."

"Come we'll find a way out." Itachi muttered, about to pick her up.

"NO!" Kagome jerked away wincing her mind going absolutely crazy. "Stay away!"

_'They can't be here, it's not possible!' _Kagome stared at them as if she didn't know who they were. "You're working with Akako aren't you?! You made yourselves look like people I know!"

Itachi looked down at her, not entirely blaming her for her suspicion but still becoming annoyed. Children. "Who is Akako?"

Kagome glared but she didn't answer him.

Deidara pouted, "Come on Kagome! We just want to know who she is!"

"We cast a mind jutsu, it was one similar to the one the other ninja used." Itachi suddenly said, his voice giving no indication of his innner termole.

Kagome looked at him, obviously not convinced. "Then where is Inoichi? Why didn't he show up here with me?"

"We just got here Kagome." Kagome looked at the Sasori 'double' that had spoken.

His eyes were empty, haunted and dark exactly the way they were when she'd last seen him.

She looked around at the people that looked like her friends.

Itachi's eyes were cold and calculating but dispite the lack of emotion he still looked sinister.

Deidara looked worried and slightly annoyed maybe even a little offended. If they were doubles would they have been able to mimic the movements so perfectly.

Kagome bit her lip. _'I need someone to carry me around... even if this isn't them they can still help me.' _"Fine."

Itachi leaned down and pulled her up, carrying her bridal style.

"So who's Akako?" Deidara asked, looking the part of a curious puppy.

Kagome shrugged. "Just one of my crazy emotions gone wild. Inoichi said that we have to get past her before we can 'see all my memories'." Kagome snorted, looking slightly peeved. "As if I don't remember everything already." She muttered.

"So she's one of your barriers? Why don't you just take it down?" Deidara asked, giving her a weird look.

Kagome glared at him. "Because she isn't JUST a barrier, she's one of my prime emotions which makes her a part of me and she has a mind of her own!"

"Oh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You really thought I was so stupid I hadn't already thought of that?"

Deidara shrugged. "There's a first time for everything right?"

Kagome's brow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

Itachi looked down at her for a moment. "Do you remember your mother's maiden name?"

Kagome gave him a weird look. "She died when I was three, I didn't know what a maiden name _was._"

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh. _'It was a long shot.' _

There was an ackward silence for a few moments as Itachi started walking in the direction he'd deemed safest.

"Wrong way." Kagome suddenly muttered. "Akako's the other direction."

Deidara shrugged. "If she wants to see us she'll come to us, for now we need to treat your wounds Kagome."

Kagome huffed but didn't answer, he DID have a point.

"What should we expect?" Sasori asked suddenly.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm thinking evil with a capital E."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "She can't be that bad."

"I'm pretty sure she eats puppies." Kagome muttered back, her eyes downcast.

"How is Shippo doing?" She asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"The kit is fine." Itachi commented, "His ninjutsu has improved greatly, but he's a slow learner."

Kagome glared up at him. "What did you just say! Shippo is NOT a slow learner, he's... average!"

"Average is slow."

"SHUT UP!"

It was quiet for a few moments.

"So Akako is an evil you?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"Yep, what of it?"

"Nothing. Just thought you already had that covered." he added under his breath.

Kagome ignored him, it would be a lot easier to get out if they weren't arguing the whole time.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair thouroghly enjoying the tense silence. <em>'Finally, somewhere I can rest in peace without-' <em>

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The Hokage actually jumped in his seat, before sighing looking at the man that had appeared. "Yes, Genma?"

Genma cleared his throat and said urgantly. "There are intruders within the tower sir, Kagome-sama is in danger!"

Sesshomaru's eyes met his and the subordinate bowed ackwardly. "Um, sorry Nekki Kage-sama."

"Go Sesshomaru, I must host the Final Exam now." Saratobe murmured, giving him that look of understanding that only he could.

Sesshomaru payed him no mind, he was already rushing out of the room. _'Kagome.' _

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, leaning into Itachi, he was very warm... and even though his chest was all muscly he'd probably make a good pillow...<p>

Ahhh what the heck might as well! Kagome took her chances and decided to try to take a nap on him.

"Well well what do we have here? A little girl playing harem with three little boys?" A musical voice suddenly drawled out and Kagome cringed. _'I know that voice!' _

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Akane!"

The girl cackled and suddenly they weren't on a dreary worn out path they were no where, they walked on nothing, there was _nothing _but black around them. 'Akane' sent them a crooked smirk. "Welcome to my abyss oh tainted one!"

Kagome watched with twisted fascination as she spun in a soft circle. "Bad has become good!"

Kagome gasped, putting her hand to her chest, _'What is this pain?' _Her eyes widened._ 'If that's the last part of the song... then that's Akako not Akane!' _

Another person appeared behind Akako, this one looking exactly like Kagome. "Kagome Kagome bird in the cage. Oh when will it come out. In the night of dawn,-"

Kagome began to get dizzy, the feeling of burning gathering in her chest. Someone was burning her!

"- The crane and turtle slipped, who's behind you now?"

With a startled cry she fell back against Itachi clutching her chest and fell asleep. Sleep couldn't harm her could it?

* * *

><p><strong>(This is the same flashback from chapter 25, if you don't want to read it you don't have to, if you've forgotten what took place read it again, under it is the continuation of this flashback)<strong>

_Sasuke and Kagome sighed, holding hands as they walked through the gate into the Uchiha compound._

_"Sasuke-kun, don't you think we should hurry? Mikoto wanted us back before dinner!"_

_"Don't worry, Okaa-san won't be mad if we tell her we were training." Sasuke murmured a far away look in his eyes._

_Kagome bit her lip. "But we weren't tr- What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked suddenly, not liking the dullness in his eyes._

_He turned to look at her. "Nothing, why what do you think is wrong with me?"_

_Kagome pursed her lip, looking uncomfortable. "Well, this whole month you've been acting strange. You're so much more... reserved than usual."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he forced a smile. "Oh that! It's really nothing, Itach-" He froze eyes widening. "Something's wrong Kagome-chan."_

_Kagome looked around finding everything fine, things were in order, there wasn't a ruckus... in fact, there was no noise whatsoever._

_This type of thing only happened when it was raining, and even then there was chatter heard from the houses. Kagome's eyes widened fear clear on her face. _'This is just like what happened...'

_"Sasuke-kun! Run!" She cried, grabbing his hand -which had slipped out of hers- and running with all she had toward the main house._

_Dead bodies blurred past, and blood splashed on the ground when Kagome or Sasuke accidently ran into the puddles._

_The sky darkened rapidly, rain sloshing down on the two children who were steadily making their way toward the main house._

_Kagome cried out, stopping when lightning went of somewhere close by, tears coming out of her eyes. She cowered on the ground, but Sasuke did not stop running to help her up._

_He didn't know she was terrified of thunderstorms._

_She flinched, whimpering as the sounds got louder and louder, rain pouring down. _

_Kagome darted into a nearby building, only to see the dead body of a child. His eyes were open, mouth open, blood oozed from the corners of both his eyes and his mouth, flys entering through both._

_His stomach was slit open, his insides flooding to the floor by his sides._

_Next to him, his older sister, younger sister and brother, and parents were lying dead in a similar fashion. Kagome choked on the terrible smell, darting back outside._

_Tears blinded her as she ran to the next house and was met with a similar sight, the girl did this several times, before lying down in the middle of the street sobbing, no longer able to continue. "Mikoto... Fugaku... Itachi! They... t-they're dead..."_

_"You're only half right Kagome." A stoic voice replied._

_Kagome looked up, even more tears flooding from her eyes and she pounced on him._

_Hugging him as tight as she could, as if begging him not to leave her... which she did. "Itachi-sensei, I was so scared. I thought they had..."_

_"They?" Itachi asked, his arm tightening around her tiny waist, bitter amusement flickered in his eyes. "Who are they?"_

_Confusion was clear in her own eyes as she looked at his face. "The ones who did this."_

_He smirked slightly. The child was too innocent, too foolish, she could never believe what was right in front of her. "Ahhh, but Kagome. There was only one man."_

_Disbelief, added to the list of things she was currently feeling, as well as an increase in fear. "One man..."_

_The thunder sounded once more and Kagome ducked away into the cover of Itachi's arms, shaking even harder than she had been._

_Concern overpowered Itachi's duty as he remembered how scared Kagome became when lightning struck. "Will you be Ok-"_

_"ITACHI!" Kagome tried to turn, but Itachi wrapped his other arm around her and placed his chin on the top of her head._

_"Itachi you bastard! Let her go!" Sasuke's voice yelled._

_Itachi's eyes zeroed in on his younger brother, who was holding a kunai. "Oh? And why should I Otouto? I am sure I'll be able to do a fine job-"_

_"You bastard! Kagome do something!"_

_Kagome was frozen, paralyzed._

_What was going on? Why was Sasuke yelling at Itachi, whom he loved to death? How could one person destroy the entire Uchiha clan? Why would someone do it? _

_And that was when all the pieces of the puzzle fit together._

_How could one person destroy the entire Uchiha clan? You couldn't unless you were as powerful as Itachi Uchiha._

_Why was Sasuke yelling at Itachi whom he loved to death? Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire clan._

_Why would someone do it? Because Itachi was angry at his clan and had been for over a month._

_What was going on? Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire clan... __Itachi Uchiha__ murdered the entire clan. __**Itachi Uchiha**__ murdered the entire clan._

_Kagome's brain kept repeating the thought, trying to convince her heart that it was possible. Unfortunately, Kagome had a very stubborn heart._

_"Itachi-sensei... what's going on?" She asked, tears threatening to fall once more._

_Itachi moved his head to her head, his breathing tickling the small appendage. "I think we both know what happened Ka-go-me... I killed them. I killed all of them. And now... I'm going to kill you."_

_He pulled his head back so he could look her in the eye, and Kagome's hell on earth commenced._

* * *

><p><strong>(Condinuation of flashback from chapter 25: SpiderWeb)<strong>

_Itachi looked at her with blood red eyes and Kagome became consumed. The little girl fell from his arms spasming in pain. _

_"What did you do to her! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!" Sasuke yelled sending a paniced glance her way._

_Itachi shrugged slightly, "I simply made her remember something she didn't wish to. I have no control over what she sees." _

_Sasuke looked at his brother hatefully. "So when I kill you... when I kill you Kagome will stop suffering!" _

_Itachi's head tilted. "Perhaps." Sasuke charged. "Then I will kill you! I'LL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" _

_Itachi dodged his brother's poorly thrown kick and punched him in the head, immediately downing the smaller boy. "Foolish little brother... you can't kill me your hates not strong enough... you're not strong enough. That's write live in shame, run away, and live. Get stronger, you want Kagome to stop hurting don't you? Don't you want revenge?" _

_Sasuke let out a silent scream as Itachi forced him to watch the murdering of the clan._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome looked around her. "Where am I?" She whispered, before recognizing it. <em>

_A happy gasp fell from her lips. Had it all been a bad dream? _

_The seven year old Kagome was in the house she had lived in before the masacure her father and brothers surrounding her. _

_Ai and Aiko stood laughing, absorbed completely with their husbands. _

_Yet all looked admiringly at the table. _

_Kagome gasped seeing herself, how was she on the table with her dad if she was over here? Pain surrounded her head. Now, she remembered this day. "No! Please no..." _

_But none of her family heard her. _

_There was Kouga! He was leaning against the wall nearby his eyes looking at her lovingly. _

_Kagome closed her eyes, hoping not to see it and right on time someone burst through the door. _

_"InuTaisho-sama! InuTaisho-sama!" A guard yelled panting. "Our borders have been breached!" _

_Kagome looked at her father's face, trying to memorize it._

_Beautiful that he was, jagged blue marks on his cheeks, long silver hair held up in a perfect ponytail, and those amazing glittering golden eyes! Tears entered her own and she looked at him. This was the last time she would ever him. _

_InuTaisho picked up the baby Kagome and kissed her nose. "I'll be right back sweetie, don't worry about me." _

_Little Kagome held onto his kimono top with pudgy fingers when he tried to hand her to Sesshomaru. "Daddy! Daddy I don't want you to go!"_

_InuTaisho smiled at her softly, loveingly stroking her hair. "I'll be right back Kagome." _

_"But it's my birthday Daddy!" She looked at him with stubborn eyes. "Yasha says that people have to do whatever I want on my birthday and I want you to stay!" _

_InuTaisho's smile got even wider but he tried to appear stern, failing miserably. "Now now Kagome you know Inuyasha isn't always right about things." _

_He sent his son a teasing glare and Inuyasha gulped. "I was just fooling around dad! I swear I didn't actually mean it!" _

_InuTaisho gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and successfully handed her off to Sesshomaru. "Now Sesshomaru I want you to stay with your sister and keep her company. Understand?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded and his golden eyes became cold. _

_Kagome gasped herself. She understood this time too, she hadn't the last time. _

_Now... he was telling Sesshomaru to protect her, but then she had thought nothing of it. _

_With that Kagome watched as Ai and Aiko left the room with their husbands and the elders left with thier own children one of them taking Kouga with him. "I'll be right back Kagome!" He called, and finally Sesshomaru and Kagome were the last._

_Tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes as she watched herself asking why daddy was leaving. _

_"Because he wants to get you a surprise present Kagome." Was her brohter's quick response. _

_Her fist clenched. The next time she asked he would tell her the truth._

_'Father needs to protect us Kagome.' _

_Kagome darted out of the room. She wanted to know what really happened. People were running around screaming, it was from both terror and pain. _

_There was a musky purple gas in the air and Kagome watched as one by one the members of her clan realized they couldn't use their Kekkai Genkai._

_"What do we do?" They would cry, right before they were cut down. _

_There was panic and termoil everywhere. _

_Finally she saw a few members killing the attackers._

_"Our Savior!" _

_"The Nekki Kage will protect us!" _

_Kagome watched her father cut down enemy after enemy and there were very few left, she watched Inuyasha slip into the house she was in as well as one of the enemy not far behind him._

'He's killing them all... he killing them all so why...No.'

_Horror washed over her expression as she watched the house explode as InuTaisho killed the final enemy. _

_KAGOME!" He ran toward the house, not caring that the explosion was spreading. _

_It was going far and wide burning through fields and Kagome watched as her clan tried to run, tried to escape._

_InuTaisho was already dead, lying on the ground, his body charred beyond recognition._

_Kagome looked back at the house. _

_It was gone. There was nothing left, the enemy, her family. They were all taken out. _

_All that was left were the bodies of three sleeping children. _

_One of them was the monster who did it._

_Kagome stared at her younger self, hatred seeping into her eyes, as she screamed out her sorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome woke up with a soft cry looking around her. The air smelled of blood and death, but it was not the blood of her clan, she hadn't done this.<em>

_Relief filled her entire being, she didn't have to face it yet. Getting up she looked around her again, and spotted Sasuke he was sleeping... _

_Pain flooded through her. He would have to go on knowing his brother killed his entire clan, just as she had killed hers. _

_"I killed them... I killed them all. Daddy. Kouga. Cara. Ai. Aiko!" Tears flowed softly from her eyes. "The elders, Jinenji!" Everyone died and it was all her fault! _

_Kagome ran away, she ran as far as she could._

_Sasuke would suffer because he had seen his clan die. _

_But she didn't have the right to suffer, she had __**killed **__her clan. _

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Kagome ran through the forest sobbing quietly, she had no idea where she was, only that she was so sad. So very sad... "Girl." A voice suddenly called from her left side, she turned to face slitted eyes. "You shouldn't cry."<em>

_He walked toward her, his long, waist length black hair billowing in the wind, snake like eyes, stared her down making her want to shrink into herself._

_He was much taller than her, at least 5' 11"._

_His plain grey garbs were being toyed with by a light breeze that had picked up when he'd come near, along with a dark cloud overhead._

_He wore a black polo neck under it, along with some black pants and he had a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back._

_He smirked at her gruesomely, his hair moving slightly to reveal, blue tomoe-shaped earrings. "What is your name?"_

_Kagome gulped, trying to clear her now clotted throat. "K-Kagome. And you?_

_His eyes perked up, making him look all the more deadly. "Really now. You wouldn't be Kagome Nagata would you?" She nodded silently, not trusting her speech. "I can tell you little one."_

_He finally made his way in front of her and kneeled down, cupping one of her cheeks in his pale hand. "Whatever you are crying over, isn't worth it." Awe took the place of her fear as she watched his face soften, and his eyes close, a content smile on his face. A face she had now deemed __pretty__._

_She sniffled, tears beginning to gather in her eyes once more. "How would you know? How could you know anything about it!"_

_The snake like man's eyes opened, and they once again glared fiercely down at her. "Do no be naive girl. You are not the only one who has had a hard time . Do you truly believe only you have problems?"_

_Kagome gulped, "That's not what I meant." She muttered fiddling with her hands._

_"It doesn't matter what you mean." The snake murmured, as he began spin her a web of sinful lies. "I can make you forget all about what makes you sad. I can make you stronger, I can teach you how to become the one you truly wish to be."_

_He wrapped his arms around her hand held her tight as she began to cry once more. "All you have to do is come with me. Follow me, and I can give you happiness."_

_Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking up the the man she had yet to learn the name of. "I accept."_

_He once again smiled, it was the smile of a killer, but Kagome found herself liking the smile, for it was genuine. "Then my name is Orochimaru."_

_He took her hand and gently lead her to a new life, a place where she wouldn't have to replay the images in her head over and over._

_A place she could forget._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome looked up at the snake man who had called himself Orochimaru. He'd taken her to a cave like place and they'd walked into a HUGE house, it was almost as big as the temple mansion thing they had in her home village.<em>

_He told her not to ask questions, then he told her to wait there. But he'd been gone for so long... _

_Tears gathered in her eyes, she shouldn't be crying. _

_She had killed them... besides..._

_Orochimaru said he would hurt her if she continued to act like a baby. Kagome clenched her fists fighting her tears with all her might. _'I don't want Orochimaru-sama mad at me! I don't want him angry!'

_He said he would help her, he said he loved her! He promised she could forget, her promised happiness! _

_A door slammed and Kagome looked up, the tears long gone._

_There was a boy standing across from her he looked around 15. The boy had silver hair -which caused Kagome to perk up slightly, maybe she'd missed someone!- and black eyes -she sank back down, or maybe not-. _

_He looked at her, his gaze cold...calculating. "Hello Kagome." _

_She looked back at him her head tilted slightly, "Do you know Orou-sama too?"_

_He nodded, his eyes still searching for... _something_. "Kagome, why are you here?"_

_Kagome pursed her lips. "Orou-sama said that he'd help me." _

_The boy nodded again, taking a seat on the bed she was sitting on. "Why do you call him Orou-sama?" _

_Kagome shrugged, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Orou-sama has a long name, I don't really want to have to take a big breath every time I say it!"_

_A smile twitched at the boy's lips. "Is that so..." _

_Kagome looked at him curiously. "What's your name?" _

_He looked at her, amusment now clear in his eyes, he'd decided she was trustworthy. _

_His eyes ran over her. Quite the adorable child too. "I'll tell you if you promise you'll say it correctly every time."_

_Kagome looked at him, her eyes widening innocently. "Your name isn't huge like Orou-sama's is it?"_

_Kabuto shook his head and Kagome visibly relaxed. "Alright then I promise!"_

_"I'm Kabuto."_

_Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really! I'm Kagome and your Kabuto, we both have short names and they start with Ka!" _

_He chuckled. "You know, you're right Kagome!"_

_Kagome's eyes glowed and she nodded feircely. "I am!" _

_Kabuto reached out and took her little hand, Kagome looked down at it in confusion. "Now Kagome, I want you to be very still."_

_She looked at him curiously. "What is it Kabuto?" _

_He smiled at her, soothing away all her worries, and Kagome did what she was told smiling back at him. "Tell me something Kagome."_

_She looked up at him her curiosity growing. "Yeah?"_

_He reached out and touched her face softly, cupping her cheek. "Did Orochimaru-sama tell you how he was going to make you happy?" _

_Kagome was about to shake her head but remembered what Kabuto said. Be still. _

_"No." She whispered instead, ashamed that she was going to move when he had told her not to. _

_Kabuto was an adult... Mr. Kabuto. You call adults Mr. right?_

_He continued to smile at her and Kagome felt her guilt wearing away. Mr. Kabuto sure was a nice adult! __"Orochimaru-sama thought you'd be happier if you just forgot everything you did. Is that okay Kagome?" _

_No. Kagome wanted to say, I don't want to forget I should remember everything bad I've done. But Mr. Kabuto was such a nice man... Kagome bit her lip. _

_"Eh eh, no don't move Kagome." _

_She looked at him and resisted the urge to turn her head away. Her fingers twitched but Kagome whispered "Yes." _

_His hand let hers go and cupped her other cheek. "Yes it's okay?"_

_That wasn't what she'd meant! Mr. Kabuto was twisting her words... but Mr. Kabuto was so nice he wouldn't do that would he? _

_She stared into his eyes allowing herself to trust him completely. "Yes." _

_He looked into her eyes, his own silky soft with emotion. Little kids were so easy to win over. "And will you promise me something else?" He let a small frown of worry slip onto his face, making her look at him with the same expression._

_"Yes." _

_So easy. He allowed himself to smile at her as if she'd made his day. _

_Again Kagome's face lit up, happy that she could please him. _

_"Promise you'll look at me like that after I do this. It'll hurt at first... but then you'll be happy. I want you to be happy." _

_Kagome looked at him and let him see her fear. She didn't want to be hurt, she just wanted to be happy._

_But she had made her daddy hurt, surely it was fair she should hurt some too? And Mr. Kabuto was such a nice man, he didn't **want **to hurt her, he just knew to make her happy she had to hurt first!_

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>Itachi looked down at the sleeping girl. "What did you do to her?"<p>

Akako laughed, "I didn't do anything. She's doing it to herself." Akako's face twisted into a cruel smile. "Meet Kagome's fifth self. Akane."

She gestured to the girl behind her, the one that looked exactly like Kagome. "Her name **was **Kagome because she and Kagome are both all four of us emotions put together but Akane doesn't like to be called the same name as anyone else."

Akane looked at Akako, slight anger on her face. "You pretended to be me! What was the point of creating another name if everyone still thinks I'm someone I'm not!"

Deidara looked at her. "So... you're Kagome... but you're Akane?"

Akane gave him an unimpressed look. "I am the side of Kagome that has all 4 of the prime emotions but allows the dark to rule her actions."

"So there are 5 Kagome's... and none of them are actually Kagome?" Sasori muttered, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Akane's eyes glinted. "The real _Kagome _is nothing without us. Allow me to clearify."

She added seeing Deidara's confusion. "Every demon has a hidden beast. Because they have only one Kekkai Genkai they have only 1 beast. The beast controls their Kekkai Genkai. Kagome has 5 Kekkai Genkai, so we are her five selfs. Her five beasts."

Sasori locked eyes with Itachi, that didn't sound good.

Obviously Itachi decided he didn't want to ask questions though. "So each one of you controls one of Kagome's Kekkai Genkai? Then which do each one of you control?"

Akako gave a throaty laugh. "Do you think we're stupid enough to actually tell you her powers?" She looked him dead in the eye. "Akatsuki members? Maybe we should tell her that you are Itachi Uchiha." She added giving Itachi an almost pouting look.

She pursed her lip, enjoying the fact she had some sort of control over him. "But then again if I did that, I wouldn't be able to see that heartbroken look when she realized it on her own!"

Akane smirked. "She probably already had a dream that involved the boy, if that's true she **does **know... now."

She gestured to the sleeping Kagome, her brow was slightly wrinkled and her face was red, there was sweat on her forhead.

_'Fever.' _Itachi thought, not bothing to voice it outloud, the others would see it.

Itachi glared at her, his sharingan activating.

"What have you done?" His voice was firm, commanding that she reveal her witchcraft to him.

Akane looked at him a smile appearing. "As Akako told you, she did it to herself. All I had to do was sing my part of the song." Her head tilted slightly. "You did come her to see her memories didn't you? Kagome is looking through them right now, go on touch her arm. You'll see everything."

Itachi looked at her closely, searching for some sign of a lie. There were none. "I will not."

Akane shrugged. "Suit yourself." With that she vanished, leaving the three to look at Akako.

"Lovely girl isn't she?" Akako asked them admiringly. "Not at all like that idiot Kagome."

She dodged swiftly when she found a blade at her throat.

"Now now boys calm down." She laughed, dodging again when Deidara attacked her with his own knife.

Itachi watched his teammates attacking the girl and sighed. This would get nowhere.

His Sharingan changed forms becoming the Mangekyō Sharingan. "I'll destroy you myself."

Akako looked at him amused. "I highly doubt tha-"

Itachi's eyes widened, they were fading! Where were they going?

* * *

><p>Kisame stared at the man in front of him. It was clear the reason Itachi had wanted him to keep guard was to protect them in their sleep but this... Kisame resisted the urge to shiver.<p>

He loved a good fight and a fight with the legendary Nekki Kage of The Village Hidden in the Flames... this would be the most amazing of all his fights.

It would probably be his last too.

No one really knew Sesshomaru's exact technique, only that it was deadly.

Very deadly.

_'Itachi if you don't wake up soon I'm gonna kick your ass!' _Kisame watched his opponent wearily.

Sesshomaru was simply staring at his younger sister, obviously relieved. "Did you think to kill her in her sleep?" The man hissed, pulling Kisame from his inner ramblings.

Kisame resisted the urge to sweat drop, that's not what he'd wanted at all. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to bust his cap. "And my mother's diary!"

Kisame turned to see what he was staring at. _'OH! Lookie there Itachi actually found something interesting. The Diary of Izumi Uchiha huh? Good job there Itachi!' _

"Um... it's not what it looks like?" Kisame muttered.

_'It's probably better to stay away from fighting for as long as possible. Just try to talk with this guy Kisame, you can do it!' _

Kisame was cut off from his inner pep talk when he was forced to block an attack with Samehada. So much for talking, this guys a lunatic!

Kisame's eyes widened when he found himself ACTUALLY being pushed back. There was absolutely no way this 6 foot puny guy could be pushing him backward!

That thought was of course interupted by the sensation of being airborn and crashing into a wall. Kisame's head rolled from side to side and he found himself seeing three Sesshomaru's.

Lovely.

"Aniki." A voice suddenly muttered, it was softly spoken and Kisame was surprised he even heard it over the sound of his own heard beating and the ringing of his ears.

"Are you alright imouto?" Kisame blinked away the three and found only one Sesshomaru standing there, looking deadly and regal yet speaking in such a soft almost caring tone.

There went the respect he had for him, the guy was a weakling talking to her in a soft voice! Pu-

"Why are you hurting Kisame?"

Kisame got up. "I'm not hurt, stop worrying over me Kagome."

Sesshomaru froze. "How do you know this man imouto?"

"He's teaching Shippo for me..." The girl replied back looking at him in confusion. "Why does it matter?"

Sesshomaru's glare intensived and he flexed his fingers as if he had claws. Oh right, he could grow claws. Fantastic. "I will kill you for decieving my imouto."

He took out his sword... wait a minute he'd just pushed Kisame into a wall with his bare hand?

_'Oh Shi-' _

Sesshomaru charged and Kisame closed his eyes waiting for the hit to kill him.

Nothing.

Kisame's eye peeked open. _'You've got to be kidding me.' _

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome in shock, his eyes opened so wide it was a wonder they didn't pop out.

Kagome was... well she was at the other end of his sword, impaled in the blade that had gone in under her ribcage, stuck her through the heart... then came out the back of her neck.

"Imouto..."

Kagome made a choking sound and a bit of blood appeared on her lips, before falling against her brother, and making the blade go even deeper into her skin.

Well if that didn't beat all. Kisame stared at Kagome. He barely even knew her and she was taking knives for him!

His eyes wavered and he glanced at Itachi and the others they had come to and were watching the scene with the same huge eyes that everyone was wearing.

"Don't try to speak imouto."

Kisame turned back to them. Kagome was clutching her brother's shirt with teary eyes.

Trying to speak, she finally leaned even more against him and whispered something in his ear.

Kisame jumped feeling a cold hand attach itself to his wrist.

"Come Kisame." Itachi muttered and with that they left the siblings alone. The four Akatsuki members rushed as far away as the could.

None wanted to be anywhere near the Kage when he was done tending to his sister.

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru, tears leaking from her eyes as she tried in vain to speak to him.<p>

After several seconds she allowed her head to fall against his shoulder.

"Aniki... please... please don't hurt my friends." She whispered, Sesshomaru clutched at her trying to find a way to remove the blade without doing further damage.

The usually observant man didn't even notice his enemies slip past him.

That's when _it _hit.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and his iris and pupil both becoming blue and they shrunk. A furry tail appeared on his shoulder and his entire body pulsed crackling with electicity.

The beast raised his face and howled out his misery, calling to his packmates.

Within seconds a second howl echoed throughout the village and as Sesshomaru's howl increased in volume it could be heard clearly throughout the entire continent.

Soon canine members of the Onigumo clan began to howl as well.

For the howl of a demon lord rang out to all as important and there was only one thing the Kage considered important.

His treasured sister, Kagome Nagata. The girl considered to be the angel of The Village Hidden in the Flames.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned back in the hospital chair. After what happened last time the staff had been extremely reluctant to let them in, but one look at the girl had been enough for them to realize what grave danger she was in.<p>

They had taken her in with open arms.

Unfortunately... the Chunin Exams were apparently over and The Hokage had been murdered. Not that it mattered much. Kagome was lying on the bed next to him _dying. _

And she wasn't just dying dying, she was dying because _he _had stabbed her!

Sesshomaru's face got even paler if it was possible. She'd been in a comma for three weeks now.

_Three weeks!_

Though he had aimed to kill, but it was that fish teme that was supposed to die! Why had she jumped? And more importantly why hadn't her kekkai genkai _worked. _

The idiotic thing had been getting in his way for years and it chose _now _to stop working!

And where had her leg injuries come from, she'd been bleeding everywhere before he'd even gotten ahold of her and -oh how he detested the word, it left such a bitter taste in his mouth- stabbed her.

His fist clenched, his claws piercing his skin. He looked down in mild irritation.

His beast had refused to leave until _their _Kagome was safe again, even worse the doctors hadn't confirmed that she would live. _'Please... someone protect her.' _

Where ever her soul now rested, may she be protected and brought back to him safely.

Suddenly the door busted open. Sesshomaru got up and faster than the speed of light had the person pinned to the wall by the throat as he bared his fangs.

The woman that stared back at him had long blond hair sloppily seperated into two pigtails... as well as a rather large chest. In another time he may have taken a step back in disgust but he held her there anyway.

His sister's life was on the line.

A throat cleared. "Sesshomaru-sama that's the new Hokage. Legendary Sannin Tsunade."

His eyes went back to the woman, who was giving him a patient glare.

He dropped her, and she fell back on her feet.

"Lady Tsunade are you a-"

"Relax Genma, if I had a penny for how many times a frustrated pup has done that to me it wouldn't matter how much I lost."

Another person snorted as he came in. "Tsunade it doesn't matter anyway, you never pay them what you owe."

She shrugged. "So? What's it matter to you Jiraiya?"

Sesshomaru looked at the unfamiliar in front of him angrily, was 'Jiraiya' a threat?

"Relax Sesshomaru, I've taken care of Kagome before if you'll recall."

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to her. There was something familiar about her... "What are your intentions toward my sister?"

Tsunade snorted. "You act like I intend to marry her Sesshomaru I'm going to heal her, like I did when she exhausted her powers all those years ago. Remember?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, of course he remembered, his imouto was in fatal conditon. Like she was now! Yet, this _healer _was making _conversation _with him! "Heal her."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, walking past him to look at Kagome. "Not very friendly are you Sesshomaru."

She removed the covers that had been put over Kagome at Sesshomaru's request and found the girl was missing her top and her chest bindings where coated with dry blood, as well as the bandages they had used to try to cover the gaping hole in her left side.

What was really interesting was the presision used to press the blade in!

Tsunade looked at it with eager eyes. There was a nice purple bruise that showed exactly where the sword had went in. There were random twists and turns to it as well.

While most would think this was from an unsteady hand it really just meant that Sesshomaru had meant to wound all the vital organs of his victim.

A giddy feeling gathered in her chest.

And he'd done it... the smile left her lips.

As much of an amazing feet it was there was still a very big problem. This was a human girl, and no human could survive something like this for 3 minutes much less 3 weeks.

And the blood.

Tsunade's eyes started glazing over as she stepped back. Maybe this was a test, maybe the body in front of her was specifically designed so they could test if she'd gotten over her fear of blood!

Determination set itself in her mind.

She was going to pass the test.

She'd pass and be praised, because even though the real Kagome was off somewhere being hyper and animated and _annoying _like she always was this doll of Kagome would be perfectly fine!

Tsunade gathered her courage and once more approached the body.

"Get out." She said suddenly, her eyes making contact with Sesshomaru's. "I don't think you want to see this. And Jiraiya YOU get out because I know you DO want to see this!" She added glaring at the pervy sage.

Jiraiya chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on Tsunade I'm not going to check out an injured lady!"

"Sesshomaru." Tsunade said her eyes back on the kage. "The only thing you need to protect Kagome from right now is the wondering eyes of that pervert over there, get him out and both of you STAY out."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told a third time, he grabbed Jiraiya's arm harshly and actually _threw _him through the open door.

Tsunade looked back at the girl and gulped as she removed the chest bandages.

This would be a lot of work.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat by Kagome's side, holding her hand. The new Hokage had come out several hours earlier, she had an exhausted smile on her face.<p>

"She's gonna be alright. Kagome will be just fine." She'd whispered before fainting from her fatigue and being caught by a happy Jiraiya who was having a blast making sure _every _inch of her was fine.

But mostly her bosom.

Sesshomaru leaned his head on the bed.

That was the last time the Hokage would come in, the first time she'd just come out exhausted and said she'd have to see, Tsunade had been going in and out of his imouto's room for over two weeks now.

His Imouto hadn't woken up once, she'd been asleep for over five weeks.

Inuyasha was on the other side of her, holding her hand as well.

Apparently he'd been there all 5 weeks as well, but Sesshomaru had been too preoccupied to notice.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Sesshomaru suddenly whispered, closing his eyes.

He felt silly saying this out loud, maybe he shouldn't have voiced the question.

Inuyasha snorted from the other side. "She's the one that jumped Sesshomaru. Knowing Kagome she'll apologize for _falling _on your blade. 'I'm sorry Aniki I didn't mean to get my blood all over that nice shiny silver sword of yours! Will you ever forgive me?' Stupid girl." He added under his breath, but his voice was weak even as he mocked her.

Inuyasha had almost had a heart attack when he'd heard the howl, he'd lost to his beast the moment he realized what it meant.

"Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling a little better now that it appeared Inuyasha didn't think he was completely at fault.

"Probably not, she'll want to learn how to use a sword if I'm right." He chuckled, but stopped abruptly. "Hey, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looking up.

"She's going to be alright. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you because I'm saying it. But... Tsunade said it first right. So she's going to be fine."

Sesshomaru nodded, the doctor did seem to be reliable even if he wouldn't bet his money on her winning at _anything she _bet on.

Suddenly both brother's felt the hand they were holding remove itself from their fingers and start petting their hair. One in particular making sure to mess with Inuyasha's sensative ears.

"There's nothing I would have rather woken up to." Kagome's voice croaked weakly, "Than you two trying to kill each other, where did my brothers go?" She muttered jokingly.

Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome..." He cut himself off groaning when she hit his ear in just the right place.

"Aren't ya gonna bark Yasha? Woof Woof?"

Sesshomaru ignored the sound of Inuyasha's annoying voice in preferance to wallowing in her fingers playing with his hair. A kind of purring noise started up deep in his chest.

Kagome squealed, which in turn caused her to go into a coughing fit.

Both of her brother's looked up concerned only to find her smiling , "Awww you're such a cute puppy Aniki roll over and play dead."

"You're rather sarcastic today." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome didn't answer just started trying to cross her eyes . "Hey Yasha, do ya know how long you have to hold them there before they stay like that?"

"No..."

"Ignore her, she's on medication." Sesshomaru suddenly muttered, still purring like his life depended on it.

Kagome tried her best to reach forward for him until Sesshomaru leaned toward her himself and Kagome hugged him. "You're such a good aniki! I love you and Yashi so much!"

There was so much joy in her voice that Sesshomaru didn't realize until he looked down that she was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "I love you as well Imouto."

"A-and I don't want you to feel bad because you didn't mean to. You didn't mean to did you Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes.

"It doesn't change what I did, you're still hurt." He murmured, his eyes downcast.

Tears seemed to flow even faster from his imouto's eyes and he wondered what he had said. "You're right, it doesn't change what I did. They're still dead."

* * *

><p>Another two weeks had passed since Kagome had first woken. Worry overtook Sesshomaru's mind, she'd fallen asleep crying and hadn't woken since.<p>

His eyes once his most stunning feature were now, droppy and he had black circles under his eyes. Not dark, **black **as in the purest ebony... it didn't fit with his pale skin.

"Kagome, I promise you... I'll show you I care more often... if you just... Wake up. Just wake up!"

Sesshomaru's hands shook as he fell to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer.

* * *

><p>A nurse sighed feeling miserable.<p>

They'd kicked the Nekki Kage out of the hospital today, apparently all his paperwork was long overdue.

The man looked like he'd just fell 1000 feet and landed on concrete... yet he was still so... the young nurse squealed blushing.

"Do we need to have a talk Akito?"

The nurse looked back to see her superior and bit back a sharp retort. "No."

"Good." The superior left and the teenager started squealing again. Sesshomaru-sama was like a wounded angel! Her eyes darkened.

"That stupid girl's the one that wounded him!" _Kagome _something or another was lying in that room stabbed, she didn't care who the girl was but why was she going after _her _Sesshomaru-sama! "I'm going to teach her a lesson in manners!"

Akito stormed into the girl's room and found the sleeping _she devil _-as she had dubbed her- and began to shake her roughly. "Hey idiot wake up!"

Kagome blinked as her eyes opened sluggishly. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Akito froze, had the girl been having a _dream _about her Sesshomaru? The pervert! "Listen to me! Sesshomaru is mine got that?!"

Kagome looked at the girl that was putting her face WAAYYYY to close to her. "Does Sesshomaru know you talk about him like that?"

Akito's cheeks got even more red, but decided it was a good time to express how much they were in love. "Of course, we've known each other since we were children. We're to be married you know! So scram little miss."

"What's Sesshomaru's favorite color?"

Akito looked at her with a sneer. "White."

Kagome smiled at her cutely. "Nope. It's blue, the color of my eyes to be exact. What's Sesshomaru's favorite food?"

Akito blanched looking at her like she was crazy. How dare the girl spread such slander, every fangirl in the world knew Sesshomaru Nagata loved white! "Pickled chocolate, w-"

"Sesshomaru is allergic to both pickles and chocolate. Sesshomaru loves Oden because I love Oden. What is Sesshomaru's favorite activity?"

Akito's eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru was NOT allergic to either of those things, he LOVED them! "He loves to train."

"Wrong, Sesshomaru hates to train. Sesshomaru loves to walk in parks with me." Kagome smiled at her, white teeth gleaming. "Now that we've played the 'who knows Sesshomaru better' game... I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Akito grabbed the front of the girl's chest bindings. "Now listen here I won't allow you t-"

"What are you doing?" A stoic voice suddenly asked, and Akito turned aroud to find Sesshomaru himself in the room. _'He's come to see me!' _

Sesshomaru walked right past the hopeful girl and took Kagome's hand in his, throwing Akito's own hand away from Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome, you've been asleep a long time now."

Kagome laughing hugging him as Akito began to watch the scene with horror filled eyes. She had just done something every Sesshomaru fangirl would have killed to do... and she _failed! _

"I'm fine Sesshomaru don't worry so much! Anyway, this girl doesn't believe me so... what's your favorite color?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked between his sister and the nurse. Great she wanted him to break a girl's heart. What a nuisance. "Blue, your eye color."

Kagome grinned. "Are you allergic to pickles AND chocolate?"

"Yes."

"What's your favorite food."

"Oden."

"What is your favorite activity?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "I enjoy those walks we have but I can't think of anything more..."

Kagome grinned and turned back to see Akito's little heart breaking. "See told ya."

Tears glittered in Akito's eyes and Kagome frowned, she hadn't meant to make her _cry_. She just wanted to play with her a little.

"Imouto why are you asking me all these questions?"

Kagome looked at her brother thankfully. How had he known she was already feeling guilty about that. "Oh we were just haing a little contest conserning you Aniki! Right miss?"

Akito looked up. Sister? This was Sesshomaru-sama's little sister? She nodded dumbly and left the room.

_'Whatever chance I may have had with him is gone.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed sitting in a chair.<p>

Sesshomaru sat at her feet purring -again- as she played with his silvery locks.

"hush big brother don't say a word..." She sang softly "Sister is gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, sis is gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, sis is gonna buy you a looking glass."

The door opened and shuffling of feet could be heard, but Kagome continued on. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Sis is gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Sis is gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, sis is gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover doesn't bark, Sis is gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest brother in town."

Sesshomaru's purring increased as his eyes closed.

Kagome continued to hum for several minutes, without singing the words until finally someone cleared their throat.

"Kagome..."

She looked up and immediately her eyes brightened. Her team! Kagome's eyes lit up and she wanted dart over and hug Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei I thought you'd given up on me!"

She reached out a hand and an ackward Kakashi slowly approached her.

A growl escaped Sesshomaru and Kakashi paused, not sure what to do. Kagome rolled her eyes "Ignore him, Aniki heel."

Kagome looked back at her teammates. Naruto looked disbeveled and worried while trying to smile and make her feel better, Sasuke was looking at her with his same old cold expression though now he seemed to be struggling with keeping it up. And even Sakura looked worried, Kagome's eyes softened, _'Maybe I was unfair with my judgement of her...' _

"Kagome." Kakashi suddenly said. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Kagome beamed at her sensei. "I'm fine! Perfect actually! I couldn't be better!"

Sasuke looked at her, clearly not believing her. "Really now?"

Kagome nodded and stretched out her arms. "Now why don't you all give me some hugs!"

One by one the members of her team hugged her and they began telling her the stories of what she had missed.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

* * *

><p>"Aniki?" Kagome whispered suddenly, her team had been told they couldn't stay any longer only a few minutes ago and he'd carried her to bed.<p>

Sesshomaru looked up. "Hn?"

"Where are they? You didn't hurt them did you?"

Sesshomaru froze knowing full well who _they _were. "I was busy, now, however I have the time to-"

"Please don't hurt them aniki!" Kagome interupted and grabbed his shirt before he could step back. "Please don't!"

Sesshomaru looked deep in her eyes. "Do you know who they are Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. "So you accept it?"

Kagome nodded.

"How can you look at the Uchiha knowing you're collaberating with his brother?"

Kagome froze. "B-Brother?"

"Itachi Uchiha. S ranked criminal, the one that murdered his own clan."

Kagome's fingers tightened on his shirt and she clenched her eyes shut. "Aniki."

"Hn?"

"Please leave."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, hesitant to leave her alone but decided objecting would only cause more problems.

It would seem she hadn't known the Uchiha's last name.

* * *

><p>Kagome was rocking back and forth in her bed. It had been two days since Sesshomaru had told her Itachi was actually Sasuke's brother.<p>

_Why had he lied to her?_

This question was taking up the entire plane that was her brain, why would Itachi lie?

Was he scared that she would hate him?

Did he just want to mess with her feelings?

Kagome's hands tightened to fists. She had always remembered knowing Itachi Uchiha, but his face was always muddled, his voice had gotten deeper over the years too.

There were thin reddish swollen streaks on her face, the evidence of her nonstop crying. But now more tears could come, had they all run out?

Her fists tightened even more. There had been something in the air these past two days, it was bitter and screamed trouble.

Sasuke... Naruto... Sakura, were they alright? Was Kakashi-sensei alright?

Getting up smoothly, almost elegantly she stumbled. It was still painful to simply lift her upper body, but getting up so swiftly was like ripping off a bandage. Kagome leaned against a hospital cart that decided to roll away from her, causing her to fall to the floor.

Kagome groaned, maybe she should have just stayed in bed.

With shaking hands she lifted herself up again, a few drops of blood falling to the floor beside her, Kagome looked at her side. It was bleeding again, not nearly as bad as it could have been but... it still hurt.

A **lot**.

She grabbed a pair of crutches that were leaned up against the wall nearest her and began to make her way out of the hospital.

It felt like hours passed as she slowly went to the gate, her chest threatening to cut in half. The back of her neck was wet and sticky as it began to slowly bleed too. Mild irritation centered itself in her mind.

If only people could heal faster.

Ganted she probably was destroying a months worth of healing by doing this but... there was something going on.

Finally she came across a shadowed figure, setting another person down on a bench near the gate.

"Sasuke!" She breathed, though it came out far softer than she would have hoped.

His head snapped up. "Kagome." He sounded almost surprised. "You shouldn't be out of the hospital."

He walked toward her swiftly, putting an arm firmly around her waist. "You're bleeding." He muttered, looking at her wound.

Kagome laughed though it was obvious from her expression that she was in pain. "It's not much, why are you out here all alone Sasuke?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "I'm leaving Konoha. Orochimaru he sai-"

Kagome grabbed his hand. "What has he promised you Sasuke! Happiness? Revenge? Power?" She looked into his eyes. "He's a liar Sasuke, don't listen to him!" Her voice shook as she averted her face. "Listen to me."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm listening." Sasuke finally said.

"I saw him. I talked to him, and I didn't even know it was _him_."

Sasuke froze. "Itachi?"

Kagome nodded, "I knew his name was Itachi, but I didn't... think..."

Her eyes clameped shut as she waited for his response. "I wasn't thinking."

"Why are you telling me?" Kagome's eyes snapped open and she found Sasuke looking at her coldly. "Wouldn't it have been easier to keep it from me? Like you do everything else."

Kagome flinched. "I don't..." That wasn't true.

There was so much that she hadn't told anyone, him included. So many lies, so much falsehood in her friendships. "I can't keep something like that from you! You're my friend and I can't bare it when you're hurt!"

The tears she could have sworn she ran out of gathered in her eyes once more as she looked up at him. "So stop being miserable! You keep making yourself miserable and tearing yourself down! You aren't alone! You have me, you idiot and you're hurting me!"

She started hitting him weakly as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Kagome."

"Just stop it!" She cried, as she soft blows got a little harder with she frustration.

Sasuke persisted, "Kagome."

"Please... just stop!"

"Kagome."

"Please." He barely even heard her that time.

"Kagome."

"WHAT!" She yelled looking up at him.

He flinched back slightly. "I've liked you... for a while now."

She looked back at him confused. "What does that have to do with anything."

"I'm leaving and I'd rather not have regrets."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?!"

Something soft a moist pressed against her lips and Kagome stared in shock when she realized Sasuke was kissing her.

Darkness started to cloud her vision as she felt a faint pain in her neck, and a choking sound escaped her.

As Kagome's eyes closed she felt herself being picked up.

_What was Sasuke doing?_

* * *

><p>Kagome sniffled inside her hospital room. He'd left her there. Apparently Sesshomaru had found her on a park bench with 'the pink haired female'.<p>

Sakura.

They were both asleep and Sesshomaru had taken her back to the hospital.

As soon as she woke up he had _demanded _to know what happened. She hadn't answered, Sakura had already told her side of the story to Tsunade anyway.

What did it matter?

Now he didn't trust her though, Sesshomaru said he was going to take her back to the Village in a week.

Kagome curled up into the fetal position.

That was a week ago, he'd be coming to get her any minute.

Not that he'd trusted her enough to leave her alone, he had only left to gather her things from Naruto's place. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to her team.

Or what was left of it.

Naruto was in a depressed and injured state after he'd failed to bring Sasuke home.

Kagome curled up tighter.

Maybe if she was a better friend he wouldn't have even left. Maybe if she had talked to him more... but then again maybe she would have made it worse.

Then there was the matter of Saratobe's death, he'd been one of the last people alive that was friends with her dad.

While they were training he would share stories about when the two had grown up together in Konaha. Apparently she wasn't the only one that was sent off to another village for peace purposes.

Orochimaru had killed him, it was as simple as stabbing the old man in the gut and he was gone.

She'd found out Kabuto was also working with Orochimaru.

Of course Kagome had known from the beginning there was something about him that screamed both dangerous and familiar. Figures he would turn out to be the only person she'd liked when she was with Orochimaru.

Her eyes opened and guilt shown in them.

Besides Orochimaru himself of course.

Why had she liked the snake man so much?

He was evil, there was no other word for it but EVIL.

Yet she had treasured the moments when she could make him laugh, she'd put her complete faith in him, just like she had Kabuto.

_'I'm such an idiot.'_

* * *

><p><em>i luv niki4444<em>

HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYL LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well I realized right after I wrote that last sentance that an Ultra Mega Chapter is 10,000 words plus, not 14,000 plus. But it didn't really matter I would have finished the chapter like that anyway! XD

DRUM ROLL PLEASE! 'drums play' Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for...

That is officially the last of the child days.

Next chapter WILLL BE AFTER THE TIME LAPSE! XD

That's why I would have continued anyway, because in my outline I made SURE that this would be the last of the Naruto series and next chapter will be the first of the Naruto Shippuden. XD

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank you to...**

**wolf girl123098, Lady Musa, VISITOR, Vocaloid Marmalade86, and TearsDrippingDown. Thank you guys for reviewing! I LOVE YOU!**

_Thank you also to everyone who has(is) favorited/following this story! I really appreciate the support!3 (tries to make a heart but fails)_

And finally thank you to anyone who has clicked on this story and read ALL the way here! XD (even if you don't like it) thank you for giving me a chance! XD

Review Please!

**_Love_**

**_~ Niki_**


	32. Into Time

_3 years have past_

_oh where has the time gone_

_and we remense about the good days_

**_Good Intentions_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 31: Into Time**

* * *

><p><em>3 years later.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A girl sat cross legged on a rock her face stoic. A radio called in, static fighting for control but a voice made itself heard. "Kagome! Kagome are you there!" <em>

_Kagome pressed a button. "All ears Sakura." _

_"We found Sasuke! We found him but he's with Orochimaru and Kabuto! You have to retreat!" Kagome stared in front of her, the three that were spoken of had just appeared. _

_"I understand Sakura, but I will not take this order." She turned off the waki talki and continued to look at the ones in front of her. "Hello Sasuke." _

_Sasuke looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Kagome-san." _

_Her eyes narrowed, he'd gotten an accent in his time with Orochimaru. _

_Kagome cleared her throat and eyed him uncertainly. "I take it you're not quite ready to get over your childish tantrum and go back to the Leaf Village." _

_The Sasuke she had known probably would have glared at her in an almost teasing way, knowing she wouldn't mean something like that. This one didn't even change expressions. _

_He just kept looking at her. "You're correct."_

_Orochimaru chuckled from beside him. "It's been so long Kagome, why do you look so tense?" _

_She shot him a glare. "Shut up! I'm only here for Sasuke!" Taking a kunai from her belt she continued to look at him angrily. "Allow me to leave with him in peace and I will spare your life." _

_Kabuto laughed, "You sure have gotten strict Kagome!" _

_"I said shut up!" _

_"Kagome-san." She looked back at Sasuke, who now seemed to have a single eyebrow raised. "I already told you I'm staying with Orochimaru." _

_Kagome huffed walking up to him and prepared to shoving him back. "Since when did you hate me so much that you won't even talk to me properly!" _

_Sasuke caught her wrist between two fingers. "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome-san."_

* * *

><p>Wind rushing into the clear brown sand, mixing with all forms of ground and bringing them afloat.<p>

Citizens of Suna covered their eyes and rushed for shelter.

A sandstorm was coming.

The Kazekage looked out the window, betraying no emotions as the sand stopped its merciless hunt for villagers and stayed outside his territory.

A young man sat across from him, much shorter that he was but his youthful face was muscular and was not pulled taut like that of his leader.

There was a giagantic smile lighting up that face, his eyes were an eager green and his hair a flaming red.

"Kazekage-sama. I believe there may be some unfinished business left here." He said quietly, his eyes darting from side to side as if to make sure there were no attackers coming.

The other man, much taller and obviously of higher status sighed, running his fingers through his own red hair. "Do as you please Shippo, but remember not to make that mother of yours worry."

Shippo's smile wavered, "Yes you're right, Kazekage-sama. I will be on my way then... if you are sure you are not longer in need of my services."

The Kazekage sighed once more. "Shippo please do stop refering to me so formally, you of all people should know you're welcome to call me Gaara."

Shippo shrugged sheepishly as he laughed, "Sorry Gaara I guess I keep forgetting!"

Gaara waved him away, "Go on, get a move on. She's expecting you by tonight you know."

Shippo nodded becoming nervous. "What if... what if she's mad at me?"

A smirk played at Gaara's lips. "Oh she's definately mad at you, I remember her temper quite well."

Shippo groaned and jumped up, ducking out of the room. "See ya Kazekage!"

"It's Gaara!"

* * *

><p>The Nekki Kage reclined back in his chair, closing his golden eyes.<p>

"Nekki Kage-sama!"

One eye opened, "Hn."

The messanger panted, bowing low at the waist. "The honored sister's child is returning!"

Sesshomaru looked at him fully, his eyes shining with intelligence. "And?"

The messanger gulped, "Kagome-sama has not yet returned from her mission!"

"The boy will be fine by himself for a few days."

The messanger nodded unsurely, but bowed. "Very well Nekki Kage-sama."

With that he left the room.

* * *

><p>It was noon, the sun was beating down mercilessly on the canopy of a forest, a beautiful clearing was in the center of this forest.<p>

An ANBU member was sitting on the ground, her ankle caught in a bear trap. The mask covering her face was silver with two blue marks above her eyebrows and two jagged red streeks on each of her cheeks.

She cried out pain, before gritting her teeth and grabbing a waki talki from her back pocket. "GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S AN AMBUSH!"

"Already on it Koinu-sama." An emotionless voice answered and Kagome found herself relaxing if only slightly.

Tsumetai would handle herself just fine.

"I'm getting the newbies on my end." Kurai's voice called, and Kagome relaxed even more.

It was truly the newer ANBU that worried her the most, what if they were caught up in this?

"Foxie I need you to kill all enemies within range, can you do that?"

"Roger that, it'll be easy." Tsumetai murmured and Kurai snorted over the little device.

"Roger that? Who says that? Who even says that?!"

"I do obviously."

"Foxie, Squirrel would you both concentrate?" Kagome asked sighing.

"I'm not Foxie, it's Kisune."

"And I'm Risu!" Kurai's voice protested.

"Shut up both of you we have a mission and I'll be damned if we fail it because of Foxie and Squirrel." Kagome growled.

There were two sighs but both muttered, "Yes Koinu-senpai." With that they were offline.

Kagome let out a deep sigh, and began to hastily remove her foot from the trap. Wincing as she did so. _'Holy cow that hurt.' _

Ever since she'd gotten out of her mind that day almost 3 and a half years ago her lava trick had stopped working.

What was once a subconscious thing she could not even control now took a large amount of her chakra.

And it wasn't nearly as effective.

Getting up she cast her favorite healing jutsu, Icy Hot Cold Jutsu. "Hot, cold, icy fist heal!"

A smile came to her face as she began to jump through the trees, searching for her team.

That jutsu brought back the good times, when she could just fool around and be herself.

Now it was different, there was to much responsibility for her too fool around.

_'Sasuke.' _

She'd kept tabs with Sakura and on her request Sesshomaru himself had sent out a squad of the heat villages finest hunter shinobi.

But no one ever saw Sasuke.

Kagome clenched a fist as she started to make her way through the forest. _'I shouldn't care about this stuff anymore. I should be able to just go on with my life right?' _

It hadn't taken her very long once she'd gotten back to her home village for her to become a Jonin.

Two months in fact.

After all according to their records she'd been a Chunin for over seven years.

Approximently eight months, two weeks, and fourteen hours after that she'd become an ANBU of the research and identify squad.

And finally not even a month after that a new position - much better suiting for her according to the captain of her ANBU squad- came up out of no where.

Thus Kagome became the Captain of the Assassinations squad.

Murdering people wasn't something she enjoyed, or took pride in for that matter.

But there was only so much she could argue before she had to accept the position for her brothers sake.

Most shinobi and civilians didn't even know there was command in the ANBU, all took direct orders from the Kage.

While this was true the Nekki Kage thought it best to have captains for each area of expertise.

*Research and Identify

*Ex-Blocker

*Hidden

*Trackers

*Ex-Bringers

and the most important

*Assassinations

It was the biggest responsibility you could give anyone, so why had she gotten it? _'Who am I kidding, the only thing I've ever been good at is murdering the innocent.' _

With that bitter thought, she finally located the rest of her 10 part squad.

* * *

><p>Tsumetai wasn't an idiot, but when she'd come to the village two and a half years ago she hadn't expected Kagome to be so... good?<p>

Could that be the word she was searching for?

Anyone who loved Orochimaru had to be evil but Kagome was not.

No matter how many people she killed in her time as an ANBU Captain she remained kind and to anyone who had not seen her in battle she was a sweet, innocent girl.

It had taken a lot to get into the village, both her and Kurai had made many oaths and promises to never betray them -not that they had ever intended to do so- and after fighting for positions they'd both finally gotten to where they wanted to be only 6 months ago.

In the ANBU Assassinations Squad.

Their captain had taken a liking to them and finally decided they would be a part of her personal squad.

The personal squad was similar to a Genin squad.

There were four members for the squad, the part that got annoying -for nonmembers anyway- was that there was only one personal squad for each section of ANBU.

The rest of the group were in a sense... _disposable_.

Many tried to get on the captain's good side early on to become part of the four man squad -that only the captain could put together- and most times they succeeded.

Not with Kagome.

The captain of the Assassinations squad firmly believed that only the strongest members would become a part of her own squad.

And so there were now three.

Kagome herself, Tsumetai, and Kurai.

That meant one membership was left for the taking and very single one of their squad wanted it.

Tsumetai almost sweat dropped as she remember all the crazy members trying to show off to their captain- who always watched with those wise blue eyes- only to have her walk away, her mast hiding any emotion she might have felt.

The weirdest part was... no one even knew who she was.

Of course no ANBU were permitted to know the identity of another, that was simple protocol.

But if these people knew they were trying to impress a girl who's big brother ran the entire village... would they continue their impudent fighting for show?

It was disrespectful to treat Kagome-sama as if she was just another person they could trick into things. Then again, there was only one chance left for them now.

Once a captain has chosen the team is together for life, or at least until the captain leaves.

This was because the team had to know the identity of their captain, as the captain had to know the identities of his or her team.

And if the captain leaves the members who were a part of that person's team had to leave as well, so no one would ever know the true identity of the captain.

Tsumetai sighed airily as she ducked behind another tree and scouted for enemies.

The whole thing was way too complicated.

* * *

><p>Kurai jumped through the trees looking for her teammates.<p>

The whole mission was completely stupid!

They were supposed to kill some old guy named Mukotsu! And what happened? They were getting ambushed by a bunch of his guard dogs!

Glaring at the space in front of her her green eyes appeared to bore through the trees into the eyes of her unseen enemy.

The rather untrained man was sweating bullets, the ANBU in front of him was clearly looking for blood.

Trying to calm his fear he sprung the trap and a clear, cutting scream rang pierced the air.

* * *

><p>i luv niki4444<p>

HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! XD Sorry it took so long to get this out! XD (And that it's not very long...)

Word Count: 32,677/50,000

Thank you to...

**_Hells New Assassin, LadyMusa, wolf girl123098, EverRose808, Vocaloid Marmalade86, TearsDrippingDown, and Ta1ia! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! XD 'gives out fruit and candy' REMEMBER PEOPLE STAY HEALTHY STAY HAPPY! HAHAHAHAHA!_**

_Thank you also to everyone who has(is) favorited/ following this story! It means a LOT! XD 'gives out some vegis with candy' _

And lastly but not least, thank you guys for reading! (Even if you didn't like it) Thank you for giving me a chance!

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


	33. Inu?

_A mission gone wrong_

_they must both_

_use their power to survive_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good Intentions<strong>_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 32: Inu?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Trying to calm his fear he sprung the trap and a clear, cutting scream rang pierced the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now<em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked looking around, she hadn't sensed any danger. She began to search her surroundings with her aura feeling for any type of danger.<p>

After a few seconds, she spotted a rather large group of auras and took off quietly, hiding behind a bush when she got there.

There was laughter and she could smell the boos, as smoke lifted to the canopy.

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh, how had she not seen that before?

Now if a few of those fat trees would move she would be able to see what was going little radio device at her hip made a static sound.

"Koinu-senpai! Are you there? Do you know what happened?" That was Kurai.

Kagome pressed a small button on the side and murmured, "I'm looking Risu but I can't tell what's going on."

"Careful over there Koinu." There was Tsumetai, at least that meant she wasn't captured or something.

Kagome scoffed, _'Yeah right, no one could keep her tied down.' _"Arigatou Kisune, I will."

Dropping smoothly to her stomach she crawled through the mud and leaves, carefully making sure to make absolutely no sound as she dodged to see what was going on in the clearing.

The truth made her almost groan.

One of their newbies -Inu if she remembered right- had gotten herself captured and was now tied to a stake practically spitting with fury.

Kagome wondered why they had yet to take the girl's mask off.

A squat old man with an extremely ugly face clapped his hands in excitement, calling all attention to him. "Today." He began, his voice slippery and devious, "We have found a Konoha ANBU member-" Kagome raised her eyebrow, who said they were Konoha? "- and I wish to celebrate this great moment, by savoring... the task of taking this little fox's mask!"

Kagome almost snorted, dog, not fox! DOG!

_'Kagome' _she inwardly berretted herself, _'do not jump out there just to correct them, it's foolish!' _Kagome bit her lip, disgusted with herself, she was still such a child.

The entire clearing was cheering, how was her squad unable to hear this?

"And furthermore!" The old guy called, quieting his troops once more. "I believe... that this is the captain of her squad!"

The cheers got even louder.

A chuckle came from the girl, "You think... I am the captain. Fools!"

Kagome smirked. _'Good girl.' _As stupid as it seemed she really hated when her squad members pretended they were her. A pet peeve.

"My captain is the most talented shinobi of our village! Do not insult her by making me seem stronger than I am."

Kagome blushed, _'Well that was a compliment if I have ever heard one.' _

The brown eyes that shone through the other girl's mask were fierce and promised certain death.

Kagome's interest sparked, _'How did I miss this girl? I might let her on my personal team if she'd go for it.' _Kagome's hand became a fist, _'No I'm saving that spot for someone truly special... but what if this one is?'_

It was then she decided to let the girl have a chance of getting out herself.

If 'Inu' could prove herself here she would get the chance to become a part of her personal team. A spike of excitement traveled up Kagome's spine, she'd wanted to get her team finished for a long time.

Could this be her big break?

Kagome silently watched as the old guy reached up to grab the bottom of her colleague's mask.

That was when all hell broke loose.

She easily broke her bonds and grabbed the old guy dodging all attacks that came her way with practiced ease.

With each dodge she tossed out her own attack and still managed to hold on to the old man, but she was trying -and failing- to find a way out of this situation.

Kagome sighed, moving so fast she knew none would notice her she flashed from one person to the next and when she killed the last, they all fell at the same time.

Kagome placed her sword back in its sheath and eyed the old man wearily. "You are Mukotsu?" She asked, and she could tell the sound of her voice had the geezer shaking.

When she finally was able to see his face he was smiling, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered, eyes shining with lust. That wasn't the response she would have expected.

Kagome's hand fisted, and she noticed something from the corner of her eye, a naked body...

She tried not to allow her surprise show in her eyes and pretend she hadn't seen it. That meant the woman in the ANBU outfit was not truly Inu, she just stole the other woman's clothing.

No wonder Kagome hadn't noticed her before.

Anger clouded her vision as she allowed herself to get raging pissed. The woman had killed someone who was her **responsiblity**. As a captain she would make sure to bring that woman to hell.

A twisted smirk came to her face at the idea of the girl's warm blood.

Kagome inwardly shook herself. What was that? Why did she _enjoy_ the thought of blood.

Kagome took Sou'unga back out. "You murdered a member of my squadron... you shall pay dearly for this."

Before Kagome knew it the man had a little black bottle in his hand, there appeared to be nothing in it... and that's what made it all the more deadly. "Thank you for drawing out one of them Kikyo, it is much appreciated."

The woman took the mask from her face and revealed a stoic face, her eyes completely void of emotion.

It was strange because she'd make herself convincingly furious about five minutes ago.

"It was nothing master." She whispered, "She was not a challenge."

Kagome's fist clenched and anger coursed through her veins, she'd been angry before. Now she was steaming.

"I do so wish you hadn't killed all my men though miss." Mukotsu continued his beady black eyes glinting. "I'll just have to punish you for that won't I?"

Her sword was through his neck faster than he could blink.

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, she obviously hadn't expected her boss to be vanquished so easily. "You'll pay for that."

Kagome smiled showing her canines. "I'm sure I will. Now take her uniform off."

Kikyo sneered, "And if I don't?"

Kagome's smile widened, "I'll take it off your dead body."

Kikyo seemed to be considering this because she kept eyeing her dead employer.

She was going to make a run for it, Kagome decided and suddenly disappeared only to appear behind the other girl.

"Too late." She hissed as she shoved her blade through the back of Kikyo's head. "You decided too late."

With that she stripped the other girl in about half a second and replaced the clothes back on her own officer.

Checking her pulse Kagome was surprised to find she was still alive, very faint but definitely alive. Kagome set to work on healing the blow she had taken to her head.

"Kitsune, Risu. Get the rest of the squad. Mukotsu is dead, and Inu is close to it." She hissed into her radio with her finger closed tightly on the button.

Some static before Tsumetai's voice came in "Already done Koinu, they had noticed Inu missing as well but everyone else is here." She added, already knowing Kagome was going to be guilty about this for a long time.

"Give me a sec guys she's waking up..."

Inu was indeed starting to crack her eyes open.

Kagome slapped her forehead, she'd completely forgotten to replace the other girl's mask.

As Inu's eyes focused on her fully Kagome made sure her own mask was secure. What was she supposed to do now? Who knew how many people they hadn't destroyed that had seen her face?

"C-Captain?"

"Hush, Inu. You're safe now."

The other girl's eyes widened, "Y-you remembered my name..."

"Your mask," Kagome muttered ignoring the remark, "I don't know how many people have seen your face. We'll speak with the Nekki Kage about this as soon as we get back."

Fear flashed in the other girl's eyes when she saw her mask lying innocently in her captain's fingers. Kagome's gaze followed her own and she gently placed it on her squad member's face. "Koinu-sama I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you in this position!"

Kagome chuckled, "That's alright Inu, right now I'm just concerned on keeping you safe. I'll have to take ext-" A bird was circling above them cawing. Kagome held out her hand and the bird landed.

"What is it Kana?" Kagome whispered stroking its little head. The bird held out a leg and Kagome untied the message that was attached opening it and muttering words in a language Inu did not understand.

"This is bad." Kagome murmured. "Very bad."

Inu did not speak, she knew if she questioned her superior it wouldn't end well. She was already in a bad enough position.

Kagome looked at her with critical eyes. "I'll have to take you along with me. I can't afford to leave you with the others, even if they are strong. "

Inu gave a small nod. "Thank you for being so kind to me Koinu-sama."

She bowed her head, and Kagome giggled. "Hey don't call me that, it makes me feel old. Just all me, Koinu."

The other girl was horrified by that, "But that's hardly appropriate Koinu-sama!"

Kagome sweat dropped, "Fine. How about Captain Koinu then?"

Inu nodded again hesitantly. "That's fine I guess..."

Kagome's eyes smiled at her as she grabbed her arm. "Come then, let us find our members." Pressing the button on her radio, walki talki thing she growled, "Risu, Kitsune, what is your location?"

More static. "We're by the large building we first stormed."

Inu gave her a look of questioning but Kagome knew exactly where that was so she ignored her. "Risu?"

"There as well, we made sure everyone was here except you and Inu... speaking of which how is she doing."

Kagome laughed, "She's awake and talking, don't you worry."

"That's good, I know how you feel about members getting hurt on missions." Tsumetai replied.

"I appreciate your concern Kitsune but please keep it to yourself, if they others here it they'll think I'm a softy or something."

Kurai snorted. "You** are** a softy or something captain."

* * *

><p>Shippo had just arrived back in the Village Hidden in the Flames, to be truthful it was a relief.<p>

He hadn't been back here for over 3 years now, having spent time in Konoha before he left for Suna.

Not once had he visited his mother, but many letters were sent.

The Village Hidden in the Flames lived up to it's name, not many really knew where it was. It was also known as the most beautiful village of them all.

The Nekki Kage's tower was carved into a mountainside, and in side the largest mountain of them all- Mt. Shore- they had thousands of buildings, some were higher up going toward the top of the mountain, then there was another layer, created by the finest of earth users.

And it continued like this each layer having less houses, until there was one simple house at the top, it was called Higurashi shrine.

A large tree was growing next to it called the Goshinku. Also known as the age old tree.

Before there had been one clan that lived outside the village itself, the Nagatas.

They were considered a type of guardian for the village, their powers had helped bring peace when there was dispute among clans and their warmth had been a light for the village itself.

The village taught this to every child of the Heat Village, whether they were being trained as Shinobi or not.

The most interesting thing about the Village Hidden in the Flames though -or at least that's what Shippo thought- was the artificial sky that was made for each layer of houses.

Or perhaps it was the Genjutsu that made it seem like just any other mountain!

Shippo's heart skipped a beat with that thought, Genjutsu was just so... Exciting.

Opening the window her charged headlong into Sesshomaru's personal office. "Heyllo Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's head didn't even lift, he'd gotten used to the 'annoyance' his sister was raising. "She isn't here, leave."

Shippo's eyes widened and a little burst of worried angry seeped into his eyes. "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Sesshomaru glanced at him before rising and going toward a bookshelf skimming though one as he answered. "No, she's finishing up her mission and they she'll begin the one that you failed."

Shippo blinked. "I... failed? What are you talking about?!"

Sesshomaru slammed the book shut and Shippo started trembling as Sesshomaru raised a heavy glare and met his eyes. "She would have been here by tonight... but I just got word that Suna's Kazekage was taken."

Shippo froze, horror reflecting in his eyes. "W-when?"

"Three hours ago."

Pain gripped Shippo's heart and he leaned heavily against Sesshomaru's desk. "I knew it, I knew something was wrong but he told me to leave despite it... they must have attacked the second I left."

His head snapped up and he turned to stomp out of the window. "I'll bring him back Sesshomaru, and he'll be alright."

* * *

><p>i luv niki4444<p>

HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO ! XD Finally got this out, that I did! XD5

Word Count: 45,786 words out of 50,000 words! XD I'M SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AWAY!

... I'd be done by now if emails counted! ;P

Thank you to...

_**Vocaloid Marmalade86, TearsDrippingDown, wolf girl123098, EverRose808, Azumigurl, KiasuEurasian, and LadyMusa for reviewing! XD 'glomps'** _

_Also thank you to everyone who is (has) following/favorited this story! 'hugs!' _

And lastly thank you to everyone who is reading (even if you don't like it) Thank you for giving me a chance!

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


	34. Tell Me What To Do!

UGH NO

x"D I have to type the whole thing over again...

Alright, whatevs. :')

Hey guys! Niki here!

So, I'm setting up a poll on my profile and I was hoping you guys would join in on the voting!

The poll centers around what to do about Good Intentions... I don't really know how else to explain it so I'll just write out the options now.

1) Put the revised version of Good Intentions on Wattpad. Update a new chapter once a week on Saturday. If Niki misses the Saturday -bite her head off- she'll update either Monday or Wednesday (if the situation is really dire)

2) Make another story on Fanfiction called Good Intentions: REVISED. And update a chapter once a week on Saturday. If Niki misses the Saturday she'll update either Monday or Wednesday (If something super bad is happening)

3) Just drop Good Intentions Niki! Come back in a few years after you've improved your patience and your writing. Right now this story is too big for you, but we'll still be here when you grow into it.

4) Start another Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. Write the Good Intention revision while you write this other story (Which you already have completely thought out and you're jumping to start) but don't upload it. Or you could upload it... just not with weekly updates 'cause we both know that'd be too much stress. Updates would come every 2-3 weeks (This is because I have a scheduled updating time for When All Is Forgotten now and I can't just stop. Eragon for life!)

5) Combinations of the choices 1 and 2. Update Good Intentions: REVISED On both Wattpad and fanfiction with a clear cut update schedule.

6) Drop Good Intentions and start the new Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

* * *

><p>I'll hop on over and put this poll up. I'm literally begging you guys to vote on it and for the people who doesn't have an account feel free to leave a review! I'm desperately in need of guidance and try as I might I can't make this decision on my own.<p>

Happy Voting Everyone!

**_May the Odds be EVER in your favor_**

_-Niki_


End file.
